


The Skater and the Dancer

by DawnOfTomorrow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Did I mention Victor is smitten? Of course he is, Figuring out their relationship, Getting Together, Luckily Yuuri is a quick study, M/M, Phichit is also a little shit, Phichit is the best matchmaker in the world, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Slow Build, So so so many feelings, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor has feelings, Victor likes it rough, Victor owes him big, Yuuri is a (straight?) dancer AU, Yuuri is maybe probably definitely not straight after all, slightly awkward sexual encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 115
Words: 128,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTomorrow/pseuds/DawnOfTomorrow
Summary: AU where Yuuri stuck with dancing rather than skating and ends up as a ballet teacher in St. Petersburg. Victor is a world-famous skater and because it’s a universal constant, he falls hard for Yuuri. The only problem: Yuuri is straight. Not for very much longer though, if Victor has any say about it. Turns out he does, but that doesn’t mean things always go smoothly.A slow-paced story of two very different people discovering that they have more in common than just an address and a love for poodles. They meet, they become friends, they become a couple, they fall in love, they struggle as a couple, grow in their relationship even in the face of diversity. All in its own time, of course, and not entirely in that order, or: Victor needs tone it down a little, according to Mila. Yuuri thinks he’s just fine the way he is.





	1. Chapter 1

Victor was absolutely DONE dating other figure skaters. He’d thought it would be for the best, that they would understand his schedules, his dedication to the sport, but clearly, he had been more than a little wrong.

Four failed relationships and four world championship titles in, the 26-year old had to admit that other skaters just weren’t for him. He’d failed to consider the amount of hero worship, of ‘oh you’re not what I expected’ that he’d run into. He’d gone on dozens of dates only to be told this or that wasn’t how they’d expected, that he was too something or other.

The ones that liked him were more often than not more interested in his fame than himself...and for the four that he’d been with long enough to call them relationships, they had all ended spectacularly badly. At least, Victor thought, being cheated on three out of four times because he was emotionally distant was a pretty bad score.

He angrily yanked open the door to his building, on his way home from another disappointing date. This one had asked FOR HIS AUTOGRAPH. In the restaurant. It wouldn’t have upset him if it wasn’t so disturbingly common, really.

Unfortunately, it was. Stalking up to his floor, he was surprised to find moving boxes in the hallway. There were only four apartments on his floor and he hadn’t known anyone was moving in or out.

Carefully moving past the boxes, he quickly found that his door was blocked off a bit. He considered moving the stuff himself, then decided he’d rather not. It was easy enough to spot which apartment the boxes belonged to – one of the other three had its doors wide-open.

He called out a tentative hello to whoever was in it, not at ALL prepared for the man that stumbled out a few moments later. He was Asian – probably Japanese – a little shorter than him and absolutely gorgeous. “Uh, hello?” He stammered, entirely forgetting why he had been upset or even why he called out to the other.

Brown eyes behind blue-framed glasses widened a fraction before a dorky smile spread across his face. “Hi! I’m sorry! Are my boxes in the way? I’ll move them!” He shuffled past Victor, quickly moving all the boxes while Victor stared at him like a complete moron. It wasn’t his fault, really – the other man bent over in his jogging pants and Victor forgot his own name.

“Is that better?” He finally asked, all boxes out of the way. Victor nodded dumbly, unlocking the door on autopilot. Makkachin dashed out instantly, barrelling straight into the still-dazed Victor. He went down laughing, as he always did when his dog got so affectionate. A pleasant, soft laugh from his right reminded him that he wasn’t alone, and he turned to the other man.

Makkachin noticed him at about the same moment and darted off to say hello before Victor could stop her. Crap. He scrambled up, an apology on his lips when his brain shut down yet again. The hottie was kneeling down, scratching Makkachin’s belly with complete abandon, a happy smile on his face.

Crap. “Uh, I’m sorry about her.” He offered in lieu of something sensible to say. “It’s no trouble. I love dogs. I have one, back at home, actually. A poodle too, but a small one.” Victor beamed. “And home is…?” The other looked up in surprise. “Japan. Hasetsu, Japan. He stays with my family while I’m here for college.”

He nodded eagerly – so the other was probably just a little younger than him. That was...good. He wasn’t sure why, but it was good. “Her name is Makkachin.” He said next and the other man cooed her name in a cute baby voice.

Victor had never been more jealous of a dog before. “Hey now, if you keep that up, she’ll like you better than me soon!” He mock-complained. The newcomer grinned. “Well, I’ll leave you to it then. I still have boxes to move after all.”

He smiled down at the other man. “Would you like some help with them? I’m stronger than I look?” His new neighbour shook his head and stood. “No, that’s alright. I don’t want to be an inconvenience. Besides, I’d hate to steal you from your Makkachin for longer! Thanks for the offer though!”

Victor was disappointed of course, but obediently let his dog back into his flat, closing the door behind himself.


	2. Chapter 2

“You forgot to ask his NAME?” Mila practically howled with laughter the next day at the rink. “I was distracted!” She practically bent in half, nearly falling over backwards. Though the woman was a fair bit younger than him, they got along well. “The playboy Victor Nikiforov was so dazed by a little Japanese boy that he completely forgot to ask his name. This, this is what the papers should be talking about.”

He huffed in annoyance. “It’s not like it matters, is it? He’s my neighbour. There’ll be plenty of chances, really.” She sighed. “Yes, I suppose. Any idea if he’s even into men?” Victor scoffed. “Well I didn’t see any giant dildos laying around so I obviously don’t know.” Mila sighed. “How does a gay man fail so spectacularly at having a gaydar?”

He shrugged. “They normally come to me.” “I hate you, but I know it’s true. Want me to hit on him for you?” He eyed the pretty red-head carefully. “No thanks. What if he says yes?” She shrugged with a grin. “Then I get a cute Japanese boy to play with. Win-win, really.” He scoffed at her, skating away from the edge of the rink.

“No!”

Victor winced as he walked up the stairs to his flat. He’d taken a nasty fall during practice – a quad flip, his SIGNATURE MOVE of all things, had gone wrong, had sent him slamming into the ice hard. The bruise had bloomed almost immediately and now even lifting his left leg hurt. Yakov had given him two days off, but even walking up the stairs proved...painful.

Holding on to the railing, he cursed under his breath as he took another step. “Are you alright?” A soft, familiar voice called from behind and he stiffened. NOT the right time to run into his cute neighbour. “I, uh, yes. I injured my hip is all.” 

“Then you’re not alright, are you?” The man said in a slightly mocking tone. Next thing Victor knew, steady hands pulled his backpack from his shoulder before one wrapped around his waist and the other drew his arm over a pair of slim shoulders. The shorter man supported him with surprising ease, taking the weight off his hip and leading him up the last few steps before releasing him.

He sank against the door with a grateful moan, before looking back to the man that had gone back down the stairs. A moment later, he reappeared with two grocery bags and Victor’s backpack. “Thank you! For the help!” Victor half-squawked as he accepted his bag back. The other just nodded.

“No problem. What did you do to your hip?” He winced. “I, uh, fell. It’s nothing serious, just hurts to move it.” Though his neighbour looked curious, he didn’t ask anything else. “What’s your name?” Victor blurted out – he didn’t want to waste the opportunity to ask.

The other grinned. “Yuuri.” “Oh? There’s a kid with that name at my, uh, work.” His neighbour, YUURI, chuckled. “Is that so? I was told it’s a Russian name as well.” He nodded, unsure what else to say. The other man seemed to be waiting for something.

Then it dawned on him. “I’m Victor. Sorry.” Yuuri just shrugged it off. “Nice to meet you, Victor.” They shared a smile before he turned to unlock his door, hesitating before opening it. Yuuri was still waiting behind him. He turned around, just in time to catch the other man blush.

“I, uh, was hoping I’d catch another glimpse at your poodle. Sorry.” Victor laughed. “Would you like to come over in a bit? I’ll order us pizza, my treat. To thank you for the heroic rescue.” Yuuri blinked at him in surprise and he dimly wondered if he overstepped some kind of cultural line.

“Uh, normally I’d be happy to, but I bought everything I need in order to cook for tonight.” He held up his shopping bags and Victor felt his shoulders droop a little. “Oh, I understand. Maybe some other time then.”

Yuuri looked torn for a moment before sighing. “Would you like to have some of my dinner? Otherwise I’d just have left-overs. If you’re injured, you should probably lay down and rest?” Victor thanked the stars for his good luck. “I’d love that! So... what are we having?” Yuuri chuckled.

“Katsudon. I’ll put this away and come over?” Victor blinked. “You want to cook in my place?” Yuuri blushed again, shifting awkwardly. “I, uh, don’t have a table to eat at yet and there’s boxes everywhere. Do you mind?” “Not at all!”

“Okay. When do you want me to come over?” Immediately, Victor thought. “Half an hour?” “Sounds good.” It did indeed. “I’ll leave the door unlocked so just come in when you’re ready.” Yuuri looked a tad confused but nodded before walking to his own door. Victor opened his own door, immediately fending off Makkachin.

Thankfully she was quite a sensitive dog and thus perfectly happy to NOT jump on him while he was injured... not much anyway. Closing the door behind himself, he looked around. There was much work to be done in little time.

Ignoring his pain, Victor quickly set about cleaning his apartment up as much as possible, as quietly as possible. It wasn’t that it was messy per se, he simply wanted to make a good impression on his new neighbour...not that he had done that so far. Eventually, he sank onto his couch with a moan of relief.

It was hardly his first hip-injury. It wasn’t even his worst one, but the fact that he hadn’t rested when he was supposed to hadn’t exactly helped. When a few minutes later his door quietly opened, Victor wasn’t ready. Makkachin, who had been laying on his chest up until that point dashed off to greet the newcomer.

Yuuri REALLY had a pleasant laugh, Victor thought as he shifted to look at the other man. He was carrying only one bag now, and looking around, clearly shy. Victor waved at him. “Hey there!” “Hi! Sorry I’m a little late, I got a call from my mom.”

“No worries. Kitchen’s over that way.” He swung his legs off the couch with a groan as Yuuri nodded. “No! You should stay there. No point in making your hip worse, right?” Yuuri smiled warmly. “But I should help you...” He trailed off.

He was a shit cook, there was no other way to put it. He had no talent at all, despite his impressively nice kitchen. He wouldn’t actually be any help at all, not that the other man needed to know that, really. “No, please stay put.”

Victor gave in, laying back down but shifting so that he could easily watch Yuuri as he set his things down on his kitchen aisle. “You have a very nice flat.” Yuuri commented and Victor nodded before realising that he was nodding at the other man’s back. “I, uh, yes. Got it furnished. I’ve been here for about two years now.”

Yuuri nodded. “Must be nice. This is my first time living alone. I grew up living with my parents and then had a roommate in college.” “You said you were here for college?” Yuuri turned and flashed him a smile. “Ah, well, I’m here to teach at college.” Victor frowned – that would make Yuuri older than he had assumed.

“How old are you?” The question was out before he could stop himself and he had to fight down an embarrassed blush. Yuuri just chuckled, sorting through his groceries. “I’m 22.” “That’s...young for a college teacher.”

Yuuri turned to him with an amused smile. “Not if what you teach is dance. When I said college, I actually more meant the Vaganova academy… most people just don’t know what it is.” Victor certainly did. He reassessed the other man’s body. He certainly had the build for being a dancer – compact but elegant.

He only realised that he was staring when Yuuri turned away and reached for a drawer, presumably to find knives. “Second from the back. I know about the academy. It’s a pretty big deal to be hired there.” Yuuri laughed. “Thanks. And... thanks. Do you dance?” Victor chuckled. “No. Not really. I’m, uh, a figure skater actually.”

He winced, trying to figure out if the other man would make the connection between ‘Victor’ and ‘figure skater from St. Petersburg’. Apparently not, he decided when Yuuri just nodded. “Impressive. I used to skate when I was younger. It was fun, but I liked ballet better.”

Victor mentally groaned. So Yuuri was basically a skater as well? Just his luck. No doubt he would be posting alllll about his time in Victor Nikiforov’s kitchen later. “Do you skate professionally? Or do you have a ‘normal’ job?” Yuuri continued and Victor’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

Yuuri didn’t know who he was even though he himself used to ice skate? That was certainly...unexpected. Even non-figure-skating fans occasionally knew him, simply because he was on so many magazine covers. He wasn’t sure whether he ought to be relieved or offended really. Yuuri bent over to pick up a bag of rice that had fallen off the counter and he settled on relieved.

“Competitively. What about you? Prefer teaching to performing in shows?” His tone was teasing, though he really hoped switching the topic back to Yuuri would work. The man was chopping up what looked like pork. “Ah, this is going to sound stupid but I, uh, have really bad stage fright. Teaching is the ideal compromise.”

Victor hid his grin behind his hand. “Nono, go on, laugh. I’ve heard it all before! A dancer with stage fright!” Yuuri lamented, even though he had his back turned to Victor. He allowed himself a laugh when the other pretended to faint dramatically. “I get it. I mean, I still worry sometimes, before performances. No judgement here.”

Yuuri turned, giving him a calculating look, before turning back to the food before him. “Well, I appreciate that. How do you feel about onions?” Victor blinked at the rapid change of topic. “Onions are fine. What was that that you were making? Katsu…?” He trailed off.

“Katsudon. It’s...fried pork cutlet with egg on rice. It’s my favourite food. I think you’ll like it.” Victor grinned. “That’s probably not going to be on my diet plan, is it?” Yuuri grinned broadly. “If it IS, I’m becoming a figure skater too!”

Victor laughed happily. Yuuri was...adorable. It didn’t seem like the man knew who he was at all, so Victor rather thought he might have a chance with him...presuming that the other was interested in men. Surely, a ballet dancer had to be gay? Or at least bi or something?

He squinted at the man as if something about him was going to tell him either way. Cursing internally, he pulled out his phone and snapped a discreet picture before sending it to Mila. Hopefully, her gaydar worked on pictures as well.

He got a reply a few minutes later. ‘100% gay – how did you get him into your kitchen’ it read, and Victor grinned happily. To his knowledge, Mila was almost always right in her guesses. He ignored her question and put his phone away. Though it was hardly definitive, he felt a lot more comfortable hitting on Yuuri now.

Well, maybe once he could walk again. And once he figured out how to talk in full sentences, because that ability seemed to be proportional to how far away from him Yuuri was. Proof of that was easily obtained – some time later, a gentle hand tapped his shoulder and woke him up.

He started, nearly falling off the couch before groaning in pain. Yuuri, who was leaning down over him, was smiling broadly. “Food’s ready!” Victor rubbed his eyes. “Did I fall asleep?” “Mhm.” The other walked back to the kitchen and Victor ran a hand through his hair in shame. OF COURSE, he’d fall asleep while the adorable Yuuri cooked for him.

Checking quickly, he was relieved he hadn’t drooled at least. Standing carefully, he stepped around the couch to where Yuuri had already set his small dining table for two, and a delicious smell wafted over to him. 

Yuuri was sat on the far side, leaving the closer seat for him to take. Yuuri smiled warmly. “Ah, Yuuri, I’m really sorry about falling asleep there. It was rude of me.” The other man shook his head as he picked up a pair of chopsticks that definitely weren’t his. “Don’t worry. You must have needed the sleep.”

He sighed, unable to deny it – Victor often slept late, but generally not when he had incredibly attractive neighbours over to visit. He eyed the food in his bowl and the fork next to it. “No chopsticks for me?” Yuuri grinned. “I wasn’t sure if you knew how to use them. I thought a fork would be easier.”

Victor chuckled and picked it up. “Well for the record, I know how to use them. Also, this is definitely easier.” Yuuri laughed softly and seemed to wait for him to try it. “Thanks for the food.” He mumbled before taking his first bite – followed by him practically shovelling it into his mouth.

“Delicious!” He cried out after a few bites, without even putting the fork down. Yuuri ate at a slightly more sedate pace than Victor, leaving him time to watch the other after he finished his own. Yuuri was...elegant. Gentle-looking hands, graceful fingers. A slim neck, pale skin, fine features.

Victor had never been particularly keen on Asians, preferring the dark and mysterious type...but somehow, Yuuri was that too, though for him ‘adorable’ was definitely more applicable than mysterious.

He was smitten, despite only having spoken to him twice. “Did you like it then?” He was torn from his musings when Yuuri spoke again, having finished his own food. “Yes! It was amazing!” Yuuri smiled. “I can leave you the recipe if you’d like.” Victor nodded, despite knowing he’d never be able to cook it himself.

“Do you, uh, like pudding?” He wanted to hit himself over the head for the stupid question. “Pudding?” Yuuri echoed, understandably confused. “For dessert. I have some chocolate pudding if you’d like it.”

Yuuri’s face fell. “I’m sorry, I can’t. To be honest...well, I’m actually not even supposed to eat this. I gain weight easily and I have to stay fit. Thanks for the offer though.” He nodded, hiding his disappointment. He’d hoped the man would hang around. “I’ll do the dishes and then I’ll be off and leave you be.” Yuuri stood, picking up both of their bowls.

“Ah, that’s fine, you don’t have to-” He laughed. “Don’t be silly. I used your kitchen, of course I’ll do the dishes.” “But! You already cooked for me AND helped me up the stairs! I can’t let you do the dishes.”

Yuuri simply ignored him, walking to the sink. Victor decided to put his foot down. Hampered a little by the fact that he was limping, he followed, clamping his hands down on Yuuri’s shoulders and marching him out of the kitchen.

“No dishes! Why don’t you keep Makkachin company?” The man eyed first the sink, then Makkachin, then the dishes and Makkachin again. A broad smile spread on his face. “Okay then, thank you.”

Victor held on to the counter. Surely, that smile couldn’t be good for his heart? He was fighting a blush when he turned to do the dishes, keenly aware that there were coos and babbling coming from his living room.

Yuuri, he decided, was too perfect for his own good.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you’re saying nothing happened?” Mila snickered. “No, nothing happened. He cooked, we ate, I did the dishes. He played with Makkachin and then went home. This morning, I found a box of leftovers in my fridge.” Mila’s snickering only worsened.

Victor was still in bed, on the phone to Mila. He’d hoped the woman would have advice, however all he’d gotten so far was mockery and laughter at his many, ridiculous failures to act like an actual human being. He was moments away from hanging up on her actually.

“Shall I tell our Yuri he’s no longer your favourite Yuri?” She offered mockingly. Victor snorted. “He wasn’t my favourite Yuuri even when he was the only one I knew.” Mila laughed – she understood. The young teen could be...difficult on his good days. On his bad ones, he was an ass.

“So, what’s the plan then? How are you going to woo your Yuuri?” Victor sighed. “I have no idea. Figured I’d ask him for coffee or something.” She hummed. “And at what point are you going to have the ‘by the way I’m an Olympian and have like my own body-weight in gold medals’ chat?”

He groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “I don’t know! I’ve never dated anyone without telling them who I was! I sort of...don’t want to.” “Oh?” “Well, what if when he finds out, he acts…different?” Mila sighed gently.

“Look, I know what you’re afraid off, I really get it, but you need to think about what you want to do. You can’t hide it forever. If you’re worried, he’ll turn into a fanboy, wouldn’t it be better to do it now before you get attached? Oh, sorry, Yakov’s calling, gotta run!”

She’d hung up before he could even respond. Putting his phone down, he curled around Makkachin. Her advice was solid of course...except that Victor was already a bit attached. So far, Yuuri seemed absolutely perfect. He knew he probably WASN’T because people on the whole tended not to be...but so far, he seemed to be the top contender for the title.

“What should I do, Makkachin?” His dog yawned noisily and flipped onto her back for a belly scratch. Victor obliged of course, snickering all the while. “I should roll over and ask him to rub my belly? That sounds lovely but I’m not sure it’s really going to help me.”

Makkachin said nothing. So much for good advice.


	4. Chapter 4

Four days later, Victor was back to training properly and he had absolutely no clue what to do about Yuuri still. He hadn’t seen the man again, mostly because he was nervous. He’d bought Yuuri a gift, in order to thank him for his help – a traditional Japanese tea pot and a set of tea cups.

He’d carried it home and then immediately felt like an idiot. Was it too much? Not enough? Would Yuuri think he was weird? When should he even give it to him? He’d asked Mila who had only laughed in his face, Georgi who had told him to follow his passion and in a moment of weakness even Yakov, who had told him to leave his issues off the ice.

In other words, no decent advice from anyone. Of course not. That would be too easy. Eventually, he took his courage together, grabbed his gift and knocked on Yuuri’s door before he could think better of it. What was the worst that could happen?

A half-naked Thai male opening the door. That was the worst that could happen, he decided, as he eyed the other man that was definitely not Yuuri. He was naked, save for a towel around his hips and another around his neck.

He looked up at Victor in confusion. “Uh, hello?” Victor blinked. “Is Yuuri in?” “In the shower.” The other man informed him, and Victor’s stomach felt like it would drop out of him. So Yuuri had a lover. They had clearly just...he felt like a complete moron. Of course, someone like Yuuri wouldn’t be single.

He sighed. “Why don’t you come in? He’ll be out in a bit.” The stranger stepped back, allowing Victor into the flat. That was...odd to say the least. He did it anyway, just because he was curious about the other man’s flat.

It was nothing like his own, other than having the same layout. Warm colours, fluffy pillows and soft-looking furniture was everywhere, including a traditional Japanese kotatsu – a nice-looking one too. “Come on through.” The other man said – surely, he wasn’t comfortable enough with Yuuri’s home to just invite someone in like that?

Yuuri himself had only been there for about a week after all! “Would you like a drink?” He casually offered. Victor shook his head. “No, thanks.” The other man wandered off, hopefully in search of some clothes. He was cute enough, but really not Victor’s type – no man in Yuuri’s flat ever would be, he decided.

Moments later, Victor forgot his own name. Again. A dripping wet Yuuri came out of what he assumed to be the bathroom, if the layout of his own flat was anything to go by. He, too, had a towel wrapped around his waist and Victor nearly choked on his spit as he studied the other’s form.

“Phichit, have you seen my-” He broke off mid-sentence, clearly now aware that the man in his kitchen wasn’t this Phichit, but rather Victor. Yuuri’s expressive brown eyes grew as wide as saucers, probably matching Victor’s own as they stared at each other.

Dancers were quite a bit more...defined than most skaters, apparently, Victor realised as he failed at not staring at Yuuri’s body. “Oh, Yuuri, you have a guest.” Phichit had returned, thankfully dressed. Victor tried to remember speech. “Sorry for barging in.” He finally offered. Yuuri didn’t reply, simply made a whining noise and stomped off in the direction Phichit had come from.

The man snickered. “Our Yuuri here is shy, don’t mind him.” The other man stepped closer to Victor, a strange sparkle in his eyes. “So, you’re obviously into him.” He began, and Victor shook his head, unable to answer in words.

“Oh please, I’ve seen the Yuuri-effect too many times to count. Don’t bother denying it. I’m Phichit, his former roommate by the way.” Victor nodded. “Uh, Victor. You’re not his boyfriend?” Phichit gave him a meaningful look. “If you’re not interested, why would you care?”

“Just, uh, making conversation?” Even to Victor it sounded stupid. Thankfully, Yuuri chose that exact moment to return. Dressed, unfortunately. “Victor! I’m so sorry about that. Phichit here-” He glared at his friend. “Needs to learn about boundaries. What can I do for you?” He smiled disarmingly.

Victor picked up his gift and held it out. “This is for the other day. For helping me, and cooking and all that.” Yuuri looked delighted. Victor was smitten. “You didn’t have to do that!” He said as he accepted the package. “No, I definitely did. So, thanks again?”

Yuuri nodded, fingers already fumbling with the outer box – a plain white one that gave nothing away about the contents. Phichit whistled when the dark green kettle was revealed, followed by the cups. “That looks EXPENSIVE, Yuuri. You didn’t tell me that your nice Russian neighbour was loaded, my friend.”

The dancer waved him off. “Don’t be stupid, Phichit. Victor, this is...” He grinned at the other two. “It’s nothing, really. Do you...like it? I don’t know much about Japanese stuff to be honest.” Phichit whispered something for which Yuuri smacked him on the arm angrily.

Victor felt irrationally jealous. “These are really amazing! Would you like to have a cup of tea?” He glanced at Phichit. “I don’t want to intrude.” “Oh, you’re not, don’t worry!” Yuuri assured him with a smile. “He’s staying with me for a competition.”

He tilted his head. “Dancing?” Phichit snickered while Yuuri just beamed. “No. Figure skating, actually. Oh, maybe you two have met somewhere? At a competition?” Victor cursed under his breath. No, he didn’t know the other skater, but if the evil grin he shot him was anything to go by, he had certainly heard of him.

Well, it was inevitably – there probably wasn’t a figure skater alive who DIDN’T know him. “I’ll make tea, you two sit down and chat, for now.” Victor nodded dumbly, following Phichit to the kotatsu while Yuuri disappeared into the kitchen.

The other man’s grin widened even more if that was even possible. “Sooooo, it would appear that the nice, loaded Russian that clearly has his eye on my friend is Victor Nikiforov himself?” He winced. “Uh...” Phichit waved him off.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell. You clearly haven’t told him who you are, or he would have told me.” Victor sighed. “I, look, if you two are together-” He shook his head. “We’re not...but that doesn’t mean you’ve got a chance either, I’m afraid.”

Victor bristled. “And why is that?” Instead of rising to the challenge, Phichit just sighed. “Because Yuuri is straight. Sorry to tell you.” He groaned in disappointment. “And you’re... sure?” He asked, half-hoping maybe he wasn’t, somehow. “Uhm. Yeah. Sorry, man.” Victor shrugged. “It’s... fine.” It WASN’T fine, but there also wasn’t much he could do about it.

“You don’t... mind?” “What, that my roommate attracted one of the hottest men in figure skating?” Phichit snickered. “Not really. Yuuri could do worse, I suppose... but trust me, he’s not like that.”

Victor nodded, unsure what to do with the information – he had all but believed Mila’s gaydar. Clearly, the woman needed it checked. “To be honest, my gaydar is kind of really crappy.”

Phichit shrugged. “He’s an Asian dancer and I’ve seen his ass – I get it. For the record, I’m straight. No dirty college secrets there.” Victor sagged a little in relief. “Then why were you showering together, if you don’t mind my asking?” The tan man snorted. “Yuuri and I just got back from ice skating, actually. Get this, apparently his neighbour is a figure skater and it made him want to get back on the ice.”

Victor hid his face in his hands. Yuuri WAS perfect, there was nothing for it. And not interested. “Apparently, this neighbour of his is REALLY nice, and he was going to ask if you wanted to go skating with him. He realised he hasn’t actually done it in a few years and was curious about the rinks in the city.”

“Which one did you go to?” He asked, half-worried that it had been his – alas, no. They’d been to a bigger, public one. Yakov’s rink was technically owned by the man, though the land itself was leased. He paid a fortune for it, paid by sponsorship money. Victor looked back over at Phichit. The man seemed...nice enough. “Roommates, right?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

“Yup. In Detroit. We had a sports scholarship each and they grouped lots of us in a special dorm near the sports halls.” Victor nodded. “What are you two chatting about then?” Yuuri asked with a smile as he came over from the kitchen. He was carrying a tray.

“Oh, I was just telling Victor here about all the stupid things you did in college.” Yuuri just grinned and set the tray down. “Nice try but if that was the truth, he’d have already run for the hills.” Victor looked at him curiously. “You were wild in college then?”

Yuuri nodded. “Oh yes. You wouldn’t BELIEVE the stuff I got up to. Some weekends, I stayed up until after midnight studying. I really lived it up.” Victor blinked. Clearly, he’d missed something important. Phichit practically howled with laughter. “I’m sad to say that our Yuuri here never was one for parties and such. Staying up late is really the craziest thing he did.”

Yuuri handed him a teacup, Phichit another and took his own before sitting down. “And, uh, why would that make me run for the hills?” Yuuri gave his friend a meaningful look. “Because I, on occasion, have been known to slightly exaggerate certain things.” Phichit admitted, sounding not at all remorseful.

“Such as?” Victor sipped his tea. Green tea – not bad. He lifted his cup to Yuuri in silent thanks. “Well, I once told a girl he brought over that he did drugs by accident. She ran away SO fast.” Victor stared at Yuuri. How did one get into such a misunderstanding? “I...it was anxiety medication. Phichit was just messing around. She took it seriously and left. Why AM I friends with you?”

Phichit shrugged. “Room assignments, you’re too shy to make more friends and also, I’m HILARIOUS.” Victor’s lips twitched into a smile. Terrible first impression aside, Phichit reminded him of Mila...if Mila had a sadistic streak, at least.

He sipped more tea. Phichit was exactly like Mila, the more he thought about it. Just then, Phichit’s phone beeped. He had it out in a heartbeat, grinning broadly. “Scuse me, the missus is calling.” He darted off, chattering in a language Victor didn’t know. 

“He’s Thai. He acts like he’s all that, but he’s had his girlfriend since kindergarten.” Yuuri sounded quite fond of Phichit. It was hard not to smile at the tone. “That’s...adorable.” He offered, meaning Yuuri of course. He didn’t really care about Phichit’s relationship after all. Yuuri nodded eagerly.

“It is, isn’t it? How have you been, has your hip healed?” He asked, scanning Victor’s body as if he could make out anything through his clothes. Victor sat up straighter anyway. “All better. I just fell during a jump is all. I went back to training yesterday.”

Yuuri smiled warmly. “What jump? Phichit showed me a triple lutz today. It looked quite cool.” Victor’s heart skipped a beat – he could do much better than that, and he couldn’t help wondering what Yuuri would call him if he saw him pull of a quad loop. “A quad.” He instead offered. Yuuri whistled.

“Those are difficult, aren’t they? I’m sorry if I sound ignorant.” He shook his head, smiling warmly. “You don’t. They...are, yes. Many skaters don’t ever master more than one or two if that.” Yuuri nodded. “Like the Grand Jete then.” Victor nodded. “Yes, I suppose so. Can you do that?”

Yuuri grinned happily. “If there was more space, I’d show you.” “Really?” Yuuri sipped his own tea. “Sure. Assuming...you’d show me a quad.” Victor felt a strange warmth spread in his chest. “I’d be delighted to. Would you like to come see my training some time?”

The other man smiled. “Sure. Maybe on the weekend? I have classes starting tomorrow.” Victor shrugged. “I don’t have off-days this weekend. If you don’t mind evenings, my next day off is Friday.” “Ah, are you sure you want to spend a day off on the ice as well? Isn’t that too much?”

Victor shrugged. “I’m sure watching you fall will be well worth it.” Yuuri gaped at him, and for a moment Victor thought he really had offended the younger man...then he started laughing. “I didn’t do too badly, today. I mean, I won’t land any quads, but I can at least skate in a straight line.”

He chuckled softly. “I shall alert the Olympics, then.” Yuuri grinned into his tea and a comfortable silence fell between them. Well, except for the small issue that Victor was a bit miserable. Yuuri was absolutely amazing. He now knew what Yuuri looked like out of his clothes. Yuuri was interested in ice skating, wanted to see him skate. He no longer had to care about whether or not Yuuri found out he was famous and might be put off by it… because Yuuri was straight.

He was straight, and therefore completely off-limits to Victor. He had known it was a distinct possibility of course, but he’d mentally all but decided that surely a man that perfect, that well-suited to him COULDN’T be straight. It wasn’t fair. Especially not given how eager the man seemed to be to go on a date with him… except that it wasn’t a date because he wasn’t gay. It was just two acquaintances with a common interest of sorts.

Victor wanted to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Even Georgi was laughing at him by the end of his tale. Mila had gone past laughing to simply fanning herself fresh air, trying to recover from what he was sure had been a loud-enough laughing fit for Moscow to hear it.

He wasn’t pouting only because Victor Nikiforov didn’t pout. If his bottom lip was slightly sticking out in annoyance and his arms were crossed, that was his business. “So...so...” Mila began before breaking off again.

He glared. “So, you’re going to bring him here on Friday?” He shrugged. “Probably. I mean we could go to one of the other rinks, but if I get recognised it could be awkward.” She nodded. “Mhm… Not to mention I doubt you’d get much skating done. What will Yakov say?”

Victor snorted. “Don’t worry. I’ll threaten to skate to Britney Spears again if he refuses.” Georgi made a noise oddly close to a giggle. “Hit Me Baby One More Time or Toxic?” He flipped off the other skater. “Womanizer, obviously.” Mila snorted. “Yes, Victor Nikiforov the womanizer. Believable, I’m sure.”

He sneered. “I have enough female fans and the papers report on my dalliances often enough.” Georgi chuckled. “Indeed. They’d be disappointed if they knew just how gay you are.” “Is it a scale now, Georgi?” He asked in mock-interest.

It was true – he had never been with a woman and had zero interest in it either. “Well, I’m sure with that threat, Yakov will let you...but honestly, Victor, why are you bothering?” He turned on the ice. “Hm?” Georgi shrugged. “Why are you bothering going skating with him at all? If he’s straight, there’s no point, right?”

Victor froze for a moment. He hadn’t considered that, not really. Finding out Yuuri wasn’t playing for his team should rightfully have put an end to any interest he had in the man. It always had done so in similar situations in the past. Mila lightly patted his shoulder. “Victor...don’t tell me you’ve actually got feelings for him already?”

There was more than a little pity in her voice, but he was too shell-shocked to react properly. Was that the case? He knew he was attracted, obviously, knew he liked the man, but...was it already more than that?

He cursed, pushing towards the middle of the rink. He hadn’t hesitated, finding out Yuuri wasn’t straight hadn’t had the slightest impact on his plans to spend time with the man. He was pretty sure that was a bad sign – knew it almost certainly, actually.

Victor cursed.

Why did that have to happen to HIM of all people? He half-heartedly skated his new short routine, without the music. It was easy enough, especially since he downgraded all jumps to triples. Busy as he was thinking about Yuuri, he’d only flub his squads again and he had no intention of doing that again, at the very least.

Yakov noticed well enough that his mind wasn’t in it but let it go for once. It was the off-season, Victor wasn’t training for a competition, and all in all, he was rarely distracted by anything at all. Victor was so grateful for it, he actually felt a little bad when he used Britney Spears’ music to threaten Yakov into lending him the rink on Friday.

A little.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday rolled around far too quickly, and it left Victor...worried. Yuuri had been happy enough to join him for the outing, but that wasn’t what worried him. Victor Nikiforov, world-famous heart-throb, didn’t know what to wear.

For a date, he’d put on his Olympic jacket, if only to impress. Yuuri still didn’t know who he was, and while he was no longer that worried about him finding out, he still didn’t want him to find out THAT way.

That left him with either a tight practice outfit that he knew showed off his body well...or a simple tracksuit. It WASN’T a date, and he WASN’T trying to impress Yuuri...yet he still found himself staring at his body in the mirror inspecting his practice outfit for faults.

When he could find none, he simply pulled a jacket on over it, brushed his hair back and pulled on his shoes. Since he kept his skates at the rink anyway, there was no need to bring anything else. Still, his hands felt quite empty as he waited by the door for Yuuri.

On a date, he may have brought a small gift or something...but it WASN’T a date. He had to remind himself constantly, and it changed nothing. He was actually more nervous than he could recall being before a date in years.

Yuuri knocking on his door moments later did not help his nerves. He counted to five so the other wouldn’t realise that he had been waiting by the door, before pulling open the door. There was Yuuri, smiling happily, a cup of coffee from the shop around the corner in each hand.

Victor nearly melted. “Hey! Sorry I’m a little late. I got you this to make up for it. He held out one of the cups to Victor who accepted it instantly, stepping outside and pulling the door closed. He sniffed the cup. “It’s a caramel latte. I hope you like that?” Victor grinned.

“I love caramel.” He took a sip of the hot beverage, smiling into the cup. Yuuri really was perfect.

And straight.

He cursed. “What’s wrong?” Yuuri’s voice was pure concern. “Burnt my tongue.” He admitted over the stinging sensation of the coffee. He decided it was GOOD that they weren’t on a date because if they had been, Victor humiliating himself would have probably been the end of it.

Instead, they simply walked down the stairs while Yuuri chuckled softly. It wasn’t a long walk to the rink – the proximity was why he’d chosen the apartment when he’d moved there. “Is Phichit still staying with you?” He asked out of politeness.

“No. He flew back to Detroit yesterday. He says to tell you hello and good luck though.” Yuuri wrinkled his nose. “Is that a skating thing?” Victor nearly choked on his coffee. “Sort of. How did his competition go?”

Yuuri chuckled. “Good, from what he said. Apparently, it was the qualifier for the Eurasian...” He trailed off, clearly having forgotten the rest of the name. Victor nodded. “Eurasian Senior Championship Tournament?”

The other man nodded eagerly. “That’s the one! Are you in that too?” Victor had to fight a smile at the idea of an Olympian, Grand Prix winner and World Champion at what was essentially an entry-level tournament. “Uh, no. I mostly do...International competitions now. It’s out of season for me.”

Yuuri nodded. “I see. Phichit usually skates in the US. This is his first Asian tournament in a while.” Victor smiled at the shorter man. “So exactly how much skating did you do when you were younger?” He grinned. “My first ballet teacher told me to try it when I was eight. I skated until I was...eleven maybe? That’s when dancing got too serious and I didn’t have the time.”

Victor did the math quickly. Yuuri was four years younger than him. Given the timing of his senior and then International debuts, Yuuri quit before he ever really made it to a big stage. He wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or disappointed.

“Sooo...Victor-sensei, are you going to be teaching me anything today?” Victor forgot how to breathe for a moment. Surely, the other man was just messing with him at that point? “Sensei, hm? I’ve never taught anyone, I have to admit.”

Yuuri snickered. “Fair enough. You don’t have to. Uh, that’s not why I wanted to do this, promise. I’m not trying to take advantage or anything!” Victor washed down the words that came to mind with another sip of coffee. ‘Take advantage of me any way you want’ was NOT the thing to say to a straight man.

It wasn’t even a decent thing to say to a gay one, really. “That’s fine, I know that. A trade, right? A quad for a Grand Jete?” Yuuri nodded seriously for a moment. “I went skating with Phichit again the day before yesterday and he taught me how to do a flip. Well, re-taught me. I used to be able to do doubles when I was younger.”

Victor smiled fondly at Yuuri’s back, having fallen behind to toss his empty coffee cup into a nearby bin. Yuuri was just too perfect. It really wasn’t fair. “That’s impressive.” He offered. “Not so sure about that, really. Is it much further?”

He caught up with Yuuri a step ahead. “Not at all. Just a few more minutes.”


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri on ice proved bad for Victor’s heart literally as soon as he fished out a pair of borrowed skates for the other. He didn’t have his own, so Victor dug for the nicest pair of spares in his size he could find.

The Japanese dancer was more than a little impressed by Victor’s custom skates and he almost offered the other man to try them on before he remembered that A. that was a weird and creepy thing to offer to a neighbour you don’t know well and B. His feet were at least two if not three sizes bigger than Yuuri’s.

The rink is quiet in the evening, strangely deserted almost. If Victor wasn’t used to it, he’d probably feel intimidated by it – Yuuri seemed to. He opened the barrier and waited for Yuuri to semi-awkwardly wobble over to the entrance.

“You’re alright, yeah?” He asked, slipping off his skate guards and setting them aside. Yuuri had already done the same and was about to step on the ice. His cheeks were flushed a little either from the cold or the excitement and Victor wanted to whimper.

Instead, he settled for following Yuuri on the ice, gliding straight to the middle. Yuuri wobbled for a moment before finding his legs and following. “So, this is where you train? It’s nice.” He observed, looking around. Victor skated backwards, Yuuri following him with ease. 

It warmed his heart to see the shorter man look so...almost at home on the ice. He’d watched his exes skate and not a single one of them had made him feel like that, even after weeks or months of dating.

“It’s normally a bit busy. Seeing it so quiet is odd.” Yuuri grinned. “How did you get it anyway? I hope you didn’t have to pay for it?” Victor laughed. “Ah no, I just threatened my coach.” Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Threatened? With what?” He grinned wolfishly. “Britney Spears.”

“He’s afraid of Britney Spears?” Victor was afraid of falling over for a moment. The idea of Yakov being terrified of a small blonde American...it was pretty spectacular as far as things went. “Ah no, I threatened to skate to it at my next competition.” Yuuri’s smile would have made actually doing just that worth it.

“Could you even do that? Can you pick your own music? Phichit’s coach usually picks his.” Victor shrugged. “I’ve always chosen my own. Do you want to see one of my routines?” Yuuri was quick to shake his head. “Nono! I won’t ask you for that, it’s far too much! I mean, it’s your day off, I’d hate to impose!”

He shrugged with a smirk and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. During a normal training he’d have left it with his things, but since he’d been angling for a chance to show off, he’d kept it with him. Much as it was pointless, he wanted to show off for the other man. In no small part because Yuuri HADN’T asked – he’d hated it when his exes had – but also because he wanted to see Yuuri’s surprised face.

He loved surprising his audience and he had no doubt he’d love surprising Yuuri more than normal. He quickly tapped through his phone for the right song. He’d spent an embarrassing amount of time thinking about what to skate for Yuuri back at home. A short program – he didn’t want to bore the other with something too long.

So far so good. He didn’t want to do last year’s short though, it was too...boring. Instead, he settled on something from his Junior days. The Lilac Fairy – he’d won a junior championship that way, and without a single quad at the time. For his pass, he’d planned in at least three, possibly a fourth. There was no scoring committee to complain about anything, merely a very, very attractive man to impress.

He pressed play, handed it to Yuuri and took up his position in the middle of the ice. Yuuri was waiting by the side, carefully instructed to stand in a spot Victor wouldn’t come too close to.

Now, Victor had always been flashy of course. It was literally half his job to be flashy, to impress people with his looks and presentation. He always did a good job of course...but then and there he skated like his life depended on it, skated in a way he hadn’t done in years. It felt wonderful, his blades singing on the ice easily, his mind humming with pleasure.

When he stopped in his final position, the music dying off, he was breathing hard, his legs quivering from the five quads he wrenched into his routine. He’d be in severe pain the next day, he knew. The sheer awe in Yuuri’s face made it completely worth it.

The man was staring, his mouth hanging open, almost literal stars in his eyes. Victor had never had to fight harder not to blush...nor to fight the desire to simply kiss the other man until their legs gave out. In his case, that would take a mere brush of lips, he knew, and not just because of the punishing routine. Skating over to Yuuri, his heart was pounding in his throat.

What did the other man think? What would he say? “Victor… That was...” He smiled. “Did you like it?” The man made a quiet whining noise that sent a thrill down Victor’s spine. “I have NEVER regretted choosing dance over skating more than when I watched you just now. It was amazing! You were so beautiful!”

If Victor hadn’t already been leaning on the barrier, he’d probably have fallen right over at being called beautiful. He had TRIED to be, but he hadn’t expected to be called it, not by Yuuri. By the straight Yuuri. He cursed mentally.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. That was a pretty old program actually.” Yuuri smiled broadly. “There were quads in it, right? Several? I uh, wanted to pay attention but it was just so much fun to watch!” Victor laughed. “Five of them.” “Isn’t that hell on your knees?” Yuuri glanced at his knees, no doubt noticing the slight tremor in them. The man was an athlete too, after all.

“It’s fine. This is nothing. I’ve had days before competitions where I’d do dozens of them, one after the other.” It was the truth...though those were just the jumps, no routine around them. Still, Yuuri had liked it, and that was what mattered.

Yuuri grinned. “Well then it’s my turn, isn’t it?” “Turn? What do you mean, turn?” Yuuri laughed. “Told you Phichit taught me something!” “Are you sure that’s wise, Yuuri? I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” The other man huffed. “I’m not completely incompetent, you know. I can handle myself.”

He held his hands up in surrender, resting his elbows on the barrier, while Yuuri skated away from him. Victor stared as the man turned, paused and struck a pose with a grin before pushing off with a surprising amount of confidence.

It made Victor’s heart clench, especially when the other man pushed off the ice – he mentally critiqued his technique – wobbly, a little fast, overstepped on the landing, but Yuuri completed the jump, nonetheless. He had the elevation and speed for a double, easily.

Victor was impressed. He clapped enthusiastically and skated over to Yuuri. “Not bad!” “Really? Thank you!” He relished the man’s happiness. “Want me to teach you how to make it a double?” Yuuri squinted. “Think I can?”

“Easily. You’ve got the most important part together already.” When Yuuri looked confused, Victor chuckled. “Speed and height. All you need is the confidence to turn, really.” Yuuri bit his lip in contemplation. “Okay, yeah, if you’re sure.”

Victor was sure alright. Sure that he was well and truly screwed. He did his best to gently, kindly, coach Yuuri to a double-flip. The other man fell twice, safely sliding on his side both times, no worse for wear. Victor had a minor heart attack both times, but Yuuri always stood up with determination.

He’d have been swooning if it hadn’t been too embarrassing. When Yuuri finally completed it successfully, actually pulled off the double-flip, he felt prouder than he had after his second Olympian gold. The dancer was just so...elated. Before he could help himself, he’d already wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him into a firm hug.

He let go, almost afraid of the other’s reaction but Yuuri just kept smiling. Clearly, he hadn’t minded the touch. Victor knew without a doubt that he’d be exploiting every single opportunity to get his hands around the other from then on.

Yuuri had felt wonderful in his arms. Smaller though he was, his body was firm, and he had a lot more muscle than his lithe shape seemed to suggest. All in all, Victor had pretty much the best date he’d ever been on...not that it had been a date.

Later, back home, in his bed, he groaned – his legs were already feeling the badly warmed up routine. He should have known better, really. He sullenly pulled out his phone and texted Mila, despite the late hour.

‘I’m screwed.’ He texted. Mila sent back of a cute cat gif with the caption ‘u don’t sayyy’. Victor did not think it was cute at all. Instead, he chucked his phone away, curling around Makkachin. “Ne, Makkachin?” He asked, and the dog easily lifted her head, staring at her owner from within his arms. “I have a problem. What should I do?”

She whined softly, licking his cheek. Victor Nikiforov, World Champion, Olympian and one of the best figure skaters in the world was completely lost on how to deal with his own feelings. He refused to give them a name – he wasn’t a teenage girl after all – instead, he tried to focus on how to...stop them.

He knew it would be better for him to back out, to stay away from Yuuri. He’d get over it, suffer a little heartache and move on. Except...except when he thought about the man that was likely asleep in his bedroom a mere few feet away from him, he didn’t think his impulse-control was that good.


	8. Chapter 8

When the next morning, a full two hours earlier than he normally woke for afternoon practice, he found himself knocking on Yuuri’s door with coffee and Makkachin on a leash, he sadly proved himself right.

Yuuri opened quickly, eyes bleary from recently waking up. Makkachin barrelled into him before Victor could stop her, knocking the man clean on his ass. Victor had already opened his mouth to babble an apology when he noticed that the other man didn’t look upset at all.

If anything, he looked...delighted. Makkachin was on his lap, licking his cheek, his glasses askew, and he was laughing happily. “Sorry.” Victor offered sheepishly, not all that sorry since Yuuri didn’t seem to mind. Indeed, he waved him off, straightening his glasses.

“No problem. What brings you here so early? Did you need something?” He chuckled, watching the dancer stand with, well, the grace of a dancer. He held out one of the two cups in his hands. “Just returning the favour and checking on you. You did fall yesterday...”

He trailed off, unsure if he was overstepping a line. Yuuri accepted the cup. “Green tea latte.” He explained as Yuuri took a sip and... moaned? Victor took a gulp of too-hot coffee to stifle his answering reaction. “Thank you! You didn’t have to! I’m fine, really. Uh, would you like to come in?”

He chuckled. “I was going to take Makkachin to the park. Would you like to come along?” The offer was spontaneous, if calculated – the other man had seemed to like Makkachin enough that he hoped he would agree. Indeed, Yuuri smiled, yawning and stretching a moment later.

“I’d love to. Let me get dressed. Oh, why don’t you come in for now?” Yuuri walked off, letting him close the door behind himself while the other was already off to his bedroom to change out of his pyjamas. The man slept in loose-fitting leggings and an even bigger shirt – Victor couldn’t be sure, but it rather looked to be about his size.

Groaning into his coffee, he tried to NOT imagine Yuuri sleeping in one of his shirts. Even Makkachin looked like she was judging him from her spot next to Yuuri’s bedroom door. He stuck his tongue out at the dog just as Yuuri came back, stumbling a little as he pulled his shirt down. He’d changed into a tighter version of what he’d already been wearing, a form-fitting pair of leggings and a tighter shirt. Both were a dark blue that suited his colouring perfectly.

Victor suddenly felt wildly underdressed in his coat, shirt and suit-pants. Yuuri pulled a jacket off a hook and smiled. “Ready to go?” “Of course.” Yuuri picked his latte back up and followed Victor out of his flat. They walked to the nearby park, chatting pleasantly.

Victor learned new things – learned about Yuuri’s home, his family. The man seemed so excited to talk about his parents, his sister, and their onsen. Victor had been genuinely interested – though he’d been to Japan, he’d not visited a proper onsen bath there – something he planned to rectify as soon as a tournament would take him there. Or his neighbour. Whichever.

In the park, they stopped at a bench while Victor threw a ball for Makkachin. He’d been mid-sentence about...something or other when he turned back and came face-to-face with, well, Yuuri’s ass. The man had bent over, legs perfectly straightened and appeared to be stretching.

Victor nearly choked on his own tongue. “What are you doing?” Yuuri laughed, coming back up. “Well, I promised you I’d show you that jump, right? Returning the favour and all that.” “And you want to do it in the park?” He felt his ears redden when the innuendo properly computed in his brain. 

It went right over Yuuri’s head, the way he laughed. “Why not? I don’t have a coach I can threaten with pop music for a studio and my flat is too cramped.” He bent down again, stretching something else. Victor wasn’t sure what, didn’t care what.

“I suppose your flat would work, if you prefer that?” Victor nearly whimpered at the idea of Yuuri dancing for him. Privately. In his own home. “Here is good.” He instead offered, weakly accepting the ball Makkachin pressed into his hand. “Perfect! You sit down then, and I’ll start.”

He obeyed easily, sagging down onto the bench, Makkachin sitting at his feet politely while Yuuri took a few steps away, stretching his arms as he did so. Suddenly, the tight clothes made sense. The other man had shrugged out of his jacket and left it with Victor. His eyes, of course, were glued to Yuuri’s form as the man tested the ground underneath his feet.

He seemed satisfied with the grass and Victor crossed his legs in anticipation. He had...some idea of what seeing Yuuri dance was going to do to him and he wasn’t about to let the other man find out. Pretending to get comfortable, he watched Yuuri give him a dopey grin before lifting one arm above his head and stretching the other out elegantly.


	9. Chapter 9

A mere few minutes later, Victor was sporting a semi and an out-of-breath Yuuri was laughing next to him on the bench. Victor was still stunned at the display. He’d seen ballet before, both performances and training. He’d even done a few classes, mainly for the flexibility.

He had NEVER seen ballet done like that before. His determination to never date another skater had quickly morphed into never dating anyone that wasn’t a dancer, or better yet, Yuuri. The man was all controlled elegance, grace and flexibility. Not a hair out of place, not a finger moved unnecessarily.

It had, frankly, been beautiful to watch, and Victor was incredibly pleased by the bright blush and murmured denial that Yuuri had given in reaction to his compliment. The other man had just taken the ball and started throwing it for Makkachin when Victor’s phone beeped.

Mila. ‘That you on that bench?’ He groaned. They lived relatively close and she occasionally walked her own dog in the same park. ‘No. I’m in bed.’ He texted back, hoping, irrationally, he’d get away with it. Of course, he did not.

Moments later, a snickering Mila walked over to him, a tiny shi-tzu in tow. The dog waddled off immediately, greeting Makkachin and Yuuri, both of which were standing a few metres away. Yuuri was making Makkachin shake his hand in exchange for throwing the ball. Victor wanted to marry him.

“Bed, huh?” “Broadly speaking.” He replied, thinking up ways to get her to leave. “Uhhh, is that dancer boy?” She pointed at Yuuri and Victor glared. “That’s right.” Mila studied him for a moment, waving when Yuuri looked up. The man shot Victor a questioning glance before slowly waving back.

Victor sighed. “What do you want, Mila?” “Other than to meet your crush?” He clenched his hands into fists. “Please, Mila, can you just...” Of course, at that exact moment, Yuuri ambled back over, both dogs in tow. “Is this one yours? He’s cute!” Mila nodded. “That’s right! His name is Pow.”

Yuuri chuckled and scratched the dog behind his ear, much to the chagrin of a very jealous Makkachin. “I’m, uh, not interrupting you two, am I?” He asked, seemingly a little bashful. Victor quickly shook his head. “No! Ah, Mila is my rinkmate, she’s a skater too. Mila, this is Yuuri, my neighbour.”

The blinding smile Mila gave the man and the answering blush from the other felt like a punch in the gut. Of course – Mila was beautiful, even someone as completely gay as him could admit that. Wavy red hair, blue eyes and a bombshell figure, most straight men drooled over her when she flirted.

Fighting hard to hide how much it bothered him, he forced a smile. “Nice to meet you!” Yuuri greeted her. “Likewise. You’re the one he took to our rink yesterday, yeah?” For a moment, Victor almost thought that she would tell Yuuri about his feelings, before a calming hand brushed his elbow.

He shook it off. For what it was worth, Mila was his friend. She wouldn’t humiliate him like that. Realising that he’d lost track of the conversation, he turned his attention back to the pair. “What FIVE quads?” Mila exclaimed in mock-horror. He knew her well enough to see the tiny, cynical smile in the corner of her mouth.

Yuuri nodded eagerly. “It was amazing, really!” “I bet it was. Our Vitya here is an amazing skater. Still though, he shouldn’t be out here after a program like that.” Yuuri’s eyes widened even as Victor tilted his head in confusion. Why ever not?

Yuuri repeated that exact question and Mila shot him a meaningful glance. “Because I’m betting he didn’t warm up too much and for a competitive skater that’s no good. He should be in bed resting today. Yuuri, I think you should take him home actually and maybe look after him. He’s stubborn when he wants to be.”

Victor bristled. “I’m not stubborn and I’m FINE. Mila, what are you talking about?” She turned towards him, her face hidden from Yuuri just long enough for her to wink at him. “No, but seriously, I’ll tell Yakov you need the day off. Go home, lay down. Have your cute neighbour here wait on you hand and foot. You’ll be better for it at training tomorrow, I’m sure of it.”

She waved and walked off, and by the time Victor got over his shock, Yuuri’s face had taken on a determined expression. “I’m making us lunch and dinner. What would you like to eat?” Victor blinked. “Yuuri, she was exaggerating, you don’t have to-” “Lunch and dinner, I said. What would you like?”

He followed Yuuri home, his mind caught in an endless loop of ‘I love Mila.’ By the time he was home and, on his couch, Yuuri scampering through his kitchen again, he’d received another text from Mila. ‘You owe me a Chanel.’ It read.

Victor would have probably bought her a Ferrari, he decided when Yuuri asked if it was okay to duck home for a quick shower before coming back to check on him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Being ‘waited on hand and foot’ as Mila had called it by Yuuri was sweet torture. On one hand, the man was caring, compassionate and seemed to have some pretty strong mothering tendencies, on the other hand he was caring, compassionate and seemed to have some pretty strong mothering tendencies.

He was EVERYTHING Victor would have wanted in the perfect boyfriend. If he had made a list of everything he wanted in a partner, he’d have just described his neighbour...well, except for the fact that he was straight and therefore not interested in Victor. It was difficult to remind himself of that what with the way his feet were currently tucked under Yuuri’s ass on the couch.

Yuuri had insisted on it, saying that Victor should be comfortable in his own home. He couldn’t recall a time he’d been less comfortable, or one he’d been happier.

They’d agreed to order take-out for lunch and since Victor point-blank refused to lay down in his bed (unfortunately located in his EXTREMELY messy bedroom, and too much of a temptation), they were sitting on the couch. Yuuri was reading a magazine, Victor was absent-mindedly rubbing his thigh.

“Does it hurt?” Yuuri eventually asked and he froze. “Hurt?” “Your leg.” He pointed at said appendage and Victor shrugged. “Not really. Ah, skating is pretty hard on my knees. Some days I just get a bit tense, that’s all.”

Yuuri nodded. “Mh, I know what you mean. All the stretching in ballet is the same. Though, for me it’s mostly my feet. I’ve had more blisters than I can count.” Victor chuckled. “Me too. Really tough trainings or new skates will do that to you.” The other nodded.

“Say, I wanted to thank you for all of this. You really didn’t have to look after me at all.” Yuuri just smiled over the edge of his magazine. “It’s no big deal. To be perfectly honest, this is probably the more fun alternative to my actual Saturday plans.”

Victor tilted his head in confusion. “Which are?” “Laying around in bed, looking at my Russian books and NOT practising the language because I procrastinate.” Victor laughed. “Would you like me to teach you?” Yuuri flushed a little. “Well, there’s really no need. I mean, everyone here and at the academy speaks English anyway. It’s just...I wanted to learn so I could make a few new friends while here.”

His heart practically did a somersault in his chest. “I don’t make friends too easily, so I figured a bit of Russian might help with it.” The other man continued, oblivious to the fact that Victor was practically drooling over his cuteness. “Why do you struggle making friends?” Victor caught himself asking.

“I’m… shy. Boring, really.” Yuuri offered as an explanation. “You must be kidding! I’ve seen you move, there’s nothing shy about it!” Truly, the man had moved with such confidence, such...ease, it had given Victor Nikiforov of all people a boner in public.

“That’s performing though. I’m not that confident in real life.” He sighed in understanding – putting on a persona, adopting certain behaviours was something he certainly knew well. “Victor?” “Hm?” He hummed, lost in his thoughts. “Are we...are we friends?”

The question was so shy, so tentative, Victor wasn’t sure he hadn’t hallucinated for a moment. When Yuuri just gave him a hopeful look, he smiled as brightly as he could. “Of course, we are!” He exclaimed and lunged forwards, wrapping the man in an exuberant hug.

He didn’t miss the relieved sigh before Yuuri started laughing and complaining, trying to squirm out of his hold. Victor held on for a moment longer before pulling back. He didn’t want to be Yuuri’s friend, but if that was what he could get, he would damn well make it work.


	11. Chapter 11

“You’re pathetic.” Georgi declared with a resoluteness that left little room for argument. “I know, right?” Victor agreed, not bothered by the insult. “So, you’re just going to keep half-dating him? Act like his friend? Victor, that’s idiotic.” The man added, and Victor huffed.

“Don’t you think I know that? I just...don’t know what else to do.” Georgi – ironically a man with FREQUENT relationship problems – gave him a long look. “You’re getting invested in something that won’t work. You should step away.”

It had been a week since he’d spent the day in Yuuri’s ‘tender care’ courtesy of Mila. Things had only gotten worse. He saw Yuuri every few days now, and they usually stopped and chatted for a bit before going their separate ways. Once, Yuuri had brought him coffee.

The next morning, Victor had brought him fresh bagels. He could no longer deny it – he was in love with Yuuri, and it HURT. The man saw him as a friend, was clearly fond of him, but that was it, and Victor wanted more.

“You need to let go.” “How?” Georgi shrugged. Had Mila been there, she’d have probably had some kind of advice for him, but she was off to a women’s only championship with Yakov, leaving Georgi and him to train on their own – she was due back that evening though. No doubt she’d know all about the most recent development in his non-existent love life by then.

Victor watched ‘other Yuri’ as Victor now referred to the blonde skater, because clearly, ‘his’ Yuuri deserved the name far more, skate by. Not that he would tell mini-Yuri that – the kid still had zero temper control. Victor sighed, something he did very, very frequently recently. “You should come out with us. Meet someone. It’ll be good for you.”

Georgi meant well, he knew. His friend was only trying to help, despite not understanding that there WAS nobody else. “Come out with us, Victor. Tonight. There’s a party. You’ll have fun.” He eyed his friend warily. “Fine, I’ll come. I can’t promise you I’ll have fun.”

His sombre friend clasped him on the shoulder. “That’s all I can ask for. It’ll be great.” Victor frowned, pushing towards the middle of the rink. He preferred skating to thinking sometimes and that was definitely one of those moments. Skating a routine he could do backwards, forwards and sideways, he did his best to tire himself out quickly so he’d have an excuse to go home quickly.

It worked well enough. Georgi had barely even given him a judgemental look when he’d high-tailed it home an hour early. He’d come home to a surprise – just as he walked up the stairs, Yuuri knocked on his door, setting off Makkachin.

Warmth spread through him, the pains of practice eased immediately. “Can I help you?” He said in his worst, fake Russian accent. Yuuri turned with a laugh, a hand over his heart. “Victor! Didn’t see you, sorry.” He grinned at his friend, unlocking the door and automatically stepping out of the way so Makkachin could greet Yuuri.

He’d grudgingly accepted that he was now second best when they came home together. Not that it was ‘their’ home of course, he scolded himself as he led both his dog and his unrequited love towards the kitchen. “Did you have a good practice?”

“Yeah, how about you? Your students behaving?” Yuuri giggled. “I teach pre-teens mostly. So... no.” Victor grimaced. “Pre-teen girls?” The other man nodded, helping himself to a glass of water. Victor shivered at how comfortable the other had become in his space. It satisfied something possessive within Victor. It felt like an invisible claim on the other somehow.

He really was pathetic.

“Can’t say I envy you for that. The only teen at the rink is a boy. I mentioned him to you. The other Yuri? He’s a brat.” Proper Yuuri chuckled. “I remember. You said he’s really skilled though?” He sighed. “I may have admitted that. Please don’t tell him.” “I’ll take it to my grave.” Yuuri said and winked.

‘Take me to your bed.’ Victor barely stopped himself from mumbling in response. He settled on a smile instead. “Did you need something, or did you just come to hang out?” He asked, trying to sound casual for all that it probably sounded forced.

Victor still remembered the days when he’d been smooth, been considered a playboy. Fond memories and all that.

“Ah, no real reason. Did you have plans? I’m sorry if I intruded.” Victor shook his head. “Not at all, don’t worry. No plans at all.” It pleased him beyond belief that Yuuri had come just for the pleasure of his company. Of the two of them, Victor was far more affectionate, far more clingy than Yuuri.

He couldn’t help it and when it was the other man that initiated it, he couldn’t help the hesitant happiness that welled up in him. They sat on the couch, chatting about Yuuri’s students for the most part, with Victor throwing in the occasional comment about just how much the other Yuuri resembled those girls sometimes.

Before long, three hours had passed that way and someone knocked on Victor’s door. Sighing, he stood – he wasn’t expecting anyone, nor any deliveries. He groaned when he pulled open the door. Georgi and Mila, both dressed up for a night out. Clearly, his plan to simply play dead and ignore his friends hadn’t worked at all.

He should have known better. “I’m not going.” He declared and tried to slam the door in their faces. Georgi was faster though, wrenching his foot into the door and yanking it open before stepping through, followed by Mila who just shrugged at him.

Both of them walked to his living room where he was met with three confused faces. Victor groaned. “Yuuri! You remember Mila, this is Georgi. Also a skater. Georgi, Yuuri, my neighbour. These two are just here to meddle and will be on their way shortly.” Georgi snorted. “Nice to meet you. We’ll be on our way when you actually come out with us.”

“I don’t want to go.” “Oh, so you have plans after all? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interfere.” Victor’s fingers pressed down on Yuuri’s shoulder to stop him from getting up when he tried to do so. “Don’t be silly. You’re not. I just don’t want to go to the party, that’s all.”

Mila crossed her arms. “You need to have some fun sometime, Vitya. Why not a party?” He sighed. “Because I don’t want to go. Why is that so hard to understand?” Georgi muttered something in Russian that sounded suspicious like ‘whipped husband’ but Victor ignored him.

Mila’s face lit up with a bright smile. “I know! Yuuri, why don’t you come with us? It’ll be fun! The people at the party are really nice!” Yuuri blinked up at Victor and he let himself remember how Yuuri had expressed a wish to make new friends. Before he could repeat the invitation and agree to go, Yuuri blushed and shook his head.

“Ah, that’s very kind but I’m, uh, not the partying type.” Mila shrugged. “Fair enough. You two have a good evening then.” She yanked on Georgi’s collar who protested with a squawk. Suspicious of her motives, Victor followed them to the door. “Mila! You agreed-” She waved Georgi off.

“Look, Victor, I’m not going to lie, I came here fully ready to drag your miserable behind to that party.” She sighed. “But...you two...you really like him, don’t you?” She kept her voice down enough that Yuuri wouldn’t be able to hear. “I really do, Mila.”

“This isn’t good for him.” Georgi interjected. “No, it probably isn’t but it’s his choice to make, isn’t it? Not ours. I for one think the two make an adorable couple.” Victor smiled weakly at Mila – he thought so too after all.

“Come on let’s leave them be. We have a party to get to.” Mila practically shoved their friend out before turning back and giving him a calculating look. “You know, Georgi isn’t wrong. This is pathetic. You’re Victor Nikiforov. If ANYONE can seduce a ‘straight’ ballet dancer, it’s you.”

Victor closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Two hours later, he and Yuuri were sitting on the living room floor, several shots into a very expensive vodka bottle Victor had opened for them. Makkachin was judging them from the couch while Victor fondly watched Yuuri.

The man had drunk only a few shots and had immediately been plastered. Having a high tolerance himself, he watched as Yuuri got more and more excited. He started talking with his hands, waving about excitedly.

Victor was still trying to get Mila’s words out of his mind. She...had a point. IF anyone could turn a man gay, it was probably him. He was a little ashamed that the thought hadn’t occurred to him on his own really – but then, it sort of had, and he had dismissed it instantly, unwilling to risk the easy friendship the two had struck.

There and then, plied by alcohol...Victor wanted. He wouldn’t lay a hand on the other of course, he wasn’t like that, but under the influence, Yuuri was quite a bit chattier. “Ne... Yuuri?” He interrupted the other, uncaring about what he’d been talking about. “Yes?” “What sort of things do you like in a lover?” He asked, his heart beating faster than was technically reasonable.

Yuuri blinked a few times before a gigantic, sunny smile spread across his features. “My type?” He hummed, deep in thought in the way only drunk people were. “Pretty. Eyes I mean. I, uh, like pretty eyes. And hair.” Victor snickered to himself.

“Eyes and hair? Really, Yuuri?” The other man giggled to himself, the most adorable sound he could remember hearing in recent years. “Uhm...I like someone passionate. Maybe older than me. More, uh, experienced.” He licked his lips, completely unaware that Victor was now hanging on his every word.

“Someone athletic. Maybe...maybe an athletic? No, an athlete I mean. Because athletes get it, you know?” He nodded, eager for Yuuri to continue. “Someone funny. Caring. Stuff like that.” He nodded again. Yuuri however, seemed to have something like an epiphany, breaking off his list.

He squinted at Victor, leaning up on all fours and approaching. For a few moments Victor is terrified – did Yuuri know? Had he figured it out? Frozen, leaning back on his arms, legs crossed before him, he made absolutely no motion to stop Yuuri when he came closer and closer, eventually resting a hand on his leg for balance.

The man was obviously swaying quite a bit, holding on to Victor for balance, but all Victor cared about was that Yuuri was suddenly so close, his expressive, unfocused eyes just inches away from him. He was a little afraid that the other could hear his heart – it was certainly beating loudly enough.

Then Yuuri reached out, his fingers brushing Victor’s bangs from his forehead, studying his features closely. “You know… I never noticed but you’re really pretty. It’s a shame you’re not a girl.” Victor whimpered, letting his eyes fall closed so that his friend wouldn’t see the pain in them.

He felt his hair feather back down against his skin, clenching his hands into fists and then dry, slightly chapped lips pressed against his. Victor froze, his eyes fluttering open. Yuuri closed his, his lips pressing forwards insistently.

After a long moment, Victor parted his lips with a sigh, too weak to resist the temptation practically on his lap. Immediately, Yuuri’s hand wrapped around his neck, fingers combing through his hair and pulling him against the other harder. Yuuri wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his tongue teasingly brushing against Victor’s.

Arms giving out, Victor let himself fall backwards. Yuuri moved with him, trying to maintain their intimate connection. Victor moaned loudly into the kiss – even drunk, having Yuuri, his Yuuri, above him like that, kissing HIM...Victor could almost fool himself into thinking that he was really desired, that his feelings weren’t unrequited after all.

Still, when Yuuri’s fingers brushed over his stomach, trailing across his shirt, he snatched the other man’s hand, linking their fingers together just to know how it felt for a moment, before breaking the kiss, however reluctant he was to do so.

Yuuri whined, his lips pressed to Victor’s jaw for a moment and Victor was so, so tempted to let him continue, to see where it would take them, but if he wanted any chance of facing Yuuri again the next morning, he had to stop things soon.

‘Soon’ turned out to be about a minute later, because once he found his resolution, Yuuri immediately nuzzled his way to his neck, gently biting and sucking at the skin between his neck and shoulder. Not hard enough to mark, though Victor would have loved that, just enough to make his head spin with arousal.

Allowing himself another long moment of indulgence, he eventually pushed Yuuri back, off his lap, away from his body. It was easily one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. Yuuri looked so confused, so lost even, he very nearly changed his mind. Instead, well aware that he probably wouldn’t get another chance, he sat up, pulling Yuuri to his feet with him.

The dancer let himself be moved easily, graceful even while completely drunk. Victor self-indulgently wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the other man with him. “Where are your keys?” He asked, his voice rough from the kiss and the emotion. 

“Back pocket.” Yuuri fished them out for him, saving him the embarrassment of having to fondle Yuuri’s ass. He pulled the other across the hallway, unlocking his door for him and half-dragging him to where he knew his bedroom was. Once there, he released the other, taking a look around.

He figured he was at least allowed to be curious. Yuuri’s bedroom was less messy than his and the bed was smaller. All in all, the room looked cosier, more homely – it was exactly what he’d expected. Yuuri sank forwards onto the bed, collapsing onto it face-first before rolling onto his back with a groan.

“Do you have aspirin, Yuuri?” The man groaned. “Bathroom.” Victor gave him a fond look before going to fetch them – the other man would need them the next morning. Returning with a glass of water and the bottle of pills, he placed both items on the man’s bedside table.

Yuuri had already passed out, so he pulled his glasses off, folded them next to the water and stared for a moment at the sleeping form of the man he was so in love with. He briefly considered pressing another kiss to his lips but decided he’d already let things go far enough.

With a chuckle, he pulled Yuuri’s shoes off, dropping them near the door on his way out. Locking the door from the outside and tossing the key through the letterbox, he returned to his own apartment. He didn’t even bother cleaning up the bottle and knocked over glasses on the floor, he headed straight for his bed.

He felt like dirt even as his hand brushed down his body, slipping past the elastic of trousers, and wrapped around himself. Moaning into his pillow, tears in his eyes, he got himself off to the memory of Yuuri kissing him so passionately.


	13. Chapter 13

Victor was miserable. Come morning, he’d knocked on Yuuri’s door, wanting to check on the other, but he had gotten no reaction whatsoever. He’d gone back to his own flat and spent the day sulking in bed.

His friendship with Yuuri was probably over – letting a straight man practically straddle him tended to have that effect. It hurt, even though he half-expected it to happen anyway. Victor had no idea how many times he touched his lips over the course of that day, remembering the kiss every time.

Eventually, he decided he desperately needed help – not that he could go to his own friends for it. They would just judge or tell him to go and seduce him again. No, Victor turned to someone else. Phichit, Yuuri’s friend. Finding the man on social media was laughably easy, and after using his official account to send the man a private message, he received a response in less than a minute.

Phichit was all too happy to give him his phone number when Victor told him he wanted to talk about Yuuri. Phichit hardly even let it ring once before picking up when Victor called. “Who would have thought that I’d live to see the day where VICTOR NIKIFOROV calls me, ey?” The other man snickered, and Victor mentally flipped him off.

“So, you wanted to talk about Yuuri?” He sighed. “Yeah. Have you heard from him today?” “Yup.” The other skater didn’t elaborate. “Is he alright?” Phichit snickered. “Depends on what you consider alright.” “I knocked on his door earlier and he didn’t answer.” “So, you social-media-stalked his roommate to find out if I spoke to him? That has got to be the least cool thing anyone has ever done.”

Victor had to agree, unfortunately.

“I suppose I might as well tell you. According to Yuuri, you two had drinks last night and then he completely blacked out. Apparently, he woke up in his bed, shoes and glasses off and aspirin and water waiting on his bedside table.” “Well I wasn’t going to let him pass out on the floor, was I?” Victor said crossly.

“No, no, of course not. The thing is, since Yuuri drinks very rarely, he has zero tolerance for it. He’s terrified of what he may have done or said, that he may have embarrassed himself in some way. I don’t suppose you happen to remember what happened between you two?” Victor sighed deeply – he’d spent the entire day doing nothing BUT remember.

“We drank. He...said certain things to me. Then uh...” He broke off, unsure how Phichit would handle the truth. “You can tell me, I won’t tell Yuuri, promise.” The other man sounded surprisingly sincere in his words, belying the teasing tone he normally had.

“Yuuri kissed me. He told me that it was a shame I wasn’t a girl.” Phichit groaned. “Damn that’s cold. I’m so sorry. That’s...wow.” Victor was oddly relieved that the man felt bad for him – Victor had a head start on feeling bad about himself though.

“I broke the kiss and put him to bed.” “Is that all you did?” Well, he also wanked himself off twice, but he wasn’t about to say THAT to Yuuri’s friend. “Yes.” “Damn, you’re a better man than expected. How good of you. Well, you can rest easy. Yuuri will get over it in a day or two. For now just don’t push him. Let him come to you.”

Victor nodded, temporarily forgetting that the other couldn’t see him. “Say Victor, not to be rude but are you still...” The other man trailed off, the rest of the question hanging between them. He said nothing. “Really? That’s...wow. Does he know you’re famous yet?” “No.” “I see. What exactly are you planning to do about all of that?”

He grimaced. “No idea. It’s not like there is anything to be done really, so I suppose I just have to...wait it out.” Phichit whistled. “Think that’s going to work?” “What’s my alternative? Push him down, confess my undying love and then let myself be tossed out on my ear? No thanks.”

“...Love, huh?” Victor cursed in Russian, making Phichit chuckle. Well, there was no point in denying it, was there? “Look man, I’m not judging. Yuuri is cute. It’s just a little surreal, you know? You’re this international playboy and all that.” He groaned. “He DANCED for me Phichit. In the park. I couldn’t even remember my own name and we were both fully dressed. Not very playboy of me, is it?”

Too late he realised that he’d just revealed something extremely private to the other man – he realised right when Phichit started howling with laughter. It took him a good minute to calm down again, still chuckling quietly. “Okay, listen Victor. I’m Yuuri’s friend first obviously but I feel really bad for you, so I’m going to help you out a little, yeah?”

“Help me...how?” “That depends on what you want. I have photos of him in all sorts of compromising positions. Or I could get you some childhood photos from his mom maybe, or I could dare him to send me a nude...”

Victor spluttered. “I don’t want PHOTOS, Phichit.” Though the nude shot sounded nice, he wasn’t that depraved. Brushing his lips again, he shivered. Okay, he was that depraved but he wasn’t that desperate. Not yet, anyway.

“Then what do you want?” The question burned a way through his mind. What DID he want? Yuuri to love him back? Yes, but that was impossible. Sex? Yes, but not worth losing him over. “I want to be able to stay by his side, that’s all.”

Silence fell for a moment before a chuckle alerted him to the fact that the other skater had heard him. “That’s...surprisingly sappy. Okay, Momma Phichit approves.” Victor half-laughed, pleased he’d apparently earned Yuuri’s friend’s approval. Somehow.

“Here’s the thing, Victor. Yuuri has been talking about you non-stop. I was actually jealous for a bit because he’s suddenly closer to you than me. Either way though, he’s as smitten with you as I’ve ever seen him.” Victor swallowed. “And yet he’s still straight.” “That he is. However...I mean I don’t mean to be rude, but have you seen yourself? They have statues in Greece that hope to look like you one day.”

He laughed openly at the other man’s compliment. “What are you saying?” “I’m saying that Yuuri may be straight, but I KNOW him and I’m saying...if you play it right, you may have a chance.” Victor’s heart skipped a beat – possibly several. He wasn’t sure. “That’s...” “You’ll have to move carefully, but with the world’s best matchmaker at your side, you’ll pull it off, I’m sure.”

“The world’s best matchmaker? How many couples have you brought together?” Phichit snickered. “None but if I can get you two together, I really would be the best. Now I’m currently texting with him. I’m sure he’ll call me in a minute so I’m going to hang up on you and give him some ideas. I expect an honourable mention in your next Olympic speech for this.” Victor found it hard to argue with that logic, however stupid it was. He smiled when the call was disconnected. So apparently, he had a chance, hm?


	14. Chapter 14

Yuuri woke up with the mother of all headaches that morning. His mind was fuzzy, his mouth tasted like death and even his skin ached. He rolled over, away from his windows, hoping that less light would make the pain better.

No such luck. Blinking his eyes open, he looked around. He was in his bedroom, certainly, but he had no idea how he got there. The last thing he remembered was drinking with Victor. Sitting up in bed, he groaned in pain when his semi-focused on his bedside table. On it were a glass of water, aspirin, and his glasses.

That definitely wasn’t his doing. Drunk Yuuri had very little regard for sober Yuuri. Taking two of the pills and washing them down with the water, he ignored his glasses. They’d only make the pain worse, he knew. Stumbling out of bed, he looked around his flat for more clues. There weren’t many – his shoes were by the door, his keys below the letterbox.

Victor had probably dropped him off, locked the door and chucked them through. He groaned in embarrassment – he could only imagine what sort of stupid things he’d said or done the day before. Of course, at that exact moment, someone knocked on the door. He froze mid-step, heart racing.

He knew that knock – Victor. He was absolutely not ready to see him, so he simply stayed put, one leg raised in the air, too scared taking a step would make noise. The knocking came once more. He waited a few minutes longer than was probably necessary before tiptoeing to his bathroom and frantically looking for his phone. He texted Phichit even before brushing his teeth.

‘Help, I messed up.’ He messaged. As expected of Phichit, the reply was instant. ‘Where is the body?’ ‘I got drunk at Victor’s and he brought me home. Even put out aspirin.’ Phichit replied with a gif of a hamster with the caption ‘lol boy’. Yuuri groaned – he really wasn’t in the mood for his friend’s idea of funny.

He rang instead, uncaring that it was the middle of the night in the US. “What’s up! SO you made a fool of yourself, ey?” Yuuri groaned a second time. “I don’t remember ANYTHING. We had some vodka and then...I woke up in bed. Phichit what if I did something stupid?”

The other sighed deeply. “Yuuri I’ve seen you drunk before. I’m absolutely certain that one way or another, you DID do something stupid.” “You’re not HELPING!” Phichit laughed. “Well what do you want me to do? Go and apologise to him.”

“I can’t! What if he hates me?” “Yuuri, he doesn’t hate you, I’m sure of it. He’s Russian, he probably knows all about doing stupid things while drunk.” “But...” “No buts. You need to apologise to him. Maybe he’ll tell you what happened? I mean what’s the worst you could have done?”

Yuuri whimpered. He had no idea. Strip naked and twerk? No, he’d at least been dressed when he woke. He could have still twerked though, and that would certainly be the end of their friendship. Yuuri very empathetically didn’t want that – he LIKED Victor.

The older man was funny, considerate, always so cheerful and outright fun to be with. Around him, Yuuri felt less anxious, less worried about moving to this unknown city, less disappointed that he’d failed to make friends in a new place too. Victor was...good for him. He wanted to keep the Russian man around.

“Ohhhhh, what if you kissed him?” Phichit suggested and Yuuri blushed scarlet. “He’d have broken my nose, Phichit. I’m sure he’s not even gay.” Phichit snickered. “Uhm, Yuuri, he’s gay.” “How do you know? Social media?”

“Try just media.” “Huh?” “Do you know his last name?” “Niki something. Saw it on a letter the other day.” “Yah. Nikiforov.” Yuuri nodded. “Sounds right. So what about him.” “Yuuri. Man. I love you. I’m going to hang up now because it’s 3am, I need sleep and you have Google. Go talk to him about it. Goodnight.”

With that, Phichit hung up on him. Yuuri stared at his phone in afront. That was...anything but helpful, really. Still, he opened the browser on his phone and typed in Victor’s full name.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen minutes later, his jaw would have been on the ground if that had been physically possible. He wasn’t actually sure it wasn’t at the rate he was going. Medal after medal, award after award. World championships, the Olympics. Four Continents and more, competitions he’d never even HEARD of.

For a bit he thought that it was probably just a confused name...except that a picture search very clearly showed his silver-haired friend. He scrolled through pictures, articles, news pieces on him. He had...gotten blackout drunk on the floor of an Olympian’s apartment. An OLYMPIAN had taught him a double-flip. And the whole time...he’d had no idea.

Yuuri felt like a complete idiot. Did Victor think he knew? Did he think Yuuri was acting like an idiot in front of him? The other man had never acted that way, but suddenly he wasn’t so sure any more. What was Victor even DOING with someone like him? On a whim, he googled his own name with Victor’s, looking for the other Yuri.

He found him easily enough. At age 14, the boy had a mile-long list of accomplishments already. He gulped. A quick search for Georgi with Victor’s name turned up similar results. Mila’s name just drew up articles about a suspected affair.

He really would have liked to be able to say he didn’t click on them, but he hardly even hesitated. He’d skipped most articles that seemed to be about Victor’s private life, but suddenly he was… curious.

He thumbed through article after article. There were just as many about Victor with men as there were with women. In an interview he came across, Victor described himself as gay – apparently, Phichit had been right.

Phichit...who given how ridiculously high-profile Victor apparently was, had CLEARLY known from the moment he met the other man. Instead of telling him though, he’d taught him just enough of a figure skating jump to make a complete fool of himself in front of the other man.

Yuuri crawled under his blanket, hiding himself entirely in shame. He texted Phichit a photo of a hamster laying on his back, captioning it ‘You’re dead to me.’ Despite his claim to want sleep, Phichit texted back with a gif of a laughing turkey.

Yuuri was going to have to strangle his friend.

Given the geographical distance, he settled for the next best thing – getting dressed despite the roaring pain in his head and getting coffee in the hopes of Victor forgiving him, for the drinking at least. He wasn’t really sure how one apologised for not knowing that the other person was a world-class athlete.

Armed with pastries and fresh coffee, he hesitantly knocked on the door. It took a minute, but a dishevelled-looking Victor opened the door, curiously unaccompanied by Makkachin. The other man, clearly just woken from sleep, invited him in without hesitation.

So far so good. He thrust the coffee and the bag with the freshly baked muffins at him. “I’m so sorry for yesterday!” He called out, bowing deeply to the other man as soon as he accepted both items. Victor chuckled, and he looked up from his position.

An amused smile played around his friend’s lips. “It’s no big deal. How are you feeling?” Yuuri shrugged. “Terrible. How about you?” “Mh, not so bad. Thanks for the coffee. Muffins?” “Blueberry.” He confirmed, and Victor whistled in excitement.

“Victor...to be honest, I don’t remember what happened last night. Did I...do something stupid?” The other man studied him for a moment before giving him a bright smile. “Not at all. You drank, we talked, and when you got a bit wobbly, I took you home.”

“I, uhm, thank you for that. You didn’t have to.” Victor waved him off, taking a bite from one of the muffins. “Nonsense, it was no trouble. You live only a few steps away after all.” “Still, the water and my glasses and all that...”

Victor grinned. “No trouble. I’m sure you’d have done the same.” Yuuri felt himself blush at the unbidden thought of dragging a drunk Victor to bed. “Well, yes.” “See? No harm done. Muffin?” He accepted it, despite how queasy his stomach felt at the idea of food and nibbled on it.

“Where’s Makkachin?” “In the bedroom. Figured it was you who was knocking and I locked her up. She’s...a handful. I didn’t want her to make you feel worse.” Yuuri flushed again at the thoughtful gesture. He really had a lot to make up for, didn’t he?

“Can I tell you something stupid?” “More stupid than that you secretly like Katy Perry?” His head shot up, mouth open and ready to deny it...except that Victor was openly laughing at him. “Did I tell you that last night?” Victor shrugged. “Among other things. It was...eye-opening.”

Yuuri hid behind his muffin. “It’s uh, not that.” “Go on then.” Taking another bite to delay the inevitable, he sighed. “I spoke to Phichit earlier and he sort of, uhm, told me to google you.” Victor grimaced and for a moment he feared he’d crossed a line, offended the other man somehow.

“What did you find? Articles about all of my affairs? My horrible behaviour? I hope you don’t believe too much of that.” He shook his head vigorously. “No, it’s not that! I mean I saw those too. It’s more, uh, I had no idea you were so...amazing.”

“Hm?” Victor tilted his head, a curious smile on his face. “I mean, I knew you skated professionally but somehow my ‘dear friend’ Phichit failed to mention that you’re basically the best figure skater to ever live. I wanted to apologise.”

“For…?” “For not knowing? For uh, making you skate for me? For making you TEACH me?” He winced at the memory – he’d had the most fun he could remember having since leaving Japan that day, but now he was well-aware that Victor likely didn’t share the sentiment.

“Yuuri, are you STILL drunk? If you recall, I basically had to talk you into both of those things. You don’t owe me an apology at all, honestly.” Yuuri nodded slowly. “Yuuri...” Victor’s expression was weary. “Yes?” “Does it, uh, bother you? That I’m so...high-profile?” He blinked in confusion.

Was it supposed to bother him? “No? I mean I think it’s really amazing!” A moment later, he found himself wrapped in Victor’s arms – another exuberant hug. Hardly the first one - his friend was quite affectionate. His heart had never skipped a beat the same way it did just then though. Was it because Yuuri now knew he was at least partially interested in men? Yuuri hoped he wasn’t quite that shallow.

“Can I ask you something?” He mumbled, hesitantly returning the hug the way he usually did. Victor nodded against his arms and pulled back, slowly breaking contact. “Those articles about your, uh, private life...” Victor winced. “They’re mostly nonsense. I’ve only ever been in four relationships since I began skating. It’s all nonsense.”

“I... see. The articles, uh, suggested...” He trailed off – how exactly did one ask someone if they were gay? “That I’m bisexual? I’m not. Completely gay. Does, uh, THAT bother you?” Struck by the nonchalance of his friend’s admission, he reflexively shook his head no. It didn’t bother him, not at all.

Victor gave him a smile bright enough to drown out the sun.

It wasn’t until he was back home in his bed half an hour later, with Victor on his way to his training, that it occurred to Yuuri that he really had no reason to even ask about Victor’s sexuality. It had nothing to do with him, wasn’t any of his business. He hadn’t even PLANNED on asking, but standing before the other man, he couldn’t help himself and suddenly he’d just had to know.

Yuuri considered telling Phichit, then decided against it. The skater already had enough to mock him with. Potential man-crush on best figure skater in the world would only give the Thai skater a power-high.

He groaned into his pillow in shame, reaching for his phone to text Phichit anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

Victor wasn’t skating so much as he was flying. It was easy, too. Yuuri had come to him, had apologised, had brought him food. Yuuri knew about his fame, and he didn’t mind. Yuuri knew he was gay, and he didn’t mind that either.

He felt like a vice had been removed from his heart, letting it soar freely. He was no closer to making the other man interested in him of course, but at least now he knew that certain things were okay to mention, to talk about.

He would dedicate his ENTIRE Olympic speech to Phichit for what he’d done. Even Yakov complimented him on how amazingly he skated his free program that day, and when he skated over to Mila, he was beaming.

“Well someone got laid.” “Nope!” He exclaimed cheerfully. “Seriously? Your face says you got some.” He shook his head. “Then...what?” He grinned. “Yuuri kissed me. He was drunk though and forgot all about it.”

“Victor...you didn’t...” He sneered at her accusing tone. “Of course not. I would never.” “Then, uh, why are you so happy?” He hummed happily. “Because he came over to apologise this morning. He was adorable, brought me coffee and muffins. He also now knows that I’m gay and uh, me.”

“What do you mean, you?” Victor laughed. “He still had no idea that I’m an Olympian, much less anything else.” Mila laughed. “Seriously? You’ve been friends for WEEKS.” “Doesn’t matter. He knows, and he doesn’t mind.”

“You know, I’m torn between rooting for you and telling you to back off.” His friend admitted with surprising honesty. “On the one hand you two would be spectacular together. On the other hand you could both be hurt by this and I kind of want him myself.”

Victor scowled at her. Even if he couldn’t have Yuuri, Mila certainly wouldn’t either. “Hey, hey, relax! He’s all yours. I’m just saying...what are you going to do?” Victor took a drink from his water bottle. “What do you think? I’m Victor Nikiforov. I’m going to make him fall for me, obviously.” Mila high-fived him and he skated back to the middle of the rink.

He was so dizzy with happiness he didn’t even care that he had no plan, not even any ideas on how to go about this task. It didn’t matter. He’d find a way.

After training, he was pleased to find a few texts from Phichit. Three to be exact, all three of them requests to call him for some ‘girl talk’ later. Scowling at his phone, he still dialled as soon as he was physically able to and out of the rink on his way home.

“Soooo, I heard something interesting. Something you’ll like.” The other skater begun, voice smug. “Which is?” “No, no, no, Nikiforov, this is going to cost you.” He sighed. “Name your price.” “I’m coming back to St. Petersburg in two weeks and I want to skate at your rink. If you’re good, we can take Yuuri.”

“So you’re blackmailing me for coaching?” Phichit snickered. “My triple axel sucks. Trust me, it’s a fair exchange.” Victor didn’t think twice before accepting the deal. “Spill.” “Welllll...” Phichit began, testing Victor’s patience.

“It would seem that you made quite an impression on poor Yuuri last night.” “Huh? I thought he couldn’t remember.” “Oh, he can’t. But I got a text a little while ago. A really long one and he only sends those when he’s bothered by something. Apparently, he had a minor crisis about you after he went home. A whole thing about wondering why you’re wasting time with him when you’re so amazing and all that.”

Victor’s heart practically melted. “You see, Yuuri has crushing self-worth problems and more than a bit of anxiety. He’s had it less lately, and I’m beginning to suspect that that’s because of you. So, a free tip: Yuuri responds REALLY badly to praise.”

“How is that a tip?” Phichit snickered. “Well, it is if you’re looking for a way to make him blush or stammer. He likes compliments, but he doesn’t know how to take them. He came to a local event with me once and another skater told him he had a tight ass.” Victor sneered at the pavement. “Yuuri just said ‘thanks’ and then asked me if his pants were too tight. I nearly died.”

His sneer turned into a grin. “Oh?” “Yeah, that skater looked so offended, it was brilliant. Anyway, compliment Yuuri. Boost his confidence. It’ll be good for him.” “Yeah, I can do that.” Victor said, voice soft. Hell, he spent half his time refraining from blurting out inappropriate compliments to the other man. Finding nice things to say about someone as wonderful as Yuuri would be the easiest thing in the world.

“That’s not the news you’re going to like, though.” Victor perked up. Given that he had liked that news VERY much, he was curious what else there was. “See, I’m not going to show you the text, that’d be cheating, but Yuuri listed a lot of reasons he thinks you’re so much better than him.” “That’s nonsense. I’m really not.”

Phichit sighed. “You know, I’m glad you’re not the stuck-up prick the media shows you as. If you were, I’d have burned you.” He scoffed at his phone, keeping his reply to himself. He very well knew how to be a stuck-up prick. It was really just Yuuri that made him...better.

“Anyway, that long list of things had some interesting stuff. Talented, of course. He mentioned all the medals and that stuff. Mentioned how successful you are. How nice. How funny. Stuff like that.” Victor felt his knees go weak and his cheeks redden. Sure, Yuuri hadn’t said those things TO him, but he thought them about him, and that was enough to make him want to squeeze the other man until he stopped breathing.

Or agreed to marry him. He liked that better, actually.

“My personal favourite was when he called you pretty.” Victor froze mid-step. “He...what?” “Yeah, I was surprised too. I doubt he even noticed it, to be honest. That text was really just him vomiting up his thoughts. Still, he said it. Called you pretty.”

Victor took a deep, steadying breath. “Phichit.” “Hm?” “I’ll choreograph your next season for you if you want.” The other skater laughed in delight. “Nah, for now helping me with my axel is good enough. You know what this means though, right?”

He wasn’t sure he did – he wasn’t sure he knew ANYTHING actually. “Uh…?” Phichit sighed. “It means that at least subconsciously he’s attracted to you. I’ve heard him call men handsome but never pretty. He’s only ever called girls pretty before, as far as I know.”

Victor was relatively certain that his face would cramp if he smiled any more broadly. “What...what do I do?” Phichit snorted. “You serious? You’re Victor Nikiforov. I suggest you pretty yourself up as much as you can without writing ‘Yuuri take me’ on your forehead. I’d save that for the second date at least. Yuuri’s a classy guy.”

Laughing, he jumped up the stairs more than he walked. “Yeah, I can do that. Thanks Phichit.” “No worries. BEST matchmaker, remember?”

Victor was beginning to think he may be on to something.


	17. Chapter 17

Phichit was the WORST matchmaker in history, Victor decided when, for the third time that evening, Yuuri glanced at him before looking away with a flush. The Japanese man had barely even looked at him in the two hours they’d been together, despite the effort Victor had put into his appearance.

It was infuriating. He’d spent more time on his hair than he usually did for performances, had applied the faintest hint of makeup and a balm to make his lips shinier. He’d put on a loose shirt – his first instinct would have been a tight one, one showing off his physique, but he decided against it.

Yuuri liked women – pointing out his more masculine features wouldn’t help. So, instead he’d put on a loose, blouse-like shirt with frills at the collar for their dinner together, as well as black dress-pants. 

From the way Yuuri’s eyes had travelled up and down his form when he’d come in, Victor had assumed that his efforts had been successful. Unfortunately for him, that had been the only time Yuuri had looked at him properly.

They’d had dinner, sat on his couch to watch a movie...and though they talked as pleasantly as normal, Yuuri just wouldn’t look at him.

It hurt.

It continued to hurt when, over the next week and a half, they had five more such encounters. For three of them, Victor made the same effort, dressing up nicely without overdoing it, a touch of makeup and all that. For the last two, he stopped doing it, since clearly it wasn’t helping him in the least.

That didn’t help either. Although Yuuri was quick to accept the next invitation for time spent together, although he happily returned hugs and didn’t squirm away from touches, the way the man simply wouldn’t look at him was driving him mad.

Walking back from the park with Makkachin one evening, he had to physically suppress the urge to slam Yuuri against a tree and demand he look at him properly...or to kiss him senseless. He wasn’t sure which he’d end up doing but knew that neither were a good idea.

Thankfully, his thoughts were interrupted when he watched Yuuri’s face light up in a way he’d never really seen before. He followed his gaze to see what it was that fascinated the other man so.

Yuuri was staring, quite excitedly, at… a chocolatier. Swiss, he noted with amusement while following Yuuri to the window. The man was practically beaming with excitement, babbling happily about the different pralines displayed in the window of the shop. He glanced at the door – they were open for another half-hour.

Disappointment and anger at Yuuri’s strange behaviour forgotten, he smiled indulgently and asked Yuuri take Makkachin’s leash for a minute. He took it without even glancing over – big surprise there – and seemed utterly ignorant of the fact that Victor walked into the shop, pulling his wallet out.

The shop assistant gave him a blinding smile. “How can I help you sir?” He sighed. “That man in front of the window?” She looked at Yuuri and giggled in surprise. To be fair, Yuuri looked a little like an excited kid. “I’d like some of everything he seems interested in.”

The shop assistant gave him a meaningful look before giggling. “I’ll get a selection together, shall I?” Nodding, he pulled out his credit card and handed it to the woman. She looked suitably impressed – it was a platinum American Express after all.

Watching Yuuri drool over the window, Victor allowed himself a soft smile. The decision to buy the chocolates for him had been a spontaneous one. He couldn’t help but think that it had been something he’d done that bothered the man to the point where he wouldn’t look at Victor any more.

Hopefully, this would fix it. The woman returned his card and a surprisingly large bag of chocolate. He hadn’t even noticed she’d returned. She gave him a knowing look before he stepped back outside. Yuuri was still staring. “Ne, Yuuri, can we go back?” He asked, ripping the man from his staring.

“Huh? Oh! Yes, sorry Victor!” If Yuuri noticed the bag in his hand, he didn’t say anything about it. They walked back in silence, comfortable but not as comfortable as before. It grated on Victor.

Back at their building, he invited Yuuri in for a cup of coffee, of course. As expected, the other accepted easily...only to punch his order into Victor’s espresso machine and then not look at him once. Victor held out the bag. “This is for you.” Yuuri glanced back, spotted the logo on the bag and practically snatched it from Victor’s fingers.

“What? You? When?” Victor laughed, leaning against the counter next to Yuuri. “While you were drooling against the window. Go on, have some.” Yuuri bit his lip, pulling out the four boxes one by one. It seemed the woman really had given them some of everything.

“Victor, these must have been expensive!” He shrugged – yes, they had been, but Yuuri liked them and that was more important. “I make more than enough money.” He offered instead, earning him a glare from Yuuri. “I can’t accept these.” Victor ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Then...consider them an apology.” “Apology for what?” “Well, I’m not sure. But, lately, you’ve seemed...different.” He offered. He could hardly complain that his completely platonic friend who simultaneously was quite possibly the love of Victor’s life, hadn’t looked at him enough, hadn’t admired him when he’d tried to look pretty for him.

At the very least, he’d succeeded in getting Yuuri’s attention now... he was suddenly not so sure that he still wanted it. Yuuri was staring into his eyes, his own wide-open, a distinct deer-in-the-headlights expression.

Moments later, he blushed a deep scarlet that Victor had never seen on him before. It was...adorable. He did his best not to let it show on his face. Since Yuuri simply dropped his gaze, looking back at the chocolates, he thought he had succeeded.

“Victor...has my behaviour been bothering you?” He shifted, a little uncomfortable. “I wasn’t sure what caused it. I thought maybe I did something to upset you.” Yuuri lightly tapped one of the boxes of chocolate. “No, not at all. It’s really not like that. It’s, uh, my own issues, really.”

Giving in to temptation, he encircled Yuuri’s wrist, picked up a random box and pulled the other man to his couch. Yuuri followed willingly, not even moving away when Victor sat close enough that his thigh brushed against Yuuri’s.

“Talk to me about it?” He requested while unwrapping the chocolates. They were exquisitely crafted, every single one of them beautiful. He winced as he did the maths though. There were 20 per box and four boxes – he’d paid almost four hundred dollars for eighty chocolates. Well, making up with Yuuri was more than worth it, he decided.

He offered the box to Yuuri who picked out a chocolate without really looking. Victor put the box down. “It’s just... why are you friends with me Victor?” He chuckled to himself – in the beginning, he’d have had a hard time answering that question without turning into a stammering mess, wouldn’t have had a better reason than ‘because I like you’.

Having spent as much time with the man as he had though, he had plenty of answers. “Let’s see...you’re nice. Kind. Funny. You like Makkachin. You don’t care about my fame. Or my money. You seem to enjoy spending time with me. You’re an athlete as well, you get it. We have a lot in common too. Are those enough reasons?”

Yuuri nibbled on his chocolate, still beet-red in the face. “I guess. But...I’m just so normal and you’re not.” Victor swallowed. He knew what Yuuri was trying to say of course, and he was torn between two things to say – he could either ask Yuuri why thought he was just ‘normal’ and then make him feel better about his insecurities like Phichit had suggested...or he could ask what Yuuri thought was so special about him.

There was a slim chance, just a tiny one, that Yuuri might call him pretty again, and, as much as he wanted to help the other see himself as amazing, he was also desperate for some kind of affirmation, even a hint that he might be on Yuuri’s mind after all.

Mentally apologising to Phichit for his choice, he leaned against the back of the couch, shifting a little close. “What do you mean I’m not normal?” Yuuri squirmed in his seat, tucking his knees to his chin. It was...cute. Almost unbearably so.

“Victor...you’re this world-famous athlete with more medals than most skaters get in a lifetime and you’re still going strong. I mean, that alone...” He sighed. “So that’s it? That’s why you think I’m so ‘special’? Because I can skate?” He didn’t hide the hurt in his voice – it wasn’t the answer he’d hoped for.

Yuuri managed to surprise him though. Quite suddenly, Victor found himself enveloped in a hug, the first one Yuuri had ever initiated and pressed uncomfortably against the side of the couch. His legs were bent at an awkward angle, the couch pressing against his spine and Yuuri’s hold was a little too tight.

He loved every second of it, happily burying his face into Yuuri’s neck, wrapping his arms around him best as he could. “It’s not like that at all, Victor. You’re just...amazing. I mean, yes, you’re an amazing athlete but you’re also such a wonderful person. You even took care of me when I was drunk. You’re sweet, affectionate and always so...happy.”

Yuuri squeezed him tighter and Victor felt like his heart might explode. “There is just so much that’s amazing about you! And I’m just...me.” He drew back, slowly, not releasing Victor completely. There were only a few inches between their faces and Victor nearly trembled with the urge to kiss Yuuri.

“So beautiful...” The other mumbled when Victor expected it the least, just when he’d accepted that his little plan had misfired, and a heartbeat later, it was HIM that was blushing scarlet. He felt like even the roots of his hair had to be tinted pink what with how his skin was burning.

Yuuri looked absolutely horrified and would probably have scrambled away had Victor let go of him. He was pretty sure he couldn’t have if his life depended on it. Thankfully for them both, it did not.


	18. Chapter 18

Yuuri weakly struggled in his grasp before simply holding still. Victor swallowed, face still bright red. “Ah, Yuuri?” The other man winced. “Uh, yeah?” “Are you...are you attracted to me, maybe?” Yuuri closed his eyes in obvious embarrassment.

Victor’s fingers went slack, his arms dropping away from Yuuri even as his heart beat a wild staccato of ‘want’ in his chest. “I’m...not sure.” “How can you not be sure?” “I always thought I was straight. I mean, I am! It’s just...you’re always so...beautiful.”

Victor hid his face behind his hand, the need to hide overtaking his desire to kiss the other man breathless. “Yuuri, I...” He trailed off before he could do something idiotic like confess his feelings to Yuuri. No matter how badly he wanted to, he just couldn’t take the risk.

“I’m really sorry Victor. I’m sure this must be really uncomfortable for you.” “Ah, the angle is a little awkward but it’s not so bad.” He replied automatically before he realised that not only was that not what Yuuri had meant, he’d managed to make a horrible sex joke by accident as well.

Yuuri looked down, at their bodies, twisted as they were and pulled back, letting Victor straighten up properly. Yuuri was sitting on his legs, facing Victor, though his face was averted. Victor cleared his throat, hoping his mortification would fade soon.

“Uh, I meant having a straight friend attracted to you. Though, sorry about that.” Victor felt his head spin. That was his chance – likely his only one. He swallowed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s fine. I don’t mind. Really. It’s just, uh, since when?”

He absolutely HAD to know. “Uhm...well I always knew you were really pretty of course. Lately...I just noticed more. Oh god, what am I even saying.” He moved to turn away, but Victor pulled him back, desperate to hear more. “You noticed?” Yuuri nodded miserably. “Yeah. Once or twice, I even...uh, I dreamed about us kissing. It always starts the same way. Here in your flat, I push you down and we kiss.”

Victor fought a whimper – that wasn’t a dream, it was a memory. “Don’t worry though, I mean, I know how silly this is. It’s just curiosity. Does it...does it bother you?” Victor almost snorted. Was he bothered by the fact that his unrequited love dreamt about kissing him? Hardly.

“I...no, it doesn’t bother me.” He took a shuddering breath. “Do you want to try? Kissing me, I mean.” Victor didn’t miss the way Yuuri gasped a little in reaction to his question. A confidence he hadn’t felt in quite some time returned to him, and he was grateful for it.

Putting on a seductive smile, he leaned up, forward, bringing their faces closer together. Yuuri’s eyes wandered to his lips the same way he’d seen it happen with countless others before, except this time it was his Yuuri and he finally wanted him too, at least a little...except that the next moment, he was pushed back, and Yuuri had bolted, straight out of the flat.

His door banged open, swinging lightly, and moments later another one opened and slammed shut. Victor stood, slowly, to close the door that Yuuri had left open. He felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks as he walked to the bedroom, accompanied by Makkachin. His beloved Makkachin seemed to sense how upset he was and happily wrapped herself around him to provide comfort.

Victor cried into her fur for a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

Yuuri was going completely insane. For over a week now, it seemed that every time he saw Victor, the other man got prettier. It was a ridiculous thing to think, he knew. He was well aware that the other was attractive, but lately it seemed like his mind was just exaggerating things further.

Whenever he looked, Victor’s lips seemed to be extra plump, extra shiny. There seemed to be a certain sheen to his already enviable cheekbones and his exceptional hair always fell perfectly. Yuuri felt equal parts underdressed and intrigued.

It was stupid to feel underdressed because of someone’s FACE of course...but that’s exactly how he felt. He tried once, in vain, to explain to Phichit, however his so-called ‘friend’ simply spent a good five minutes hysterically laughing into his phone before Yuuri hung up on him.

He still liked spending time with Victor of course – who wouldn’t? He didn’t want to compromise that because of whatever was wrong with his head, so he settled for an awkward compromise. He continued to spend time with Victor, and simply avoided looking at the other man.

That worked about as well as you’d expect. In fact, it made it worse. Whenever Victor WASN’T looking, Yuuri was, only averting his eyes when the other looked. Yuuri felt like an idiot – he shouldn’t be staring at his friend like that.

Then the dreams started. At first just once or twice, but soon every time he fell asleep, he dreamed of Victor’s lips against his, his fingers on his arms, his sides, his back. It never went further than that, but for a straight man, it was already pretty...odd.

He even tried to see if maybe he wasn’t all that straight after all – on a day off, he sat on a bench in the park and watched people go by. He saw several very attractive women…and not a single man that did to him what Victor did. Sure, there were handsome men, and several whose bodies he envied for their build alone, but not a single one even half as beautiful as Victor.

Dissatisfied, he went back home that day. Being gay, or bi, or whatever else would have been FINE with him, but his strange obsession was Victor-centric, and that was a problem. He was, of course, under no delusion that Victor had any interest in him. It was baffling enough that the other wanted to be friends with him.

Just because he was gay, just because as far as Yuuri knew, Victor was single, didn’t mean he had the slightest bit of interest in Yuuri. Not that he’d have known how to react to that either – to his knowledge he’d never really been flirted with by a man.

Had he asked Phichit, of course, his friend would have assured him that it happened a lot and that he was just too dense to notice. Indeed, had he asked Phichit, several things would have gone a little easier in the end, but he did no such thing.

Yuuri was far too embarrassed to tell his friend, to ask for advice. He tried googling once, and found absolutely nothing helpful. There was advice for teenage girls along the lines of ‘how to get your crush to notice you’ but usually even just the first paragraph of those articles made him cringe and close his browser.

No, the Internet was no help either. Ultimately, he settled on just waiting it out, dealing as best as he could. In other words, when Victor handed him what he knew to be several hundred dollars worth of chocolate in order to APOLOGISE for something that wasn’t his fault at all, Yuuri was caught off-guard.

He’d had no idea he had been so obvious at all, much less that it had bothered Victor. Somehow they ended up on the couch, and before he knew, he and Victor were...hugging. His heart was beating too quickly too – it had never done that before, when the other man had hugged him.

It was just nerves, he told himself – nerves because of whatever was wrong with him. But then, then things had gone really wrong. Victor had been so gentle, so coaxing. He’d gotten Yuuri to admit his feelings even though he didn’t want to, and he’d even been so sweet about it.

He’d joked, blushed just like Yuuri did and for a few moments he’d felt like maybe they stood on even ground...except then something had changed, like a switch had been flipped and then Victor had been offering to kiss him, almost mockingly and he’d quite literally sprinted away, to the safety of his own bed.

His finger had hovered over the call button on Phichit’s contact for far too long before he decided against it. His friend was coming over soon anyway, so there was really no need to burden him with it now.

That’s what he kept telling himself, clutching his pillow, trying to make sense of what had happened.


	20. Chapter 20

He didn’t see Victor again for nearly a week. As a matter of fact, he didn’t see ANYONE save for delivery people until Phichit came to stay. He’d called in sick at the academy and simply stayed home. He’d ordered food in and simply exercised in his flat. It was on the small side but still did the trick as far as he was concerned.

The morning after the...incident, he’d been in the kitchen when he’d heard a scratching noise against the door, followed by a whine. Makkachin, he realised. Victor didn’t knock though, and when after a few minutes (a few minutes because Yuuri was a coward) he opened the door, there was nobody there.

All he found was a bag of chocolates. He ignored it for the first two days before finally looking through it. It was, of course, the chocolates Victor had bought him. On top of the boxes sat a note, written in frankly horrible handwriting.

It made him smile. Still, he was able to decipher it well enough.

‘I’m so, so sorry, Yuuri. Please don’t be mad. Can we talk?’

He ignored the note but kept it safe in a book anyway, because although he was a coward, it was also Victor and he’d have to face him at some point. When he arrived, Phichit took one look at him and invited him out for drinks.

Over said drinks, he spilled everything to his friend. Phichit just slapped him on the back and complimented on his good taste in men. He’d been embarrassed, had another beer and gotten over it. Really, his friend had been surprisingly… good about it. There was less mockery than expected, and if Phichit was surprised, he hid it.

By day two of Phichit’s stay, he’d at least convinced himself to go back to work. Rent needed to be paid, of course, and he wasn’t about to risk his dream job over silly feelings for a neighbour so wildly out of his league they were barely even the same species. 

When he finally ran into Victor, it happened the same way it did the first time he met the man – accidental. He was headed out for groceries, walking down the stairs when quick steps approached from behind and a pair of arms wrapped him in a tight hug.

He knew Victor by touch and relaxed into his hold as soon as he felt it. “Yuuri! Finally! Please, can’t we talk?” The other man sounded almost desperate and Yuuri found himself unable to refuse. “Uhm...I was going to get groceries. Are you...busy?” Released from the hug, he turned to look at Victor.

“No. I... I’ll come with you?” He offered and Yuuri nodded. They walked down the stairs in silence. He found his voice when they stepped into the cold morning air. “Thank you for the chocolates.” “So you saw the note?” “Uhm, yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t respond.”

“No, no, I understand. Completely. I know that the way I acted was really inappropriate and I am really sorry for it.” Yuuri sighed – it was hardly Victor’s fault that there was something wrong with him. “I don’t blame you. In fact, I’m sorry for even acting strange.” A hand settled on his shoulder and stopped him.

When he looked back at Victor, the man’s expression was serious, his gaze piercing. Yuuri instinctively shivered. “You didn’t do anything strange. I did. I mean, you were complimenting me and then suddenly I started hitting on you… it wasn’t okay at all. Can you… forgive me?”

Yuuri whined. Victor wanted HIS forgiveness? He was the one that had run like a kid. “I’ll buy you more chocolate if you want.” Yuuri burst into laughter, almost doubling over with it, actually. He knew that Victor was just watching him with an amused smile, but he couldn’t help it.

By the time it died down… he felt better. “Needed that, did you?” The other man teased and he mock-scoffed. “Please no more chocolates. I could have probably paid rent with the last lot!” Victor laughed. “I don’t know what you pay in rent, but I doubt it.”

He was right of course – his flat was expensive, partly paid for by the academy. “Shouldn’t you pay the same amount?” Victor chuckled. “I own mine. So... no.” Yuuri whistled lowly. He owned an apartment in the middle of St. Petersburg? Just how much money did the man really have?

He refrained from asking, instead focusing on their trip to the supermarket. It was… easy. Victor was acting just like he had done before the incident, before Yuuri had made it weird. It was almost too easy to fall back into that as well, easy companionship while Victor helped him choose the nicest-looking tomatoes.

It very nearly terrified how much comfort he drew from it. They parted with the promise to meet again later for a walk with Makkachin and Yuuri went back to his own flat. “Something good happen?” Phichit asked as he helped him stash the food he’d bought.

“I ran into Victor. We talked. He apologised, I apologised. I think we made up.” “Good. Are you going to get with him or what?” Yuuri moaned at his friend’s tone. “Phichit! It’s not like that and you know it.”

“Isn’t it? Yuuri everything you’ve told me makes it sound like you at least have a crush on him. Are you going to act on it?” He frowned. “And do what? Just kiss him? I’m not a rapist, Phichit.” The other man snorted. “Yes, I am aware. It’s not the same thing. I mean, he offered right? Before?”

Yuuri nodded weakly. “But see, Phichit, I don’t like men, not like that. It’s sort of just him. He was so casual about it. What if...” He didn’t have to finish the sentence. Phichit knew it well enough – what if Yuuri developed feelings and Victor who was clearly treating him casually, did not reciprocate.

Phichit spun him around, a surprisingly annoyed expression in his face. “Yuuri...I don’t think you should jump in and marry the guy. But this is CLEARLY not going away, so you need to do something. He has experience with men. Why not explain and let him suggest something?”

“But Phichit, why would he want me? I mean look at him and me. YOU would be a better match, you’re more attractive.” “Okay, firstly EW, and secondly, isn’t it up to him who he wants? The way I see it Yuuri, what you’re feeling may go away or it may not. Maybe if you kiss him, you’ll realise it’s horrible and then you can go back to being friends, done and dusted. If not...what’s the harm in it?”

Yuuri smiled weakly. “It’s just...I don’t want to lose him as a friend. Not for something stupid like a snog or a crush.” Phichit whined in annoyance. “You’re making this too complicated. If he was a girl, what would you do?”

He blinked. If Victor was a normal girl, he’d have asked him out on a date long ago. If he was as attractive as a woman as he was as a man – and knowing Victor, he would be – Yuuri… would be in the exact same situation, worrying he would be rejected, or lose his friend.

“Oh.” He said dumbly. “It’s not really about him being a guy, is it?” Phichit looked relieved. “No, I don’t think it is. It doesn’t have to be either. You don’t have to sleep with him. In fact, I don’t want to know if you do. But… you’re making this about something it’s not.”

Yuuri hopped onto his counter and swung his legs a little. He tried to be as rational as possible. Clearly, he wanted Victor, in some way. He definitely didn’t want sex, but that wasn’t on the table anyway. Victor had asked him before, if he wanted to kiss him… and the answer had been yes. He did want to.

He also wanted to stay Victor’s friend. No doubt the man was capable of casual things if his spontaneous offer of a kiss was anything to go by. In other words, they’d probably be able to go back to being friends. Maybe it would be awkward for a while, but they got along… too well to not be able to fix it.

He allowed himself to consider the other option – that things went well, that he’d enjoy it, that he’d want more. Strangely, it wasn’t as big a concern as he’d originally made it out to be. When he removed the whole ‘oh no, Victor is a man’ element from it… gender aside, Victor was Victor and his face aside, his wonderful and caring personality, his kindness and gentle attitude were what had drawn him in in the first place.

Yuuri allowed himself a smile. “Epiphany reached?” Phichit asked and he flinched – he’d forgotten his friend was even in the room.

“Yeah, I think so.” Phichit grinned. “Perfect. Now excuse me I’m going to ask your boyfriend for an autograph.” His friend was gone before Yuuri could reply. Since he wasn’t sure whether he’d have started with a denial of the boyfriend thing or simply a request for Phichit not to be creepy, he thought that was probably for the best.


	21. Chapter 21

Victor knew it wasn’t Yuuri knocking simply because Makkachin didn’t run for the door as soon as the sound echoed. Since it WASN’T Yuuri, his interest in actually opening the door was minimal. He did it anyway, of course.

To his surprise, it was Phichit. He let him in. “You owe me a car.” If previous ‘deals’ were anything to go by, he probably owed him a small island. That would break the bank, even for him. He put on a smile. “For?”

“Well, I just talked Yuuri out of worrying about the whole gender thing, and apparently he’s come to the realisation that the main reason he was so terrified was that he didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

Victor felt tears well up, blinking them away quickly. He really didn’t deserve Yuuri. He wasn’t sure how many dozen – possibly hundreds – of times he’d thought of the other as perfect, but to him, that alone was proof positive that it was true. “Congrats, I suppose?”

Victor shrugged. “Not yet. I haven’t gotten him yet...but god help me, if I can make it happen, I will.” Phichit chuckled uncomfortably. “I’m kinda glad it’s not me you were after.” “How come?” He chuckled. “I’m straight too, and to be perfectly honest I’m sort of terrified of your appeal to straight men.” He grinned at the compliment.

“I can assure you, I have zero interest in straight men in general.” “Just Yuuri?” “Yeah.” He sighed. “I can’t decide if this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen or whether you both need to see a shrink.” Victor laughed. “My friend said something in very much the same spirit.” “Oh?” “Mhm. You’d get along well I think, which is why you will never meet her, ever.”

He shuddered at the idea of Mila and Phichit joining forces. No thank you. “So, about that training at my rink… Friday night okay?” “You know, I won’t hold you to that, right? I helped you because I’ve seen you be a good influence on my friend.”

Victor smiled. “I figured. Still, I don’t mind helping anyway.” Phichit squinted. “You’re going to try and impress Yuuri again, aren’t you?” His smile broadened. “Shamelessly. He called me beautiful when I skated for him last time.”

“So basically I’m going to be third-wheeling in my own training session? Epic.” He declared, scoffing. “I have my own skates so I’m game if you’re serious about helping.” Victor nodded – he was. The Thai skater wasn’t his competition and even if he had been, Victor was more than confident enough to not worry about helping another skater.

“Yuuri said he’d come over later...to talk.” Victor offered and Phichit gave him an exaggerated wink. “Got it. I’ll send loverboy your way and make myself scarce. Don’t do anything too strenuous, okay. Tomorrow is Friday and I want that session.”

Victor flipped him off on his way out, only to immediately go into panic mode when he was alone. Yuuri was coming over. To talk, yes, but potentially for more. He dashed into his bedroom, frantically picking up every bit of clutter and mindlessly stuffing it into his wardrobe. He even straightened out the duvet – something he hadn’t done pretty much since the last time he’d washed it – and adjusted a few picture frames on the side for good measure. Surveying the room again, he found it to be satisfactory.

It looked tidy without screaming ‘I did this for you’. Mentally applauding himself for managing to do ONE thing without turning into a desperate mess, he walked back to his couch to turn into a desperate mess until Yuuri would finally come over.


	22. Chapter 22

In the end, it took some time for that to happen. Too nervous to do anything but wait, Victor played on his phone for a bit and then simply watched the clouds through the open window. He hadn’t been that nervous since his first Olympic skating pass – nine years ago. At age 15, he had been the youngest skater to win a medal in skating.

It had ‘only’ been silver – he’d been terribly disappointed at the time. For all that he was a great skater, he was also a pretty sore loser, and not winning gold never sat well with him. When eventually, Yuuri knocked, it was so quiet he missed it entirely. Thankfully, Makkachin did not. She leapt up and scratched at the door like she always did when Yuuri came.

Really, he couldn’t blame her. Given a chance, he’d do the same. “Come in!” He instead called, his heart speeding up when the door opened and a bright-red Yuuri stepped in. He had never looked cuter, in Victor’s opinion, even as he fidgeted his way to Victor’s couch. Seeing that the other man was clearly as nervous as he was...helped.

He patted the couch next to him and Yuuri sat, a little awkwardly, at the far end. “Hi.” Victor mumbled, keen to diffuse some of the tension in the room. Yuuri smiled. “Hi. Thanks for, uhm, seeing me?” He shrugged. “I figured maybe we better stay here, to talk? We can walk Makkachin later.”

“That’s probably a good idea. There was something I wanted to ask you.” He swallowed, his heart setting a new speed-record. “Yeah?” “Would you...I mean last time, when you asked if I wanted to kiss you...I did. I mean I do.” Yuuri looked at him with a determined expression, a bravery that didn’t seem to fit too well with his obvious embarrassment.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. “I like you, Victor. I want to be your friend, no matter what.” Had Phichit not pre-warned him, Victor would have probably fallen off the couch. “I... feel the same way.” It wasn’t even a lie – He LOVED Yuuri, yes, but he also cherished him as a friend. Losing him entirely was too painful to even contemplate.

“As long as that’s not, uh, a problem...” Victor bit his lip, the slight pain reminding him that no, tearing the clothes off of a man that only just accepted his attraction to another man was not a good idea.

When Yuuri’s eyes strayed to his lip, he shivered. He was doomed.

“Are you… I mean, are you even interested?” “Yes.” He replied, before Yuuri had even finished speaking. He instantly cursed himself for sounding quite so...desperate. However, Yuuri didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he simply smiled, brightly, and slid a little closer on the couch.

“That’s good, isn’t it? So, uhm, what do we do?” Victor laughed nervously. He had absolutely no idea. Thankfully, Yuuri, his perfect Yuuri had more of an idea than him. He shifted closer, closer still and gentle arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He returned the hug, for once uncaring if he was holding on too tightly. He was currently getting just about everything he’d ever wanted. After a moment, Yuuri turned, his face nuzzling against Victor’s neck. He pulled back enough to be able to whisper into his ear. “I should say this properly, I guess.” He cleared his throat and Victor ran what he hoped was a soothing hand down his back.

“Victor...I’m really, really attracted to you. Would you maybe...like to date me? I don’t know if I’m… interested in men that way, but if you’re willing, I’d like to give it a try because I AM interested in you.” Victor purred lightly, his fingers wandering higher on Yuuri’s back.

“That works out quite well doesn’t it? I happen to very much be interested in men and if you’d like, I’ll happily be your...guinea pig.” He smirked before pulling back and giving Yuuri a challenging look. He looked a little unsure. “Guinea pig, huh? M-Maybe we shouldn’t after all...” He trailed off and Victor wanted to bang his head against a wall.

He’d only tried to flirt back and literally his first sentence was enough to send the man running? Smooth, he thought. “Yuuri, what did I say wrong?” Yuuri stared at the floor. “Uh, I’ve never... never been in a... casual relationship. If that’s what you want, I don’t know if I can-” Victor cut him off with a hand across his mouth.

“Yuuri... lovely as that sounds... you’re not sure you really want this, me, right?” A tiny nod was his only answer and he drew his fingers back. “Well then. As I said, I’m happy to help you figure out just how deep this interest of yours is. Calling it a relationship though… for all you know, you might hate kissing me, and then what?” He smiled softly.

He’d happily give up all of his gold if it meant Yuuri would really, properly date him, but he was all too well aware that it was impossible to ask for that, that asking for that this quickly would do more harm than good. Yuuri nodded, slowly. “So... when can we call it a relationship then?”

Victor had to suppress a whimper. Leave it to Yuuri to throw him off-kilter with every other sentence. “How about… how about once you’ve worked out how you feel about me being a man?” He offered. Yuuri nodded before slowly raking his eyes up and down Victor’s body. “Okay. That’s… good, I guess.” His smile was a little unsteady, but so was Victor’s, and he was perfectly okay with that.

“Would you like to go on a date with me tonight, Yuuri?” He asked, softly, so as to not spook the other man. “A date? To where?” Victor chuckled. “That’s a secret. How about it?” Yuuri grinned. “Yeah, okay. God, you’re probably a great date, aren’t you?”

Victor smiled happily at Yuuri. “Well, I’ll certainly try to be, for you.” “Yeah, okay. That sounds... exciting, I think.” He had to agree – unfortunately, his offer had been entirely spontaneous, and he had zero ideas on what to actually do. “I’ll pick you up at eight?” He offered – nearly three hours. Plenty of time.

“That sounds good. What do I wear?” Victor pursed his lips. “The outfit you wore when you danced in the park?” Yuuri’s eyes widened. “We’ll be... dancing?” Victor laughed heartily. “No, I just like seeing you in it.” Yuuri looked contemplative for a moment... then he leaned forwards, and with a confidence he CERTAINLY didn’t have a moment ago, he whispered into Victor’s ear again.

“Then how would you like to see me out of it?” Mouth hanging open, he watched as Yuuri drew back with a smug expression and stood. “I can be a good date too, you know. I’ll see you later.” Victor watched him go, still processing what had just happened.

He’d known that the man was no stranger to dating of course – every once in a while, the man had mentioned exes and crushes of his – but he hadn’t expected anything like that. He realised with almost absurd clarity that he was very likely in over his head, and that he would love every minute of it.

Contrary to what people assumed looking at him, he actually preferred letting himself be pursued by his partners, rather than pursuing them... at least in the bedroom. He hadn’t expected that with Yuuri, given the man’s shy nature, his inexperience with men... but then again, he really shouldn’t be that surprised.

When Yuuri had kissed him while drunk, he’d been forward enough. Victor let himself sink down on the couch, his mind exploring the wonderful possibilities of a Yuuri that would take charge, one that loved like he danced...with strength, confidence and deliberation.

It stung a little, that Yuuri saw him mainly as an experiment, but really, all that meant was that he had a chance, and he had no intention of letting it pass him by. He’d make Yuuri fall for him, like he had fallen for the other man – hard, fast, and far too deep.

Smiling to himself, Victor ran a hand over his face. He knew Yuuri knew him quite well already, he knew that Yuuri thought he was attractive. That was... enough to get started. He scrambled off the couch, reaching for his phone as he dashed to the bathroom to get started. Suddenly, almost three hours didn’t seem nearly long enough.


	23. Chapter 23

Dialling Mila as he set the phone down, he wasted no time before going through his usual skincare routine. He’d already showered before Phichit had come over, so his hair was freshly washed and ready to be styled.

Mila picked up on the third ring. “Vitya. What a surprise. I’m guessing you need something?” “Yup. What’s the best date a guy ever took you on?” “Swinger club.” She shot back, and he glared at his phone. “What’s the best FIRST date a guy ever took you on.” He amended, carefully plucking his eyebrows.

“Swinger club.” Mila repeated, and Victor nearly hung up. “Mila! Please?” She giggled. “Okay fine. So did you finally work your magic on him then?” Victor chuckled. “Sort of. He’s... attracted to me. I agreed to help him figure out just HOW attracted he is.”

Mila fell silent for a moment. “Victor, no. Don’t do that.” Frowning, he moved on to the other eyebrow. “What do you mean? Why not?” She groaned. “I can’t believe I have to say this Victor, but you love him, right?” “Yes.” He admitted easily – he’d told her before. “Well, that’s why! This is a terrible idea! You’re going to get your heart broken. What if he changes his mind? What if he kisses you and decides he can’t stand it? Or what if he does that in bed?”

Victor snorted. “That could happen either way, Mila.” “Yes, true, but this way, it’s not... equal. You’re at his beck and call. It’s not good, Vitya.” He sighed. “I don’t mind it, honestly, I don’t. You don’t know him like I do. He wouldn’t hurt me like that. He’s... serious about wanting to see if he wants this.”

She sighed. “I’m not saying he’s not. I’m just saying you shouldn’t let him have all the power.” “It’s not like that either. We both agree that whatever happens, we still want to be friends afterwards.” Silence fell while Victor inspected his face for possible blemishes.

“That’s bullshit.” “Mila!” “No, it is. Think about it, Victor. You love him. I mean, I’ve known you for literal years and you’ve never been like this. He’s special, right?” Victor let his eyes fall closed for a moment. “Yes.” And Yuuri WAS special – to the point where Victor was sure he had never and would never again feel that way about anyone.

“So let’s imagine it goes great for a while. Let’s say you kiss, sparks fly, you have sex. The next morning he goes ‘Sorry buddy, not for me, wanna have pizza together?’. You can’t tell me that wouldn’t crush you. I know you too well.”

He pressed his lips into a thin line. “It would...break my heart.” It wasn’t like him to be so emotionally vulnerable with his friend, but then it also wasn’t like her to take quite so active an interest in helping him either. “I know it would, Victor. That’s why I think you shouldn’t do it.” “But Mila, if I don’t, I’ll just break my own heart anyway.”

A long silence fell, one he used to apply just a touch of make-up, just enough to make his lips seem pinker, his cheekbones more pronounced and his eyes look bigger. “Do you love him that much?” Mila asked after enough time that he momentarily forgot what he had last said. “I do.” He replied – the answer would have been a yes either way.

“I think this is going to end badly, Vitya.” He huffed. “It’s worth the risk. You don’t... know him like I do. If you did, you’d get it.” She snorted. “You mean if I knew him like you do, I’d love him like you do? Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t envy you, not one bit. As for that date? He’s a dancer. Take him dancing.”

She hung up before he could reply. For all that he cared for Mila’s opinion, he probably shouldn’t have expected her to understand him. Sometimes he forgot just how much younger she was – then again, a mere three months ago, he would have probably called himself a fool three times over for what was happening now.

Looking in the mirror, he smiled. Yuuri was worth it. If there was a good chance he’d get his heart broken either way, he’d damn well see to it that he’d get as much happiness as possible before that happened. He picked his phone back up and called one of his sponsors – one who owed him a favour.

A mere hour and a half later, everything was arranged. Victor was giddy with excitement at the thought of a date, a proper date with his Yuuri. Double and triple-checking himself, his outfit – a smart suit – and his appearance – a touch more feminine than usual – he knocked on Yuuri’s door five minutes to eight.

Phichit opened. He whistled. “Don’t you look nice. Yuuri’s been ready for the last half hour. You’re welcome, by the way.” He called back for Yuuri who appeared a few moments later. If Victor had to guess, the ‘you’re welcome’ was a reference to Yuuri’s appearance.

Unlike normal, his hair was slicked back and there was just the faintest hint of make-up on him too and if they had been alone, Victor would probably have pounced on him then and there. He wasn’t wearing the outfit Victor had asked him to put on – he was somehow wearing a nicer version of it, one that fit slightly better, showed just a little more muscle when he moved.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked him. Smiling weakly, he nodded. “The cab is waiting downstairs.” He offered Yuuri his arm, a smirk on his face, a challenge. Yuuri grinned, linked their arms and called a quick goodbye to Phichit.


	24. Chapter 24

“Sooo, where are we going?” Yuuri eventually asked. “Mh, you’ll see. I can promise you though, you’ve never been on a date like it.” The other man chuckled. “Should I be scared?” Victor looked across the cab, to a clearly nervous Yuuri. “I hope not.”

“How did you plan this so quickly anyway?” He grinned. “A sponsor owed me a favour.” Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. “Victor...is this an expensive date?” He shook his head. “No.” Yuuri sighed in relief. “It’s priceless. Actually, if it wasn’t for a series of wonderful coincidences, even I couldn’t afford it.”

Yuuri whimpered. “Oh god, what did you do?” Victor just smiled and watched out of the corner of his eye how Yuuri squirmed until they reached their destination – the Hermitage Theatre, one of St. Petersburg’s nicest theatres. “Have you been here before?” He asked as he opened the door for Yuuri.

Blushing, the man shook his head. “Never. Did you get tickets for one of the shows here? The academy’s company doesn’t perform in this one.” Victor hummed. “Not quite. I think you’ll like this better.” They walked to the main entrance of the building, Yuuri walking close by his side.

The man seemed quite intimidated, but not really in a bad way – Victor just wanted to squeeze him. Instead, he settled for looking forward to seeing Yuuri’s expression. He spoke to the receptionist in quick Russian, keen to keep things hidden as long as possible.

She gave the both of them a curious look but passed his message along. Victor insisted on taking a selfie with Yuuri in the beautiful entrance hall – the result was adorable, Victor smiling and Yuuri blushing.

By the time they were done, a second receptionist had appeared. She led them away from the main entrance and down a quiet hallway. They took several turns, walked up a flight of stairs, took an elevator, then back down half a flight of stairs...eventually, they reached their destination. The woman gave them both one last look and excused herself.

Victor took a deep breath, facing Yuuri. “Any idea yet?” “None whatsoever. Are we even still in the theatre?” He chuckled. “Oh, I hope so. Wait here a minute?” When Yuuri nodded, he darted through the door before them, relieved to find everything just as he’d requested it.

When he turned back to fetch Yuuri, he noticed that his hands were shaking. Even the World Championships had never made him that nervous. Shaking his head slightly, he stepped back out. “Mind closing your eyes for me? I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” He’d considered a blindfold, but really, that wasn’t something to bring up on Yuuri’s first date with another man. If he had his way, it would come up in bed pretty quickly though.

Yuuri seemed happy enough to indulge him, closing his eyes and letting himself be led by the arm. Victor carefully led him to their final destination before dashing back and pressing a few buttons on a sound-system, helpfully labelled with sticky notes.

Victor took a deep breath before going back to Yuuri’s side. Time to see if Yuuri liked it. Studying the man’s profile in the low light of the gigantic room they were in, he felt his heart melt a little. Yuuri was everything he’d ever wanted… and if it was in his power, he’d give him everything he ever wanted for that reason alone.

“You can open your eyes now.”


	25. Chapter 25

Doing so slowly, it took him a few moments to adjust to the low, almost romantic light around him. It took him much longer to fully comprehend where he was. He was standing on a gigantic, empty stage, before him rows and rows of seats – the main theatre hall of the Hermitage theatre.

Yuuri was in complete awe. He tried to think of how Victor had managed to get the whole thing for his use, with a mere few hours to plan it. Suddenly he felt wildly inadequate. What had he done for their date after all? Worn his performance outfit, let Phichit style his hair? A sudden fear bubbled up in him – surely, a man that would go this far for a date would get tired of him in no time at all.

He spun, ready to face the man, back out, tell him he couldn’t do it...except that absolutely no words would come out of his mind. Victor who looked beautiful in pretty much any situation he’d ever seen him in, was breath-taking in the dim lighting of the stage. His smile was doing strange things to Yuuri’s stomach and when the first notes of music started to play around them, he rather thought his knees might give out.

“Would you care to dance, Yuuri?” The other man offered his hand and Yuuri was powerless to do anything but accept it, let himself be drawn against Victor’s body. His hands settled automatically on his partners body, the way they would on a woman. Victor didn’t seem to mind, easily placing his own the way a woman would in their situation.

The music that played was a waltz, a relatively slow one at that. He waited for a full beat and stepped forwards, movements automatic in the rhythm of the music. “Victor...” He whispered, forcing his eyes up to meet the taller man’s gaze.

There was something mysterious in the bright blue of his eyes, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was the light or something else entirely. “Victor, we’re dancing. In the Hermitage theatre.” “Yes, Yuuri.” The other man agreed, a trace of humour in his voice.

Yuuri ignored it. “This is...” The music sped up, their steps did too, in order to match it. “Do you like it?” Victor asked, his voice an almost-whisper. Yuuri whined low in his throat, because no, he did NOT like it, he loved it. He was awed by it, completely thunderstruck and he wanted so, so badly to thank Victor for it, but not a single word would cross his lips.

Eventually, he forced a nod, his fingers tightening on Victor’s body. The other man seemed pleased enough by his reaction if his smile was anything to go by. Yuuri realised, a little late, possibly, that he was in over his head.

Spinning Victor in a more advanced step, he caught his surprise in his gaze. He had some catching up to do, date-wise – he’d at the very least try to impress Victor with his dancing, since he unfortunately had no world-famous theatres at his disposal. Luckily for him, Victor had set him up well enough – Yuuri was a dancer. He could damn well dance.


	26. Chapter 26

Yuuri really, really, really knew how to dance, Victor realised as the other led him through a series of more and more complicated steps. He didn’t know any of them, knew very little beyond the basic waltz they’d started with, but Yuuri made it so easy to follow, he felt as if he'd done nothing but dance that particular step sequence his entire life.

The smallest nudge against his hip there, a press of fingers against his side, or even a head-tilt indicating the direction – Victor was dancing to Yuuri’s plan and it was wonderful. The fact that the shorter man wore a smirk – the same one he’d had before, when he’d teased Victor on his couch – didn’t help his composure any.

In fact, were it not for the expert way in which Yuuri manipulated his body, his sure steps and movements, Victor would have probably collapsed to the floor some time ago. His knees felt weak, his palms sweaty although he knew they were not, and as absurd as he’d always found the expression of having butterflies in one’s stomach, that was the exact sensation he felt, his eyes glued to Yuuri’s brown ones.

They were always expressive of course, and one of his favourite things about the man, but in the light, coupled with his expression, Victor felt like he might just find the meaning of life there if he stared long enough.

Blissfully unaware of just how sappy he was being, he also missed when the music changed, to something faster, something Latin. Yuuri changed his hold on Victor’s body and within moments, they were dancing a, thankfully still slow, tango.

Victor blushed. The waltz was polite, elegant. The tango was... intimate. The way Yuuri’s smile widened, he was well enough aware of it, as he moved Victor with him, spinning and stepping across the huge stage.

Victor was hardly even aware of it, so caught up was he between Yuuri’s eyes and the delicious brush of their bodies every now and again.

By the time the tango was over, they were both breathing a little faster and he was almost relieved when Yuuri let go of him...only to whimper rather pathetically when he kept hold of his hand and pressed a kiss to Victor’s knuckles. The music changed to a faster dance, a paso doble, Victor thought, but he didn’t care enough to really pay attention.

Yuuri had released his fingers and he could still feel where the man’s digits had brushed his knuckles. He swallowed heavily. “You took me dancing in one of the most beautiful theatres in the world.” Yuuri remarked, his voice quiet and low.

“I... yes. Is it good? Do you like this?” He smiled. “Oh Victor… of course I do. It’s easily the best date I’ve ever been or ever will be on.” Victor sighed in relief – he had THOUGHT so, but getting confirmation was...good. He grinned. “Ready for the next surprise?” Yuuri’s eyes widened a fraction. “There’s...more?” 

Victor nodded, quickly walking down the few steps that led up to the stage, back to the sound area and past it. There, located in the back, he’d been told he’d be able to find champagne and chocolate-dipped strawberries.

Indeed, presented on a chilled platter, were said strawberries and an ice bucket with champagne in it. He carefully lifted the tray off the platter, picked up the champagne bucket and the two glasses with his other hand and walked back to Yuuri.

He nearly dropped everything he was holding when he saw that, at the very front centre of the stage, his Yuuri was twirling in a pirouette before gracefully coming to a stop and bowing to the empty theatre. It was a beautiful sight – almost as if the man belonged exactly there.

Yuuri turned back to him, pink with embarrassment and immediately came over to take the strawberries. “Where do we eat these?” He grinned. “Why, on the stage of course.” “Really? Are we allowed?” “Does it matter?” Yuuri’s smile was breath-taking.

The settled a little way away from the centre of the stage, not directly under one of the low spotlights above. Strawberries and champagne between them, Victor poured them a glass each. Handing one to Yuuri, he thought about what they could toast to. Yuuri seemed to do the same. “Hm...to you, Victor.” Yuuri eventually offered and chuckled quietly.

“And to you. I’ve never danced with anyone like that before.” They touched their glasses together and took a sip each. “Did you like it? The dancing.” Victor shivered. “Uhm, yes. Very much. The way you can make me move...it’s...” He trailed off, unsure how to continue without pointing out just how...sensual it had been.

Yuuri smirked, biting into one of the strawberries. “So, are you the type that prefers to have his partner… move him then?” Victor blinked. Surely, innocent, straight Yuuri didn’t just ask him if he preferred bottoming in bed? Nodding slowly, he didn’t miss the spark of interest in Yuuri’s eyes, nor the answering spark of arousal in his own body.

“Would you like to dance some more, later?” Yuuri offered. “Knowing that I… prefer to be led, are you still asking that?” Yuuri shrugged, eating another strawberry. “I’m used to leading. I’m… surprised though. I didn’t expect...” He trailed off, his confidence failing for a moment.

Victor chuckled. “I like both, either. But, given a choice, I prefer… that.” Yuuri inclined his head and reached for another strawberry. Instead of eating this one though, he offered it to Victor. Dumbstruck by the challenge in his eyes, Victor leaned forward and bit into the fruit, his lips brushing Yuuri’s fingertips as he did so.

Eyes closed, he pulled back. When he looked at Yuuri again, at the obvious interest, however... uncertain it was, Victor knew without a doubt that if Yuuri asked, he’d let the man take him in the centre of the stage. The thought made his heart beat faster, his arousal only strengthening.

Yuuri seemed happy enough with what he was doing to him, so Victor was content to let it happen.


	27. Chapter 27

Dancing with Victor Nikiforov was easily one of the most sensual things he’d ever done. The man clearly had little to no experience with the steps, relied entirely on the way Yuuri led him. The man placed more trust in him than he would have expected. The way their bodies moved together… Yuuri had purposely avoided any and all thoughts about what sex with him might be like, but spinning the taller man over the stage, he suddenly found it easy enough to imagine. When Victor brought strawberries and champagne, he knew he’d have to step up his game a little.

Asking Victor which role he preferred in bed – and yes, he may have done some googling while waiting for eight o’clock to roll around – had been pure bravado. He hadn’t expected his own reaction to the answer either. A moment of quicksilver want had shot through him, and just for a moment, he’d imagined it properly, how they would look, naked.

The thought was more terrifying than arousing for the time being, so he distracted himself with another strawberry...only to notice that Victor hadn’t tried any. So he held it out to the other man instead. He hadn’t expected Victor to lean forwards and practically lick it from his fingers, just like he hadn’t been prepared for the way it made his breath hitch.

Suddenly dancing more seemed like a terrible idea, one that would end up with their mouths pressed together in a fierce kiss, hands in each other’s hair and clothes. He could barely wait for it.

When another waltz came on, this one faster, he offered his hand to Victor the same way the man had done to him earlier. Victor accepted just as eagerly, happy to let Yuuri draw him closer. This time, he dared to go for more extravagant moves, bending Victor’s body this way and that, dipping him just to see if the other man would let him.

He did, and it was one of the hottest things Yuuri had ever seen.

Not a moment of hesitation, not once, as he led the older, taller man around. He wasn’t sure if this sort of thing was the norm for a date with Victor because if it WAS, he’d really have to end things if he wanted to survive at all and all things considered, he really, really, really didn’t want to have to do that.

The music changed, to something faster, a tango, and not a slow one. Victor moaned quietly when Yuuri yanked him closer only to spin him away a moment later. Being a ballet dancer hadn’t curbed his love for Latin dances any and the tango had always been one of his favourites.

Of course, that had been before he’d danced it with Victor Nikiforov. He was relatively certain that he’d actually never danced one at all until that moment in his life, because nothing quite compared to the easy harmony between them.

He’d expected the height-difference, the weight-difference to matter… it did not. When the music ended – this time completely – Yuuri wasn’t ashamed to admit he regretted it. They were both breathing heavily, holding a pose with Victor leaning over backwards, one leg high in the air, holding on to Yuuri’s back. His own hand was cradling his head and neck, mere inches between them.

He was once again struck by the beauty of his partner. Victor looked more like a painting than a real person, to him. Before he could think better of it, he let his hand trail up, over his cheek and ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

Victor let his eyes fall closed, leaning up a little, sucking his finger into his mouth, running his tongue over the digit. Yuuri can’t help the low moan that escapes his lips at the motion, so clearly mimicry of something else and suddenly his body feels like a thrumming bundle of nerves.

He pulled back, lifts Victor upright. The other man had a sort of dazed look in his eyes, one he was all too familiar with.

He met him halfway.


	28. Chapter 28

Kissing Yuuri Katsuki drunk had been nice, had felt good, had made him want another touch, another kiss. Kissing Yuuri Katsuki sober made him want everything, all at once. He kissed like he danced, keeping the perfect tempo, setting the pace for Victor who helplessly whimpered into the kiss, both hands fisted into the younger man’s clothes.

There was no room for thought, not for anything other than the way the man felt against his mouth, against his body. When eventually they broke apart for air, he felt like they were still dancing, like they were still spinning, like Yuuri’s arms were still holding him up.

For all he knew they were – he certainly had a tight enough grip on him for it. Victor swallowed, a broken moan tearing itself from his lips. “Kiss me more, please!” Any shame he may have felt for begging like that was washed away immediately when Yuuri took his mouth in another kiss, this one impossibly more intense, more demanding.

He really felt his legs buckle this time, not sure how to give more than what he was already offering – that was to say, everything – Yuuri let him sink down slowly, their knees touching the stage at the same time, the kiss never broken.

He arched up into the kiss, brushing their bodies together, their hips meeting in a delicious spark of arousal... and then Yuuri froze completely.

Victor released his hold on him, drawing back enough to put a bit of space between them. His disappointment, his fear that he ruined things, was every bit as dizzying as the arousal that had swept him up moments earlier. Unable to meet Yuuri’s eyes, he tried to catch his breath.

It had been so good too – Yuuri had been just as hard as him, their erections had brushed against each other through their respective clothing... except that was, of course, the problem, he realised. Yuuri considered himself straight. Sure, he had agreed to date Victor, but he had asked for a ‘date’ not a dry-hump on a world-famous stage.

Shifting a little, to make his own arousal less obvious, Victor kept his eyes trained on the floor. He’d probably ruined things, probably made the man realise that yes, there was more than one cock involved in their little play… but either way, he’d been too much, too fast.

Victor wanted to cry.

After several long moments, Yuuri’s voice – hoarse from kissing, from kissing Victor – called his name. “We should, uh, maybe… go back?” He asked, something undecipherable in his tone. Helpless to do anything else, he nodded and stood. Clearing the stage while Yuuri waited by the door, Victor didn’t once look at the other man.

He was too ashamed, too hurt by his own lack of consideration, of control. He was better than that, he had wanted to BE better than that, for Yuuri... and now he probably wouldn’t get another chance.


	29. Chapter 29

Yuuri didn’t know what he’d done wrong exactly, but he knew it had to be quite severe from the way Victor was refusing to even look at him now. Earlier, during their kiss, things had been wonderful – he hadn’t expected so much so fast, but then he hadn’t expected a single thing about the date, so he wasn’t altogether that bothered.

It had felt wonderful to him, but likely not to the far more experienced Victor, he eventually realised – that had to be it. Victor was older, had had several more lovers, more relationships even. He didn’t talk about his own past very much but Yuuri wasn’t blind to the fact that he had one.

Odds were that Yuuri hadn’t met his standards. He felt a little embarrassed as they quietly made their way outside again. Yuuri wasn’t sure how Victor remembered the way, but somehow, he did, and before long they were sat in another cab back home. 

The silence between them was deafening, and to Yuuri’s surprise… it hurt. He didn’t want things to end like that. He’d had the time of his life, and Victor had seemed to like it too. Whatever else the other man had expected of him, surely, he’d be willing to give it another try? To let Yuuri try again?

Victor didn’t seem like the type to just give up after one mistake… not that he was even completely clear about what that mistake was. They had been kissing, they’d both been hard… and then Yuuri had frozen, he remembered. He’d frozen because he’d been surprised by just how...good it had felt.

If Victor had misunderstood that… He looked across the cab to Victor. He wasn’t looking at him, his face averted. His expression looked...guarded. Disappointed even. Maybe he had taken Yuuri’s reaction as something negative? Wary of the cab driver, he squirmed in his seat until they finally reached their building.

Yuuri was the first up the stairs, impatiently waiting for Victor to come up too. The man finally faced him, finally looked at him again, and Yuuri was once again dumbstruck – this time by the hint of tears in Victor’s beautiful eyes.

They made them look even brighter, even bluer, somehow – Yuuri had no idea what to say. Eventually, Victor broke the silence. “There’s...no need to talk about it. I’m sorry for taking things too far. I hope...you’ll forgive me, Yuuri.”

He unlocked his door and Yuuri tackled him inside, their impact to the floor enough to let the door fall shut behind them with a click. Yuuri ended up laying against Victor who had landed on his ass, half-upright still. Using his knee for balance, Yuuri pushed himself up until he was straddling the other man.

“I’m the one that’s sorry.” He offered, confused when Victor sighed. “There’s no need to apologise. You shouldn’t force yourself, and I should have had more self-control. I’m... really sorry.” Yuuri shook his head, now certain that it had, indeed, been a misunderstanding.

“I enjoyed everything we did, Victor. There’s really no need to apologise.” His beautiful blue eyes narrowed at Yuuri, tears now gathering properly. “Don’t lie to me. I felt the way you froze-” Yuuri lightly brushed his hair from his forehead, only mildly surprised when Victor brushed his fingers away.

“I froze… because…” He trailed off, looking for a non-embarrassing way to put it. Finding none, he shrugged. “Because it felt good. I didn’t, uh expect it too. I thought it would be weird. Maybe even unpleasant. You know that we both have, uh...” He vaguely pointed downwards, hoping Victor would understand.

He did.

“Trust me, Yuuri, I am all too well aware of it. You don’t think I pushed too far?” Victor wouldn’t quite meet his eye, so Yuuri shifted closer, placing a hand on his cheek to tilt his head up. Surprise and apprehension warred on his features – it wasn’t an expression Yuuri liked, there.

“If anything, I was upset you stopped. I… thought I had done something wrong. That, uh, you didn’t like it. I haven’t got as much experience and mph!” Lips covered his, effectively silencing him. Victor’s kiss was gentle, his lips soft and he made no move to deepen it.

After a few moments, Yuuri pulled back. “I get it. Sorry. So, uh, what do we… do now?” He nervously glanced towards where he knew Victor’s bedroom was. Would Victor want that of him? Could he do it? Making out was one thing, but…

Victor chuckled and sat up straighter, forcing Yuuri to lean back a little. “I’m afraid if you want me to put out, you’ll have to wine and dine me at least once, Yuuri! I’m not that easy!” Yuuri scrambled backwards, off Victor’s thighs, blushing as brightly as he ever had.

Victor seemed amused by his failed attempts at explaining that that wasn’t what he meant, that he had it wrong, that Yuuri wasn’t… when words didn’t want to happen, he eventually gave up and stood up.

Victor stayed put, sitting on the floor and looking up at Yuuri. “Yuuri?” “Yes?” “I had a wonderful time. I’d love to go out with you again.” His soft voice, the kind look in his eyes made Yuuri’s heart flutter in his chest.

For once, he managed to reply without stuttering, without blushing even more. “Yeah. Me too. It was… easily the best date I’ve ever been on.” That seemed to please Victor, as did his coy “Goodnight!” before he left the other man in his apartment and walked the last few steps to his own, a really, really stupid grin on his face.

Opening the door, he nearly managed to hit Phichit in the face with it. “Tell me EVERYTHING!”


	30. Chapter 30

With a quiet moan, Victor spilled himself in the shower, shuddering even under the spray of the hot water. He was breathing hard, his heart still racing from before. He’d stumbled up and into the shower as soon as Yuuri had left, unwilling to let the man see how he affected him.

True, he’d been beyond aroused at the theatre, but having a blushing Yuuri admit to him that he’d liked it, watching him squirm and think about taking Victor to bed had been something else entirely. His teasing, asking Yuuri to buy him dinner first had been pure bravado mixed with a bit of embarrassment.

Had Yuuri seriously asked, he would have never turned him down of course… except that he’d known he’d last a few minutes at best and Yuuri deserved better than that, thank you very much. So, instead he’d settled for bringing himself off in the shower, his body still tingling from Yuuri’s hands, his mouth burning from his kiss.

Wrapping himself in a towel, he fell straight into bed, Makkachin already waiting there. If she judged him for the idiotic smile he wore as he did so, she had the good grace not to say it.

When sleep wouldn’t come, he pulled out his phone and dialled Mila. She picked up after several rings. “Do you know what time it is? I have early training tomorrow.” He ignored her. “We went dancing. In the Hermitage Theatre.” “Is that so? That’s nice.” “Yeah. I got an acquaintance to give me the place for the evening. It was...amazing. Yuuri is a spectacular dancer.” Mila made a choking sound.

“You did WHAT?” “Uh, took him to the theatre, danced with him, had a glass of champagne and then, uh, left?” He would most definitely not admit their little misunderstanding, not on his life. 

“Victor, are you insane? Did I hear you say you GOT THEM TO GIVE YOU THE PLACE for the evening?” “Yes. I wanted Yuuri to be able to dance on the huge stage after all.” “And...and you don’t think that might be a bit MUCH? Most people start with dinner. Drinks. A club.”

Victor scoffed. “That’s far too ordinary. I wanted to impress him.” Mile chuckled lightly. “Impress him or scare him off? From what I understand, he’s not used to your sort of extravagance. Did you even consider that?” No. “Of course. He said it was the best date he’s ever been on.”

“Did you sleep with him?” “Of course not. We kissed, that’s all.” “Oh Vitya, when this all comes crashing down, you are going to be heartbroken.” He huffed, switching the phone to his other ear. “Why are you so sure that it will?” “Because you’re just in two completely different places. Emotionally, for one. Also, you’re playing with a straight man. At the end of the day it’s your heart on the line, never his. What if he never...”

She didn’t need to finish the sentence for him to understand. “I love him enough for us both.” “That’s...not a thing, Victor.” “I’ll make it one. Go get some sleep.” He hung up on her, chucking the phone away. Mila had been almost giddy at first, supportive of his interest in Yuuri.

Then she’d seemingly suddenly changed her mind and now wasted no opportunity to tell him to be careful or that he shouldn’t do what he’s doing. He pouted into Makkachin’s fur. Maybe she couldn’t see how good Yuuri was for him, but he certainly could.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Yuuri was woken by Phichit loudly making breakfast. A glance at his watch revealed that it was already close to eleven, so he really had no excuse to stay in bed. They’d stayed up late, Yuuri telling Phichit the rough details of what had happened, and Phichit prodding for more info.

He’d resisted, for the most part. Stumbling into his kitchen, he was pleased when a mug of coffee greeted him there. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead!” Phichit half-sang. “Today is my big date with Victor after all!”

Yuuri’s head snapped up, suddenly a lot more awake. “Your WHAT?” His friend snickered. “Oh, nothing, nothing, not like that. You and I are going skating with him tonight. He’s helping me with my axel.” Yuuri whined at his friend’s words. “Phichit, NO! He’s a world-class athlete, you can’t exploit him for help!”

Phichit waved him off. “I’m sure you’ll make it up to him. Besides, he agreed. So, too late. Aren’t you happy you get to see him again so soon?” Yes. “Well, I suppose but this won’t be a date or anything!” The ‘not with you there’ was heavily implied.

Thankfully, his friend spoke subtext fluently. “Don’t worry, I’ll butt out if you two have a moment.” Yuuri sighed into his mug. “Say, Phichit, why are you so...supportive of this thing?” A plate with fried eggs was placed in front of his face. “Because you’re my friend of course, and he’s VICTOR NIKIFOROV.” “So you’re pimping me out because he’s some sort of skating god?”

“Not some sort, THE skating god. But also, no.” When Phichit didn’t continue, Yuuri looked up from his eggs. “Lately… that is to say since you started hanging out with him, you’ve seemed… happier. I just think he’s sort of good for you.” “And it doesn’t bother you that he’s a man?”

“Why would it bother ME? I don’t have to sleep with him.” Yuuri snorted. “I suppose not.” “Are you?” “Am I what?” “Going to sleep with him.” He winced. “I… don’t know yet. I mean, not immediately, anyway. I’m not sure if I can, and even if, he said he wants me to wine and dine him first.”

Phichit howled with laughter. “So he’s a romantic? Isn’t that sweet?” Yes and yes. Making out on the stage aside, Victor certainly seemed the romantic type. “Don’t make fun of me, Phichit. Kissing him was...great. I just don’t know how I feel about the rest.”

He set about eating his eggs. “The way I see it, you can just give it a try, and if it doesn’t work, that’s that. Right?” Yuuri nodded. “I suppose. It’s not like we’re in love or something like that.” “What if he was, though?” Had Yuuri been less tired, he may have noticed the calculating tone in his friend’s voice, but as it was, he didn’t suspect a thing.

“If Victor loved me?” “Yeah, how would you feel about that?” Yuuri chuckled, thought about Victor, how amazing he was. How thoughtful, attentive, kind, everything he liked about the other man. If someone like THAT could love Yuuri… he gave a wistful smile. “I’d be terrified.” And he would – there was no way he wouldn’t be a disappointment in that scenario.

“Have you… thought about what could happen if one of you was to fall in love?” Truthfully, he hadn’t really – it was much too soon for that. He’d only just recently discovered that he was interested in another man at all, after all. “Think he’d break my heart?” Yuuri asked idly.

Phichit made a peculiar whining noise. “No, I don’t think so, Yuuri.” He nodded – he didn’t either. His friend, his potential boyfriend and god, how strange did that sound, even in the privacy of his own mind, wasn’t like that, wasn’t cold or uncaring.

Yuuri shivered when his mind travelled back to just how… warm Victor had been the day before. Phichit snapped his fingers, alerting him to the fact that he had zoned out. “So... what are you going to wear tonight?”


	32. Chapter 32

Phichit would have made a spectacular gay best friend if he had been born gay, Yuuri decided as he watched the other man frantically dig through his closet in search of...well, something. What, he didn’t know. He was content to watch as Phichit dug around, discarding piece after piece.

Eventually he came up with a triumphant cry, holding what looked like just another practice outfit. “Phichit that’s the same as the others.” The other man snickered. “No it’s not. You’re wearing this tonight. No arguments. In fact, I think you should put it on now and go visit Victor.”

“No! I won’t bother him when he’s already spending time with us this evening.” “Don’t make me threaten you with embarrassing photos, Katsuki. Get dressed and out!” Grumbling, he shuffled into the bathroom to change. Was Phichit forgetting the fact that he was IN YUURI’S APARTMENT? It probably didn’t matter to the skater.

Pulling on the tight outfit, he spun in front of the mirror. It fit a little more tightly than his other ones did, but that was it. He didn’t see what was quite so special about it. Shrugging it off, he ambled back to Phichit who was, apparently, heavily judging a salmon-coloured shirt he had found somewhere. Yuuri snatched it from him. “It was a gift.”

“From who?” “My sister.” Phichit chuckled. “Does your sister hate you?” “No? She always used to buy me pink things when I was younger and I never...” He trailed off, eyes widening at Phichit’s expression. “Not ONE word!” He practically howled, throwing away the shirt.

Suddenly, visiting Victor seemed like a great idea. He didn’t remember Phichit being quite so...spunky in Detroit. Sighing deeply, he went to knock on Victor’s door. He opened quickly. “Sanctuary?” He pleaded.

Victor chuckled and let him in, only for Makkachin to immediately pounce. “What’s up?” “Phichit is going through my closet. It’s horrible, he’s making fun of all my clothes.” “Oh? Are we sure HE isn’t gay?” Victor winked at him and Yuuri groaned. “Would you rather him than me?”

He had been joking, however when warm fingers settled on his waist and Victor bent down, just enough to whisper into his ear, Yuuri blushed furiously. “Not at all, I can assure you.” With that, Victor released him and walked to the kitchen – Yuuri could have sworn the man looked smug for a moment.

He really was doomed.

“Coffee?” “Yes please!”

Absolutely doomed.


	33. Chapter 33

Victor knew he was doomed as soon as Yuuri had knocked on his door and with big, begging eyes, asked for sanctuary from Phichit. Of course, he’d expected him as Phichit had sent him a text to pretty himself up – something he’d done as quickly as possible – but still.

Yuuri had been dressed in a practice outfit that seemed to be a little too small, exposing a sliver of skin on his hip. He hadn’t been able to resist teasing, to resist covering that sliver of skin with his hand if just for a moment.

Had Yuuri been able to see his face when he’d walked to the kitchen, he’d have realised that he was grinning like an idiot...thankfully, he didn’t.

The time until they were due at the rink passed quickly. He honestly couldn’t tell who of them was the most excited. Phichit was quite bouncy, taking dozens of pictures for his social media once Victor grudgingly permitted him to tell people that he was skating with him. Victor on the other hand was itching for more opportunities to touch Yuuri.

He had a plan – one that depended on Phichit though. Yuuri... he seemed to be excited in his own way too, blushing more than usual, and ultimately the keenest to head to the rink, not that Victor wasn’t wanting to indulge him anyway.

The walk there was fun – Phichit and Yuuri chatted, Victor followed a step or so behind, paying more attention to Yuuri’s smiling face than to their actual words. He couldn’t recall a single thing they said when they entered the changing rooms and put on their skates.

Victor had set the pair Yuuri had had before aside, since they had fit him well. Nearly buzzing with excitement, he followed Phichit onto the ice, Yuuri not far behind. “Why don’t you show me what your axel’s like after warming up?” He casually asked the Thai skater before skating over to his Yuuri.

The man was comfortable on the ice but seemed...nervous. Approaching from behind, he wrapped his fingers around Yuuri’s hips and pushed him forward slightly. “Hello there.” He murmured, pleased when Yuuri shivered under his fingers. “Uhm, hi. I’m sorry Phichit is making you do this.”

“I don’t mind.” “Are you sure?” He hummed. “Of course. Triple axels aren’t easy to do. I admire his dedication at least.” Yuuri sighed. “Victor?” “Yes?” “Do you think...I mean, would you mind...” He released Yuuri, skating past him and turning to look at him. He kept Yuuri’s pace, skating backwards as Yuuri moved forwards.

“What is it?” Yuuri blushed. “I was just thinking...I mean you skate in singles, right? I, uh, may have looked at a few videos the other day. Have you ever tried ice dancing?” He had not...but it wasn’t hard to guess what the man wanted to suggest.

He held out his hand, proud that his fingers weren’t trembling when Yuuri smiled happily and took his hand. In a direct mirror image of the day before, he pulled Yuuri against himself, spinning him as he did so.

He didn’t miss the surprise in the other man’s eyes as he ended up pressed against Victor’s chest, both skating on their right foot. Victor pushed off, pulling Yuuri with him into a loose spiral, eventually speeding up enough to be able to slip to Yuuri’s front. Unprompted, Yuuri reached for his shoulders, holding on as Victor pulled him backwards, gently looping them over the ice.

Victor never loved skating more than while staring into Yuuri’s eyes then and there. It was easy, to reach for Yuuri’s hips and lift the smaller man up, spinning in a circle. Setting him down again, Victor marvelled – most people would have panicked, would have screamed even, at the unexpected move, but Yuuri was as graceful on the ice as he was off of it.

Well, until something past Victor’s shoulder caught his attention and he stumbled. Hard. Victor didn’t have enough time to stop him from falling, nor himself from tripping over Yuuri’s legs as he did so, so he settled for rolling over him instead, protecting Yuuri from the hard impact on the ice, at the unfortunate expense of his left shoulder.

Worth it, he decided as he hit the ice with a dull thud and groaned. Blinking through the pain, he was a bit surprised to find Yuuri staring up at him from within his arms, his eyes open wide, tears threatening to spill any moment. “Victor! I’m so sorry!” He grinned. “Don’t worry. Falling is part of it. Are you hurt?” “Me? What, no, I’m fine, what about you though?”

Victor shrugged, only for a burst of pain to roll through his shoulder. He hadn’t dislocated it, but the fall had certainly irritated it. He put on a smile. “I’m just fine, Yuuri. So long as you’re not hurt, it’s all fine.”

Phichit had already skated over, rapidly muttering something to Yuuri that sounded almost like an apology and pulling the other to his feet. He stood up easily, relieved that his shoulder didn’t seem to hinder his normal movements at least. “Shit, Victor, are you alright? That looked nasty.” The Thai skater asked, and he waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it. Are you warmed up?” “Uh yeah. Have been for a while. I was, uh, watching you two.” Checking that Yuuri was out of earshot, Victor smirked. “Have something to say to me?” Phichit snorted. “I was torn between ‘get a room’ and ‘Oh my god how adorable’.” Victor’s smirk only widened.

“Why settle for either?” “Very true. Let’s do this.” They separated, Victor skating to the side, to where Yuuri was waiting by the barrier while Phichit skated to the middle. Victor easily settled next to Yuuri, elbows on the barrier as he watched Phichit jump his triple. His first one he landed, although wobbly, his next two attempts got worse and worse until Victor told him to stop.

There was… quite a lot to correct. Victor glanced at Yuuri, almost surprised to find the dancer studying him rather than his friend. He gave him a wide smile before pushing off towards Phichit in order to tell him what he was doing wrong.

Half an hour later, Phichit was dead on his feet but his axel had improved significantly. Yuuri had spent the time watching them, content to stand at the side and observe. Victor beelined to him as soon as Phichit decided he was done for the day.

Yuuri greeted him with a warm smile. “It’s really nice that you helped Phichit.” Victor chuckled – Yuuri didn’t exactly know WHY he agreed to do it, but then he didn’t need to, did he? “Did you have fun watching?” Yuuri blushed lightly, his eyes darting down to the ice.

“Yes.” Nothing else, no explanation. Victor reached for his hands, pulling him forwards while he skated back like before. “Victor, are you sure your shoulder...” “It’s fine. Believe me, Yuuri. I’ve been doing this for a while.” He playfully winked at Yuuri who, thankfully let it go.

Truthfully, he was in a bit of pain but knew himself well enough not to need to quit just yet. “Would you like to skate together?” He offered Yuuri. “It must have been boring by the side.” Yuuri laughed. “I would like to, and it wasn’t. I got to watch you skate after all.” Victor hadn’t done much – he’d demonstrated the jump twice, and performed a short step sequence to show Phichit how to move his feet.

“You’re...really beautiful on the ice.” Victor tripped.

Luckily for his ego, he caught himself without falling, only to stare up at a blushing Yuuri. “Did I… was I not supposed to say that?” He quietly asked, and Victor shook his head, mouth suddenly dry. “No, I just...didn’t expect it.” “Why? Surely you know what you look like.” The man’s unique blend of directness and shyness never failed to make Victor laugh.

“I suppose so, I just… it surprises me. That you think I’m attractive. You like women, normally, after all.” Yuuri nodded. “I do but… honestly, you’re probably prettier than most women too.” Victor slammed into the barrier, completely failing to turn in time.

Yuuri squeaked in shock while he held on to the railing, half out of embarrassment and half out of happy laughter. “Yuuri… you’re surprisingly smooth, aren’t you?” “I, uh, I’m sorry?” Victor looked back at him, his heart soaring in his chest. “Don’t be.”

Pushing away hard enough that he reached Yuuri, he pulled the shorter man into a hug. “Tell me something, Yuuri. Since you think I’m prettier than most women, does that mean you would like to see me in a dress? I could put one on for you.” That REALLY wasn’t his thing – he didn’t care for women’s clothing, but if it turned Yuuri on, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

Yuuri wrinkled his nose, absent-mindedly running his hand up and down Victor’s arm. He helplessly wondered if the touch felt electric to Yuuri too, but going by his expression, he doubted it.

“I wouldn’t want you to pretend you’re something you’re not. I mean, you’re beautiful as a man. No need to pretend otherwise, is there?” Victor really felt like his heart might burst with joy. “Though...” He held his breath when Yuuri looked up, eyes trained on his mouth. “I wonder if red lipstick would suit you.”

With a moan, Victor buried his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, desperate to hide the wild blush his words had caused. He wasn’t used to reacting like that, to throw-away comments affecting him so. He made a note to buy the prettiest shade of red he could possibly find as soon as possible.

“Was that a weird thing to say?” Yuuri asked, shifting in his arms. Victor tightened his hold. “I...no, it’s not. It was...wonderful, really. Can I... would you mind if I kissed you?” He pulled back, looking down at Yuuri’s slightly parted lips, desperate to feel them against his.

Yuuri smiled. “You don’t have to ask…” Victor’s moan was swallowed up by Yuuri’s lips on his.


	34. Chapter 34

Kissing Victor felt as wonderful on the ice as it did on the stage was all Yuuri could think about when the taller man pressed them together. He was so WARM against Yuuri’s body, while the ice from below radiated cold up. Victor’s hands were pressed against him, one against his back, the other low on his hips.

Feeling a little useless, Yuuri fisted his hands into Victor’s shirt and yanked him closer, leaning up on the toe picks of his skates. With the slight boost in height, they were almost even and Yuuri would have fallen at the sound of Victor’s moan against him, were it not for the fact that he was also holding him up.

Yuuri felt himself bending backwards when Victor eagerly leaned forwards and for all that it was only his second time really kissing a man, he readily bent with him. Victor didn’t let up and Yuuri let himself drop flat on his skates again.

A moment later, Victor kicked off and they skated. Eyes closed, Yuuri had absolutely no idea where to but he wasn’t too bothered by it – Victor’s tongue in his mouth felt too good to care about much of anything. Instead, he let himself be moved, only vaguely aware when they stopped because Victor’s hands moved to his hips to lift him.

A moment later he was sitting on a ledge of some sort and Victor had roughly spread his legs to stand between them. He was high enough up now that he had to tilt down to keep kissing Victor – somehow, the older man had managed the entire thing without breaking their kiss.

Yuuri would have been in awe if he’d had that much brainpower left. He did not. Instead he ran his hands up Victor’s arms, over his shoulders and to his neck. Settling one hand over the side of Victor’s neck, feeling his pulse flutter under Yuuri’s fingers, he gently scraped his nails over Victor’s scalp as he grabbed a fistful of his hair to tilt him up for a better angle.

They both moaned and Yuuri felt Victor’s fingers on his thighs, trembling softly. It was...easily one of the most erotic things Yuuri had ever experienced and it was just a kiss. Yuuri shuddered at the thought of what Victor probably looked like, what he had to look like the way he was kissing.

Eyes opening automatically, he nearly sobbed at the sight. Victor’s eyes were half-open too, though he clearly wasn’t seeing much of anything. Face flushed, pupils blown wide and his normally immaculate hair completely mussed by Yuuri’s hands, he looked...perfect.

Yuuri let his eyes fall closed and bit down on Victor’s bottom lip. The other man’s body slammed against whatever they were sitting on and Yuuri was pulled forwards, his erection rubbing against Victor’s stomach, almost painful in its intensity.

He knew they were basically making a spectacle of themselves, and that somewhere not far, Phichit was probably waiting...but short of his parents walking in, absolutely nothing could have made him want to stop. When Victor purred against his lips, panting hard, Yuuri was sure his parents could have shown up naked and he wouldn’t have cared.

Eventually, it was Victor that broke the kiss, pulling back far enough that Yuuri couldn’t follow without losing his balance and falling. Yuuri forced his eyes open, cursing softly in Japanese when the full picture of Victor was revealed. The man was so hard it showed clearly under his exercise trousers, and his face was still flushed. He looked like they’d been doing a LOT more than just kissing…

Yuuri moaned – HE had done that to the other man. Shy, straight Yuuri had messed up what he was pretty sure was one of the most handsome men on the planet. Yuuri stared at his bottom lip – it was slightly swollen, from where he’d bitten it. He cursed again, a little louder this time.

Victor opened his eyes as well and for a moment, Yuuri wondered what it was that the other man saw when he looked at him – surely, it had to be boring in comparison? If his expression was anything to go by...it wasn’t.

The older man looked starving. Yuuri shivered in delight – he would have been very, very happy to let himself be eaten if the other kept looking at him that way. Instead, Victor dropped his head and groaned, before slowly approaching him again, clearly a little shaky on his skates.

Yuuri had to resist the temptation to simply touch himself at the sight. Victor’s hands gently settled on his hips again and he was lifted down from the barrier – that was what he’d been placed on – and set him down again.

He discovered that his knees were just as weak, nearly collapsing as Victor let go. He shook it off, trying to steady himself a little. “That... uh...” Victor began and Yuuri shivered again – the man’s accent had gotten an awful lot stronger. “Why... did you stop?”

Victor abruptly spun away from Yuuri turning his back and for a moment, he was worried he’d done something wrong again before thinking better of it – Victor certainly hadn’t looked at him like he was angry.

“Victor?” He mumbled, closing the distance between them and brushing his fingers down Victor’s back. The other man arched it, bending backwards as Yuuri’s fingers travelled along his spine. “I’m sorry Yuuri, I had to. I just...” He shook his head and Yuuri decided to give him a moment to collect himself.

Discreetly adjusting himself in his slacks, Yuuri realised he could do with that as well. Wiping a little bit of drool from his chin and brushing his hair back, he waited patiently for Victor to turn around again.

When the skater did, he looked almost normal again – except for his messy hair and swollen lip. Yuuri cursed under his breath. “I, uh, I want to do this right. I don’t just want to...” Victor gestured at Yuuri.

“I... what?” Victor sighed. “Oh Yuuri. I had to stop. If I hadn’t... I might have taken things... further, and I don’t want to do that to you.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Actually no, I desperately want to do that to you, but not like this.”

Yuuri bit his lip at the blatant admission of the other man’s desire for him – the first of its kind. It... did something to Yuuri, made his heart clench and his stomach twist in something like anticipation. “Then how do you want to do it to me?” He found himself whispering before he could stop himself.

Victor’s eyes widened, his pupils visibly dilating as he took in Yuuri’s voice. “You’re going to kill me if you say things like that, Yuuri. That was really... below the belt.” Reflexively, Yuuri’s eyes travelled there – Victor was still... hard.

He felt like it should have bothered him, he felt like he should probably not have stared so much...but neither were particularly big concerns to him. A moment later, rough hands spun him around and pushed him towards the exit of the rink.

“You... you need to go and talk to Phichit. I’ll be right along.” Looking back over his shoulder as he stumbled out of the rink, Yuuri met Victor’s eyes. “What are you going to do?” Victor snorted. “Skate in wobbly circles until I’ve calmed down enough that I’ll be able to be within five feet of you without tearing your clothes off?”

Yuuri gaped and Victor shook his head. “Shit, sorry, I don’t mean-” “I’ll see you in a bit, okay?” Victor nodded as Yuuri stumbled a few steps away, picking up his skate guards from where he’d left them. He was immensely proud that it only took him two tries to get them on and to walk away.

Back in the changing room, he quickly put on his regular shoes again. Much to his disappointment, that did absolutely nothing for his balance. Committed to walking on shaky legs for possibly the rest of his life because of the way another man had kissed him, he snuck back towards the rink to watch Victor.

The man was indeed skating, though not in wobbly circles as he’d said. Instead, he was doing laps of the ice at rather impressive speed, eventually he turned, skating to the middle of the rink and jumped. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat – a perfect triple axel later, Victor sighed, rolling his shoulder twice with a wince.

Yuuri frowned – clearly, the man hadn’t been entirely truthful about his fall before. He felt guilt well up in him – there he was, practically peeping on the man and he was hurt. Victor did another lap, this time backwards, before jumping again – Yuuri wasn’t sure which kind exactly, but he was sure it was a quad that Victor landed with complete perfection. This time he skated straight to the exit and Yuuri dashed back to his bag.

Idly checking his phone, he found that Phichit had texted him and another shot of guilt laced through him. ‘Gone home to shower. Don’t let him do you on the ice, that hurts.’ It read. He deleted the text instantly. Clearly, Phichit was being considerate, while also making fun again – rather typical.

That wasn’t what had Yuuri thinking though...it was the fact that if Victor had asked, Yuuri would have absolutely let him go further, no questions asked. The thought was... terrifying, really. Victor was so much bigger than him, and though they were both athletes…

He frowned. Would Victor eventually expect him to… Even in the privacy of his own mind he couldn’t finish the thought – that was probably why he nearly fell over when Victor poked his shoulder a moment later. Coming face to face with him so suddenly was enough to make him blush quite strongly.

“Are you, alright?” He asked awkwardly. “Better, thanks. Where’s Phichit?” “Gone home for a shower.” Yuuri repeated, once again mesmerised by the slight swelling of Victor’s lip. “Are you ready to leave?” He asked the taller man and Victor nodded.

Though the ice had been cold too, stepping out into the night air of Russia in late spring was a whole different kind of freezing. Tucking his hands up into his sleeves, they silently walked back. Yuuri stole a few glances here and there. Victor was acting relatively normal. That was... good. Probably.

Yuuri mentally groaned. He was SO screwed.


	35. Chapter 35

Less than a minute after saying goodbye to Yuuri at his door, Victor was in his bedroom, his trousers and briefs around his ankles. He threw himself onto his bed, using a pillow to muffle his sobs as he brought himself off embarrassingly quickly.

Breathing hard, his left hand a sticky mess, he thought back to what was easily the most erotic kiss he’d ever had in his life. Yuuri matched him so perfectly it was scaring him, and more than a little. The shorter man had indulged him at first and then he’d actively touched Victor, had pulled on his hair so possessively and Victor had been trembling like a leaf in the wind.

Yuuri could have asked him to do absolutely anything and he’d have done it for him then and there, he knew. The way the Japanese man had looked when he’d pulled back too – aroused, disappointed and so, so eager.

His hair had been messy, glasses a little askew and lips red from kissing. Thinking of his lips made him remember that bite – between that and the fingers tugging on his hair, he knew it would have taken a mere brush against his cock for him to come in his pants like an overexcited teenager.

Yuuri had been just as eager too, hadn’t he? Their raised position had let the other man rub his own erection against Victor’s body, and at the thought of simply leaning down a little, of possibly taking the other into his mouth... he felt himself harden again.

Determined to make that time last, he stroked himself more slowly, imagining the many, many ways he would have Yuuri Katsuki as soon as the other man would let him. Of course, just when he was getting close again, someone knocked on his door. From the way Makkachin scrambled up, he knew perfectly well who it was.

There was no point in not opening – Yuuri knew he normally let his door unlocked and since they’d come home less than ten minutes earlier and he could probably hear Makkachin, Yuuri also knew he had to be home.

Cursing quietly, he pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and the thickest, heaviest pair of sweatpants he could find and washed his hands before opening the door. He’d splashed a little water on his hair too, hoping that it would make it look like he’d been showering.

It was indeed Yuuri standing in front of him, cradling what looked like a first-aid kit. “Are you...hurt?” He asked the other, automatically scanning him for injuries. “No I’m not but you are. Why didn’t you tell me your shoulder was bad?” Victor winced – he’d almost forgotten the constant ache in the joint.

Lifting Yuuri up and down from the barrier had made it quite a bit worse. “Take off your shirt.” Yuuri instructed him and he had already pulled it off by the time Yuuri had stepped past him. “Why am I taking it off?” Yuuri glared. “Because I’m going to put some cooling gel on it, obviously. Have a seat.”

Dropping heavily onto his couch, he automatically turned away from Yuuri when the other man sat down as well. Keeping his back to Yuuri, he heard the other rattle through the box. “Why didn’t you say anything, Victor? You’re an athlete, you can’t just ignore injuries like this, you should know that.”

He chuckled darkly. “Yeah... it was fine at first. Just a bit of a dull throb. I made it worse when I, uh...” “Lifted me?” Yuuri supplied and he nodded. The other man sighed. “Really, Victor... what if you’d damaged the joint?” He chuckled. “It’s fine. It’s the off-season, plus I can skate even with an achy shoulder. Now an ankle, that would have been a problem.”

A moment later he hissed when Yuuri’s fingers brushed the injured shoulder, feeling cold as ice. “Oh sorry, it’s the cooling gel.” A bottle was held out over his shoulder and he took it without thinking. It was Japanese – not much help there.

“This is what my old ballet teacher used to use for my ankles when I was younger. It’s really good.” Victor hummed his agreement while gentle but firm fingers massaged the gel into his shoulder. It hurt – not enough to NOT turn him on though. He didn’t like pain, but having literally just masturbated, having been in the middle of it actually, and then feeling those fingers on him...it was all a bit much.

He shivered, quite strongly. “Sorry, is it too cold?” He groaned. “No, it’s fine. Yuuri... are you always this oblivious?” The other man laughed softly. “I’d like to say no but since I’m really confused by what you mean, I don’t think that would be too believable, do you?” He groaned. Yuuri’s application of gel had turned into something like a massage and Victor had to stop himself from reaching down his pants.

“Yuuri... you march in here, make me take my clothes off and start massaging me. You’re really starting to test my self-control here.” The hands stilled for a long moment, before they resumed their motions.

“Am I?” Yuuri’s voice sounded more like a low growl now and Victor had to bite his still-swollen lip to stop himself from whimpering. He had absolutely no idea where exactly the other man’s random bursts of flirtatiousness and confidence came from, but he was rapidly developing an addiction for them.

“Yuuuuri don’t be cruel.” The man in question chuckled softly. “Sorry Victor, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He was back to normal then – Victor already missed that growl. “I think your shoulder should be fine now. Anything else you forgot to tell me about?”

“Forgot…?” He sighed. “Is anything else hurting?”

Victor had to stop himself from blurting a yes to that question. He had to keep reminding himself that he had to be careful, had to move slowly, so as to not scare the other off by accident. Telling him that he was throbbing in his pants because Yuuri had interrupted him getting himself off was NOT slow as far as Victor knew.

He wanted to do it anyway, if only to see the reaction. Would he get frightened Yuuri? Flirtatious Yuuri? Something else entirely? “Victor? Are you listening to me?” He winced. “No, I wasn’t. Sorry.” “I wanted to... talk to you? If you don’t mind?” “About?” “Uh, the kiss.”

Victor looked down, hoping his erection might not be that visible. No such luck. Carefully, he crossed one leg over the other as he turned to Yuuri – it was incredibly uncomfortable but at least the other wouldn’t be able to... see that way. “What about it Yuuri?”

He put on his best smile. The other man was looking slightly uncomfortable, cleaning some sort of milky-white gel from his fingers – the remnants of the cooling stuff he put on his shoulder the rational part of his mind supplied. The majority of his mind wondered if Yuuri was just deliberately being cruel.

“Well I just… I liked it.” “Mh, I know. I did too.” “Victor!” He laughed. “Sorry!” “It’s just… I mean, I really liked it. A lot. And if you’d wanted to, I would have probably let you do more. It’s just…” He took a deep breath. “That’s not like me. I mean, I’m not like that. Not usually.”

Ignoring his arousal, Victor sighed in understanding. “You’re scared.” Yuuri flinched – clearly, he’d hit bullseye. “I… I don’t want you to think it’s that I don’t like it or you. I’m just… not sure what to do with myself about it.”

Cursing his overactive imagination, Victor ran a hand over his face. “I can’t tell you what to do Yuuri, but… are you scared because you don’t think you like where this is going or just because it’s different from what you’re used to?”

Yuuri pulled his legs up on the couch, tucking his knees under his chin. “I don’t know. I mean, I tried to think about, uhm, having sex. With a man.” “Oh?” “Yeah. It was a horrible thought, honestly.” Victor winced. That was the last thing he’d wanted to hear. “Then… then I thought about, well, doing it with you. And uhm, I couldn’t really picture it, but it wasn’t horrible at all.”

That was remarkably closer to what he wanted to hear from the other. “I... see.” He forced out, well aware that he was blushing. That really happened too much around Yuuri. “Does that bother you? That I thought about you like that?”

Victor snorted. “Of course not. That would be… hypocritical of me.” Yuuri blinked at him in confusion for a few moments before confusion turned to embarrassment and he hid his face behind his knees. “I see. That’s good, I guess. I just don’t know if I can… if I could… to be honest, I don’t want to disappoint you, Victor.”

He nearly scoffed at the mere idea. Yuuri was pretty much the personification of every single quality he found attractive plus a few he hadn’t known he liked until he saw them in Yuuri. “You couldn’t POSSIBLY disappoint me, Yuuri.” The other man shrugged. “What if I can’t though? What if it’s not my thing?”

Hesitating for a moment, Victor reached out and traced a finger down Yuuri’s arm. “Ne Yuuri… I can honestly say I’d be okay with that. If all that ever happens between us is that we make out like that a few times a week it’d still be the best relationship I’ve ever been in.”

He realised his mistake a little too late – after Yuuri’s head had snapped up, his eyes narrowed at Victor. “I thought you said we WEREN’T in a relationship.” The other said flatly, killing all chance of Victor reading something from his tone. He thought about his reply for a moment. He could back away, make excuses… but something in him wanted to be brave.

He ignored the fact that that something was closely related to his erection. He was only human after all. “Yuuri… I know I said that. I was, uh, trying not to scare you off. Truth be told, I’d love to be in a relationship with you.”

Victor clenches his hands into fists to hide the soft tremor in them. “Really?” Yuuri asked – at least this time he hadn’t fled. “Yeah. I mean, we already know that we get along really, really well. And uh, we clearly have chemistry. So… yes. If you’d have me, I’d love nothing more than to be in a relationship with you, Yuuri.”

The younger man was gaping up at him and Victor couldn’t help but think that he was making a horrible mistake, that he was doing exactly what he’d said he wouldn’t do – bullying him into something he may not be ready for.

“But Victor, what if I can’t... I mean, if I never… that’s not fair to you. You deserve someone better.” It was a rejection but not the kind Victor had expected. That, that he could work with. “Isn’t that up to me to decide though? Who I want and don’t want?” He let his voice drop lower, exposing a little more of how he really felt.

He’d already taken the proverbial leap, he’d damn well follow through now. “Of course it is Victor but look at you! You could have anyone you wanted!” Yuuri mumbled. “Are you sure?” He asked, a little smug. “Of course!” Yuuri repeated, with more conviction this time. Victor couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“Well then I pick you. If I can have ‘anyone’, that includes you, right?” Yuuri sputtered for a few moments before groaning. “I set myself up for that one, didn’t I?” “Sure did. Seriously though, I’m interested in you. I don’t mind waiting or even not having sex with you at all if that’s what you prefer. I just... want you.”

Yuuri fell silent for a long time. Victor studied him, clearly arguing with himself internally. Minutes ticked back as they sat in silence on the couch. Eventually, Yuuri broke the silence. “Does that… would that mean that I get to watch you train sometime? Train properly?”

Victor gaped at him. “Does that… WHAT?” Yuuri blushed. “I mean, uh, if we’re in a relationship. Does that mean I could maybe watch your training sometime? It’s not, like, a condition, I’m just curious.” Victor broke into giggles. “Oh Yuuri! You could have done that either way, but for argument’s sake... yes!” He gave Yuuri his best winning smile, his heart nearly bursting at the seams when Yuuri returned it hesitantly.

“So, I guess I have a boyfriend now, huh?” Yuuri said, mostly to himself. “That sounds so...” Wonderful? Amazing? Like all of Victor’s dreams were coming true on Christmas day (which was coincidentally already his birthday)? “Weird.” Victor let his shoulders sag.

Well, he couldn’t have it all. “Why don’t you think of me as your partner then? If boyfriend doesn’t sound right?” Or lover? I don’t mind what you call me, really.” He offered, trying to reassure the other man. Really, he didn’t care – Yuuri could think of him as his goddamn pet and he’d still be excited over it… and that really wasn’t something he was into.

“Partner works. How about you?” He grinned. “What would you like me to call you when I brag about you to literally everyone I’ve ever met as soon as you leave?” Yuuri’s laughter brightened up the whole room. “I don’t mind. I’m okay with boyfriend, partner, whatever.”

Victor bit his tongue – his preference would be soulmate, but that would be overstepping a line, even he knew that. “Hm, I’ll see what sticks.” “Yeah, okay. That sounds good.” Yuuri nodded, decisively. “Oh, one thing though, Yuuri...”

He felt his shoulders shake with suppressed laughter as he fished for his phone and handed it to the other man. “Can I have your number?” Yuuri blinked at the device as if he’d never seen it before – indeed, he had not. They’d never actually exchanged numbers, had never had a need to, being so close to each other.

Yuuri typed in his number with surprising speed and, after a moment’s hesitation, locked the screen. Victor was immediately curious. “I need to go check on Phichit, he’s in charge of picking a movie for tonight.” It was sudden but not altogether unexpected – Yuuri did have a tendency to... flee at times.

He gave him his happiest smile as he accepted the phone back. “That’s fine. Have fun. And, uh, Yuuri?” The other man paused halfway to the door. “Yeah?” Victor sighed softly. “I’m really happy. Thank you.” Yuuri smiled, glanced at his phone still in his hands and chuckled softly. “Have a good evening, Victor.”

More curious than ever, Victor unlocked the phone and scrolled through his contact list to find Yuuri’s entry. It wasn’t under the correct letter, so he looked again. He found it easily enough, howling with laughter when he did. Victor now had a phone contact labelled ‘almost lover’.

He pressed a kiss to the screen of his phone before wandering into the bathroom. The cooling gel had already been absorbed by his skin and he desperately wanted a shower. If he whistled to himself because he had somehow managed to stumble into a relationship with what was perhaps, objectively, the most amazing man on the planet, that was nobody’s business but his own.


	36. Chapter 36

Yuuri had a boyfriend. A partner, rather. It was all he could think about as he sat down on his bed next to Phichit, staring at the screen of his laptop, sitting before them as it was. Phichit had already loaded up some movie, not that Yuuri was paying ANY attention.

He’d gone to Victor’s with the intention of asking him to slow down, possibly even stop their… exploration of whatever interest he had in Victor. Except that wasn’t what had happened at ALL, and how he’d agreed to an actual relationship.

The worst – or maybe best – part of it was that he couldn’t honestly say he minded. He’d gone to Victor to help him first and foremost, with his pain, but also in the hopes of making himself feel better… he’d achieved both. At least he hoped he’d made Victor feel better.

How exactly the whole thing had ended up making HIM feel better, he didn’t know. He’d gone to Victor anxious, and left… well, less anxious, with a pleasantly warm feeling in his stomach. It felt good of course, to have the beautiful, amazing Victor admit that he liked Yuuri, that he wanted him as well, not that Yuuri hadn’t seen that at the rink anyway. He’d felt it, even.

Something about Victor drew out a side of his he wasn’t quite used to himself. Yuuri had never been the most confident of men. That was, in part what had attracted him to dancing – while moving to the music, it was easier to act confidently, easy to just follow the rhythm. The only other times he’d felt that way were when he was drunk… or with Victor.

It was a thrilling feeling, really, and one he wouldn’t mind exploring more… with his boyfriend. Because he had one of those now. Glancing over at Phichit, he’d been surprised when his friend hadn’t asked a single question upon his return. It was out of character to say the least, but Yuuri wasn’t about to question it.

He wasn’t quite ready to talk about it yet, after all. Not while his mind was still echoing that Yuuri Katsuki had a boyfriend now, and that it was the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on. Hiding his smile against his knees, Yuuri felt that same warmth again. He didn’t have a name for it, but he liked it, almost as much as he liked Victor.

“Earth to Yuuri! Are you listening to me?” He turned to Phichit. “Uh, no. What?” He pointed at the laptop – the laptop with the dead battery. “Didn’t you charge it?” “I forgot. Sorry.” Phichit threw up his arms in frustration. “Well how are we going to watch ‘The King and the Skater’ now?” Yuuri shrugged – he hadn’t even known that they’d been watching it.

He did, however, know that he didn’t like Phichit’s smirk, not one bit. “Wait here a minute.” Yuuri obeyed, not at all keen to move. His phone buzzed a minute or so later, with a text. ‘You lost something.’ It read. He didn’t have the number saved, but he had a pretty good guess who it was anyway.

‘Don’t need it. Throw it away.’ He texted back. A mere minute later, another text came, this time from Phichit. ‘Harsh, man.’ It read. He saved Victor’s number under his name, after a few moments’ deliberation, before texting again. ‘Why is he there?’

No reply came...instead, a chuckle sounded from the door behind him. Yuuri turned in surprise – Victor was leaning against the doorframe. “Because I have a very nice TV, or so I was told.” Yuuri groaned in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry about him. I can’t believe he’s acting like this.” Victor shrugged before sitting on the edge of the bed, close to Yuuri without touching him.

“I’m more concerned that he referred to himself as my brother-in-law. Something I should know?” Yuuri whined. “What? I didn’t even SAY anything? How does he know?” Victor chuckled awkwardly. “I, uh, may or may not have posted something on Instagram.” “May have?” “Might have posted a photo of my, uh lip, with a caption along the lines of ‘this one’s a keeper’.

Yuuri’s lips twitched up in an almost involuntary smile. “I… see. So you think Phichit saw the post?” Victor whistled and pulled out his phone. “I think that some hundred thousand or so people saw, actually. At the moment, there are just over a hundred and three thousand likes on the post.”

He snatched the phone from Victor’s hands and scanned the screen for info. “You didn’t, uh...” Lithe fingers plucked the phone from his fingers. “Post anything like your info or even your picture? Never without your permission, Yuuri. I just… well, I was happy.”

Victor seemed to expect some kind of negative reaction from him. Yuuri smiled weakly. “As... long as you ask, I don’t mind. Were you really that happy?” Victor let himself drop backwards, splaying out against Yuuri’s duvet, his hair just barely tickling Yuuri’s bare feet.

“Well, I managed to sweet-talk my adorable, sexy neighbour into going out with me and now I’m in his bed after dark. The last time I was this excited I won the World Championships gold.” Yuuri laughed happily. “You’ll have to show me those sometime. It’s still sort of weird. That you’re, you know, you.”

Victor rolled over, unsubtly curling further onto the bed. “Which part? The part where I’m a man, the part where I’m famous or the part where I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” Victor gave him a cocky a grin and Yuuri nudged him with his foot. “Ne, Victor?” “Hm?” “Kind of… all of it.” 

“Would you like me to go?” He considered the request. “No. You can stay. I like having you with me.” They stayed silent, Yuuri sat with his legs tucked up, Victor curled around him without actually touching. “Isn’t there something you’d rather do than this?” He asked after a bit of silence… only to receive no response. 

Carefully untucking his legs, he looked more closely at Victor. He allowed himself a soppy smile when he saw that Victor had fallen asleep in the darkness of his room. It really wasn’t all that surprising – it was well after ten and they’d both had quite a… long day.

He shuffled away carefully so as to not disturb the sleeping man and thought about what to do. Should he wake him? Let him sleep? Go yell at Phichit who had apparently just taken over Victor’s home without asking? He sighed, almost involuntarily reaching out and brushing his fingers through Victor’s bangs.

The man looked just as pretty asleep as he did awake – his face was softer that way, but no less attractive for it. Yuuri caught himself brushing his thumb over the other man’s lip. It was no longer quite so swollen, but the memory of the kiss still made him shiver with arousal. He hesitated for a long moment before stretching out on the other side of the bed, a little bit away from the sleeping Victor.

He was only going to close his eyes for a few minutes of course, just to let him sleep. Nothing more.


	37. Chapter 37

Yuuri woke up with a face full of hair. Not hair, he corrected after a moment, but fur. Stroking the dog before him, he blinked in confusion when the colour was off – it wasn’t his own poodle back home. No, this was very clearly Makkachin. He pulled back to look around – he was in his bed, still asleep on the side of the bed he’d fallen asleep on.

There was, however, a blanket draped over him now, and a dog that hadn’t been in his apartment when he’d gone to sleep squished against his face. He sat up. No sign of Victor or Phichit, though he could hear faint sounds from the kitchen.

Stretching, he stumbled out of bed, quickly stripping out of his uncomfortable clothes and into a pair of sweatpants. Good enough for getting coffee. Makkachin had already bounced off the bed, far too... chipper for the time the sunlight shining in suggested.

Yuuri hated morning people. While he could never hate a dog for any reason, he was still wary of Makkachin’s morning enthusiasm. Ambling into the kitchen, he heard the distinctive noise of his coffee maker, a deep, low buzzing.

He let himself sink down on one of the stools in front of the small kitchen-bar that separated the living room from the cooking area. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, it was Victor that was whistling happily and throwing a single sugar into a cup of coffee before sliding it across to Yuuri.

Victor had a happy smile on his face, and he’d clearly changed clothes at some point. Yuuri glared at him accusingly. “You’re a morning person.” The Russian chuckled. “Mh, I can be. I prefer sleeping in but getting up early is fine too.” Yuuri glowered over the edge of his mug.

“And good morning to you too. How did you sleep?” “Uh, fine. How long have you been up?” Victor grinned. “Not too long. I woke up last night though and went home because I didn’t want to impose on you.” He sighed dramatically. “Phichit was passed out on my bed. I hope you don’t mind we slept here?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Not at all. And if you want to beat some sense into Phichit, you’re welcome to do so.” Victor shrugged. “It’s fine. He’s just trying to be supportive, I think. Though he did post a selfie wearing six of my gold medals, so there is that.”

“Supportive? Selfie?” Victor leaned against the counter. “As I understand it, he approves of us.” Yuuri smiled despite the early hour. They were an ‘us’, because Victor Nikiforov for some reason liked him enough to want to date him. “And the selfie?”

Victor shrugged. “I keep my medals in a little showcase in the bedroom.” “Still that’s...” “It’s fine. If that’s the price I pay for a night in your bed, he can keep the damn things.” Yuuri wrinkled his nose. “He better not. Do you not care about the medals?” The other man hummed. “Not as much as I care about being in your bed.”

Yuuri hid his face in the crook of his arm. “So is this what you’re going to be like from now on? So… flirty?” Victor laughed. “I’m just a little giddy. Does it bother you? I can stop.” Yuuri swirled around the coffee in his mug. “No, it’s fine. Just, being yourself is fine. So long as you’re okay with me blushing. I do that.”

“I’ve noticed. It’s cute.” 

Needless to say, Yuuri blushed.

“So have you got plans this afternoon?” Victor asked after a few minutes of silence. “I was going to go sightseeing with Phichit. Why?” “Mh, I was going to invite you to my practice.” He slammed his mug down. “Absolutely not.” Victor blinked at him in surprise. “Uh, don’t worry about it? I just thought you may want to come with me.”

Yuuri shook his head. “No. I mean, yes, I would like that, but you can’t go to training today.” “And why is that?” “Because of your shoulder!” Victor smiled. “It’s fine. I checked it this morning and as long as I don’t lift anything heavy with that arm or extend it over my head, I’ll be fine. I can’t just skip practice.”

He sighed. “You’re sure you’re okay to go?” “I’ve been doing this for a while, you know.” The other remarked. Yuuri blushed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply you don’t know what you’re doing.” Victor waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it. I think the whole caring-boyfriend thing is adorable. If you’d like, I can stub my toe at practice today?” Yuuri laughed. “You just want me to make a fuss about you.” The other man didn’t deny it and he snorted at the other’s antics.

Maybe mornings weren’t altogether that bad.


	38. Chapter 38

“Come again?” “You heard me the first time.” “Yes I did. Come again?” He sighed. “I SAID, I have a boyfriend. We’re in a relationship. Properly committed and all that.” “Uh, Victor like three days ago you asked me about ideas for a first date and thought you’d get dumped over it.”

He shrugged. “It’s been a stroke of good luck.” Mila groaned while other-Yuri looked unimpressed. “And how did this come about?” Victor laughed. “Believe it or not, because of a Thai figure skater named Phichit.” At that, Yuri perked up.

“Phichit Chulanont?” “Don’t know his last name.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “I’ve competed with him. He’s good. His main weakness is the triple axel. Once he gets that right, he’ll be serious competition.”

Victor felt absolutely no sympathy when he informed his rinkmate that he had, in fact, tutored the other on just that. Yuri’s howl of fury echoed through the hall so loudly Yakov made them ALL skate backwards laps.

It was completely worth it. Even the continued glares throughout the day were worth it, in a manner of speaking. By the time training was over, he was quite fed up with it though. “Victor! Want to come out for drinks?” Georgi called out just as he was about to leave to head home.

“Sorry, can’t! I have plans!” He called back, happily skipping away. He did indeed have plans, and not ones he would share with the other man.

Victor spent the evening brushing his poodle. It was something he didn’t do as often as he probably should. He used to do it a lot more but eventually his enthusiasm for it had simply dropped. Makkachin enjoyed the attention immensely, and her fur was all the softer for it afterwards.

Georgi texted him a few photos from the ‘drinks’ they’d gone for – they clearly showed him and some friends in a strip club. Doubly glad that he refused, Victor texted back a photo of Makkachin on his lap. He knew which one of them was having the better evening.

Really, the only negative thing about the evening was that Yuuri wasn’t there. Out with Phichit, he had absolutely no trouble following along with their little outing – Phichit uploaded photos every few minutes, and several of them featured Yuuri in them. 

He felt almost stalkerish doing so, however the photos WERE public, and Yuuri rather looked like he was enjoying himself. It was a good look on the man, he decided.

Victor fell asleep embarrassingly early and while staring at a photo of Yuuri laughing in front of the Hermitage Theatre. The picture was also his home screen – he’d have to thank Phichit again later, probably.

The man really WAS the best matchmaker in the world, much as he hated to admit it.


	39. Chapter 39

Yuuri was already exhausted, only one class into his four-class Monday. He wasn’t sure why – he’d slept well enough and his classes were all quite low-impact. Still, he felt a little sluggish, a little slower than normal.

He ignored it until his third class of the day, when a young girl pointed out that he looked feverish. A quick check later, he found that he was indeed feverish. With little other choice, he’d finished his class from the side-lines, asking one of his better students to demonstrate in his stead.

Unwilling to miss more time again so quickly after taking time off before (especially since his last bout of time off had been used simply to MOPE), he sat through his last class the same way before making his way home.

By the time he got there, he was properly exhausted and ready to fall into bed. Phichit, who was only due to stay for another two or three days gave him a wide berth, unwilling to catch his germs, which was how Yuuri found himself in bed a little later, texting Victor.

‘Can Makkachin fetch pizza?’ The reply was almost instant. ‘She can fetch but she won’t hand it over.’ He chuckled. ‘Damn. How about Thai food?’ ‘You want me to have her eat Phichit?’ He’d laughed out loud at that response. ‘No. Also, that was a terrible joke.’

The next reply took a little longer. ‘It was not. Want to come over?’ Much as his heart beat faster at the idea, he wasn’t up to it. ‘Can’t. I’m sick in bed. Thus the pizza delivering Makkachin.’

Yuuri fell asleep before he could read the response that arrived practically as soon as he’d locked the screen. 

The next time he woke, it was to the delicious smell of double-pepperoni pizza. Also, there was once again dog-fur in his face. Makkachin dashed off as soon as he’d woken up and petted her head, only to return with her owner a few moments later… Her owner who was holding a plate with two slices of pizza.

“Victor?” “Expecting your other handsome Russian neighbour slash partner?” Yuuri grinned. “Yeah, didn’t realise it was your turn to wait on me today. Uh, why are you here?” Victor gave him the plate, sitting on the side of the bed.

Yuuri wasted no time in biting into the first slice of pizza, moaning in delight at the taste. “Well, I found out that apparently my boyfriend is ill. Thought I’d better check on him and since he can be grumpy when woken up, I thought I’d arm myself with a peace offering.”

He smiled happily at the man, munching on his pizza. After a few moments, Victor’s fingers settled on his forehead, checking his temperature. “Hm, you do have a bit of a fever...” Yuuri studied the man perched on his bed.

Victor really was amazing – Yuuri hadn’t had the slightest bit of expectation towards the other man, certainly not in regard to him being around when Yuuri was ill. That he’d come by just to feed him warmed Yuuri in a way that had nothing at all to do with his fever.

He chuckled when he remembered his text about Makkachin fetching pizza for him. Really, he preferred Victor as far as delivery people went...though it was a close call. Brown eyes met blue. “Can I put a collar on you?”

Complete silence fell between the two men. Yuuri stopped mid-chew when he processed what he’d just said, while Victor simply stood there with his mouth hanging open, both staring at each other. A bright blush spread across the Russian’s features after a few moments.

After a few more, he snapped his mouth shut, the movement stirring Yuuri into motion. “Oh no! Oh that sounded wrong! I’m so sorry! I was just thinking about Makkachin and pizza!” He realised immediately that that apology cleared up absolutely nothing. 

“Uhm, the texts? I asked if Makkachin could bring pizza. You brought me pizza instead. So, uhm, you’d be the delivery dog?” Yuuri was growing kind of worried by the way Victor was just being completely quiet, motionless even.

“...Victor? I’m sorry?” Slowly, the man shook his head, letting himself sink forwards until his head was on Yuuri’s thigh, next to the plate that Yuuri quickly shifted away. “It’s, uh, it’s fine. I just, ah, didn’t expect you to ask that.”

Yuuri groaned in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to ask it either!” “No, no, I get it. It’s fine, really. You’re sick. Have your pizza, get some more rest.” Victor shifted back, sitting up again. He fixed him with a rather heated look for a moment. “And if you still want to put a collar on me when you’re healthy, I can probably be convinced.”

Victor stood, Yuuri dropped the rest of the pizza slice he had been holding. Thankfully it landed on the plate as he slid lower under his blanket with an embarrassed whimper. The other man walked out with a chuckle.

Yuuri couldn’t wait to be healthy again.


	40. Chapter 40

Leaning against the wall outside of Yuuri’s bedroom, he pressed a hand to his chest in the hopes of his heart slowing down a little. Yuuri’s question had caught him off-guard in a way he couldn’t even begin to describe.

He’d just been admiring his boyfriend, thinking how cute he was bundled up in bed with a mouthful of pizza… and then said adorable boyfriend had asked him if he could put a COLLAR on him. Fuck.

Yuuri hadn’t meant it, he knew. He’d never even BEEN with a man, and he was quite certain even with women, he’d probably never done anything like that. Hell, Victor himself hadn’t really done that sort of thing before.

He wasn’t sure he was all that interested either, but at the thought of himself, collared at Yuuri’s feet, his knees had nearly given out. He’d looked so innocent too, with his big brown eyes and small pout. Well, of course he had, he was trying to make a joke about Makkachin being a delivery dog.

Instead, he had asked Victor if he’d wear a collar for him. Cursing quietly, Victor walked back to the kitchen where a box of pizza sat, full save for the two slices he’d brought Yuuri. He picked one up – they liked the same toppings.

A collar.

Victor just knew he was going to be useless the rest of the day.

He was not wrong. When it became obvious that even basic step sequences weren’t happening during training, he’d instead sat down in order to think about the routines for his next competitive season. He hadn’t given it much thought, knowing he could create a winning routine a few weeks before season start in September if need be… except he now had plenty of inspiration.

It lived across the hall from him and had asked to put a collar on him. Victor groaned in frustration at the paper before him. He had PLENTY of ideas for moves he could make on the ice, and not a single one of them would score him points during a competition. Mostly because they all involved a certain Japanese dancer, and now, more than a few of them, a collar.

He let his head thump against the table.

He was so, so, so screwed.

Neither Mila nor Georgi even approached him once they caught sight of his brooding face – in their defence, he knew what he was like, so he hardly blamed them. Checking his phone compulsively for texts, be they about dogs, collars or literally anything else, he was both relieved and disappeared to find nothing.

On one hand, that meant that Yuuri wasn’t talking to him. On the other hand that meant he was safe from another potentially fatal attack like the last one. Scribbling out his previous ideas, he flipped a fresh page and began drawing out a new routine. Nothing seemed quite… right, yet.

Except for the thought of Yuuri putting a collar on him. He groaned quietly and decided to file it away under things he didn’t know he wanted before Yuuri.


	41. Chapter 41

When Yuuri woke up next it was late – checking his phone he nearly had a stroke when he saw just HOW late – Monday afternoon late. Grabbing for the thermometer Phichit had brought him some time ago, he quickly took his temperature – back to normal.

He had, however missed the beginning of his first class. Cursing, he leapt out of bed and threw on a quick training outfit before sprinting to the academy. Only about a fifteen-minute walk from his home, he ran it in eight minutes, coming to a sliding stop before his studio. To his utter confusion, the door was closed – that was normally done by the teacher.

Had someone else taken over the class? Peering in through the hallway blinds, he nearly keeled over. Another teacher had in fact taken over – just not one employed by the academy, at least not as far as he knew.

Victor was standing in front of nine absolutely SPELLBOUND teenage girls, stretching. Well, the girls were supposed to stretch, they were mostly staring at Victor, who was essentially leaning against the wall in a perfect split, one leg above his head and foot resting flat against the panelling.

Yuuri felt a twinge of jealousy at the scene before him – he wasn’t too fond of his students half-drooling over his boyfriend.

He never even noticed that thinking of Victor as his boyfriend no longer felt odd.

Instead, he caught his breath, brushed his hair back and slid open the door. Ten curious faces turned towards him, nine of them clearly disappointed. Victor just beamed. “Yuuri! Are you feeling better?” “Yes, thank you Victor. What exactly is going on here?”  
Iulia, one of his students answered before Victor could. “Mr. Nikiforov was just giving us some tips on stretching. It’s so AMAZING that you know a Russian hero, Yuuri!” He smiled weakly at the girl – she was normally one of his more composed students.

Maria, a somewhat more… excitable girl, nodded. “Yes! We always thought you were a little boring but to think you know a LEGEND like Victor!” Said Victor was smirking over to him from the bar and it sparked something in Yuuri.

He mirrored the man’s smirk before turning to Maria. “Ah, actually I more than know him. We’re dating.” He informed the girl, keeping an eye on Victor’s reaction. For a moment he worried that he may have overstepped a line… and then Victor blushed scarlet. Clearly, he didn’t mind so much.

Yuuri walked over to him, setting down his bag in the corner, admiring the pink on his partner’s pale cheeks – it suited Victor much better than it did him. Turning back to the class – the madly giggling class – he instructed them to go through their usual step sequences before leaning against the barre next to Victor.

“Yuuri...” The man whispered after a moment. “Care to fill me in, Victor?” He cleared his throat. “Ah yeah… Phichit said you were still asleep and asked me if I could call the academy to tell them you were sick since I speak Russian obviously. I called, introduced myself and uh, offered to teach your class.”

Yuuri groaned. “I bet the headmistress was delighted?” Victor chuckled. “Well… yes. Do you mind, Yuuri? Did I cross a line?” Lips twitching into a smile at Victor echoing the exact words he’d been thinking just moments ago. “Of course not. I appreciate it. I didn’t expect you to be willing to let yourself be ogled by teenagers.”

The other man grimaced and relaxed fractionally. “Well, it’s not my first choice of pastime, that’s for sure. I thought since they’re your students and I want to learn more about you...” Yuuri looked up to the other man, drinking in the hesitant embarrassment. It wasn’t an expression he’d seen very much, and it was… well, he didn’t know what it was, but he liked it.

“And you don’t mind I told them?” A finger traced down his cheek, startling him. “Yuuri… put up a billboard for all I care. So long as you’re okay with it, I am too.” They shared a smile before Yuuri noticed that the rest of the room had stilled all movement. 

He spun around to the girls. “Get to work!” He barked out – one of the first Russian phrases he’d actually learned. They obeyed easily enough, while Victor grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door a moment later. Before he could ask what had happened, he found himself backed into a wall, Victor kissing him passionately.

The thought of pulling away never occurred to him. Wrapping his arms around the taller man’s lower back, he arched up into the kiss until Victor drew back, cursing softly. “Sorry, Yuuri.” He cleared his throat lightly. “About…?” “Uh, doing that? It’s not professional.” Yuuri glanced through the window – his students were training, they were alone in the hallway.

“Then I suppose it’s good that you don’t work here, huh?” Victor laughed. “Yes, I suppose so. Are you sure you’re healthy again?” Yuuri shook his head. “Honestly! First you kiss me and THEN you ask?” The other man grinned. “What can I say, I had no choice. You should maybe learn more Russian.”

Yuuri grinned. “Will you learn Japanese then?” “Hai!” He laughed at Victor’s enthusiasm. “You don’t have to stay, by the way. I mean, thank you for helping with the class but I can’t imagine that this is fun for you.”

Victor chuckled. “How many classes do you have today?” Yuuri paused. “Three before lunch, two after. Monday is my longest day, why?” “Then… can I stay?” “You… want to stay? And watch me teach ballet?” “Well, only if you don’t mind.”

“That can’t be fun?” Yuuri asked, confused. “And what about Makkachin?” “She’s with a dog-sitter for the day. I expected you to be out for the whole day after all.” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. “Thank you.” He mumbled against Victor’s chest, hiding his blush.

Victor really was too amazing for words.

Gentle fingers feathered over the back of his neck. “So I can stay?” “If you’d like.” “I’d like.”


	42. Chapter 42

Teaching ballet with Victor Nikiforov in the classroom was… an experience. His first group of nine had been his oldest group – they were all sixteen or younger. At that age they’d then move on to individual coaches eventually. That meant that his other two classes all had younger kids – the youngest no older than eight.

They all had spectacular resolve, skill and talent – he’d learned that in his first class at the academy. It was different than he was used to, a little more formal, the students more focused than he’d seen them in Japan or god forbid the US.

It wasn’t unpleasant, normally. But then, normally, his students were actually looking at him when he spoke and demonstrated, rather than staring at the corner opposite of the door. That corner was of course occupied by one Victor Nikiforov, casually lounging in the studio as if he belonged there, intently watching Yuuri.

He’d been lying a little when he’d said he didn’t mind Victor staying – much as he loved dancing, his stage fright had always struck at the most inopportune moments and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. He needn’t have worried. With Victor’s stunning blue eyes on him… there was nothing. No fear, no anxiety. He LIKED Victor watching him, more than he would have been willing to admit out loud.

He even found himself showing off a little, bending, stretching, twisting a little more than was necessary. Who could blame him? Yuuri rather thought that most people would want to show off if they had a man like Victor watching. His students – the older ones – certainly seemed to feel that way.

The level of teenage giggling he had to contend with was… unprecedented. He’d been so sure that the younger groups wouldn’t be so fussed but pretty much every girl above eleven was at least a little flustered, and worse yet EVERY SINGLE ONE OF HIS STUDENTS knew who Victor was on sight.

And the man himself? He just waved at the girls when introduced, utterly unfazed by the reactions he got. By lunchtime, Yuuri was quite tired already. Dismissing the group of eight, he walked over to Victor and let himself sink to the floor next to him.

“So what’s next?” Yuuri chuckled. “Next? Why, I think next I’ll show you the atrociousness that is lunch here.” Victor chuckled. “We could go out for lunch if you’d like? My treat.” Yuuri shook his head. “No, that’s fine. I’m sweaty and my break is only an hour. Uh, you don’t have to eat with me though.” “Nonsense. Lead the way.” Yuuri did.

The four-minute walk to the cafeteria took nearly fifteen. Clearly news of his guest had spread and roughly every single female teacher in the academy just ‘happened’ to be there as they walked past. In their defence, several male dancers did as well.

Victor was unfailingly polite, a smile on his face as he shook hands and declined photos because he had somewhere to be. It was… odd. Not in a good way, unfortunately. What was Yuuri doing, dating a national idol? And it had all started on a whim too!

Just before they reached the cafeteria hall, Victor surprised him by taking his hand and pressing a quick kiss to his knuckles before releasing his hand. It was a small gesture, entirely unexpected and so completely Victor, his heart clenched at it.

It was comforting, reassuring, apologetic and so utterly sweet, he didn’t know what to do with it other than blush – THAT he had down to an art form. They sat down in a quiet corner of the cafeteria, each with a plate of food. It wasn’t bad per se; however it was very… nutritional.

“Ah, Victor, you don’t have to eat that if you don’t want to.” “It’s fine.” Victor eating a spoonful of what would have been stew if there had been meat in it was… wrong. Champagne and strawberries definitely suited him better – thankfully, Yuuri managed to keep that thought to himself and instead focused on eating.

“Are you bored yet? You can go back if you want, you know. I wouldn’t make you stay.” Victor chuckled. “Why would I be bored? Watching you is… fun.” He grinned. “Then why don’t you join in with the next class? That one actually has pairs in it, so you wouldn’t be the only guy.” Of course, the other guys were all teenagers, but there was no helping that.

“Join… I’ve never had proper ballet classes. Well, one or two, for the flexibility. I’m not a dancer.” Yuuri laughed. “And I’m not a skater. You took me skating anyway. What do you think?” Victor gave him a happy smile. “I think I’m in your care, Yuuri-sensei!”

Yuuri blushed scarlet.


	43. Chapter 43

On his way back to his studio, Yuuri was stopped by a very flustered-looking ballerina – she taught the class adjacent to his, though he didn’t know her by name. She quickly started babbling something in Russian. Before he could ask her to repeat it in English, Victor had leaned down and was quietly translating that her father had fallen and was in the hospital and could Yuuri take over her students as well?

He accepted of course, which ended with the woman babbling a few ‘spasibos’ before practically sprinting off. He turned to Victor in complete confusion. “Well, I guess my class just got bigger. Thank you for the help there.”

Victor smiled warmly at him. “Any time. It was nice of you to help her.” Yuuri sighed. “Of course I did. I can’t imagine what I would do if something happened to my father.” “You’re close to your parents?” He nodded. “They run an onsen in Hasetsu. We, uh, skype sometimes. When my sister is there to help with the computer.”

“That, my dear Yuuri, is utterly adorable. You’ll have to let me meet them sometime.” Yuuri froze mid-step, causing Victor to nearly run into him. “Uh, Yuuri? Did I say something wrong?” He winced and shook his head. “I, uh, well, it’s just...”

Victor sighed. “The comment about your parents? Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He grabbed Victor’s arm. “No! It’s not that!” He pulled back, grimacing. “I haven’t… mentioned you yet. I don’t know how they would… react. It’s a small town you see and…” Gentle fingers pulled him forwards before warm lips pressed a kiss to his forehead. Victor held him still for a moment before letting go.

“It’s fine. If you prefer not to say anything, that’s fine by me.” Yuuri felt utterly miserable – it hadn’t even occurred to him to think about how his family might feel about him dating a man. They were good people, and quite close, but he knew well that gay relationships weren’t very widely accepted in his country… and the subject had never come up with his family. Why would it have, after all?

He felt terrible – he could tell, even with the man’s assurances that he’d hurt him at least a little. That was the last thing he wanted, of course. The walk back to the classroom was a little more… subdued. Yuuri asked Victor to wait with his students – three pairs of a boy and girl each, all fifteen or so. 

Thankfully, the four students from the other teacher were pairs as well – though they were a little younger. He explained the situation to them and they were happy enough to move to his classroom as it was slightly bigger.

Back in his classroom, he found that Victor had slipped off his shoes and jacket, leaving him in loose-fitting leggings and a not-so loose-fitting shirt. Yuuri let his eyes travel over his body. For all that Victor was beautiful, there was nothing feminine about the lines of his body. Slip hips, long, lithe legs, a muscled chest.

He’d rarely seen Victor in quite so form-fitting a top. Surprisingly, it did nothing to diminish Victor’s attractiveness in his eyes. It wasn’t that he found Victor attractive because he looked feminine – though his face certainly was, he just... liked the other man.

Yuuri felt strangely validated for it, less guilty for his confusion about the whole ‘gender’ thing in the first place. Except of course, that Victor caught him looking. Yuuri cleared his throat when the other man raised an eyebrow at him before turning to his class – he’d already decided on the exercises they’d be going through, however with the additions of his newer students, he had to lower the difficulty a little.

“Turned Arabesques after warming up, everyone!” He clapped his hands, his students – all of them – evenly spacing out and warming up on their own. He trusted them to do that much. “Victor… do you know what an Arabesque is?”

His boyfriend hummed. “Arms up, back-leg out. We have them, they’re called spirals.” Yuuri grinned. “That’s right. So how about it?” Victor didn’t hesitate. “You or me?” Yuuri’s grin widened. “You of course. I’m the teacher, how else am I going to correct your positioning?” Victor huffed, likely not so happy about the suggestion that there even WAS something to correct.

“Give me a minute to get warm.” “Take your time.” Yuuri turned to his students.


	44. Chapter 44

Stretching his legs while watching his boyfriend observe his students, Victor felt quite… surreal. Somehow Yuuri had talked him into practising ballet with him. Well, not much convincing had taken place, of course, he was never going to turn the other down, but still.

Yuuri was different when he taught class. Not as confident as he was in those rare moments where he flirted or even danced himself, but not as shy as normal either. It was something like an in-between and it was nice to watch. Yuuri focused completely when he did something – teaching was no exception.

He’d spent half a day watching him catch and adjust the tiniest mistakes in his students, with the occasional demonstration mixed in. He didn’t know if it was skill, talent or the fact that he was head over heels for Yuuri but he had seen prima ballerinas move with less grace and control than Yuuri.

Now… he was nervous. More so than when skating – that he was good at. Ballet on the other hand… not so much. Yuuri was standing in front of him, making sure his students warmed up properly. He wasn’t entirely looking forwards to the whole thing, but he was curious enough to want to do it, especially when Yuuri had seemed… excited at the prospect.

His mind wandered back to when Yuuri had first arrived. Hearing him bark that order in Russian that morning had been one of the highlights of his day, narrowly beaten by the kiss in the hallway. He’d had to struggle to hold back even that long – hearing the other man speak like that had made him want to rip his clothes straight off – the dance studio had MIRRORS after all.

Yuuri hadn’t even been angry, had returned the kiss eagerly. The sheer knowledge that he was allowed to do that, to kiss Yuuri, made him happier than he could remember being. Through some insane twist of fate, some miracle, the other let him do things like that. The only thing that worried him was the possibility of the other man giving him a heart attack before they did more than kissing… if Yuuri wanted more than that.

If not, well, Victor had enough hand lotion and tissues to last him a while. Standing up straight, he stretched his back out. The current group of students consisted of older teens, thankfully they were a little less distracted than the first lot.

He smiled weakly. Half of them were probably crushing on their dance partners, too busy mooning over them to have much interest in him. Good riddance too. Teenage girls were scary, he’d found that out when he had still been a teen himself.

Yuuri turned and smiled and he lost his train of thought. “You warm?” He nodded. “Then, if you would?” The other was smirking at him and Victor resisted the urge to pout. He’d show him the most perfect damn Arabesque the other had ever seen.

He’d done the move a thousand times after all, just on ice. Legs slightly bent, he leaned forwards, onto his left, swinging the right up behind him, arms raised… except of course, that’s what he was supposed to do on ice – kick off and slide. Not so much on a studio-floor.

He felt himself loose his balance, falling forwards before he could correct himself or even lower his arms to catch himself. He’d done it – he was about to humiliate himself in front of Yuuri. Forcing his eyes closed, he waited for the inevitable impact with the ground.

It never came.

Instead, an arm wrapped low around his waist and pulled him back, upright again, and a second body settled against his, perfectly moulded to his own, right down to where he could feel Yuuri’s chest to his back, his leg stretched out along Victor’s, a perfect imitation of his position, and their bodies fully aligned.

A low chuckle near his ear made him open his eyes, instinctively looking in the mirror before him. Yuuri was indeed holding him against himself, standing on one leg, the rest of his body against Victor’s. Yuuri’s free hand was reaching for his arms, leisurely moving them to where he apparently wanted them.

Victor could do nothing but stare as the other adjusted him, made him lift and stretch his free leg with his own, shorter one, before pulling back and away, separating them. Victor held the position easily enough, though his back felt cold without the other pressing against him. He watched as Yuuri stepped back and checked his pose. He nodded in satisfaction before stepping to his front.

“Just one thing...” He mumbled before placing his hand on Victor’s chest. For a moment he expected the other to kiss him, then that hand pushed, making him arch his back a little more, to the very edge of what was comfortable for him.

Yuuri sensed it immediately and let go of him. Looking him up and down one more time, he grinned. “Perfect, Victor.” Pleased by his love’s approval, he held the pose until he couldn’t anymore and let himself sink down. The students in the class were more or less in the same position he had been in, most of the girls far more flexible than he was.

Yuuri corrected only a few of them before focusing on the boys. Their position was simpler – they just had to spin and stop the girl at the right moment. “You’re thinking it’s easier, aren’t you?” Yuuri said, surprising him. “I, uh, what?” “You’re thinking the boys have it easier, right?” He shrugged.

“They just stand there and hold them, right?” Yuuri nodded. “Mhm, technically yes… however if they mess up, their partner could get hurt. Not to mention pretty much everyone who trains these gets kicked in the face a few times when doing so.”

“I think I’ll skip that. Almost falling over was humiliating enough for me.” Yuuri laughed. “You did fine. That said, you’d probably be a little too tall for me to hold you properly anyway. At least for this move.” It took a moment for the double-entendre to sink in properly. When it did, he gaped down at Yuuri who was looking for all the world as if he’d said something perfectly reasonable.

To be fair, he probably hadn’t meant it that way – if anything, the man had probably been thinking about other ballet poses. He chuckled weakly at his own dirty mind and shook off the thought. Yuuri seemed satisfied with his students, having them each spin a few times before lowering themselves down.

Not a single one of them looked in danger of tipping over at any point, he noted. Oh well. “Good job!” Yuuri called out before instructing them on their next move – that one, Victor had never even heard off. Yuuri stepped back over when the students had all nodded at the instructions.

“You know that one?” He shook his head. “Kneeling penché.” He said, as if that would help. Victor shook his head again. “The danseur gets on one knee, while the ballerina essentially does another Arabesque except with the leg up in a full split or as close to it as possible. The danseur supports her in that position.”

With Yuuri’s explanation and two of the students attempting the move, it was easy enough to figure out. He coughed slightly. “Ah, Yuuri, I don’t think my legs move like that.” Yuuri just smiled brightly. “I don’t expect them to. Mind getting down on your knee for me?”

Yes, Victor was going to have a heart attack because of Yuuri, it was just a question of when, not if. He let himself sink to one knee like he saw most of the boys do. Yuuri seemed pleased enough and stood a measured distance away from him before pointing his toes and swinging his leg up the same Victor had tried to do not long ago.

Yuuri, of course, did not tip, fall, or otherwise humiliate himself. Instead, he simply pointed his leg up, his back arched further than Victor could ever hope to move his own and lifted one arm into position, the other stretched out towards him.

It took him a moment to understand what Yuuri wanted before he stretched out his own arm and supported him as he leaned forward. It wasn’t particularly difficult to do so, even when Yuuri leaned on his hand quite heavily, his free leg not so much as twitching in the air.

Victor was officially impressed when Yuuri held the position effortlessly and turned his head to the class to give them further instructions on the position. Victor had sort of forgotten the brats were even there.

He started to feel the strain in his arm – fully extended and supporting perhaps half of Yuuri’s weight, he felt the muscles in his arm starting to tremble. Determined to hold still, he was surprised when Yuuri’s fingers gently squeezed his and the pressure on his hand let up significantly – Yuuri never visibly changed his position.

Perhaps another minute or so later – it certainly felt longer for Victor – Yuuri eventually lowered his leg and stood straight again, releasing Victor’s hand. He rubbed his arm, surprised at how tired it was just simply from supporting the other.

He stood, watching as the students copied their teacher, now with occasional adjustments from Yuuri. Only one of the pairs seemed to significantly struggle – one of the younger girls seemed unable to keep her balance.

He watched quietly as Yuuri focused on them, clearly reassuring the frustrated girl, helping her until she seemed to get it right. Yuuri seemed so excited by his student’s success… it was absolutely adorable.


	45. Chapter 45

Two hours and change later, Yuuri waved his last students goodbye while Victor was taking a drink from Yuuri’s water bottle. He hadn’t thought to bring his own but Yuuri had been happy to share, to Victor’s delight.

Handing the bottle to his boyfriend (and yes, Victor was still amazed that he was that lucky) who accepted it and gulped down a few mouthfuls quickly. “Thanks. So how was it? Have I converted you from skating to ballet?”

Victor snickered. “Afraid not. Though, if you ever want to give me private lessons, I could probably find time for it.” Yuuri laughed. “So you ARE curious about the positions your height WOULD allow, hm?”

He picked up a towel while Victor stared at the back of his head. He’d assumed earlier, that the other man’s innuendo had been unintentional… clearly, he had been mistaken. Crap. “Don’t you know it’s rude to tease a gay man?” He asked instead of blurting out what he really wanted to say – nothing that needed to be said in a school.

Yuuri stood with a laugh. “I’ve never done it before, but I’ll do my best to go easy on you, okay?” Victor whined while Yuuri chuckled, dabbing his forehead with the towel. Victor sighed, reaching for Yuuri and pulling the man against his body.

He allowed himself to be moved, clearly not minding the touch. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t, personally.” He mumbled into Yuuri’s shoulder as he pressed himself against Yuuri’s back. The shorter man leaned into him lightly and Victor nearly melted at the implied trust.

“Ne, Yuuri, are there any ballet poses that start like this?” He laughed at the question. “Hm, not really. Do you want me to show you another one?” “I think I’d like that. Also, I never came out and said so but, uh, thank you for saving me earlier. I’d have fallen without you.”

Yuuri laughed, turning back towards him. “Well we can’t have that can we? If you’re going to fall anywhere it should be for me, not away from me.” Victor saw the exact moment the man’s words registered in his own mind. He immediately started furiously shaking his head, backing away from Victor.

“No! I mean, I don’t, I didn’t mean!” He groaned in embarrassment. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make it weird. I just meant… Oh god why am I still talking?” Victor shrugged. “That I can’t tell you. I can however tell you that you didn’t make anything weird.”

Yuuri paused. “I… didn’t?” Victor grinned. “Not at all. If anything, I think it was a very smooth thing to say.” He stepped closer, excitement thrumming in his veins – he wasn’t about to confess but the fact that Yuuri had so accidentally mentioned it… well.

Gently grasping Yuuri’s chin, he pulled the other man’s head up until they were inches from one another, Yuuri’s breath lightly tickling his lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the man senseless, but he held himself back. “Are you trying to get me to fall for you, Yuuri?” He practically purred, some of the heat he felt showing in his eyes.

Yuuri’s eyes widened impossibly far, his breath catching in his throat. Victor leaned closer, his lips almost brushing Yuuri’s. He really had been hoping for an answer but when the other man instead chose to wrap his arms around Victor’s shoulders and closed the gap between them, Victor found he had absolutely no problem kissing him either.

It was the first time Yuuri had initiated a kiss like that and he moaned into it eagerly. A moment later his legs nearly gave out when Yuuri tightened his arms around him and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Victor’s middle.

His hands automatically reached for his thighs, holding the man in place for all that he was capable of holding on all on his own. Victor stumbled back, dimly aware that they were standing in front of the window to the hallway. Walking backwards until he collided with the wall, he whimpered into Yuuri’s mouth when the other carded his fingers through Victor’s hair and he hoisted himself higher, his tongue frantically moving against Victor’s.

They hadn’t kissed since that morning and Victor hadn’t even realised how desperately he’d wanted to. He spun, pressing Yuuri against the wall, both for balance and so the man wouldn’t have to hold himself up so much.

If Yuuri noticed, he gave no indication of it. His fingers in Victor’s hair tightened, his other hand clasping on Victor’s shoulder, digging almost painfully. Victor allowed his hands to trail upwards a little, from the outside of his thighs towards Yuuri’s ass.

When Yuuri bucked against him, Victor thought he might melt against the other. Sliding one hand up Yuuri’s side and then slipping it between their bodies, he allowed his fingers to play across Yuuri’s chest and stomach, feeling the hardness of his muscle under his soft skin.

It took him a moment to realise that he’d accidentally pushed up Yuuri’s shirt, that he was stroking skin not fabric. When it sunk home he practically sobbed into their kiss, both hands tightening on Yuuri’s body.

The other man’s reaction was to pull back just enough to whine and then he kissed Victor again, somehow more passionately than before. His hand trailed higher, brushing over his ribs before he changed his mind and moved it lower instead, sliding down Yuuri’s stomach to the hem of his pants. He didn’t go further, content to feel the quivering of the other man’s abdomen against his hand.

Eventually, much too soon in his opinion, Yuuri’s fingers released his hair, his shoulder and instead pushed gently against him, asking to be released. He pulled himself back slowly, reluctantly, and as soon as he did, Yuuri’s legs slipped from his waist to the ground. He withdrew his hand as well, gently pushing Yuuri’s shirt back where it belonged.

Before he could think better of it, he leaned forwards, burying his face against Yuuri’s neck and greedily licking the skin there. Yuuri shuddered, moaned his name and before he could stop himself, Victor lightly bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Firm hands pushed him back. This time he let up easily, embarrassed at his complete lack of self-control in the face of temptation. He stepped back for good measure, properly looking at Yuuri. There was a thin line of drool running down his chin, his lips were swollen and a faint blush that for once had nothing to do with embarrassment covered his cheeks.

He was panting, mouth hanging open just enough to let Victor catch a glimpse of his pink tongue. He shuddered. “Vic…tor…” He panted out, wiping the drool from himself with one hand. “Uh, yeah?” “This is… my work. We can’t…” Victor cursed.

“I… yeah. Crap, you’re right. I’m sorry, Yuuri.” The other man smiled weakly. “Don’t be. I kissed you first.” Victor closed his eyes, fighting down a wave of arousal. “Yeah, you did.” He stepped back again, painfully aware that he was hard. Forcing his eyes open, he couldn’t help but look if Yuuri was as well… except that the other had turned away already, and somehow walked to his bag while Victor had just stood there like an idiot.

Wincing at the discomfort, he turned to where his shoes sat next to the exit, pulling them on more than a little awkwardly. Yuuri cleared his throat. “So, uh, Victor… have you got practice today?” He nodded. “Yeah. I’ll have to head straight there, actually.”

Yuuri made a disappointed sound in the back of his throat, almost as if he wanted Victor to come home with him except, he was relatively sure his mind was just getting ahead of him again. He pinched his nose between his fingers with a sigh. “You okay, Victor?” Yuuri asked, his voice much closer – he was standing right next to him, concern in his brown eyes.

Forcing a smile, he nodded. “I’m fine. I will be fine in a few minutes.” “What is it?” At the thought of admitting that he’d gotten too excited kissing Yuuri, his tongue turned to lead, and he shrugged. “You… are a very good kisser.” He instead offered, hoping the compliment would distract the other man.

“You’re one to talk! Ready to go?” Nodding, he followed Yuuri, half a step behind him. “When is your next day off?” The question caught him a little off-guard. “I have two this week. Thursday and Friday.”

“Ah, that’s a shame. Phichit flies back tomorrow evening. I thought maybe we could go out for dinner together or something.” “Sorry.” “Mh, don’t sweat it. I’m sorry for all the trouble Phichit’s been for you.”

He chuckled. “It’s fine. I actually found him quite… helpful at times.” Yuuri groaned. “What stupid thing did he tell you about me then?” Victor smiled to himself. “Absolutely nothing.” Yuuri turned back and squinted suspiciously. “Really?”

“Scout’s honour.” Yuuri chuckled. “You were a scout?” “Well… no.” “I don’t think you’re allowed to use that then.” Victor sighed dramatically. “Very well then, Phichit told me all of your deepest and darkest secrets. I know about all the bodies in your closet and he also told me about that one kink of yours.”

The shorter man laughed brightly. “That at least I know he didn’t because Phichit has no idea about any of my kinks.” Victor’s heart sped up again, having only just recovered. “So you have some then?” Yuuri shrugged. “Doesn’t everyone?”

This time it was Victor who squinted at Yuuri, a devious smile on his lips. “Wellll, I know about the red lipstick and the collar, at the very least.” Yuuri stumbled, nearly dropping his bag as he turned around with an undignified squeak.

“No! That’s not!” Only when Yuuri saw his smile and realised that he was joking did he relax and continue walking instead of stuttering.

The man really was too perfect.


	46. Chapter 46

Victor didn’t see Phichit again before he flew back. Instead he texted him a photo of himself at the rink, and angry Yuri Plisetsky in the background, flipping Victor and by extension Phichit, off. He captioned it ‘You will be missed’.

The reply took a few minutes – a YouTube video titles ‘10 hours of kittens meowing angrily’. Victor decided against showing that to Yuri – there was a distinct chance he wouldn’t survive the stunt, so instead he just texted back a thumbs up and went back to practice.

With both Mila and Georgi absent – one on holiday and one at an exhibit – training was a little more tedious than usual. Still, he got through it well enough, his next routines starting to take shape already.

Really, the worst part was that he didn’t find time to see Yuuri at all for almost three full days. He was fully aware that he was being pathetic about it, and that a grown man shouldn’t be so affected, but several times he caught himself almost going over with some excuse.

He also checked his phone to an extent that others were giving him strange looks for it – and that was in addition to setting a special ringtone should Yuuri text or call. He didn’t. Instead, on Wednesday, Victor texted him, asking him out for dinner Thursday evening, unable to bear the silence any more.

When Yuuri replied with a quick ‘Can’t, have plans :-(‘, Victor was crushed. He’d only texted back a photo of Makkachin with the caption ‘You made her sad’, refraining from adding a photo of himself with the same caption. By the time Thursday rolled around, Victor was a little anxious – Yuuri hadn’t said anything, and after they’d parted at his ballet studio on Monday, Victor couldn’t help but fear that perhaps he had done something wrong after all, that maybe he had scared Yuuri off or something similar.

He was still all too conscious of just how precarious their relationship was, how easily it could be broken. If Victor had his way it certainly would not be… but then, that wasn’t just up to him, in the end.

Too keenly aware of that, he spent most of his Thursday in bed with Makkachin, brushing her, playing tug and so on. It was relaxing all the while it absolutely wasn’t a distraction from his little pity party at all.

Thursday afternoon even his beloved Makkachin deserted him, heading off to the living room quite suddenly, probably fed up with Victor’s level of affection. Then, his phone beeped – not just any beep, YUURI’S beep. He dove for it so quickly he nearly fell off the bed.

‘Have you got a suit?’ It read. Victor blinked in confusion. ‘Several, why?’ He texted back, delighted that Yuuri texted… even if it was only to ask about his wardrobe. Perhaps he wanted to borrow one? Unlikely, his clothes wouldn’t fit the shorter Yuuri. ‘Have you got a FAVOURITE suit?’ The next text read.

Victor climbed out of bed and pulled open his wardrobe, taking out two of his nicer suits. He snapped two pictures and sent them to Yuuri. After a few minutes he received a reply. ‘The black one.’ Victor was getting more confused by the minute. ‘What about it?’ He hung the other one, a dark grey one, back into the wardrobe, waiting for an explanation.

‘Put it on? Send me a photo?’ Well then.

Victor snatched it off the hanger and practically sprinted in the bathroom. Whatever it was that Yuuri wanted, Victor was having fun playing his game. For a moment he allowed himself to think that maybe Yuuri wanted to play out some kind of well, fantasy or something via text.

Probably not, of course, but the possibility existed. Maybe Yuuri just wanted a photo of him in it and nothing else? That made no sense. Just in case, he slipped it on, even styled his hair and put on a hint of make-up. He looked good, he had to admit. Leaning against the edge of his sink – better lighting than in the bedroom – he took several photos before he got one he liked.

He texted it with the caption ‘Is this what you wanted?’ The reply took a few minutes. ‘Hm, no. Maybe take it in the living room?’ Frustrated and amused, he walked out of the bathroom, still barefoot and into the living room… only to drop his phone in shock at the sight there.

Yuuri was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a suit of his own – a black one with a light pink shirt. It was hideous. Victor had never seen anything quite so appealing. There was a faint blush on his cheeks even as he smirked up at Victor.

A moment later, Victor took in the rest of the scene around them. Makkachin was asleep on the sofa. The room itself was mostly dark, though there were several candles set up around his small dining table, bathing the room in a soft light, not yet to its full effect since the sun hadn’t gone down completely yet.

They weren’t Victor’s candles either, so clearly Yuuri had bought them. On his dining table sat two plates with steaming food on them, next to them an unopened bottle of wine. Victor’s brain froze as he tried to figure out exactly how he’d missed Yuuri setting all of this up when he had literally been just a door away.

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Carefully picking up his phone, he tossed it on the couch, next to Makkachin. The little traitor didn’t even wake up to explain why she hadn’t alerted him – except that she’d left, hadn’t she? Probably when Yuuri had first arrived. The other man knew he kept his door unlocked most days after all.

“Yuuri?” “Yes, Victor?” “You snuck into my apartment.” “I, well, yes. Is that okay?” Victor chuckled. “That depends on what is going on here?” Yuuri blushed harder. “Uh, I thought it was obvious. You said you wanted me to wine and dine you.” The younger man shifted from leg to leg.

“I don’t have any fancy theatres in my back pocket that I could take you to, so I thought I’d cook for you instead. Is it no good?” Victor’s heart melted, he was sure of it. It was the only explanation for the almost dizzying wave of affection that swept through him at Yuuri’s words.

Well aware that there were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, he leapt across the room to Yuuri and enveloped the other in his arms, a tight crushing hug that made Yuuri giggle. “It’s… it’s wonderful. Thank you, Yuuri.”

When he released the other man, they were both smiling. Yuuri quickly tapped something on his phone and soft Italian music started playing. “Would you like to eat?” Victor laughed. “I would love to. What’s on the menu?” Yuuri beamed.

“Steak!” Victor walked to his dining table, absolutely smitten when Yuuri even pulled out his chair for him before sitting down opposite of him. Indeed, he had made steak – very nice steak, actually. From the outside, the meat looked beautiful, with a small dollop of garlic butter on top.

“Ah, go on, try it. I hope I did it the way you like it.” It could have been the sole of a shoe and Victor would have loved it. Cutting into it and trying a piece, he found that nothing could have been further from the truth – it was absolutely amazing, the perfect temperature, juicy and soft.

“This is amazing, Yuuri! Delicious!” Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief and tried a piece of his own. Victor tried one of the sweet potato fries that Yuuri had made – they too, were perfect. “I’m glad you like it. It’s not...weird? That I did this?”

“Why would it be weird?” Yuuri snorted. “Well I did sneak into your apartment. I wasn’t sure if you’d, uh, mind?” He shook his head no. “You’re welcome anytime. If the door is unlocked, just let yourself in. This is probably the most… romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Romance!” He half-yelled and jumped up, darting away… straight out of the apartment. Victor gaped, baffled by his behaviour. Yuuri was back less than a minute later, sheepishly shuffling back to the table, his hands behind his back.

“I’m sorry, I was so nervous I forgot all about this part.” “Oh?” “Close your eyes for me?” Victor did so, curious as to what ‘part’ Yuuri had forgotten about. “Open.” Yuuri said a moment later. Victor was face to face with at least two dozen if not more dark red roses. 

Well aware that he was blushing a similar colour at the sheer...thoughtfulness, the sweetness of the gesture, Victor accepted the flowers and stood. “These are spectacular. Thank you, Yuuri.” The other man smiled in relief and sat back down in his chair while Victor quickly put the flowers into a vase. He sniffed them – they even smelled nice.

Sitting back down, they ate their steak in companionable silence. Victor was… in awe at Yuuri’s gesture. He obviously hadn’t expected it, and the other man had put so much thought into planning the whole thing… “Would you like a glass of wine, Victor?” He nodded, automatically picking up the bottle and studying it.

Pricey, a kind of red he’d had before. It was nice. The bottle was snatched from his grip. “Sorry but I’m the one doing the wining and dining here. You just sit and relax.” He watched in mute fondness as Yuuri uncorked the bottle, clearly struggling a bit, before pouring them a glass each.

“I didn’t know what kind you liked. I, uhm, asked a shop assistant for help. She recommended this one. Is it...okay?” “It’s wonderful, Yuuri. I’ve had this kind before, actually. It’s nice.” Yuuri beamed. “You put a lot of thought into this, didn’t you?”

The other man snorted. “Well of course I did. It’s you, Victor.” He hid his face in his hands, rather overwhelmed. It seemed like every time he managed to recover, Yuuri would say or do something else that would make him want to say stupid, stupid things. Things like ‘I love you’ and ‘Please marry me’.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked and Victor realised that he’d been hiding his face for a bit. “I’m fine. It’s just… this is so amazing! Nobody has ever…” He trailed off. “Well, you rented the HERMITAGE THEATRE, Victor. It was either this or somehow get someone to name a stadium after you.”

He laughed. “I much prefer this. My name is misspelled and mispronounced often enough as it is.” Yuuri grinned. “That so? I’m not much better. It was especially bad in America.” Victor nodded. “Oh yes. My favourite was in Thailand though. I had this very nice assistant there that made sure that I got to all the competitions there, and somehow she must have thought that my first name was ‘Victorni’ because she kept calling me ‘Mr. Kiforov’.”

Positively howling with laughter, Yuuri shook his head. “You win! All I’ve got is about a hundred Americans that insist on not just pronouncing but actually stressing the silent ‘u’ in Katsuki.” “Pf, is that all? Lucky you! I had a press conference where my name-tag read ‘Niliforv’. I only found out afterwards.”

Yuuri snorted, nearly spitting out the wine he’d been trying to drink. Coughing lightly, he shook his head. “That’s terrible!” “Isn’t it? At least they got it right on the medal!” “What did you win?”

He scoffed. “Gold of course. It was, let’s see… my second Grand Prix win, I think.” Yuuri nodded. “I, uh, had a look at your Wikipedia page. God that is such a weird thing to say. I didn’t want to bore you by asking too many questions.”

Victor grinned. “You wouldn’t bore me, but I don’t think it’s weird. I tried to social media stalk you a while ago, with little success.” His boyfriend shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t use it much. Phichit updates me on some of the stuff you post though.” “Ah yes, those riveting pictures of food, ice skating and Makkachin.”

“Hey!” Yuuri protested. “I like the Makkachin ones! Then again, I also liked the one where you...” He trailed off, pressing two fingers to his bottom lip.” Victor groaned. “You liked that one, huh?” Yuuri’s smile turned… sexier, somehow. “Yup. The picture you sent before though, of you in the bathroom, I’m pretty sure that one should be a poster somewhere.”

Victor blushed. “Oh? You like it then? I’m glad.” “What exactly did you think I wanted when I asked? I was really worried you wouldn’t play along.” He shrugged. “I thought maybe you were just playing a really elaborate game of ‘What are you wearing?’” Yuuri’s shoulders shook with laughter.

“Not really my thing.” Victor nodded. “I figured. What would you have done if I’d said no to putting it on?” Yuuri grinned. “Then I’d have asked you to bring me something or some other excuse to get you to come out of there and then I’d have done this exact thing except with you in sweatpants or whatever.”

Victor groaned – there it was again, his heart clenching with affection. “You know I’ll have to retaliate for this, right?” Victor asked, completely serious, sipping his wine. “You don’t. This was me retaliating for the Hermitage.” Victor squinted at him. “Well, I don’t care. You watch out, Katsuki!” He deliberately mispronounced Yuuri’s last name, stressing the u.

The resulting laughter made Victor’s skin tingle. “Alright, alright, Mr. Niliforv. You’re welcome to sneak into my flat and cook for me anytime then.” Victor cleared his throat. “I, uh, don’t cook. Not really. How do you feel about flying to Paris for brunch instead?” Yuuri’s eyes widened almost comically.

“Victor, no!” He grinned. “Hm, I could get us a small charter plane, just the two of us…” Yuuri was shaking his head. “No! Please don’t, Victor! I don’t want you to spend that sort of money.” Another wave of affection. He was starting to get used to them. “Besides, I’d much rather spend an afternoon in the kitchen, teaching you to cook than do something like that.”

Victor realised he was wrong – there was no getting used to Katsuki Yuuri.


	47. Chapter 47

They drank their way through the wine bottle, though Victor had most of it. Yuuri preferred it that way – he wasn’t aiming to get drunk after all. He had a very precise plan for the rest of their day… one he’d spent nearly three days coming up with and talking himself into. His nerves had been extreme right before he’d called Victor out for dinner.

The other man had immediately put him at ease and Yuuri had the time of his life chatting to Victor about everything and nothing. When they ran out of wine, Yuuri smoothly suggested they move to the couch, which Victor accepted instantly.

Kicking Makkachin off proved to be a little difficult – she had gotten used to sitting on their laps and neither her nor Victor quite understood why she wasn’t allowed up then. He made up an excuse about their suits that satisfied Victor, and so they sat on the couch, Yuuri making sure that they were just a little too close together.

They chatted for quite some time longer until Yuuri finally spotted the opening he’d been waiting for since they’d sat down. Victor was laughing about a comment he’d made about Makkachin, tilting his head back and leaning against the back of the couch. His throat was exposed quite a bit and Yuuri hardly hesitated in leaning forward and pressing his lips to the exposed skin. Leaning on Victor’s thigh for balance, he softly kissed his way from the hollow of Victor’s throat up to his ear, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

Victor was watching him with hooded eyes, the beautiful blue hidden almost completely. “Yuuuuuri?” “Mhm?” “That was cheating.” “Are you telling me to stop?” In response, Victor shifted on the couch, turning more towards Yuuri and exposing his neck by opening the top two buttons of his white shirt.

Yuuri grinned. He’d expected to be more nervous but the bit of liquid courage in form of the overpriced wine really helped things along. Yuuri pressed an open-mouthed kiss against Victor’s throat, feeling the older man’s pulse flutter under his lips.

Victor ran a hand through Yuuri’s hair, neither pressing him closer nor pulling him off, simply running his fingers over his scalp. It felt nice and quite reassuring. The way he saw it, women and men would be the same when it came to things above the collarbone, at the very least.

He teasingly licked a wet line up Victor’s throat and blew on the wet patch of skin, making Victor curse quietly. Since the man also yanked on his collar, giving Yuuri more access, he figured he was doing something right at least.

Nibbling his earlobe turned into feathered kisses along his cheekbones before he took Victor’s mouth in a deep kiss that made them both moan in pleasure. Somehow, at some point, Victor managed to shuffle them around so that they were laying length-wise on the couch, Yuuri kneeling between Victor’s spread thighs.

The man was breathing hard, his pupils blown wide, hands loosely clenched into the jacket of Yuuri’s suit. Yuuri stopped his examination of the other man and kissed him again, shifting even closer for a better angle.

The kiss was good, like it always was between them, passion and fire and desire he honestly hadn’t thought he’d ever feel for a man… or, if he was honest with himself, anyone. Eagerly, Yuuri shifted higher on the couch, Victor purring in response.

At first, he couldn’t quite work out why, then it dawned on him – his thigh had brushed against Victor’s body, thus pressing against him intimately. If Victor’s movements were anything to go by, he rather enjoyed the contact because he was lightly thrusting against him, whimpering a little into the kiss.

Yuuri’s nerves were back with a vengeance. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at Victor again. It wasn’t his first time feeling the other man’s hard length against him, but it was the first time he planned on doing something about it. Victor was trying to pull him back in, straining up to kiss him, but Yuuri stopped him, placing a finger on his lips.

Victor didn’t miss a beat, sucking the finger into his mouth and licking it eagerly, his tongue brushing against the digit with vigour. He released Yuuri with a chuckle a moment later, sinking back against the couch with a smug smile.

“Ne Victor?” “Mhm?” “Bedroom?” The Russian under him froze completely, to the point where Yuuri was relatively sure he wasn’t breathing. Sitting back in confusion, he waited for Victor to do something, or say something.

Eventually the other man sat up, running both hands through his hair with a groan. “I… Yuuri… are you sure?” Yuuri swallowed. “Yes.” “I just… have you really thought this through? I’m a man, Yuuri. Like you.”

He nodded. “I know.” “Do you? Do you know what that means?” Yuuri glanced down at the man’s erection, tenting his suit trousers as it was. “That’s right, Yuuri. Give me your hand.” He hesitated a moment, cursing his nerves before holding his hand out to Victor.

Surprisingly gently, he pulled it closer and pressed a kiss to it, momentarily calming his nerves. Then he brushed it lower, pulling Yuuri’s fingers first over his chest then lower and lower, coming to a stop over his abdomen. “No breasts. Instead I have this.” He pulled Yuuri’s hand lower, finally pressing it against himself.

Yuuri squeaked in surprise, though he made no motion to pull away. That would have defeated the purpose after all. Victor moaned, his hold on Yuuri’s hand going slack as he lightly thrust his hips up against his hand.

Yuuri snatched his hand back before he could think better of it, startled by Victor’s movement. He didn’t miss the intense look of hurt that flashed across the man’s beautiful face, just for a moment. “See, Yuuri? You don’t really want this. That’s… fine. I don’t want you to force yourself.”

He felt like an idiot – he’d really thought he could do it, had really thought that it wasn’t a big deal, that he’d be able to follow through. This was Victor after all – Victor deserved nothing but the best, and there he was, unable to do even something so simple.

Gentle hands reached for him, cradling his head and pulling him forwards. Victor pressed a firm kiss against his forehead before releasing him. “It’s fine, honestly, Yuuri. I don’t… we don’t have to. Not now, not ever. I really don’t want you to do something you don’t like.”

Hot tears gathered in his eyes and started leaking down his cheeks before he could stop himself. Victor seemed to sense them almost and tilted his face up to make him look at him. “Oh Yuuri...” The other man mumbled before wiping away his tears.

It made no difference, more fell to replace them immediately. “V-Victor… I just… I wanted…” He trailed off, unsure how to say it without humiliating himself even more. Strong arms encircled him and pressed him firmly against Victor’s chest, his face pressed against Yuuri’s hair. “Ah, I’m really bad with people crying in front of me. What can I do to cheer you up, Yuuri?” The man mumbled, involuntarily making Yuuri chuckle.

When he’d managed to catch himself a little, he pulled back to look at his boyfriend again. “I really wanted tonight to be perfect. I’m sorry… I had it all planned and everything.” Victor smiled. “Oh Yuuri, tonight WAS perfect. You could have kissed me on the cheek and gone home an hour ago and it would have still been the best date I’ve ever had.”

He squeezed Victor’s hand, placed on his arm as it was. “That’s nice of you to say but… What if… what if I can’t…” “Ne, Yuuri, look at me.” He forced himself to do just that. “If you never want me like that, I can live with it. Really. If we spend the rest of our lives together and all that ever happens between us are those kisses, I’d die a happy man.”

He sniffled. “I don’t believe you. It’s BECAUSE I’m a guy too. You wouldn’t be happy that way and I don’t want that. You deserve everything.” Victor chuckled. “Oh Yuuri… you ARE everything. I love this. Dating you. The kissing. Everything. I’ve never clicked with anyone like I have with you. Sex is nothing compared to that.” Yuuri sobbed quietly. “But… I wanted this. I really did. I really like you Victor. Up to this point, it never bothered me that you’re a man. You’re not… feminine or anything. I was okay with it.”

He took a deep breath. “When you pushed me against the wall in the studio, it was… amazing. I didn’t mind at all. You’re taller than me, stronger, you have big hands and I mean, I’ve felt...” He cleared his throat. “It was okay before. I liked it. And now...”

Victor chuckled. “Oh Yuuri…” He shook his head. “No! I just… I ruined this. I’m so sorry for it.” “Yuuri, won’t you believe me when I tell you nothing is ruined?” He flatly met Victor’s blue eyes. “I felt your arousal.” Victor shivered before him.

“Yes, yes you did. That… you do that to me. Pretty much every time we kiss. I’m not going to lie, more would be… nice but if it’s YOU, Yuuri, then it’s fine either way.” Yuuri sighed. “Can we… can we go to your bedroom? Please?”

Victor frowned. “Yuuri, I just said-” “No! Just... to lay down. We… we don’t have to.” His expression softened immediately, and the skater stood. “Yeah, of course. Come on.” He whistled for Makkachin and led the way – not that Yuuri didn’t know the way anyway. Still he followed Victor to his bedroom, briefly taking in the large bed with its dark blue sheets and white pillow-cases. Victor sat on the edge of it and patted the duvet next to himself.

Smiling weakly, Yuuri ignored him and crawled to the middle laying down and stretching out. “Is this okay?” “Of course.” Victor reassured him before carefully stretching out next to him. Makkachin settled at their feet moments later.

Silence falls as both men stare at each other. “Yuuri, can I ask something?” “Hm?” “This… us… do you like it?” His eyes widened. “Yes! Of course!” Victor smiled. “Well then tell me something. You’re here all worried about me not being satisfied, but have you thought about yourself? I mean, unless you plan on seeing women on the side, wouldn’t it be the same for you?”

Yuuri blinked twice. “Well, I suppose but it’s not a big deal.” “And why not?” He shrugged. “I guess… it just doesn’t bother me that much? I mean, we have so much fun together…” His eyes widened. “Oh.” Victor gave him a smug grin. “See? Why do you assume that I’m different?” Yuuri rolled over with a groan, burying his face into a pillow.

“What was that?” Victor asked after he deliberately mumbled too quietly for the other man to hear. He sighed. “Because… because you’re Victor Nikiforov. I mean there are literally entire articles dedicated to your sex life. I know! I’ve read like most of them in the past three days!”

He let himself sink against the pillow again when soft tremors made him look up. Victor was… shaking with silent laughter. “Y-Y-Yuuri… are you serious?” “Yes.” The shaking intensified. “Ne, Yuuri, has it occurred to you that maybe you just made yourself nervous? That maybe you overthought this to the point of being afraid of it?”

He opened his mouth to deny the idea. Then thought better of it. Was that possible? Had his research, intended to learn more about Victor’s preferences without asking directly, simply made him anxious?

He’d seen photos of many of Victor’s at least alleged ex-lovers. They tended to all be extremely good-looking, regardless of gender, though he assumed that at least the articles about women were fake.

“Yuuri?” “Er, I was thinking. Do you… do you think that’s it?” Victor sighed. “I think Yuuri, that you are absolutely, earth-shatteringly amazing and I am really lucky that your moving boxes blocked my door that day.”

He chuckled softly at the memory – he’d been so embarrassed when his neighbour had called him out, terrified of getting on someone’s bad side as soon as he met them. Then Makkachin had jumped on him… and suddenly he’d had a friend, and then a boyfriend.

He looked up at Victor, now laying still, on his side, one hand idly playing with some fuzz on the duvet, the other under his pillow, eyes unerringly fixed on Yuuri.

He chuckled.


	48. Chapter 48

“You...” “Me?” Victor asked when Yuuri didn’t continue. “I just… I mean, you’re Victor.” He snorted. “That’s my name. Nice to meet you.” Yuuri flicked him in the shoulder. “No, I mean, you’re Victor. Just… just you. There’s never been anything complicated about this. We’ve always just… clicked.”

Victor’s heart clenched at Yuuri’s words – he certainly felt that way and finding out that the other man felt the same way was immensely gratifying. He hadn’t been lying either – whether Yuuri wanted to have sex with him or not, he’d stay with him as long as the other would have him.

He’d nearly slipped up earlier, had nearly said that he loved him. Fundamentally the wrong moment, he knew. Now he was just curious about whatever epiphany Yuuri appeared to have had. “I’m glad you think so. But… what’s your point?” Yuuri chuckled softly, shifting a little closer, brushing their legs against each other.

“I think you were right. I got… really into my head about all of this. I forgot how easy it is with you. How natural it always felt. I guess I shouldn’t have tried to force anything.” Victor smiled, nodding softly. “I think so too.”

“Then… would it be okay if I tried again sometime? Not now obviously. Even I know better than to try and have sex with someone after crying on their thousand-dollar suit.” Victor laughed. “Firstly, it’s a four-thousand-dollar suit. Secondly, I will HAPPILY be your… guinea pig whenever you’d like. You don’t have to ask either. Just… whatever you want, Yuuri.”

The other man frowned for a moment. “… Really?” “Of course!” Of course he meant it – how could he not? Yuuri was being far too hesitant and considerate, for all that he loved him for it. How could he think that he still had to ask, that there was any way Victor would deny him?

“FOUR thousand dollars?”

Victor laughed until his sides hurt.

They both felt better for it if Yuuri’s soft smile was anything to go by. “Would you like to sleep here tonight?” Yuuri sighed. “You sure you want me to? I mean, I cried on a four-thousand-dollar suit.” Victor grinned. “You can cook for me again to make up for it. Also, this may surprise you, but I don’t normally sleep in a suit.”

Yuuri snorted. “Let me guess, you sleep naked?” Bullseye. “...No?” The other man shook his head. “I’ll go home and get changed.” Victor’s face fell. “Oh. Fair enough.” “Hm?” “I just thought, it might be nice to sleep together. Just sleep.” Yuuri blinked at him in confusion, then he smiled again.

“I just meant I’ll go home, change and come back. That okay?” Victor beamed. “Of course! I’ll find something to sleep in as well.” Yuuri nodded. “Uh, just in case, please make sure it’s something cheap.” Victor pouted while Yuuri climbed off the bed, shooting him one last fond look before he left.

Victor squealed when he was sure Yuuri was out of the apartment. Sure, things hadn’t gone as expected, not at all, but still… He’d had hands down the best date of his life, lovely food, conversation, wonderful company.

Then Yuuri had sat on the couch with him and much as it didn’t work out so well, for a while he’d had Yuuri, his Yuuri, kissing his neck, kissing him, leaning into him so much he’d ended up practically humping the man’s leg.

It shouldn’t even have felt as good as it did, but he couldn’t remember something as arousing as making out with Yuuri on the couch. Other than making out with Yuuri anywhere else, of course. He still rather thought that electric moment on the Hermitage’s stage had been a highlight. Climbing off the bed, he remembered the candles in the kitchen and went to blow them out – only to find that Yuuri had done so already, on his way out.

Smiling like a lunatic, he took off his suit, throwing it over a chair in the corner of his bedroom, uncaring if the material got wrinkled. Four thousand dollars or not, he’d stopped caring about it the moment Yuuri had kissed him.

Pulling a pair of sweatpants from his wardrobe, he slipped them on and walked back to the kitchen to at least feed Makkachin – she was reminding him with huge puppy eyes that he was a little late in doing so. Dog fed, he cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. Out of habit, he pulled open the fridge to look inside.

To his surprise, there was something there that he certainly hadn’t bought. Picking up the plastic package, he found it to be two slices of chocolate cake. He set them out with a smile, while rummaging around for two small plates and forks.

Yuuri was back by the time he’d found what he had been looking for – for once not greeted by Makkachin who was too busy eating – she hadn’t done so in several hours and was therefore close to starving of course.

Humming happily, he went to greet Yuuri who, like him, was now wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Too late he realised that it would have been polite to put on a shirt as well. Yuuri didn’t comment on it, though he didn’t miss the way the other man’s gaze swept across his chest for a moment.

“Guess what Yuuri, I found cake in my fridge!” His expression was priceless. “I forgot about dessert. I’m so sorry!” “No worries, I already served it. Want to eat in bed?” Yuuri grinned. “Can we? There’s whipped cream too.” Without looking at Victor, he pulled open the fridge and reached for the can – Victor hadn’t even noticed it.

Ironically enough, it was for that reason that Yuuri missed the look of hunger Victor couldn’t suppress at the thought of Yuuri, whipped cream and his bed. Shaking it off, he picked up both plates, Yuuri following him with the can, already shaking it.

Victor made a point of not watching the suggestive arm movement and instead focused on not dropping the cake.

A few minutes later they were sitting next to each other, both leaning against the headboard, cake on their laps, Yuuri giggling as he liberally covered his in whipped cream before handing the can to Victor.

“Ne Yuuri, how exactly did you even forget about chocolate cake?” The other man shrugged and grinned bashfully. “I, well, I had so much fun talking to you over the wine… and then I sort of wanted to move on to the next… you know.”

Victor ate a piece of cake in order to stop himself from squealing. “It’s nice.” “I’m glad. I didn’t know what kind you liked but I’ve seen you eat chocolate, so I figured this would be good.” “Steak, wine, chocolate cake and a gorgeous man in my bed? Is it my birthday and nobody told me?”

Yuuri laughed. “If it was, I’d feel terrible for not getting you a gift.” “Ohhhh, what would you get me?” Yuuri shrugged at his eager tone. “Don’t know. Hm… Maybe a trip somewhere? I suppose… Canada maybe. Somewhere north where we could go skating outside, maybe with northern lights overhead?” 

Victor gaped. He’d expected… well anything else really. But Yuuri’s idea was perfect – he couldn’t think of anything he’d want more as a gift, and Yuuri had come up with it spontaneously in between big bites of chocolate cake. 

“Yuuri?” “Hm?” “If you get me ANYTHING else for my birthday I’ll be really, really disappointed now.” Yuuri laughed. “Alright, alright. Hm, I wonder where we could go that has northern lights and all that… Iceland maybe? Canada would be a longer flight, you’d be away from Makkachin for longer.” The man mused, and Victor physically had to swallow down the ‘I love you’ that was burning in the back of his throat.

He cleared his throat and ate more of his cake.


	49. Chapter 49

Falling asleep next to a half-naked Victor Nikiforov proved… difficult to say the least. They were under the duvet together, at least half a foot between them, on a pillow each. Victor’s eyes were closed, his silvery lashes visible against his skin.

Yuuri himself was… nervous. Not like before, not at all. He squinted, trying to figure out what it was this time.

“Yuuuuri, you’re going to make me blush. Is there something on my face?” Yuuri laughed awkwardly, shifting a few inches back. “I’m sorry. I just… I’m nervous for some reason.” Victor opened one eye. “I’m not going to do anything to you. Would you be more comfortable in your own bed?”

He slowly shook his head. “It’s not that. I don’t know what it is, really.” Victor hummed. “Can I make it better?” Yuuri bit his lip. “Can I… touch you?” His boyfriend chuckled. “Any time you want. You definitely don’t need to ask permission.”

He rolled onto his back and Yuuri shifted closer. He felt a little awkward, placing his arm across Victor’s bare chest, but he fit against the other man surprisingly easily. Victor hummed in what sounded like satisfaction and snuggled down against Yuuri. 

“Is this better?” “I… yeah, somehow.” “Mhh, who knew you like to cuddle.” Yuuri chuckled. “I don’t hear you complaining.” The other man purred. “If it were up to me, I’d probably never stop touching you.”

“Ridiculous.” He declared – Victor didn’t touch him all that much, really, save for kissing and casual touches like bumping their knees together on the couch. “I’ve been holding back since I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

He craned his neck back to look at Victor’s face. “Are you serious?” The other man half-smiled. “I’m very affectionate normally. You’re shy though, and Japanese people are all polite and stuff anyway...” Victor trailed off and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

It certainly was for Yuuri. “You shouldn’t do that. I mean, if it goes for me, it goes for you too, right? Go ahead and touch me, whenever you want. Open invitation. If I don’t like it, I’ll let you know.”

He spotted Victor’s sly smile a moment too late – a heartbeat later, the taller man had already rolled over, wriggled one hand under Yuuri’s body and had pulled them flush against each other, legs entangled.

Yuuri froze but ultimately relaxed. “You don’t mind this?” “Why do you sound so surprised, Victor?” “Hm, I expected you to be bothered.” Wriggling his arm free, Yuuri brushed his fingers through Victor’s hair. The man’s face was a little below his own, not-quite tucked under his chin.

“Why would I be bothered by my gorgeous boyfriend wanting to hold me?” Victor groaned, tucking his head lower. “That’s not fair, Yuuri.” “How so?” “Being all smooth and such. How do you always say just the right thing?” Yuuri laughed heartily. “That’s… well I can honestly say that’s the first time anyone has said that about me. Usually I’m just awkward.”

“Hm, I have a hard time believing that.” Yuuri pressed his lips against the top of Victor’s head. He meant to reply something, something clever, but sleep took him before he could do so.


	50. Chapter 50

Victor woke up simultaneously the happiest and most miserable he’d ever been in his life. He was wrapped in Yuuri’s arms, the other man spooning him, legs tangled together, Yuuri’s mouth pressed gently against the top of his back, breath fanning against his neck. His arms were wrapped around his chest, loosely holding him in place.

That wasn’t the worst of it though – no, that honour went to the erection his partner was sporting, pressed intimately against his ass. It was made all the worse – or maybe better because Victor was enjoying it immensely – by the fact that every now and again, the man behind him would shift his hips and drag his erection against him.

Victor himself was throbbing with need, all too keenly aware that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, not without violating Yuuri’s trust in the worst way he could think of. So he stayed put and endured the sweet torture of getting exactly what he wanted and nothing at all at the exact same time.

Just when he thought he was finally going to lose his mind, Yuuri stirred behind him. His lips mumbled something into his skin, his arms tightened and for a few glorious moments he properly thrust against Victor.

He was barely able to suppress a moan when Yuuri stopped and softly cursed. “Good morning to you too, Yuuri.” “Uh, Victor, you’re awake. God I am so sorry!” “For?” “Ah well, for, uhm...” Victor rolled around carefully, facing Yuuri.

Unsurprisingly, he was blushing fiercely, along with a look of mortification that was equal parts adorable and infuriating. “I! I mean, unconsciously...” Victor placed a finger on Yuuri’s lips the same way the other man had done to him the night before.

At the time, Victor had acted on pure instinct, sucking on the digit briefly, half hoping it might lead somewhere else entirely… and those thoughts were NOT helping him. Yuuri’s lips were warm and smooth under his finger and the other man had fallen quiet.

“How are you feeling?” “Fine. Embarrassed but fine.” Victor nodded. “I’m glad to hear it.” With those words, he surged up and desperately crashed their lips together, his tongue practically begging entrance to Yuuri’s mouth.

After a moment, the other man’s lips parted and not much later, the kiss was returned quite eagerly. Yuuri’s hands brushed down his back, one of them coming to rest low on his hip while the other was mostly trapped by his body.

An embarrassingly loud moan tore from his lips when Yuuri’s fingers tightened, pressing harder against his hip. Yuuri pulled back with a sigh. “This is probably the best good morning I’ve ever gotten.”

To Victor’s disappointment, Yuuri didn’t sound half as desperate as he felt, although he could still feel the faintest outline of his erection against his thigh. “Yuuuuuriiii...” he mumbled, unable to keep the desire from his voice. His entire body was throbbing with need and he was relatively certain that the other man didn’t even realise.

“W-what is it?” Victor whined and shifted a little higher on the bed, so that they were looking at each other properly – coincidentally, their cocks were more or less lined up as well. “Yuuri… you’re hard.”

“I... well, yeah, sorry. I’ll just go to the bathroom and...” Victor’s hand snapped out to stop him before he could do much more than turn away. “NO!” He whined, pulling his would-be lover back towards him. “Not what I meant! I... I could help you. If you want me to.” 

His stomach clenched with nervousness – would Yuuri get scared? Angry? Simply turn him down?

“Yeah, yeah okay.”


	51. Chapter 51

Yuuri wasn’t sure what made him accept, really. Maybe it was Victor’s flushed face, the pure desire in his icy eyes, or the way he kept a too-tight grip on his arm, or maybe the way he’d kissed him with such abandon it had made Yuuri’s head spin.

All he knew was that acceptance of the offer didn’t scare him, didn’t make him panic or anxious the way it had done before. Instead, he felt...anticipation. A different kind of nervous, a nice kind. When Victor didn’t move, he shifted closer to him, gently kissing him.

After the first tentative brush of lips, Victor came to life and kissed him back insistently, his tongue massaging against Yuuri’s. Victor slender fingers played down his throat, to his shoulders, tracing feverish patterns on it.

After a few moments, Yuuri pulled back and stripped off his shirt. He feared he’d been too bold until Victor pulled him back down, started trailing open-mouthed kisses from his throat lower, running his tongue over his collarbone, biting hard kisses against his skin.

It felt wonderful and Yuuri allowed himself to moan happily. “Yuuri?” “Yeah?” “Can I… touch more?” He chuckled. “You can touch me as much as you want. Isn’t that what you said to me?” Victor groaned, leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s shoulder for a moment.

“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” He asked, his voice a little steadier.

Yuuri gave him his best innocent grin. Pouting, Victor placed his hand on the middle of Yuuri’s chest, letting it rest there for a moment before deliberately dragging it lower, over his stomach, his ribs, his sides. Eventually his fingers trailed back up, brushing against Yuuri’s nipple.

He’d never been particularly sensitive, but the motion still made him shiver, especially since Victor’s eyes never once left his, blue staring into brown, his hand moving by touch and not sight. “Are… you forcing yourself again, Yuuri?”

He shook his head. “No. This is… nice. You feel good.” A pretty blush spread across Victor’s features and he finally averted his gaze, leaning down to press kisses down Yuuri’s chest and stomach. 

Yuuri watched as silver hair trailed down his skin, inch by inch, while firm lips and occasional tongue explored his body. It felt… nice. Really nice. As nice as any sexual encounter he’d ever had, and every time ice blue eyes flashed up to him through silver lashes, he gasped or shivered.

Victor spent an astonishing amount of time on simply getting to know his body by touch and taste. Eventually, Yuuri cupped his cheek and tilted his head up, his heart skipping a beat at the raw hunger he saw in Victor’s expression. It should have scared him, maybe, but it didn’t.

Instead it made his arousal that much stronger. He leaned up, forcing Victor to do the same, and took his lips in another kiss. Mindful of not hurting the other man, he tipped them over, rolling Victor onto his back, himself leaning up over him.

Victor stared at him with huge eyes. “Yuuri! You don’t have to-” He smiled down at his partner. “I know but… maybe I want to? Just a little? Is that okay?” Victor shuddered, goose bumps visible on his skin. “It’s… it’s more than okay. It’s wonderful.”

They shared an oddly hesitant smile before Yuuri let his eyes travel lower, studying Victor’s half-naked form. The other man was built like he was, defined muscle with little fat. Victor was broader, perhaps with a little less muscle-definition than him, he thought as he curiously placed a finger at the bottom of his throat and traced it down to the hem of his trousers.

Victor gasped at the touch, his eyes still fixed on Yuuri’s face. Yuuri hummed lightly. “You’re broader than me.” He observed, splaying his fingers out over Victor’s chest. “I… yes. Is that a problem?” Yuuri chuckled. “No. I’m just a little envious, is all.” Victor smiled wryly. “Have you seen yourself? Nothing to be envious about, I assure you.”

He smiled, the encouragement calming his nerves quite a bit. “Ne, Victor?” “Yes?” “Is this terribly boring for you?” Victor laughed and Yuuri was delighted that he could feel the rumble of it under his fingers. “There is nothing boring about being in bed with you, trust me.”

“But surely you’re used to less awkward fumbling?” The other man grinned. “Awkward? I wouldn’t say that.” Yuuri trailed his hand lower, his finger accidentally brushing over Victor’s nipple – he didn’t miss the tiny shiver the other man gave, so he did it again, a little more deliberately. This time the reaction was more pronounced, so he gently rubbed his thumb over the pert pink nub.

Victor bit his lip and Yuuri felt a surge of confidence. He chuckled softly. “Hey, stop that! I thought I was the one supposed to do that?” He leaned over, kissing Victor eagerly before gently sucking on the same spot Victor had been biting.

Pulling back, he couldn’t help but admire how dishevelled and yet beautiful Victor looked. Normally he was always put together, always elegant. Then and there he wasn’t, and he was no less stunning for it.

“You’re really, really beautiful.” He whispered to the other man. After a moment, Victor chuckled. “Thank you.” Yuuri shuffled lower on the bed. “No, I mean it.” He pressed a kiss to Victor’s collarbone, mimicking what the man had done to him earlier. “Absolutely stunning.” He barely hesitated before licking across Victor’s nipple, pleased beyond words when the other man groaned and arched up, chasing the sensation.

He leaned down again, this time sucking gently. He’d done that sort of thing for women before, and though it didn’t do much for him, Victor seemed to enjoy it tremendously. The man’s fingers threaded into Yuuri’s hair, pulling him closer. He obliged, gently biting his way across Victor’s body, unconsciously lower and lower until his chin brushed soft fabric.

He paused – for all that he had delighted in his exploration of Victor, he really didn’t think he was quite ready to go there… certainly not with his mouth. At the same time though, he was a man too and could just about imagine how Victor had to be feeling at that point – his own arousal was absolutely throbbing already.

He pressed a wet kiss to Victor’s stomach before shifting a little higher, to the side. Victor was watching him – the gaze should have been unnerving but Yuuri found it simply edged him on, made him want to please the beautiful man that so clearly wanted him. He took a shuddering breath before hooking two fingers under the elastic of Victor’s trousers.


	52. Chapter 52

Victor’s hand snapped down to catch Yuuri’s hand as soon as he realised the other man’s intention. Yuuri obediently paused, confusion visible on his face. “Did I do something wrong? You said I could touch.” Victor’s grip slackened.

“I did say that, but Yuuri, you don’t have to...” The other man was blushing, not quite meeting his eyes. “I just… I want to make you feel good, Victor.” Yet another one of those moments that made Victor’s heart weep with happiness. “Oh Yuuri.” He breathed out, his thumb tracing a gentle circle on the wrist he was still loosely holding in place.

Was the other man forcing himself again? He wasn’t sure. It was too hard to tell, with the fog of pleasure clouding his mind. He swallowed. “How about… we compromise?” “Oh?” Victor chuckled. “I… yes. Instead of that, you let me make you feel good?”

Yuuri laughed. “How is that a compromise? What do you get out of it?” He winced, well aware that Yuuri caught it. “Victor?” He asked, his hand slowly pulling back, then reaching for his face, gently cupping his cheek. He nuzzled into the motion. “I get to touch you without having to worry if you’re forcing yourself.” Yuuri sighed softly.

“I’m really not. Promise. I just… you’re gorgeous and feel really nice and I want to make you happy. Do you not want me to?” Fisting his hand into the sheets of the bed, he whimpered at Yuuri’s earnest tone. He was beginning to suspect that the man just talking would be enough to get him off if he kept going like he was.

“Yuuri… I want you very much, but I think… maybe you should wait? It wouldn’t be worth it if you regret it, after.” That had almost come out in a normal tone. He was proud of himself. Yuuri stayed quiet, contemplating something for a moment. “What would you… do to me?” He eventually asked, tentative.

Victor took a steadying breath, shivering at the thoughts that immediately came to him. “Depends. What do you like?” Yuuri giggled softly, an utterly unexpected and cute sound. “Mh, if it’s you, Victor, probably anything.” Victor moaned in response, curling himself against Yuuri before he could stop himself, luxuriating in the full-body contact for a few moments.

He pulled back as soon as he realised what he’d done, moving his hips clear of Yuuri’s body. “You don’t… have to keep doing that. I don’t mind, uh, feeling it against me. I didn’t before either, when we kissed. I mean, it’s a little odd but also sort of nice?”

He whined low in his throat, hips snapping forwards, rubbing against Yuuri’s thigh. “It’s… different, obviously but I can feel that you want me and that’s sort of… good.” Whimpering, he let himself thrust a few more times before stopping, well aware that he was teetering on the edge, that anything more would likely result in him humiliating himself by coming in his pants like a teenager.

“Is that… bad?” Victor shook his head. “N-No! It’s… amazing. Honestly. I just… Urgh, it’s a little difficult to think. Let me touch you?” He asked again, desperate to get his bearings back. Yuuri said nothing, simply stared at him for a few moments, expressive brown eyes far too contemplative for Victor’s liking.

Then he shifted away, put a bit of distance between them and Victor’s breath hitched in disappointment – he’d said or done too much, Yuuri had spooked. Except… except that the man didn’t look spooked.

A moment later, a gentle hand cupped him through his trousers, no hesitation whatsoever. Yuuri squeezed him with the perfect amount of pressure, as if he’d done it a thousand times already. Biting his lip to keep quiet, he drew on every bit of self-control he had to stop himself from finishing at just that one touch.

He’d been dreaming about Yuuri, wanting him, touching him for weeks, almost since he’d first seen him and now that he had him in his bed, had him touching and licking, it was almost too much. “Y-Yuuri...” He moaned, hoping the other man would maybe let go, or just squeeze him again – he was that close to not caring either way.

“It feels so similar. I wonder if we like the same things?” He sounded so curious as he casually wondered about what Victor wanted. Victor could do nothing but shudder when Yuuri once again lifted up the waistband of his trousers, this time slipping his hand inside.

Victor didn’t stop him, couldn’t even think about stopping him, not when fingertips trailed against his bare skin. “You, uh, don’t wear underwear?” “F-Forgot. Yuuri, please!” He still knew, in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be asking Yuuri to move faster than he was comfortable with, but the majority of his brain wanted to just beg him to wrap his hand around his cock, and for Yuuri to jerk him off, hard and fast.

It was almost a good thing that he was so dazed because he was pretty sure Yuuri would have freaked out at being told that. “How do you like it, Victor?” He asked as his fingers carefully wrapped around his base, a little awkward because of the angle.

A full-body shudder wreaked its way through him and he completely forgot how to speak in coherent sentences. Panting, he tried, tried to tell Yuuri that anything was fine, anything at all as long as he just touched him. The other man simply held still and then a low chuckle echoed in his ear.

“Ne, Victor, I don’t speak enough Russian to understand that.” He whimpered – had he really spoken Russian? He wasn’t sure. “S-Sorry.” He forced out, deliberately in English. Yuuri nodded and paused again. “I think I’ll just… uhm, tell me if I do something wrong, okay?” Before he could say anything, react in any way, Yuuri’s fingers on him tightened and started stroking him, not nearly as hesitant as he had expected.

No, Yuuri’s hand on him was firm, confident and after two or three strokes, he twisted his fingers just so. Victor’s mind went white, pleasure overtaking him completely. He was dimly aware that Yuuri was kissing him, tried his best to kiss back, but then there was just searing pleasure followed by darkness.


	53. Chapter 53

Yuuri could hardly believe his eyes at the sight that Victor made just as he came. He hadn’t expected it so soon, so quickly, but Victor looked positively wrecked by pleasure as he finished. Yuuri kept stroking him, prolonging it a little, before carefully drawing back, mindful of the mess he’d made.

Victor laid with his eyes closed, breath coming hard, tremors going up and down his body.

Yuuri was a little proud of himself and more than a little pleased – he had done that to the older man, he had made him come so hard he apparently passed out. He rather thought that wasn’t bad for his first time. Well aware that his own erection was still begging for attention, he got up with a groan – the shower it was.

Jerking himself off in the shower with – deliberately – the same hand he’d used on Victor was odd. He’d JUST touched another man’s cock, and he’d… liked it, actually. He was rather ambivalent about the cock itself, but seeing what he’d done to Victor, how the man had steadily fallen apart under his clumsy hands and unsure touches was easily one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen.

It gave him a boost of confidence as well – if he could so thoroughly wreck someone as beautiful as Victor, well then clearly, he was a little more talented than he’d thought.

Yuuri came with the picture of Victor lost in pleasure, spilling himself under the hot spray of the shower. He didn’t think Victor would mind that he’d used it – if nothing else, he didn’t want to walk down the hallway with an erection. They DID have other neighbours after all.

Towelling off with a towel that smelled distinctly like Victor, Yuuri grinned at himself in the mirror. He’d just sort of, almost had sex with another man and he’d liked it. Wanted to do it again even. He was relieved that he felt neither guilt nor regret at it – the worry had been there, in the back of his mind, that maybe he WAS forcing himself without really being aware of it.

Apparently not. Humming to himself, he returned to the bedroom. Victor was still passed out, leaving him with a choice – his pants, unfortunately were a little stained from before, and he needed something to wear… deciding that Victor wouldn’t mind, he started digging through his wardrobe in search of another pair of sweatpants to wear. He found a pair that looked a little smaller than the rest, maybe small enough to fit him properly, stashed at the bottom of a drawer.

Pulling them on, he found that they indeed fit him. There was something embroidered across his ass, in a fancy Cyrillic script couldn’t even hope to understand, but other than that, the pants were quite comfortable.

He would have put on his shirt except that Makkachin was asleep on it, next to the bed where he’d chucked it before, when they’d been… busy. Smiling fondly at Victor and Makkachin, he headed to the kitchen. For once, he was neither sleepy nor grumpy in the morning – who could be, after the amazing wake up he’d had?

This left him with a fair bit of spare time – in his eagerness to plan the night before, he’d taken the Friday off, since he’d hoped to spend it with Victor anyway. Despite a few mishaps along the way, he was glad it had worked out that way after all. Doing the dishes from the day before, he thought about what he could make for breakfast.

There wasn’t a lot in Victor’s fridge, so he quickly raced over to his own flat to fetch things from his own. Back at Victor’s, he cracked a few eggs in a pan and fried them up, another pan ready for French toast.

Yuuri had learned a lot about different breakfast foods while in the US, and things like eggs, bacon and French toast were an absolute guilty pleasure for him. Just to be able to pretend that he was going for something healthy, he also sliced up a few tomatoes, then served it all on two plates.

A quick investigation found a small tray tucked away in one of Victor’s kitchen cupboards, and so he happily carried both plates and two mugs of coffee to the bedroom with him – a gorgeous lover, a day off and breakfast in bed. He really had gotten extremely lucky.

Setting the tray down on the bedside table, he climbed onto the bed to wake up Victor. The man had rolled to his side, face buried into the pillow Yuuri had slept on. He gently brushed away some of Victor’s hair, then pressed a kiss against his temple.

Blue eyes fluttered open, staring at him sleepily. “Good morning sunshine. I made breakfast. Sit up!” When Victor shifted, sitting up against the headboard, Yuuri reached for his plate, setting it down on Victor’s lap.

The other man was still rubbing his eyes when he also set down cutlery and held out the coffee mug for the other man to take. When Victor did no such thing, he looked a little more closely at his boyfriend. Though his fringe was sort of hiding him from sight, Yuuri got the distinct impression that Victor was… crying?

Brushing away his hair once again, he was startled to find that he really was. Huge, watery tears ran down his cheeks – Yuuri was floored by the fact that somehow, they made Victor even MORE beautiful. Most people he knew went the opposite way. All of them, save for Victor, actually.

He put the mug down on Victor’s other side. “Victor? What’s wrong?” The other man hadn’t said a word since waking up. “H-How long was I asleep for?” Yuuri blinked. “Uh maybe an hour? A little less. Not sure.”

“And in this time, you...” Yuuri frowned – had he done something wrong? Had Victor expected him to leave? “I took a shower and made breakfast. Did you not want me to? Was I supposed to go?” Victor turned to him with a snarl, a fierce expression in his eyes.

“No! Of course not! How can you even ask that?” “T-Then I don’t understand why you’re crying. What did I do?” Yuuri felt miserable. Remembering that a box of tissues sat on his bedside table, he pulled one out and handed it to Victor. “You? What did YOU do? I’m not crying because of what YOU did, but because of me!”

Yuuri was growing more and more confused by the minute. “And, uh, what DID you do?” Victor scoffed. “Oh I don’t know, fell asleep right after you got me off, in an embarrassingly short time at that, without even reciprocating or saying thank you? How are you still here?”

“Where else would I be?” He suppressed a smile, well aware that Victor wouldn’t appreciate it in the least. “Urgh, anywhere else! With anyONE else. Someone less inconsiderate and with more stamina than a teenager!” Unfortunately, that was the last straw and Yuuri’s composure broke. He leaned back on the bed, howling with laughter, well aware that Victor’s indignation grew with every second of it but unable to help himself.

When eventually he calmed down enough to speak again, he shook his head. “Oh Victor, please, it’s fine.” “How can it be fine? I just… and after you finally…” Yuuri very deliberately took Victor’s hand with his, lacing their fingers together. “Please believe me, it’s fine. I’m not upset with you at all. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

Clearly, very reluctantly, Victor drew back, and they ate their food in silence. Yuuri was… flattered, really, by just HOW upset the other man seemed to be by what hadn’t bothered him all that much. He knew perfectly well that sometimes after an orgasm, men got sleepy – and he’d had lovers complain about it to him before, so he wouldn’t hold it over someone else’s head for no reason.

Besides, it was flattering, wasn’t it? That Victor had reacted so strongly, not to mention that he’d cry over it. When they both finished, Yuuri took their plates and the tray back to the kitchen. Well, he tried to. A choking noise from the bed as he walked away stopped him. He turned back to Victor.

“What’s wrong?” “You, uh, borrowed pants from me.” “Yeah, is that a problem?” Victor cleared his throat. “No.” “Then what is it?” Victor ran a hand through his hair. “Did you read the inscription on the back?” Yuuri shook his head. “Couldn’t read the font.” “Ah, I see. Those, uh, they were a gift from Chris, another skater. He gave them to me as a joke.”

Yuuri frowned. “A joke?” “Yes. They, uh, say… well, it translates to girlfriend.” Yuuri nearly dropped his tray. “I… am wearing pants that another skater gave you that say girlfriend in Russian on them?” Victor winced. “Technically, Bulgarian. Chris got it wrong by accident. But, uh, yes.”

“I just picked them up because they were a little smaller than the others I found.” He chuckled. “Looks like you have a girlfriend for the day.” With an exaggerated wink that embarrassed him even as he did it, Yuuri hurried to the kitchen and quickly did the dishes before returning to the bedroom.

Victor was in the shower, so he simply sat on the bed and played with Makkachin who was all too happy to indulge him. Yuuri missed his own dog Vicchan terribly. The smaller poodle was getting on in age a bit – he hadn’t seen him in quite some time. Pulling out his phone, Yuuri checked how much it would cost to fly back to Japan to visit, then winced at the price.

It wasn’t impossible, but he’d have to wait a month or two – at the very least – to be able to afford it. He’d spent half a month’s rent on the wine and steaks from the night before – not that he regretted it, but it had dented his finances.

Sighing wistfully, he put away his phone and focussed on giving Makkachin the best belly rub she’d ever had. He laughed as her leg jerked in the air, tail thumping on the bed. It was by sheer coincidence that he looked up and saw Victor standing in the door to his bedroom, dressed only in a pair of boxers and smiling fondly at the two of them.

Victor coughed and cleared his throat at being caught staring. He started digging through his wardrobe for clothes, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt. “Haven’t you got class today?” He eventually asked. “Nope. Took the day off. Uh, did you want me to leave? I don’t mean to intrude.” Victor sighed, closing the door to the wardrobe and leaning against it.

“Can you come here for a second?” Confused, Yuuri walked over to him. He immediately found himself wrapped up in a tight hug, Victor practically squeezing the air out of him, his damp hair against his shoulder. “About this morning, Yuuri… I really am sorry. I had all of these ideas about how I was going to make it special for you because you’d never… and then I went and screwed it all up. It’s… I’m really sorry.”

Best as he could, Yuuri returned the hug. “I’ve told you, it’s fine. It can still be special next time. Besides, I wouldn’t even count this morning as sex, really. So, technically my ‘first time’ with a man can still be special?” Victor shuddered. “You’d… let me try again?” “Oh Victor! Of course, silly.”

Impossibly, Victor tightened his hold on him even more, to the point where Yuuri really couldn’t breathe. He bore it for as long as he could before pulling away. Victor released him, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Sorry. I’m just… really happy. I thought…” Yuuri smiled. “You thought I didn’t want you anymore because of something like that? Don’t be stupid. Besides, if anything, I should be flattered, right?”

Victor tilted his head. “Flattered?” “Well, about how quickly you-” A hand settled over his mouth, cutting him off. “Please spare my ego? At least that much?” The hand retreated when he nodded. “Sorry. I won’t mention it again.” “Thank you!” Victor whined before half-smiling. “And no, I definitely don’t want you gone. Did you make plans for today? Since you took the day and all.”

“My only plans were to spend the day with you.” Victor pounced, squeezing Yuuri against him again, not quite as hard but far more exuberantly. “Then… let’s walk Makkachin?” “Sounds good. Can I borrow a shirt?”


	54. Chapter 54

They were half-way down the street when Yuuri slapped a hand to his ass, much to Victor’s amusement. “Not that I don’t get the urge to do that, but...what is it?” “The pants!” He whined. “What about-Oh!” Victor stared for a moment then broke out in giggles while Yuuri tried his best to convince the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Y-You d-didn’t… you forgot… oh this is amazing!” Victor choked out in between giggles. Yuuri didn’t think it was quite so funny. “Victor! What if I meet someone I know? This is… oh god.” Still giggling, Victor unzipped his jacket and took it off before tying it around Yuuri’s waist. “There, problem solved, right?”

Yuuri twisted to look at his backside as best as he could – indeed, the jacket covered the horrible writing at the very least. It also left Victor without coverage though, and though it was unusually warm in the sun, it was still late spring, and they were in Russia. “You’ll get cold like this. It’s… fine, I’ll live.”

Victor grinned. “No can do. Here, you can always keep me warm.” With those words he pulled Yuuri by the arm, pulling it around himself and wrapping his own around Yuuri’s shoulders, pressing their sides together. Makkachin was watching them curiously, clearly confused by the game their owners were playing but wanting to join in.

Yuuri was startled by how well they fit together, and by how easy it was to walk together, wrapped up like that. He’d been perfectly capable of matching Victor’s steps of course, but he found that he didn’t have to – they walked together like they’d done nothing else their entire lives.

It felt warm, and not just because of Victor’s body heat against him.

The park they went to wasn’t the one Victor usually went to, he explained to Yuuri as they walked. It was a bigger one, one quite close to the rink actually, and one he normally didn’t bother walking to, even though Makkachin liked the dogs there.

With a smaller one just down the road, it was easy to see why he didn’t normally bother, and still Yuuri was a little disappointed when they got there – it meant that Victor would have to let go of him to let Makkachin off her leash.

Indeed, he felt quite cold when the taller man knelt down and started explaining to her in a baby-voice that she had to be nice to the other doggies in the park, especially the ones with mean-looking owners. He couldn’t help smiling at the adorable sight though – Victor was too precious for words sometimes.

With Makkachin suitable instructed – apparently – Victor let her bounce off before standing up. He gave Yuuri a warm smile and they slowly followed Makkachin. Hesitating for a moment, Yuuri eventually slipped his hand into Victor’s, lacing their fingers together. “Is… this okay?” He asked, feeling a little awkward.

Victor just beamed at him and lifted his hand before pressing a kiss against his knuckles in response. Following Makkachin who had met another poodle, Yuuri realised that maybe, just maybe he was falling for Victor a little.


	55. Chapter 55

Victor was thoroughly confused. After they’d gotten back from their walk with Makkachin, they had settled on Victor’s bed and Yuuri had gone over to his place to put on some laundry. He’d forgotten his phone on Victor’s bed, so Victor decided to play around with it.

More specifically, he wanted to take a few photos of himself and leave them for Yuuri to discover later. Except that, as soon as he unlocked the screen (and really, who didn’t even use a passcode or something?) he was looking at the search results for plane tickets.

A ticket for one, from St. Petersburg to Kyushu, dates set for the next few weeks. Was Yuuri going home? Why hadn’t he said something? Was he going for a particular reason? Victor knew he shouldn’t be surprised that he hadn’t been invited along, that Yuuri hadn’t asked him if he wanted to see Japan with him… but he was.

He was well-aware that he was being unreasonable of course, as he locked the phone and put it back without taking the photos he’d meant to. It wasn’t any of his business and taking the phone in the first place had been a bit rude… but then again, why was Yuuri going to Japan and not talking to him about it?

When Yuuri came back and sat down on the bed next to him, Victor was pouting.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?” He shook his head, instead wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s middle and pulling him further onto the bed. “You’d tell me if you went somewhere, right?”

“Huh?” “I mean, if you were going to leave St. Petersburg. You wouldn’t just… go, right?” Yuuri pushed him away a little to get a better look at his face. “Victor, what is it all of a sudden? We’re together, why would I just not say anything?”

He pouted harder. “Then, would you take me with you?” “I mean, I guess, probably? If your skating and Makkachin allowed it, but where would I even go?” Victor shrugged and buried his face in Yuuri’s shirt. He KNEW he was being unreasonable. Still…

“Don’t know. Visiting Phichit. Visiting other friends. Your family. Somewhere.” Yuuri chuckled. “Well if I’m going to America, I’d definitely invite you along. You’d love Detroit. There’s dogs EVERYWHERE.” Victor smiled softly against Yuuri’s chest. “As for anywhere else… hm, the only place I would really go is back home to Hasetsu. I don’t really have other friends to visit.”

“What about there, would you take me there?” Yuuri hummed. “I suppose I could.” He didn’t sound like he wanted to though, and that stung a little. Victor said nothing, just buried closer. “I don’t think you’d like my home-town very much, to be honest.”

Victor doubted that very much. If it was a special place to his Yuuri, his wonderful Yuuri, he’d love it, he knew. “It’s small. Not much to do, really. You’d be bored.” Also not likely – not with Yuuri there. Just watching the man scratch Makkachin’s belly was enough to entertain him for hours, possibly longer.

The sting of Yuuri not wanting to take him home worsened a little. “What if I wanted to go, Yuuri?” His boyfriend chuckled. “What if… you wanted to see Hasetsu?” He nodded. “Victor, you’re being weird! What do you...” He trailed off. “Oh, you saw my phone, didn’t you?”

He winced quite sharply – he probably shouldn’t have looked at it at all. “I did. Sorry. I wanted to take some photos and I just happened to...” He cautiously pulled back, giving Yuuri space if he wanted it.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. You can look at my phone if you want. That was just… well, truth be told I was playing with Makkachin and I just realised I missed my own dog a lot.” “I remember you telling me.” “Well it’s silly but I wanted to see how much it would cost to… to visit. I was just being sentimental.”

Victor felt like a complete idiot. Of course it would be something like that – what else could it have been. He sighed at his own stupidity. “So, when do you want to go?” “Ah, I can’t afford it for a while yet.”

“I didn’t ask if you could afford it, I asked when you want to go.” Yuuri grinned. “Well if I COULD afford it, the academy is closed for maintenance in a week. It’s only for about a week and a half but if I could, I’d go then. I didn’t realise but… it’s been a while since I’ve been home. Somehow the timing just wasn’t right.”

Victor hummed happily. A week wasn’t a lot of time, but Victor Nikiforov, it was plenty. Snuggling with Yuuri on his bed, he hatched his plan.


	56. Chapter 56

Spending the weekend alone because of Victor’s training felt unexpectedly lonely. After spending almost two entire days with him, spending the afternoon in his own place – plus Makkachin because he’d offered to look after her and Victor had been DELIGHTED – felt weird.

He felt sappy for missing the other man so quickly, but he did so anyway. It didn’t help that he was also quite so… bored. Somehow it seemed like the things he normally did when he spent time on his own just weren’t all that appealing. It didn’t help that he also wasn’t quite sure what those things normally were.

Makkachin yawned at his face from her perch on the pillow next to his as he scrolled through Instagram for the first time in a long time. He had an account, he just didn’t use it. On a whim, he looked at Victor’s profile before realising he was acting like a pathetic teenager with a crush. So, he checked Phichit’s feed instead.

Much better – the fact that Phichit shared practically everything Victor shared had NOTHING to do with his enjoyment of the activity, of course.

Fifteen minutes later, Yuuri was eleven months deep into Victor’s posts and he had NEVER seen so many photos of one dog in one place. Victor shared photos of Makkachin in every position possible. There was one of Makkachin wearing his medals, even. Makkachin sliding on a frozen lake with the hashtag ‘#goldmedalist’.

It was freaking adorable, in Yuuri’s opinion.

There were photos from competitions – Yuuri found one from Chris, the man responsible for the girlfriend pants… the very ones Yuuri was still wearing because they were comfortable, and they made Victor chuckle every time he walked past.

Mostly because they were comfortable.

There were other people too, other skaters, none of which he recognised. When his phone beeped with a text message from Victor, he felt so, so guilty for practically cyber-stalking the other man. Groaning in embarrassment, he opened the text.

‘You are my favourite Yuuri. Miss you.’ Snickering, he texted back. ‘How many Yuuris are there? I’m glad I’m your favourite.’ He knew what the other man meant of course – Yuri Plisetsky, a skater at Victor’s rink.

After a few minutes, another text came. ‘Yuri is saying mean things about me. Help!’ Laughing to himself, he typed his response. ‘Challenge him to a skate-off.’ ‘He’ll knee-cap me.’ ‘I’ll help you heel.’ Yuuri cringed. ‘HEAL I MEAN HEAL. SORRY.’

He didn’t get a response for nearly ten minutes, and when he did, it was a photo, taken by someone else, one of Victor cowering on the ice, a blond boy clearly yelling down at him. He could make out Victor’s face though – he was laughing.

He briefly wondered which rink-mate had taken the photo – then he saw the caption. ‘Greetings from Mila and Georgi. Hope Victor talks about us.’ He smiled to himself. ‘Of course! Nice to sort-of talk to you!’

A minute later, another text came. ‘Why not meet us? Come pick Victor up at eight thirty.’ Yuuri blinked. It hadn’t occurred to him that he could do that – would it be weird? For him to just… show up? So far, Victor had seemed to think he was cute, but was that too much?

It was the next text that arrived that sealed the deal for him. ‘He’s been whining about missing you ALL training.’ Since it was already just before eight, Yuuri scrambled off the bed and into proper clothes as fast as he could, putting Makkachin on her leash and heading to the rink, his heart beating quickly.

He got there a little early and thus decided to wait outside, on a bench next to the entrance. Another text pinged on his phone. ‘Training over. How is Makkachin?’ – Clearly Victor had his phone back… and apparently, his rink-mates deleted the last part of their conversation or he’d have reacted to it. He grinned. This would be fun.

He asked Makkachin to sit down in front of the bench, the rink somewhat visible in the background and snapped a photo. Texting it to Victor with the caption ‘A little cold.’, he was only half surprised when less than a minute later, Victor dashed out the door, straight to them and swept Yuuri up in a hug.

Laughing while the taller man spun him around, Yuuri looked at Victor’s flushed face. He was as beautiful as ever – especially when laughing. Victor set him down and greeted Makkachin. “Why are you here? How did you know when to be here? You didn’t wait too long, did you?”

Yuuri laughed at the quick questions. “Ah, your rink-mates told me. They texted from your phone.” His head shot up. “Mila and Georgi did? They confiscated my phone earlier because, uh, I kept checking it for messages.”

Yuuri felt like he was going to melt. Impulsively, he reached out and yanked Victor closer by the collar of his jacket, pressing their lips together. For all that it was forceful, the kiss itself was gentle and Victor returned it eagerly.

Breaking apart after a few moments, Yuuri simply stared into Victor’s eyes – even in the light of the street-lamps, they were an unbelievable shade of blue. A loud yell broke the spell between them. “Get a room!” 

Yuuri spun towards the voice, coming face-to-face with someone he’d only seen photos of. The other Yuri. The teen looked… angry, to say the least. “Nice to meet you too.” Yuuri said and Victor laughed.

Yuri Plisetsky stepped forwards, jabbing his finger against Yuuri’s chest. “Now listen here, you! It’s bad enough that Victor moans about you every second of every practice but now you come here and act all lovey-dovey too?”

He gave the boy an indulgent smile, one that only seemed to infuriate the other more. “One day, when you’re older, you’re going to understand what it means to be in a relationship. Though, with an attitude like that, it might take a while.”

“You… what? How dare you?” The Russian hissed, even as warm arms wrapped around Yuuri’s chest from behind. “Now, now, other-Yuri, calm down. Yuuri here is right. With an attitude like that, you’ll never find a woman to settle down with and then you’ll never get to make even MORE Yuris!”

“WHO WANTS THAT?” The blonde practically howled. Victor purred into Yuuri’s ear. “Not me. I’ve already got all the Yuuri I want right here.” Laughing softly, Yuuri was about to reply when someone else called his name – a woman, standing a few feet from the entrance to the rink.

Both him and the other Yuri had turned at the call – this only angered the teenager more as he stalked over to the woman – Yuuri recognised her of course – and snarled at her instead. “Don’t mind him, he’s like that. You get used to it.” Yuuri hummed. “If I ever was like that, I owe my parents an apology.” Victor’s arms tightened.

“I don’t think you were, to be honest. I can’t see you being anything but adorable at any age.” He grinned. “Well, the most rebellious thing I did in school was skipping a few days… in order to get more ballet training done.” Victor laughed. “You rebel, you. Would you like to hang out with Mila and Georgi?”

Smiling up at the other man as he was released, Yuuri nodded. “Sure! Let’s go.”


	57. Chapter 57

“He did WHAT?” Yuuri asked in complete disbelief, an hour later, sat around the table the four of them shared. “No really! I swear, I was there. The guy was absolutely hilarious.” Yuuri was hanging on Mila’s every word – she was telling him about a ‘date’ Victor had been on, one he’d brought to a party only for said date to then go and start collecting autographs of other popular skaters in the place.

Apparently fed up with it, Victor had uncorked a bottle of champagne and poured the entire thing over the man, ruining all of his autographs AND his suit. Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d ever had that much fun, not with Victor pressed up against his side, quietly listening to Mila and him talk, Georgi on Mila’s other side, avidly texting someone.

His latest girlfriend, he’d been informed – one in a string of many. He’d simply nodded and asked Mila for more stories about Victor before he met him. It was… fascinating. “Don’t forget to tell him about your cousin!” Georgi chimed in when Mila had finished her latest story.

“Oh, Alexei, yes! Oh that was a good one. So, see, my cousin was INFATUATED with Victor and begged me to set him up with him. I refused at first, but he wore me down.” She took a drink of her beer. “Anyway, I did it and they meet for coffee. Next thing I know, Vitya here won’t even look at me for a week. Then I get a text from Alexei telling me the date went badly.”

Yuuri leaned forwards in his seat. “What happened?” She laughed. “My cousin showed up wearing a shirt with VICTOR’S FACE ON IT, and then promptly informed him that he had underwear to match it.” Yuuri slumped against the table laughing.

“Is there… is there really underwear with his face on it?” Mila sighed deeply. “See, that was my question too and apparently he had it special made for the occasion.” Yuuri had never laughed that much in his life.

“Because… because there’s nothing sexier than underwear with someone’s face on it!” “Depends on the face, doesn’t it?” Yuuri hummed. “No, I don’t think so. I mean if that’s all it was, then surely Victor’s face would be the perfect choice?” Mila whistled. “Smooth-talker, huh?”

Blushing, Yuuri shook his head. “It’s not like that! I just meant that, uh, well, he’s gorgeous, isn’t he? Doesn’t make the underwear any less creepy.” He paused for a moment and grimaced. “Oh god, I just realised. There are people who at this exact moment could be wearing my boyfriend’s face on their crotch.” A beyond disturbing thought.

Mila waved him off. “Oh, I’m sure his REAL face will stay away from other men’s crotches. He’s always been faithful, our Vitya. Besides, my cousin has moved on. He like Chris now.” Yuuri frowned. “Ah, that Swiss skater?” “Christophe Giacometti, yes. Probably one of the sexiest skaters ever. He’s all about suggestive moves and such.”

Yuuri nodded – he’d seen photos of him just a little while ago after all. “So tell us Yuuri, how did y-” Victor interrupted her question by barking something sharp in Russian. It was too fast, too rough for Yuuri to even hope to translate it. It shut Mila right up though.

He turned towards his lover, surprised to find a dark expression on his face. He felt a stab of guilt at not noticing his bad mood before and put a soothing hand on Victor’s thigh. The man relaxed a fraction, his expression softening a little.

Yuuri was confused – what had upset him so? “Oh don’t mind him, Yuuri. So, is it true you didn’t know he was famous?” Turning back, he squeezed Victor’s thigh one more time. “Not until my friend Phichit told me to google him. I was horrified, really worried that he’d be offended I didn’t know him!”


	58. Chapter 58

Their walk home after saying goodbye to Mila and Georgi was tense to say the least. Yuuri wasn’t sure why. It had been a lovely evening – they’d said goodbye to Yuri, the only one too young to drink, had dropped Makkachin home on the way past their building, and then gone for drinks in what was apparently Georgi’s third-favourite second-date spot.

And then, as soon as they’d parted, Victor had started walking just a fraction too fast, both hands stuffed into his pockets, an annoyed expression on his face the whole way. Yuuri let him be, quietly watching for hints as to what may have happened.

Absolutely nothing.

They were in front of Victor’s door when Yuuri finally decided that it had been enough, that he needed to ask. “Victor! Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or what?” The other man glowered at him. “It’s nothing.”

He scoffed. “Oh clearly it’s nothing. That’s why you’re acting like this.” “Did you have fun tonight?” “Uh, yes?” “Well that’s wonderful, isn’t it? Have a good night.” With that, he slammed the door in Yuuri’s face and snapped the lock shut for good measure.

Yuuri stared dumbly at the wooden door for a few minutes before turning on his heel and walking back to his own apartment. What in the world had happened?


	59. Chapter 59

Victor was angry. He was angry, in part at Yuuri, but also at Mila and, of course, at himself. He’d been over the moon when Yuuri had been there to pick him up. He’d been a little less pleased when Yuuri had shown him the messages that Mila had sent and then deleted from his phone, but that wasn’t what had bothered him – no, that would be Mila’s constant flirting.

From the moment Yuuri had said hello, she had been all over him, barely sparing Victor a glance. Yuuri had accepted their invitation for drinks easily and from then on it had more or less been Mila flirting and Yuuri not doing a single thing to discourage it.

He couldn’t really blame him either – he knew Mila was very pretty. Still, Yuuri had sat there, part of the night with his hand on Victor’s thigh, a gesture that would normally have made him melt, and he had barely looked at Victor. Georgi had been texting the whole night and even HE had looked at Victor more.

And then! Coming home, Yuuri had apparently not even UNDERSTOOD why Victor was angry! As if it wasn’t obvious! What man wouldn’t get upset at seeing their partner flirt so much with someone else?

Of course, Victor knew the answer – one who didn’t care as much as Victor did, one who wasn’t as deeply and completely in love as Victor was. He sighed into his pillow. It was his own fault really – though they were in a relationship, they had hardly spoken about the boundaries of it and Victor had done everything possible to keep his feelings to himself, afraid of how Yuuri would react.

It was obvious he cared much, much more than Yuuri did, at least going by the evening they’d just had. It hurt, made Victor feel oddly rejected. A mere day after the wonderful disaster that had been Yuuri’s first attempt at gay sex, he felt like his happiness was crumbling.

It wasn’t fair – he’d gotten so much, so quickly, and now it seemed he would lose it just as quickly. Hiding his face in his pillow completely, he tried not to think about just how much his heart would shatter if Yuuri left him – he didn’t think he had words for it.

He sighed deeply, tossing his clothes in a corner of his room and let himself fall into bed, content to go straight to sleep. Unfortunately, some five minutes later, the messy pile of clothes in the corner lit up and started ringing. He’d forgotten to take his phone out of his pocket.

Cursing, he stood and fetched it.

He would kill her. Absolutely slit her throat, the next time he saw her. “Mila.” He greeted her after putting her on speaker and setting the phone down on the pillow next to him. “Vitya! Are you alone or is lover boy still with you?”

Victor snarled at his phone. “I’m alone.” He answered, staring at his ceiling. “Good, glad to hear it. Man, what an evening, ey? I can’t believe I hit on him for two hours and he didn’t even notice.” He frowned. “What?” She laughed happily, probably a little drunk.

“Oh don’t tell me you didn’t see me hitting on him. He didn’t even notice! It was kind of hilarious, actually.” “No, I damn well noticed. Why would you DO that to me, Mila? You know damn well I’m in love with him.” She chuckled. “Well of course I do, Vitya. You didn’t think I was serious, did you?”

“All the hair-flipping, flashing your tits at him sure LOOKED serious from where I was sitting.” He snarled, uncaring at the profanity he normally avoided. Mila fell quiet for a moment. “Victor… I wasn’t trying to actually get with him or something like that.”

“Then WHY, Mila?” She sighed. “Because… well I was doing it for you.” He nearly threw his phone. “For me? You hit on my boyfriend, probably the love of my life FOR MY SAKE?” “Oh Victor… yes, yes I did. He’s straight, right? I wanted… I’m your friend, Victor, I had to make sure he wasn’t just playing with you.”

“That is NOT your call to make, Mila.” “No it should have been yours, but you’re already way too attached to him.” Victor laughed. “Yes, yes, I am, Mila. Because he’s everything I ever wanted. Tell me, what would you have done if he HAD gone for it?” The woman fell silent for a few moments. “Then… then I would have probably humiliated him and sent him packing because you deserve better.”

Victor barked an angry laugh. “Well then, let me tell you what I would have done after that. I would have gone after him, I’d have consoled him, and I’d have found another fucking rink to skate at.” Mila gasped. “You don’t mean that, Vitya-” “Shut. Up.” He hissed at his phone. 

“I damn well mean it. I love him, and I would forgive him for responding if he was hit on like that. He’s dating me, he’s not blind. I can forgive that. I’m not so sure I can forgive YOU for doing that though. I guess you don’t get it because you’ve never been in love. Maybe someday you will, and I hope to GOD that nobody will do to you what you did to me because I can tell you that it hurts.” She didn’t reply for nearly a minute and he huffed.

“Tell Yakov I’m taking a leave of absence. I’ll contact him when I’m ready to come back.” He hung up on her, in the middle of a loud protest and shut his phone off, staring at the darkness of his room. Crap.

He should never have gotten angry at Yuuri – Yuuri who, even according to Mila had never actually shown any interest. As a matter of fact, he had never actually seen Yuuri flirt back, merely laugh at what she’d been saying. Much of that had been about him, he’d been paying that much attention at the very least.

Victor suddenly felt very, very small. Cursing, he stood, throwing on some clothes and leaving the flat, leaving the building. He hurried down the street, sprinting almost, to a nearby convenience store.

Hurrying through the 24/7, he picked up the things he’d need. That was, if he was lucky and Yuuri would even open the door for him. Less than fifteen minutes later, he stood before the other’s door, working up the courage to knock.

It took less than a minute for the door to open and a dishevelled, anxious-looking Yuuri to open and invite him in instantly. He didn’t accept the invitation, instead thrust out the things he’d bought. “Here! I brought these… as an apology. God, Yuuri, I’m so sorry!” 

“Come on in, Victor, let’s talk in here.” He still didn’t step through the door, not until Yuuri took the flowers and the plastic bag he was holding. Then he finally allowed himself to step inside, to relax a fraction. At least Yuuri was still willing to… talk.

“You got me these… as an apology?” Yuuri stared at the flowers. They weren’t roses – Victor hadn’t been trying to be romantic, he’d tried to show he was sorry, after all. The white chrysanthemums had seemed a better choice than roses.

“Yes.” Yuuri set down the bag he was holding and leaned against the wall behind himself. They stared at each other for a moment, in silence… and then Yuuri burst into laughter, so much so he doubled over. 

He shook his head and stumbled into his kitchen, Victor picking up the bag he’d put down. Yuuri was still laughing by the time he’d managed to put them in a vase with some water. “W-What’s so funny about apology flowers?” He managed to ask, his already broken pride crumbling just a little more.

“Oh Victor… these are chrysanthemums.” “I know. I bought them.” Yuuri nodded. “Yeah… They… these are what we use in funerals. In Japan, I mean. White chrysanthemums.” Victor cringed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. We use yellow flowers for some reason. God I can’t do anything right today, can I?”

Yuuri gave him a calculating look for a moment, then his whole demeanour changed. Without hesitating, he stepped into Victor’s personal space and drew him into a hug. He tried to struggle, to pull away for a moment, then gave up and let himself sink against Yuuri with his full weight.

The other man never even staggered.

They stood like that for a long time, Victor leaning against him, Yuuri holding him up. Eventually, Victor managed to lift his hands, managed to return the hug. “I… I’m sorry, Yuuri. So, so sorry.” “Hey, Victor… come on, why don’t we go and lay down, hm?” Victor nodded sheepishly.

Yuuri released him and he quickly stashed the bag he’d brought in the fridge before following Yuuri to his bedroom. The man was digging through his wardrobe, eventually digging out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. “Here, put these on. You won’t be comfortable in, uh, that.”

Victor looked down at his clothes and almost groaned. In his hurry, he’d thrown on a pair of jeans… and a shirt that for all intents and purposes looked as if it had fallen out of a 17th century play. Paired with a suit, it looked elegant. As it was, he looked like a clown.

Quickly changing into what Yuuri had given him, he sat down as soon as he was done, taking a shuddering breath. 

Before he could say something, explain himself, strong arms reached around his shoulders from behind and drew him back, closer to Yuuri. He shifted up and over, until Yuuri had him where he wanted him – as it turned out, that was between Yuuri’s spread thighs, leaning back against his chest, his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulders.

It was… wonderful. When Yuuri then also pulled a duvet over them both, he thought he might just melt entirely. He did melt a little – moulding his body against Yuuri to get as much contact as he could. “Do you want to talk about it, Victor?” Yuuri asked – ASKED, as if it was up to Victor, as if he didn’t DESERVE an apology and an explanation.

Victor curled on his side, curled harder against Yuuri. “I’m sorry.” “Okay… for what?” Victor took a deep breath and began to explain.


	60. Chapter 60

Yuuri would have been fine with just the apology, would have been fine without it, actually, so long as Victor was okay as well. He’d never seen the man so… shaken. Even when he’d cried, he had been less… well, he wasn’t sure what the word for it was, but it hurt his very soul to see Victor like that.

He listened patiently as Victor explained that he had been upset by Yuuri ignoring him, by the flirting, the laughing, and then by Mila’s words. Several times he had to stop himself from interrupting, forcing himself to listen. 

Eventually, Victor finished and Yuuri… didn’t know what to do. Clearly this had shaken Victor quite badly, but he didn’t know what he was supposed to do to cheer him up. So, instead, he simply hugged the other man tighter, past the point of what was probably comfortable for the other.

Victor didn’t draw back for a long time. When he did, he merely rearranged himself, straddling Yuuri’s thighs, arms wrapped around his shoulders, knees tucked against his hips. In any other situation, the position would have made him blush, probably, but sex was the furthest thing from his mind as he once again pulled the blanket up higher around the other man, holding him close.

“Victor...” “I’m really sorry, Yuuri. Please believe me. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” He shook his head, stroking a hand up and down Victor’s lower back. “No, I’m sorry I ignored you. That I didn’t notice how you felt, that I made you feel insecure. That was never my intention.”

He sighed against Victor’s shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to it. “Would you… like to hear my side of it?” Victor nodded against him. “I was glad to see Mila and Georgi. They’re… nice. I had a lot of fun with them… but only because of you. I mean, you were there with me, and the main reason I had so much fun talking to Mila is because the ONLY thing we talked about was you. I actually felt sort of obnoxious for continuously asking about you.”

He paused. “I thought, in the beginning, for a few moments, that she might be flirting but then thought that couldn’t be it, so I ignored it. I’m so sorry. I should have said something…” Victor sighed. “Do you think she’s pretty?”

Yuuri thought about his answer carefully. “I, well, yes. She is pretty, I think.” Victor nodded, a little too quickly. “Ne, Victor, I wasn’t done.” “Sorry.” He mumbled next to Yuuri’s ear. “I wanted to say that yes, she was pretty but honestly, she’s nothing next to you.” Victor held him tighter.

“You… mean that?” Emboldened by Victor’s pleased reaction, he nodded. It was surprisingly easier to speak without looking at his face, less embarrassing. “Definitely. Victor… you’re stunning, but you know that. In addition to that, you’re also… oh how can I put this… you’re this amazing, wonderful person. So much so that I wouldn’t care if you looked like a mountain troll, or if the other person was the living embodiment of the perfect woman. I don’t want anyone else.”

Victor whimpered against his shoulder, his fingers digging into Yuuri’s back so much it almost hurt. He held still, simply stroking Victor’s back. “God, Yuuri, I don’t deserve you.” He eventually whispered and Yuuri smiled brightly, even though the man couldn’t see it. “Ne, don’t say things that bring bad luck, okay?”

It made him chuckle – Yuuri was quite happy with that. “Sleep here tonight?” He offered after a while and Victor nodded eagerly. “I’ll go get Makkachin.” Yuuri turned, pressing a kiss to the side of his lover’s face. “Don’t worry, I’ll go. You stay here and get comfortable, yeah?” Victor nodded.


	61. Chapter 61

Instead of moving, they stayed put for a few minutes, until eventually Victor pulled back, letting himself drop onto the bed next to Yuuri. The other man affectionately brushed his fingers through Victor’s hair and then stood. He didn’t even bother waiting until he was gone before burying his nose in Yuuri’s pillow and breathing in his scent.

Yuuri’s bed smelled like comfort, like safety, like a place away from the jumbled mess of his own feelings. Yuuri had been wonderful, of course, had known exactly what Victor needed, had known just what to say.

Victor, in all his 26 years had never had anything like Yuuri, had never had anything he cared about enough to want to fight for it. He loved skating, loved the felling of the rink, of performing, but even that was just something he wanted, not something he needed. Yuuri was… different. He wanted, with all his might, to hold on to the other man, no matter what.

Makkachin leapt onto the bed and immediately curled against his back. A few moments later, Yuuri laid down too, curled against his front. He didn’t raise his head to look at him but Yuuri still cuddled against him his head resting above Victor’s. He wasn’t used to needing or getting comfort either – he preferred to deal with his emotions alone. He hadn’t needed or wanted that kind of comfort in years, decades maybe.

“Ne, Victor?” “Hm?” “What was in that bag? I forgot to check.” Victor laughed. “Uhm, everything you need to make spaghetti.” “Uh, why spaghetti?” “Well… because that’s the one thing I can actually cook. I was going to offer to cook for you.” Yuuri laughed. “It’s nearly midnight.” “Tomorrow then. I just… wanted to make it better.”

“Look at me for a second.” Yuuri asked and he craned his neck back to meet the pair of brown eyes he loved so much. Yuuri studied him for a second. “As far as I’m concerned, there is nothing to make better. Nothing to make up for or anything like that, okay? I’m not mad at you. I never was. I just… worried, okay?”

He opened his mouth to argue, but then thought better of it. Nodding mutely, he tucked his head against Yuuri’s chest, just barely able to make out the other man’s steady heartbeat.


	62. Chapter 62

Victor woke up confused – he couldn’t quite remember where he was, or how he’d fallen asleep there. It took him a moment to remember that he was in Yuuri’s bed, had slept in his apartment. Snuggling into the pillow, he reached across the bed… only to find it empty. Sitting up, he found that Makkachin was gone as well – the little traitor.

Stretching, he climbed out of bed to search for the two… except that they weren’t in the apartment at all. Confused, he made himself a cup of coffee, just as the door opened and Yuuri and Makkachin stumbled in, Yuuri laughing happily. 

“Oh! Good morning! I hope I didn’t wake you when we left?” “Uh, no?” “I walked Makkachin she wanted out. I also brought...” He trailed off. “Oh, you already made coffee. Ah well.” He put down a small bag from the coffee-shop nearby, revealing two Styrofoam cups of coffee. Victor didn’t hesitate a second before holding his mug over the sink and turning it upside down, pouring away the coffee.

It made Yuuri laugh and Yuuri laughing was wonderful. The other man handed him one of the coffee cups and they sat together at Yuuri’s kotatsu, their feet entangled. “Are you feeling better today?” “Mh, a little. Thank you. For yesterday, and for the coffee. And walking Makkachin.” “No problem. Do you have plans today?”

He shook his head – he wasn’t about to go to training, not with Mila there. “Mh, then how about you let me spoil you today?” He blinked in surprise. “Spoil me?” “Yes. As in, I cook, I bring you things, you sit back and enjoy it. Sound good?”

“Why…?” Yuuri chuckled. “Well, the way I understand it, that’s what a boyfriend is supposed to do, right? Swaddle you in blankets and make sure you have everything you need.” Victor’s lips twitched up in a smile. “Have you been reading women’s magazines, Yuuri?” The other man stuck out his tongue.

“No. Why, would you like some? A certain stereotype says...” Victor laughed. “I don’t think you get to make fun of me for being gay, Yuuri. We’ve come very close to almost having sex. Twice.” The younger man shook with laughter. “Does that mean I’m very close to almost being converted?”

Victor shrugged. “If I have a say in it, you will be soon.” He realised what he’d said only when Yuuri blushed. Groaning, he set down his coffee. “No! I mean, I didn’t mean...” He trailed off when he saw that Yuuri was smiling.

A heartbeat later, the other man leaned over and pressed a shy kiss to Victor’s lips. “Soon sounds… nice. I think.”

It was Victor’s turn to blush at the other’s words, pleased that Yuuri hadn’t been offended by his casual remark. The last thing he wanted to do was pressure Yuuri, after all. Still, it didn’t seem like the other had minded… and wasn’t that a thought.

Still caught up in it, he didn’t protest in the least when Yuuri set about doing exactly what he has suggested – he was swaddled in blankets, half-propped up in bed with Makkachin laying on his feet and his cup of coffee a mere few minutes later. When Yuuri laid down by his side with a book on basic Russian a little while later and Makkachin shifted so that she was covering both of their legs, Victor was sure he had died and gone to heaven.

Studying Yuuri, he found – not that he hadn’t already known this – was entertaining. The other man was reading, studying his language. Occasionally he mouthed words as he did so, bit his lip, frowned or sighed. After a while he reached out for Victor’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“This okay?” Once again, Victor suppressed the urge to blurt out a marriage proposal at Yuuri’s shy question. Instead, he pressed a kiss to the other’s knuckles before setting their laced fingers down again, bringing a pleased flush to Yuuri’s cheek.

They sat there for quite some time, until eventually Victor’s stomach started growling – to his embarrassment, audibly so. Yuuri just smiled, put his book down and stood up. Stretching, he ambled out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

Victor followed close behind. “You can stay in bed if you want.” Yuuri offered but Victor declined. “I’d rather help. Or at least watch.” Yuuri nodded and so he walked to the fridge and picked up the groceries he’d brought.

Yuuri peered over his shoulder and whistled in appreciation. “You brought everything to make the sauce from scratch? Very nice!” His approval pleased Victor immensely. “Well, I was trying to… apologise. Can I help?”

“Boil some water for me?” Victor complied, finding the tasks that Yuuri gave him easy – he knew the other man was being kind to him but the sheer domesticity of it all was making his heart soar in a way that left him nearly dizzy with happiness.

They cooked together, ate together and fell back into bed not long after. Yuuri took his self-assigned task of spoiling Victor seriously. He brought him things, fluffed pillows, held him close and did everything – at least it seemed that way to Victor – in his power to make Victor fall harder and further.

There was something nagging at the back of his mind though, for most of the day – he only realised when they were back in bed – separate beds – that next night. Not a lot of time had passed but then there wasn’t a lot of time to get things ready either. Hastily, he checked his email, relieved to find that everything was coming along nicely.

He was only more determined than before, now, to do this for Yuuri. His emails held confirmations – two round-trip first-class tickets to Japan, a dog-sitter for Makkachin and a room reservation at one Yu-topia Akatsuki. Finding the right onsen had been easier than expected – they had a well-kept website that even featured a small section on their dancer son.

All he needed to do now was take Yuuri to the airport in a week’s time, and off they would go, to Japan. Victor could barely wait.


	63. Chapter 63

The next few days passed in an absolute crawl for Yuuri. He had work, of course, but with construction works beginning early, several of his classes were disrupted by loud banging or drilling sounds, scaring some of his younger students and interrupting exercises.

As if that wasn’t enough, going to work meant not seeing Victor and THAT was becoming progressively more of a problem. The other man had started to spend practically all of his free time with Yuuri, and seemed happy to do so.

He’d even told Yuuri he’d adjusted his schedule, so his trainings were earlier and he had the evenings after classes to be with Yuuri. It was… wonderful. He was a little worried that nothing sexual had happened between them for several days, but Victor didn’t seem like he minded all that much.

Besides, Yuuri had a plan – he invited Victor to sleep over the night of his last classes, well-aware that he’d have over a week off directly after. Victor had accepted, and Yuuri had been more than eager to wake him up the way he had before the next morning… except he never actually got there.

A hand gently shook him awake after what felt like only a few hours of sleep. He blinked awake and glanced out the window – the sun had barely begun rising. He grunted in annoyance at his boyfriend who was standing – fully dressed, no less – by the side of the bed.

“Good morning, sunshine! Time to get dressed!” “Are you joking? Let me sleep!” “Noooo, Yuuri! You have to get up! I have a surprise for you. Please get up?” Even without his glasses, he could make out the sad-puppy look Victor gave him and he relented. Groggily, he sat up and stretched.

“Where’s Makkachin?” “With a sitter! Come on, the cab is waiting downstairs already!” “…The cab?” Victor sighed instead of replying and brought him clothes to put on. He did so on autopilot, relieved when a cup of coffee in a disposable mug was thrust into his hands on the way out.

“You’ve got your phone, your keys, your passport?” The other man asked as they left the flat. “Of course I do… where are we going?” “Ah, you’ll see!” Slightly fed up with the other man’s mysteriousness, he still followed him down and into the rather large cab obediently.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going now?” “Not yet. I’ll tell you when we get there?” Yuuri sighed and let himself lean against the cab door, fingers clutching the almost empty coffee mug in his hands.

He was vaguely aware that Victor plucked it from his fingers and that a gently kiss was pressed to his temple… then he was right back asleep, lulled by the gentle motions of the quiet and warm cab.

It only made his next wake-up all the more startling – he jerked awake because something brushed his thigh quite strongly. Blinking awake, he saw that Victor was paying the cabbie – it had been his coat that had brushed him.

Feeling a lot more awake, Yuuri yawned. “Good morning, sleeping beauty! We’re here, I was just about to wake you up.” “Where is… here?” He asked, stepping out of the cab. The place didn’t look too familiar – a short-term parking area of some sort. “We’re at Pulkovo airport, of course! Come on, now!”

Yuuri gaped at his partner. “We’re WHAT?” Victor didn’t answer him, instead pulling no less than four suitcases out of the cab with the cabbie’s help. Yuuri helplessly watched as Victor then proceeded to load them on one of those luggage carts and practically hauled Yuuri with him, out of the cold morning air and into the airport building.

He stumbled after him, still too out of it to properly react to anything. Victor pulled them to a counter, showed both of their passports to the employee manning the counter, took a selfie with her and handed off his suitcases.

The whole time, Yuuri watched in complete confusion, feeling like a spectator in front of a TV. Victor paused to take photos with people a few times before determinedly dragging him through the security checks and into the duty-free area.

Yuuri had never been shopping with Victor before. Holding – at his last count, 8 – shopping bags of various sizes and with expensive brand labels on them, he rather thought he didn’t want to do so again either. Victor ended up buying another suitcase for all of his purchases, and Yuuri was relieved to be able to put down all of the bags.

He felt like a complete idiot a little later, when they were walking down the connector that led them to the plane and he realised that he had no idea where they were going. He’d wanted to ask of course, except Victor had been so BUSY… there were constantly people asking for autographs, for photos – Yuuri had actually taken more than a few himself. There hadn’t been a quiet moment since they had gotten out of the cab.

Settled into an extremely plush seat next to Victor, Yuuri realised something and addressed his partner for the first time in what felt like hours. “Victor?” “Mh?” “Is this… are we flying in first class?” “Of course we are, silly! You don’t think I would suffer economy on a flight this long?” The other man laughed.

“This long? Uh… where are we even going?”


	64. Chapter 64

Victor stared in mute horror and disbelief at his lover. Yuuri didn’t know where they were going? How could he not know? Except… except Victor hadn’t actually told him, had he? He’d been so excited at the whole thing, so happy to go away with Yuuri, so pleased by the man’s adorable half-awake state… he had forgotten.

Everyone at the airport had spoken Russian and with how out of it Yuuri had still been, it really wasn’t a big surprise that the other hadn’t heard the announcements for their flight either. He cursed softly. “I meant to tell you? I sort of… forgot?”

He half-expected Yuuri to get angry but the other man just snorted. “Wow. That’s… something. So where are we headed, then?” “Uh… remember how you said you wanted to visit your family?” To his shock, the expression on Yuuri’s face wasn’t one of delight, but one of pure, unmitigated HORROR.

“Victor… please tell me you didn’t?” “I didn’t… what? Are you upset? Angry?” “Of COURSE I’m angry! This… this must have cost you THOUSANDS! How can you spend that much money on me, just like that?” He blinked. “Uh, extremely happily? You wanted to go, and I wanted to give you a gift. This seemed a good idea. Do you… not want to go?”

Yuuri groaned and hid his face in his hands. “No, no, I did! I do! It’s just… you can’t spend money on me like this. Where are we going to stay? How are we going to travel? I just…” Victor grinned. “We have a one-day lay-over in Barcelona and transport from Fukuoka is booked. I even booked a room at your parent’s onsen.” Yuuri squinted.

“A room?” “Well, I wasn’t sure if you HAD a room still, and in case you didn’t want me staying in it… it seemed the better option.” The other man nodded slowly. “I see. So… Barcelona?” “That’s right. A four-hour flight there, a 15-hour layover and then another 12 hours to Fukuoka. We’ll be there in a day and a half. That’s why we left so early – this way we can explore Barcelona a little!”

His smile was a little forced – he was still worried he’d overstepped a line, that Yuuri was mad and didn’t want him there at all. It wasn’t exactly out there either – he’d been quite stutter when Victor had asked about being introduced to his family…

He was even aware that what he had done was what one might call ‘extra’… or simply ‘too much’. He gulped.

“Victor?” “Yes?” “Thank you. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. I… thank you. I’m really happy.” “You’re not… angry, then?” Yuuri glared. “Only about how much you spent! The gesture… I appreciate it. I’m not sure how I’ll pay you back for it though. Maybe a trip as well…”

Warmth flooded his chest, taking the place of the knot of anxiety that had formed there. “You don’t have to repay me at all, I did this just because I wanted to and because I thought it would make you happy.”

“Victor… that’s… I still want to make it up to you, somehow. If I can. Is there something…?” Yuuri trailed off and Victor could feel his heart skip a beat. Of course there were several things he felt like he might ask for – a simple hug, his hand in marriage… He settled for something more reasonable.

“There is one thing you could do…” He carefully began, surprised when Yuuri turned beet-red at his words. It took him a moment to understand why… and to shake his head as quickly as he could. “No! Not that! I didn’t mean that! Oh, Yuuri, I would never ask for… that.” The other man cleared his throat.

“I, uh, know that? You’re not that kind of person. I just… sorry.” Victor nodded, feeling quite small. “Well, what is it? That ‘thing’ that I can do for you?” He felt a lump in his throat. “It’s… a nickname? That I’d like you to call me by?” Yuuri blinked in confusion for a moment, then smiled goofily.

“No problem, Vitya.” Heart clenched at the unexpected use of the name, Victor gulped. How did Yuuri just… know? “Ah, I’ve heard Mila use it. Is that… not right? Did I get it wrong?” A frown creased his forehead. “No! No, you didn’t! Not at all! I was just… surprised.” “Okay. So, Vitya, is that all you want in exchange for this trip? It doesn’t feel like it’s enough.”

Gently clutching his chest, Victor dimly regretted even asking – Yuuri was far from the only person to call him Vitya, even previous lovers had done it before… except he’d never had the desire to swoon upon hearing it. “No, really, it’s more than enough.” He feebly assured the other, relieved when a moment later the stewardess came to offer them drinks.

He asked for a glass of Champagne despite the early hour and drank it down like water – it did little to ease his sudden nerves. What helped, in the end, was Yuuri’s fingers gently sliding against his wrist before linking with his own, on the wide armrest between them. The other man wasn’t even looking at him, was instead dozing in the comfy seat, but he’d reached out for Victor anyway, and he felt warm for it, allowing himself a goofy smile.


	65. Chapter 65

When Yuuri woke up, it was because of a sudden jolt of the plane – the landing, a glance out the window revealed. They’d arrived in Barcelona. Yuuri turned towards Victor, an apology for just sleeping on his lips already, but the sight next to him had his words frozen in his throat. Victor was asleep too, in what looked like an uncomfortable position. He was half-curled around the armrest between them, both of his hands clutching Yuuri’s left, and he had a silly grin on his face even as he was slightly drooling on his own shoulder.

Tentatively, he reached out his hand to trail his fingers over the other man’s temple. His gentle touch accomplished what the landing hadn’t – Victor woke up, his ridiculous pale lashes fluttering in disorientation.

“Good morning, Vitya. We landed in Barcelona.” He kindly informed the skater, only to find himself with a lapful of Russian a moment later, lips pressed firmly against his own. Victor had simply shifted past the armrest and half-leaned on his lap to get a better angle, but the unexpected move startled Yuuri anyway.

He gently cupped Victor’s cheek as he returned the kiss before lightly pushing him back, well-aware that a stewardess was giggling right beside them. “Morning, Yuuri…” Victor mumbled as he pulled back and fell back into his own seat with a quiet huff.

It was a little odd to see the older man sleepy like that – usually he was up well before Yuuri and he was the one sleeping in. To his disappointment, it took him only a few moments to go from drowsy to fully awake – Yuuri needed coffee and at least fifteen minutes to get there usually.

Victor on the other hand was already bouncing with excitement when they got off the plane, keen to spend their lay-over day exploring the city. Their luggage stayed with the airline and so the two of them simply walked to a nearby cab and got in – Yuuri had never travelled like that.

Less than an hour later, they were standing in the heart of Barcelona and Victor was already posting photos on Instagram. It was… cute. “Are you hungry, Yuuri? Do you want to get something to eat?” It was only late morning there, but with the time difference, it felt quite a bit later to both of them.

“I could eat something.” “Great! There’s this lovely little restaurant a bit of a walk away?” “You’ve been to Barcelona before?” Victor nodded. “My first Grand Prix silver I won not fifteen minutes from here.” “Wow!” “Ah, don’t be impressed, it was only silver! I won gold the year before that… and every year since!” Yuuri knew Victor wasn’t trying to show off or even intimidate him, but not for the first time he wondered what the gorgeous world-class athlete wanted with… him.

Swallowing down his fears, he followed Victor who was happily babbling about his experiences in Barcelona from the time before. It really was a beautiful city – Yuuri could imagine it being spectacular around Christmas time. The restaurant Victor led them too wasn’t anything like what he had described it as – the ‘little restaurant’ was less of a family-owned place and more of a four-star restaurant where the waiters wore matching bowties even at 11 in the morning.

Yuuri found himself wondering about what Victor would think about his family’s onsen if it was places like that, he considered ordinary. The delicious paella in his mouth suddenly felt like ash. Victor must have noticed his faltering to some extent because an elegant finger trailed over the back of his hand.

“Is something wrong with the food, Yuuri?” “Not at all! It’s delicious! I was just… thinking.” “Thinking?” “It’s nothing. About my family’s onsen.” “Oh? Are you looking forward to going?” He gave him one of those sweet smiles that transformed his already gorgeous face into something breath-taking and Yuuri nodded slowly. “I’m just… a little worried you won’t like it, that’s all.”

“Why is that?” He shrugged. “If you’re used to places like this…” The other man studied him for a moment. “I am. Used to places like this, that is, but that doesn’t mean I won’t like something else too, right? Don’t worry so much. It’s your family’s place, I’m sure I’ll love it.” The words didn’t do much to help his anxiety, but he smiled anyway, nodding and eating some more of the paella. It really was good – besides, worrying about how Victor would like Hasetsu was pointless anyway. They were going and that was that.

“Would you like dessert, Yuuri?” He shook his head. “No thanks, this was more than enough… you go ahead though?” Victor shook his head. “That’s fine, I don’t want any. So, what would you like to do with our day here? Shopping? Sight-seeing?” “Oh, anything is fine. What do you like to do?”

Victor huffed. “I asked what YOU want to do, Yuuuuuri!” He chuckled. “Well then… sight-seeing? I’d love to take some photos maybe?” “That’s perfect, Yuuri!” The skater immediately pulled out his phone and started tapping on it rather furiously. “Okay! I’ve got the perfect selection of places to visit!”

And just like that they were off – Victor took him on a tour of what seemed to be every interesting building in the city. Yuuri started out merely taking photos of the sights themselves but before long, he started taking photos of Victor… and those turned into selfies of the both of them even more quickly.

He sent one to Phichit, just to confuse his friend – he hadn’t told him he was going away after all. Seconds later, as they were walking down the street, arms linked, his phone rang. “Yuuri!” Phichit greeted him. “Are you… are you in PARIS?” He squeaked. Yuuri chuckled. “No, actually. Barcelona. It’s a lay-over stop.” His friend whistled lowly. “A lay-over on the way to…?” “Hasetsu.” “Wow, so you’re introducing lover-boy to the family, huh? That’s a big step!” He stiffened a little – he couldn’t exactly explain his thoughts with Victor right by his side.

Thankfully, the problem solved itself quickly, when Victor released his arm and pointed at a bench a few paces away. “Mind waiting there for a few minutes? There’s a stop I quickly want to make?” Covering his phone with his palm, he nodded. “Sure? Take your time. I’ll wait right here.” Just like that, the other man practically dashed off and Yuuri sat.

“Phichit?” “Yup!” “This whole thing… it was a surprise? Victor got the tickets and I was already on the plane when he told me where we were going.” “Wow! So you didn’t invite him?” “Not really. I’m actually really nervous about the whole thing.”

His friend sighed. “Worried? You don’t think your family will like him?” “What? No, it’s not that. He’ll charm them, I’m sure. I don’t know how they’ll take me being with a man… and more importantly, what if he doesn’t like Hasetsu? It’s… boring.”

For a few moments, Phichit said nothing, then he cleared his throat. “So… your main worry is that your incredibly smitten boyfriend won’t like your hometown?” “He’s not SMITTEN, and I don’t want him to… well, what if he loses interest because of it? He already thinks I’m more interesting than I really am.”

A deep sigh sounded through the phone. “First of all, you’re incredibly interesting. I know it, Victor knows it, everybody does. Secondly, are you not currently in Barcelona because your lover swept you away randomly? Pretty sure that’s what smitten people do.” “He’s not really my lover either.”

“You mean you haven’t…?” He coughed. “Not really? I mean… almost, but things keep going wrong.” “Poor Victor. Well, that’s between the both of you but honestly, it just strengthens my point. A man that cares enough to do that for someone he’s not even doing isn’t going to lose interest because your hometown is boring.”

Yuuri swallowed. “I… suppose not? Maybe? I’m just nervous, that’s all.” “I can tell. Seriously though, you have nothing to worry about. Where is he off to anyway?” “Ah, not sure. He said he had an errand to run. I’m waiting.” “Fair enough. How long are you in Barcelona for?” “Our flight is really early tomorrow morning.” 

Phichit whistled quietly. “Sounds like a chance to me, ey?” “Chance?” “A hotel room in a romantic European city…” “Phichit!” He half-screeched, drawing the attention of a few pedestrians. He sunk a little lower on the bench as his friend practically howled with laughter.

“Enjoy yourself, Yuuri. Don’t let your anxiety get you too much, yeah?” He sighed. “I’ll try.” “Well, keep me updated! Ciao ciao!” Mimicking his coach’s customary greeting – something he complained about quite regularly – Phichit ended the call and Yuuri put away his phone. Talking to the Thai man had actually helped him calm down a little. He wasn’t wrong – Victor had gone through a LOT of trouble for him, and more than once. He wouldn’t lose interest in him because of his hometown.

Probably.

Yuuri sighed.


	66. Chapter 66

It was like an epiphany when he spotted the store a few steps away, Yuuri oblivious and on the phone to Phichit. It was easy enough to dash off, the other man oblivious to where he was headed. He entered confidently, ignoring the strange looks he got from the female customers and some of the employees.

He beelined straight to the shop assistant that most closely matched his own colouring – a pale girl with platinum hair. He gave her a warm smile. “Hello there! English?” “Sure. What can I help you with… sir?” She asked in slightly accented English. Victor’s smile broadened.

“I need some lipstick. Red, preferably. What colours do you recommend?” The girl blinked. “For… uh, your wife?” He shook his head. “No, for me! I don’t know what shades would look good on me.” The girl looked confused for another moment before she smiled softly. “Okay, I know what might work. Come with me.”

She grabbed a small basket and led him to a display case featuring dozens of shades of lipstick. She quickly collected about half a dozen and showed him the selection. He rejected an orange shade immediately, along with a dark red shade that would just make him look even paler than he already was. The remaining three plus a spare of his favourite shade, a subtle, light red that he immediately liked, went into the basket.

“Anything else you need?” The girl asked, and Victor chuckled. “I don’t wear a lot of make-up, normally. Maybe… eyeliner? Mascara?” She nodded eagerly. “We have a grey shade that would look just great on you, I think.” She led him to a rack and selected one of the displayed eyeliner pencils for his inspection, followed by dark grey mascara. He liked both and put them into the basket.

On a whim, he also pulled out his usual lip palm. “Would you happen to carry this?” She glanced at the label. “We do, actually. Let me get you some from the back. We have the matching hand cream as well?” He nodded happily and followed her to the counter.

Not five minutes later, he was leaving the shop, shopping bag in hand. He had noticed the whispers of the other customers and had happily ignored them – all he had been able to think about was how Yuuri would like him wearing the lipstick.

His boyfriend – how lucky was he, anyway – was obediently sitting on the bench he’d left him at, looking up at the sky. He looked less troubled than before, something Victor was grateful for – he didn’t know how to help but seeing Yuuri look relaxed eased his own tension as well. Yuuri spotted him several steps away, smiling happily.

A soft feeling Victor had learned to relish by then welled up in him like it always did when Yuuri stood and met him half-way. “All done?” “Yes!” “What did you buy?” He peeked at the bag, obviously recognising the expensive brand as something cosmetic-related. He pulled out one of the lip balm boxes to show him.

“This shop carries these and it’s easier to buy them here than to import them!” Not technically a lie. He mentally applauded himself for thinking of the excuse in the shop. Yuuri didn’t think to question it, of course, and so his surprise remained intact, heart skipping a beat at the thought of what Yuuri might think.

“I’m glad you were able to get it. Where are we headed to next?” Bag in one hand, Yuuri’s arm linked with his, they continued down the street, following the hastily drawn-up itinerary Victor had created in the restaurant.

His day could hardly get any better, he thought to himself as Yuuri laughed at a joke he made. The best was yet to come though – he couldn’t WAIT to see Yuuri’s hometown in all its glory. From the photos he’d seen, the small town was the very definition of picturesque and peaceful, not to mention he would get to see the place that his lover had grown up in – it could be a dump and he’d probably want to see it still.

He knew it wasn’t, of course – a wonderful person like Yuuri couldn’t possibly come from anywhere less than wonderful. Yuuri gently tugged him towards a patisserie on their way to their next destination and he followed eagerly.

Seeing Yuuri look at desserts was… well, not unlike the face he made when aroused. In other words, Victor got a kick out of it and since he loved indulging Yuuri anyway, buying him a slice of chocolate cake at the small patisserie, and himself a black coffee, was really just killing two birds with one stone.

If he was sporting a semi after Yuuri’s first moan at the taste, nobody needed to know. He’d stopped feeling guilty for his reactions to Yuuri… at least temporarily. His heart soared when Yuuri shyly held out a forkful for Victor to eat. He eagerly leaned forward and took it, of course – his lover was right, the cake WAS spectacular. Despite his diet, he happily ate two more bites when Yuuri fed him, making a note that if the other man fed him the stuff actually approved by his diet plan, he’d probably stop complaining about it – it was definitely his new favourite way of eating food.


	67. Chapter 67

The rest of their day in Barcelona passed in a blur – all Victor could think about was Yuuri… well, Yuuri and the cosmetics bag innocently dangling from his arm. He nudged Yuuri towards their pre-booked hotel room SLIGHTLY earlier than technically necessary, but since the other man didn’t protest, he didn’t bother feeling guilty either.

Seeing Yuuri happily stretch out on the king-sized bed in the middle of the suite was an absolute delight. It was obvious the other man wasn’t used to places like the hotel Victor had chosen, and he fully intended to change that. He set his little treasure down on the sofa near the door and sighed – he wanted to put it on, to surprise the other man immediately, but was Yuuri even in the mood?

He approached his boyfriend with a smile, pulling off his coat and joining him on the bed. “This room is amazing.” Yuuri said as they settled next to each other, almost touching. “I’m glad you like it.” “Mh, I do. It’s almost a shame we only have one night here.”

“We could always come back at some point?” Victor asked, the idea of more trips with his Yuuri making his heart beat faster. “We could?” “Whenever you’d like. If there is another skating event here, you could even come with me…?” The Japanese man’s eyes widened. “You’d let me come with you for something like that?”

“Of course. For moral support.” Yuuri chuckled. “That sounds fun.” “I’ll keep it in mind for my next competition.” The other man nodded and licked his lips, Victor’s eyes automatically wandering down to watch the tip of his tongue move. The urge to kiss Yuuri grew, as it always did when they were alone – and as always, he held himself back.

“Victor?” “Mhm?” “Would you like to…” The other man gulped and Victor felt fingers trail up his arm, over his shoulder and ultimately to the collar of his shirt. “Would I like to what?” He asked when the other man didn’t continue.

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Yuuri took a deep breath – a determined expression settled into his features and he pushed up onto his arms, forcing Victor to look up a little to keep his eyes trained on Yuuri’s brown ones. He shivered a little when Yuuri gracefully slid closer, their heads inches apart, Victor beneath him.

Heart racing, Victor felt his body react even though absolutely nothing had even happened between them yet. It was the ‘yet’ part that made his fingers itch to touch though – he decided to give in, trailing his fingertips up Yuuri’s arms the way the other man had done to him, except that he didn’t stop when he reached Yuuri’s shirt, instead gently brushing along his sides until his hands settled on his hips – gently, more of a caress than a hold.

Yuuri nodded, having come to some kind of realisation… and then Victor felt his lips being taken in a passionate kiss. The other man didn’t start slow, didn’t start gentle, he simply pressed his parted lips to Victor’s, rubbing their tongues together as soon as Victor parted his lips. Moaning softly into the kiss, Victor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s hips and pulled him closer until he was kneeling almost above him, his knees on either side of Victor’s left leg.

When Yuuri’s mouth left his and the man peppered kisses against his jaw and throat, he allowed himself to groan quietly, baring his throat for easier access. Yuuri took the invitation, lips and tongue and then – oh god – teeth travelling over his skin.

Desperate to reciprocate, Victor tugged Yuuri’s shirt free from his trousers, sliding his hands underneath it, caressing the warm skin underneath. Once again, he was struck by how well-defined Yuuri’s body was – ballet suited him well. Fingers trailing mindless patters on his sides and stomach, Victor had to suppress a shout when without warning, Yuuri gently bit down on the juncture of his throat and shoulder.

He arched his body up as far as he could, rubbing himself against Yuuri’s thigh and brushing their bodies together. It wasn’t enough. Victor wanted… more.

Yuuri pulled back, a slightly self-conscious expression on his face. “Sorry. Did I…hurt you?” Victor groaned. “Do I look like it hurt? Why’d you stop?” He was glad that his voice sounded mostly steady. He was less glad when Yuuri pulled back, breaking the contact between them entirely, sitting back on his heels.

Victor took a deep breath. Clearly Yuuri wanted to talk. He tried to pull himself together, shaking off the haze of arousal that had so easily taken over his mind. “I wasn’t… I would like to… try again? Maybe? If… if that’s what you want.”

“Try what again?” The other man blushed adorably. “Uh, having sex? But only if you want.” Victor practically whimpered. “Oh Yuuri… I’d love to, but you know you don’t have to, right?” The other man nodded, his expression serious.

“Yes, I do. I just… I’d like to? Maybe I won’t be able to… do everything, but still?” Victor chuckled weakly. “Everything… trust me, we don’t have the time or the equipment for everything anyway. But… whatever you want to try, I’m game.”

He shivered at the look of heat that flickered up in Yuuri’s hazel eyes. He felt stripped naked, vulnerable even though they were both fully dressed. “If… If you’re sure, there is something you might like?” He offered, sensing his chance.

“Oh?” “I’ll… go get it?” “Yeah, okay.” Victor stumbled off the bed more than he stood, his legs unsteady as he snatched the makeup bag on his way to the huge marble bathroom. He quickly pulled off his shirt and, after a moment’s consideration, his trousers as well. He kept his briefs – he didn’t want to scare Yuuri off, after all.

Fingers trembling a little, he reached into the bag to fish for the lipsticks. He pulled out all three shades and stared, trying to figure out which one he wanted. Eventually he chose the shade he’d liked the most in the shop. After quickly fixing his hair as much as he could, he opened the lipstick and started to apply it.

It took him two attempts – the first time, he accidentally smudged it a bit. Finally satisfied with his work, he glanced at the mirror – the colour looked spectacular on him, he had to admit. It made him look sensual, mysterious… sexy. He took a deep breath.

A glance at his still slightly trembling fingers made him decide against the eyeliner and mascara – jabbing himself in the eye was NOT sexy. Glancing at himself in the mirror, his legs nearly buckled when he saw that Yuuri’s earlier bite had left a slight mark on his skin – it would fade quickly, but the sight of it still made his erection throb with need.

Unwilling to make Yuuri wait longer, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to the bed, only to gasp in surprise – Yuuri had stripped as well, was standing next to the bed, facing away, in just his briefs.

He was pulling off his sock as Victor approached. “Yuuri… Please don’t turn around.” He half-whispered, half-moaned, unable to think of much other than how it would feel to dig his fingers into the other man’s muscled back, but still keen to surprise him properly. Yuuri stiffened. “Victor… do you… mind? That I… undressed?” He sighed deeply.

“I’m never going to mind you taking off your clothes, believe me. Could you… do me a favour?” Still facing away, Yuuri nodded. “Sit… and close your eyes for a moment?” The other man obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed and presumably closing his eyes.

Victor felt like a teenager as he circled the bed and stood before his soon-to-be lover. He idly traced a finger down Yuuri’s cheek, chuckling when he leaned into the touch eagerly. His eyes were closed as promised and Victor nudged his legs apart with his own knee.

Yuuri didn’t resist, spreading his legs willingly. Victor couldn’t help looking – he wasn’t completely hard, but he was visibly aroused. His throat ran dry with the sudden need to taste the other. He shivered. “Victor?” Yuuri asked, confused – he suddenly realised he’d just been staring for a while.

“Sorry. I was just… admiring the view.” He teased, pleased when Yuuri blushed another fetching shade of red. He let himself sink to his knees between Yuuri’s legs, gently placing his hands on the man’s knees to alert him to his proximity. Yuuri took a sharp breath and balled his hands into fists on his thighs before visibly relaxing.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” He requested, and Victor smiled softly – the amount of trust placed in him by the otherwise straight man was remarkable. He felt… loved, almost. It was a heady feeling either way and Victor took a steadying breath.

“Yes, Yuuri.” He whispered, his heart beating too fast. The dancer seemed to open his eyes in slow motion and Victor drank in his expression as he looked down at him. Several emotions flashed over his face in quick succession. Relief, happiness, shock, arousal, pure hunger. The last one, it seemed was there to stay.

Victor felt more than he saw Yuuri’s hand move closer, grasping his chin to tilt his face up, allowing the man to examine him more closely. “Vitya…” He mumbled, his voice a little hoarse. Victor moaned, eyes fluttering shut at the unexpected use of the nickname – he’d forgotten, how could he have forgotten? Forcing his eyes open, he met Yuuri’s.

“This… why?” He swallowed thickly, pleased when Yuuri’s thumb lightly pressed on his bottom lip for a moment before pulling away. “I bought it today. Do you remember? You said you wanted to see me in lipstick when we were at the rink…” Yuuri nodded slowly, glancing at his thumb – no lipstick had come off. Victor had bought the hard-wearing kind.

“What do you think?” He asked coyly, pressing his cheek to Yuuri’s bare thigh, inching just a little closer. He didn’t really have to ask – Yuuri was almost completely hard just from looking at him. It was obvious the man liked it. Victor’s fingers slid a little higher on his thigh, pleased when Yuuri spread his legs further.

“I think… I don’t even know, god, Victor…” Yuuri’s fingers pressed against his lip again and he opened his mouth, wondering what the other man was trying to do. He seemed to falter to some extent though, because his fingers gentled instead of pressing harder. Throbbing with need, Victor leaned up just enough to be able to suck Yuuri’s middle and pointer fingers into his mouth. They sat heavy on his tongue, an imitation of what he wanted, enough to make him moan when Yuuri curled them a little, pressing deliberately against his tongue.

Victor forced his eyes open, unaware he’d even closed them. Yuuri looked spell-bound. Bobbing his head once, he was disappointed when Yuuri pulled his fingers back too quickly. “What do you want to do, Yuuri?” He mumbled, pressing a little higher on his thigh yet again. He was only inches away from what he wanted, and restraint became more and more difficult the longer Yuuri stared down at him.

“I want… god, your mouth.” He mumbled, bending down to kiss Victor. It wasn’t quite what he had in mind, but he eagerly returned the kiss anyway, putting up no resistance when Yuuri kissed him passionately. At some point, one of Yuuri’s hands snuck into his hair, cradling the back of his head and lifting him up a little, pressing them closer together.

He hummed into the kiss and dropped down to his knees when Yuuri released him and pulled back. There was the faintest hint of pink on his lips – the lipstick wasn’t entirely smudge-proof after all. He suddenly wondered what it would look like on Yuuri, throbbing with need at the mental image.

“What do YOU want, Victor?” Yuuri softly asked and Victor realised with a start that Yuuri probably didn’t know what to ask for – he’d never been with a man properly. Shivering, he licked his lips. “I want… to suck you. Can I?” Yuuri’s blush was almost as powerful as the hunger in his eyes. “Are you sure you want that?”

He nearly snorted at the ridiculous question – he’d never wanted anything more in his life. Instead, he nodded eagerly and shifted closer still, less than an inch between him and Yuuri’s arousal, already tenting his black underwear. Fingers trembling a little, he lifted the band away from his skin, looking up for permission before pulling them down gently, giving the other man every chance to stop him.

Moaning quietly at the smell of Yuuri’s arousal, Victor had to stop himself from swallowing the other man down in one gulp. He’d make this last, make it as good for Yuuri as he could. The man still had his hand on the back of his head, Victor realised when said hand jerked him forward just a little. Yuuri was probably not even aware of it, staring as he was at Victor’s lips.

His breath was coming embarrassingly fast as he stared at Yuuri’s cock – it was as perfect as the rest of him. He’d felt it brush against him before, but now he could finally commit the sight to memory. Thick and pleasantly curved, he couldn’t resist the temptation of nuzzling it with his face. The fact that that made Yuuri’s hand tighten on his hair a little only made it better.

He ran his tongue over his arousal, from base to tip, startled by the deep moan it drew from his partner. Yuuri threw his head back at the unexpected pleasure and Victor pouted – he wanted to see Yuuri’s eyes, wanted the other to watch him. After a few moments, Yuuri collected himself and tilted his head back down, smiling in embarrassment.

Victor eagerly kissed his erection again, pressing his red lips against every inch of Yuuri’s cock, enjoying every little shudder and jerk he got in response. Eventually he got tired of teasing them both though and let his lips slide over the head, making sure to hold Yuuri’s gaze as he did so.

Having already had a little taste before, the salty flavour was exactly what he needed as he slowly slid lower and lower, taking more and more of it in. Yuuri said something, his voice low and throaty, too low for Victor to catch it. Since asking him to repeat it would have meant taking his mouth off him, he decided against it.

Digging his fingers into Yuuri’s thighs to spread them further, he leaned up on his legs, finally done teasing the man. He let the tip of Yuuri’s cock hit the back of his throat. The sensation was familiar, a little unpleasant as always, but he only pulled off a little and tried again – bobbing his head up and down, he felt Yuuri’s fingers tighten more on his hair, bordering on painful.

Victor loved it. He tried to show his appreciation by moving faster, by gently rolling Yuuri’s balls in one of his hands, the other clenched on Yuuri’s spectacular thighs. If the increasingly loud moans the other man gave were anything to go by, he was doing a good job of it. Glancing up every now and again, he found Yuuri’s eyes fixed on him still, wonder and arousal in them.

He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had looked at him like that – had anyone actually ever done so? He hummed around Yuuri’s cock, just to see what reaction he’d get – the man’s hips shot forward a little before he pulled back with a hasty apology.

Victor frowned lightly, bobbing his head a little harder. He wanted the other man to lose control, wanted to see what reactions he’d be able to get from him. Then, to his confusion, Yuuri’s hand left his hair. Slowly, carefully, he lifted his head off his cock. Yuuri was looking… embarrassed, more than anything now?

“Yuuri?” He asked, panting quite a bit. “I’m sorry Victor, I’m being really rude here. It just… your mouth feels so good.” Victor hissed when his own erection throbbed with want. “R-Rude?” “Well, I thrust my hips and pulled your hair… I’m sorry.”

He let his forehead rest against Yuuri’s thigh for a second, reaching for Yuuri’s hand. When the dancer linked their fingers, he pulled his hand back to the back of his head and pressed it there. “Yuuri… I love it. Please keep doing it?” “You’re sure?” As if in experiment, he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled, tilting Victor’s head back a little.

Victor didn’t bother suppressing his moan at the sudden motion, didn’t bother hiding the jerk his hips gave at the sensation. Yuuri’s lips parted into an adorable ‘o’ shape. “I… see. Okay, I can do that.” Victor smiled, pressed a kiss to his thigh and reached for his erection again.

This time, he didn’t bother with kisses or teasing – he simply leaned up on his knees and swallowed him down as far as he could. It had been some time since he’d actually used that particular skill, but he was pleased when he managed to get his throat to open just right and the last few inches of Yuuri’s hard cock slid past his lips, his nose burying itself into the neat patch of black curls at the base.

He held still for a moment, letting himself adjust, before pulling back and doing it again. Yuuri’s hand remained a steady weight on his head, his thighs trembling under Victor’s fingers. “Victor…” Yuuri mumbled after a few more repetitions and he felt himself smile around the other’s cock.

Redoubling his efforts, he sped up, his movements a little faster, a little less careful, the slide of cock over his tongue twice as intoxicating. Yuuri was steadily moaning now, his body growing tense with anticipation. Victor could almost taste his release already when, with a surprisingly smooth motion, Yuuri pulled him off completely, Victor moaning at the loss and the pain on his scalp.

He stared up at Yuuri in confusion, trying desperately to work out what he’d done wrong, why the other had stopped him. Yuuri was flushed, his face, even his chest a pleasant shade of red, his mouth open and gasping for air as if he had been the one sucking Victor.

He gulped at THAT visual.

“W-What is it?” He asked, his voice rough. “Uh, s-sorry, I was about to…” Yuuri bit his lip. Victor shivered, one of his hands sneaking down to press against his own arousal – he could feel himself embarrassingly close as well, despite not having been touched at all. He ground the heel of his palm against himself, the hint of pain pulling him back from the edge.

“Okay… did you not want to finish in my mouth?” He asked, a little disappointed. That disappointment gave way to surprise quickly, when Yuuri stared at him in disbelief. “Y-You mean, I could… ? You wouldn’t mind?” Victor groaned quietly. “I’d love it. Why are you so surprised?” Yuuri bit his lip.

“Uh, nobody has ever offered to… ?” Victor licked his lips. “Their loss. Can I?” Yuuri nodded eagerly and practically pushed Victor back onto his cock. Chuckling weakly, he made no motion to resist, swallowing the other man to the hilt once again.

He kept one of his own hands on his own erection stroking himself in the same rhythm he kept with his mouth, using the other to roll Yuuri’s balls yet again. The steady motion of it, growing ever-faster, the slide of his hand over his own cock, the salty taste of Yuuri’s pre-come, it all made Victor’s head spin.

When Yuuri’s fingers tightened on his hair and the man choked out a quiet warning for Victor, he pulled off just enough that the other man spilled into his mouth rather than down his throat, eager to savour the taste.

Yuuri came with a groan, a long, punched-out sound that made him tremble with need. Victor swallowed eagerly, sucking Yuuri down again, eager to prolong his orgasm. A choked-off “V-Vitya!” From the other man, timed just right with a rough slide of his palm over himself had him coming as well, spilling into his underwear with a quiet sob.

He released Yuuri’s cock as it deflated, forehead resting against Yuuri’s thigh. They were both panting, and when a moment later, Yuuri’s hand pulled away and the man let himself collapse back on the bed, Victor sat back too, leaning on his arms as he gasped for air.

Neither of the men said anything for several minutes – ultimately, it was Yuuri who broke the relative silence of their laboured breathing.


	68. Chapter 68

“You’re really good at that.” Victor laughed breathlessly, the sound rough in Yuuri’s ears. “Thank you. I aim to please.” Yuuri snorted and slowly sat up while Victor gingerly stood from his spot on the ground. Yuuri reached for his hand and tugged him close, aiming to press their lips together, hoping to repay the other man somehow - probably with some instructions. He wanted to make the other man feel good too.

Victor’s hand snapped between them, blocking the kiss with his fingers. Chuckling, he instead pressed a lingering kiss to Yuuri’s cheek before walking off towards the bathroom. Left behind on the bed, Yuuri was… confused. Had he done something wrong? Did Victor not WANT him to reciprocate? He’d seen how aroused the other had been, how hard in his flimsy underwear. He’d seen the way the man had thrust his hips in little circles, seeking friction he wasn’t likely to find kneeling on the floor.

And then the other wouldn’t even kiss him? Yuuri didn’t understand. Self-conscious, he crawled to the headboard and righted his underwear, tucking himself back in and under the blanket. Odds were Victor had been turned off by his lack of stamina. It was normally a strong point of his – his ex-girlfriends even complained about it sometimes.

Victor Nikiforov on his knees, lips cherry red was… not good for his stamina. He was, however, the most attractive thing Yuuri had ever seen. He let his eyes fall closed, wrapping his arms around his knees and tugging them close, his back resting against the headboard. Had he messed up? Victor had never not wanted to kiss him before. Maybe the man had been angry Yuuri had pulled him off? He’d only tried to be nice, to prevent him from having to… but Victor had said he wanted to.

Did he taste bad? Was Victor angry he hadn’t reciprocated immediately? His fingers tightened around his legs, face burying down almost automatically. He didn’t want to mess things up. The idea of Victor losing interest… it made something in his chest ache. Not love, not yet… but something headed in that direction. Yuuri felt tears stinging in the corners of his eyes when he heard the shower come on.

Oh.

So, Victor probably wasn’t coming back and was probably going to take care of himself in the shower. He cursed, more loudly than he would have normally. Stretching out under the blanket, he buried his head under his pillow, desperate to drown out the sound of the shower, too aware of what was happening there at the moment.

It didn’t work.

When the shower shut off a few minutes later, Yuuri placed the pillow under his head instead, scooting to the far end of the bed, leaving most of it to Victor… if he even wanted to share the bed with Yuuri. He probably didn’t.

The bed dipped behind him a few moments later – what was more surprising though was when Victor’s entire form collapsed against his back, partially draped over him, and that the skater sighed into his ear softly. Yuuri turned towards him, more confused than ever by the soft smile he found on Victor’s face.

“Yuuri…” He mumbled, arranging himself around him as if he belonged there. Yuuri felt the tears that had stung in his eyes before slowly threaten to spill. A look of panic flashed over Victor’s face as the first tear fell. “W-What’s wrong? What did I do? Is it something I did? Oh Yuuri, I’m sorry…” The older man babbled, automatically pulling away a little.

He shook his head weakly. “Y-You? You did nothing, it was m-me! I’m s-sorry, Victor!” The other man reared back, putting even more distance between them. “Oh, no, that’s… I mean, I’m sorry. I… next time I can try harder?” Yuuri’s confusion only grew. “Try harder? You shouldn’t have to try to make up for me being terrible at this!” 

Victor blinked twice. “Terrible at… what?” Yuuri sobbed and fully flipped to his side, turning towards Victor. “I don’t even know what I did wrong!” He hissed at the other. “W-Wrong? Yuuri, you did nothing wrong at all!” “Then… how come you wouldn’t kiss me? How come you showered instead of letting me…?” He broke off, too embarrassed, too humiliated to finish his sentence, tears spilling still.

To his surprise, he felt strong hands grab the sides of his face and then he was yanked forwards into a hard kiss, tasting the tears on his lips. Victor practically smashed their faces together, the impact less than pleasant. Yuuri didn’t resist, didn’t move when Victor pulled back after a few moments.

His expression was, oddly enough, one of fond exasperation – at least that was what it looked like to Yuuri. He frowned. “Oh Yuuri… I didn’t want to kiss you because, uh… the taste? I didn’t think you were quite ready for that. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom though.”

Yuuri groaned at his own stupidity, wiping at his tears. A faint blush appeared on Victor’s cheeks. “As for the rest… uh… you didn’t need to do anything?” “What do you mean? Did you not want to… I saw you were turned on.” Victor shivered.

“Yes, of course I was. But I… I also, when you did…” Yuuri whined quietly – how had he not noticed? Except he knew of course – he distinctly remembered not even remembering his own name with Victor’s lips around him.

He covered his face with both of his hands. “I’m sorry, Victor. I freaked out over nothing.” A gentle hand settled on his side. “It’s fine. It’s my fault too, I didn’t say anything… I can see why you thought… but no, Yuuri. I would have loved to kiss you, but I didn’t want you to have to taste that.”

Yuuri nodded slowly. “As for the rest… I went to take a shower because I came in my underwear. It was sticky. I’ll have to go commando for our flight to Japan.” The other man pouted at him and Yuuri snorted, suddenly amused by the whole misunderstanding. “Well, I hope it was at least worth it?” He slapped a hand over his mouth, as baffled as Victor was by his words. Then a brilliant smile on Victor’s face took his breath away.

“Yuuri! How can you even doubt that! I’ve been thinking about nothing else since I bought that lipstick!” Yuuri groaned quietly. “Maybe… maybe next time I could… for you?” Victor took his hand in his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “At some point, I’d love that. For now… let’s work our way up to that, okay?”

He nodded, brushing over his cheeks again. Victor’s hand mimicked the motion. “I’m sorry me not explaining properly upset you so much. Did you really think… in the shower?” Yuuri shrugged awkwardly. “I thought I’d ruined it all. That you were… mad.” “Nothing could be further from the truth. Do you want to get some sleep so we’ll be awake for the flight tomorrow? We have to get a cab at four in the morning.”

Yuuri groaned at the early start. “Sure. Sounds good.” They both resettled under the blanket, a comfortable distance apart, Victor’s arm over Yuuri’s chest. “Ne, Victor?” “Hm?” “Will you keep that lipstick?” The older man practically purred. “I have two of that one… and two more shades to try too.”

Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s shoulder. “Yuuri?” He felt himself drifting off to sleep slowly. “Yes?” “Will you wear it for me too, some time? If you want…” “Any time you want. Anything you want. Oh and just so you know...?” Victor made an inquisitive noise. Yuuri grinned weakly. "I know what I taste like, so don't worry about that next time." Victor cursing in Russian is the last thing he heard before sleep took over his mind.


	69. Chapter 69

Victor loved seeing Yuuri in the mornings. Sure, he loved seeing him any time of day and in any state, but there was something special about sleepy, groggy Yuuri, something that made him want to hug him until neither of them could breathe every time he witnessed that state.

Pressing a cup of coffee ordered from room-service into his hands, Victor watched Yuuri struggle to even stand upright. He was already dressed, mostly because of Victor’s helping – and slightly wandering – hands. Their cab was about five minutes out and Victor made sure they didn’t leave anything behind in the hotel room on their way out, well-aware that Yuuri wouldn't notice if he left one of his shoes behind and walked barefoot.

Really, it was only what they’d worn the day before plus his little makeup shopping bag that they had to bring. He’d chucked his dirty underwear in the hotel trash and left a decent tip for whoever had to find it later - it never really occurred to him to just wash and dry it. Satisfied with the state of the room, he pulled Yuuri outside and towards the elevator to take them downstairs.

Yuuri followed, zombie-like, sipping his coffee. He hadn’t said a word since waking up, had only made a few grunting noises. Victor couldn’t blame him entirely – waking up hours before sunrise was… harsh. Still, he made sure they’d be on time for their flight. He nearly forgot to drop off the key to the room in his eagerness to get Yuuri to the cab that was already waiting.

Cursing his forgetfulness, he practically chucked it at the confused employee at reception and dashed after his boyfriend, pulling him into the cab with him. It wasn’t a long drive to the airport thankfully, and it was one they made in silence.

It gave Victor a chance to think and to go about one of his favourite pastimes – watching Yuuri. Every sip of coffee, every minute that passed by, Yuuri became more awake. The sparkle in his beautiful eyes that Victor loved so much came alive slowly, even his hair seemed a little shinier as time passed.

It was absolutely delightful, really, but then he’d all but come to expect perfection from the other man. He had CRIED because he’d thought Victor was angry, for god’s sake. If that wasn’t proof of his perfection, the fact that Victor had had one of the best orgasms of his life sucking him off definitely was.

He’d almost thought he was safe from those sneaky comments Yuuri sometimes made that knocked him off-kilter because of how tired the other man had been the night before… and then Yuuri had casually informed him that he knew what he tasted like, moments before he started to snore lightly, drowning any hope Victor had for finding out details on the how, when and with who. Some teenage experimentation? A kinky girlfriend? He wanted to know, desperately. Of course, that was just one of the many, many things he craved – Yuuri wearing lipstick, Yuuri naked, on top of him, under him… Yuuri. 

He smiled softly, ripped from his lewd thoughts when a mostly-awake Yuuri offered him a sip of mostly-cold coffee.

Just like that, his heart clenched, and he was filled with thoughts of love instead – he accepted the offer and sipped some of the cold brew before handing it back, sharing a private smile with the other man. He still didn’t know how he’d gotten so… lucky. He’d met the most wonderful man in the world, he’d befriended him, he’d somehow stumbled his way into a relationship with him and slowly but surely, sex seemed to become an option too. All that was left, really, was his desperate hope that maybe, someday, Yuuri would love him half as much as he loved him.

“We’re here!” The cabbie cheerfully exclaimed, oblivious to his pining thoughts and sappy mood. They scrambled out of the cab, he paid the driver and they were headed to the security check, their tickets already ready to go and luggage checked.

Waiting in the lounge for first-class boarding to start, Victor found himself sitting back, an arm wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders. The man was fully awake already, however, he stayed quiet anyway. There wasn’t anything to say just then, and they were both comfortable with the silence between them.

Victor reflexively tightened his hold on Yuuri, pulling him against him tighter. Yuuri’s only response was a gentle hand coming to rest on his knee. Victor smiled goofily – he was the happiest man on earth, even IF he was about to spend the next fifteen hours on a plane. When even that couldn’t dampen his good mood, he knew he had it bad.

He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture – it showed his happy smile and just a few strands of Yuuri’s hair on his shoulder, as well as part of the airport lounge. He showed the picture to Yuuri. “Mind if I post this?” Yuuri barely looked at it. “Go ahead.” Victor tagged the photo with his favourite hashtag, one he always used when he shared something to do with Yuuri - #hesakeeper. Yuuri had snickered the first few times he’d seen it, and it made Victor’s heart flutter every time.

Picture posted, he watched in amusement as the likes and comments trickled in – his more or less obvious announcement that he was dating someone new had made quite a splash at first, in the figure skating community. It amused him to no end to see all the ‘proof’ fans came up with about what skater he was dating - his fondness for them was well-known. Chris was a popular option – despite the fact that Chris’ hair was blonde and Yuuri’s black hair had been visible several times in his photos. Victor didn't reveal Yuuri's identity of course and had no intention of it either. For all that Yuuri didn't want to hide their relationship, the Japanese man was private enough to not want to put it on the Internet either. Victor would hire one of those sky-writing planes if he could get away with staking a claim that publically.

The announcement that it was time to board made him put his phone away just as Yuuri stood up and stretched. “Ready to go home?” He asked the shorter man. Yuuri paused for a moment, then smiled. “I think so. Shall we?” They walked to the counter side-by-side.


	70. Chapter 70

Fifteen hours on a plane was a long time. Longer than fifteen hours on the ground, Yuuri decided. Sure, flying first class was worlds apart from flying coach but even expensive airplane food was airplane food and it tasted like very little. Unlike Victor, he chose not to drink – not that the Russian had more than a few glasses either – and so, most of the flight was spent either scrolling through the boring selection of on-board movies or trying to sleep.

Talking to Victor had proved pointless pretty quickly – they were sitting close enough to the front of the plane that the coming and going of stewardesses and people heading for the bathroom interrupted them every other sentence.

Neither of them had brought books or anything of the sort, and the few newspapers the stewardesses had offered didn’t particularly interest him either. Worse yet, the closer they got to Japan, the more anxious Yuuri felt. He wasn’t sure what he was afraid of, but he WAS afraid of… something. Something bad.

Glancing at Victor, asleep on his shoulder, he sighed. He really wanted to show the other man Hasetsu, wanted to show him the rink he’d skated at, the studio he danced at, the onsen he grew up in… but would the man be interested in any of it? He’d certainly love Vicchan, that much was sure – Victor’s love for poodles in particular and dogs in general knew no bounds. He’d taken a photo with a girl in Barcelona just because her shirt had had a cute poodle on the front of it.

Yuuri had watched in amusement as the girl seemed to try to work out why in the world a drop-dead gorgeous foreigner was begging her to take a photo with him. He even tagged her in the photo – Yuuri had heard her howl of surprise when she’d discovered how huge Victor’s following was. The man himself had simply meandered on though, picture likely already forgotten.

A spot of turbulence had his hand shoot out and grasp on to the first thing it found – Victor’s thigh. Very… high up on his thigh, actually. He watched in mortification as pale lashes fluttered and a sleepy Victor lifted his head with a smile.

“Good morning, Yuuri? Lonely?” He snatched his hand back, shaking his head vigorously. “I just! Turbulence. There was… turbulence.” Victor winked. “I’m sure there was. How far along are we?” Yuuri glanced at the clock displayed on one of the many screens around them. “Two more hours. It’s not much further.”

“Mh… are you excited?” He sighed. “Yes and no. I’m… nervous. It’s been so long since I’ve been home…” He gulped. There had always been reasons not to go – busy with exams, not enough money, this or that. Sitting in the plane now, all of them felt like cheap excuses which was odd because it wasn’t like he hadn’t WANTED to go home – he did. He had. He missed his family.

“Tell me about them. About your family, your town.” Victor mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. Yuuri knew he’d be asleep in moments. He took a deep breath and began telling Victor, not stopping even when the man’s breathing evened out, simply talking, talking, talking about everything that was in or around Hasetsu.

It felt… good. When the flight crew announced their impending arrival, his anxiety had calmed significantly, and when they both stepped off the plane and were enveloped by the familiar buzz in Fukuoka airport, Yuuri felt… almost normal.

He automatically led them to the luggage pick-up area and waited for Victor to collect his five suitcases – four went on a cart, the fifth Victor pulled behind himself while Yuuri pushed the heavy cart towards the agreed meeting spot where their cab was supposed to pick them up. They found it easily enough, and so they were soon sitting in said cab, tension once again rising. 

Usually, Yuuri took a train from the airport home, but a four-hour train ride was only about two hours by car – of course, Victor had booked a cab rather than settling for a train. His lips twitched up in a smile at the idea of Victor cramped into one of the uncomfortable train seats. Definitely not.

No, Victor tapping away on his phone and occasionally asking about this Japanese landmark or that Japanese kanji was far more fitting in the context of a car. He smiled to himself, a soft small smile born entirely of his affection for the other man, when he heard a soft click and turned.

Victor looked a little like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t, holding his phone up. “Did… you take a photo?” Yuuri asked, tentatively. “… Maybe? I’ll delete it if you’d like.” He showed Yuuri the photo and for all that he wasn’t the type to enjoy pictures of himself, he had to admit it was a good photo. “No, it’s okay. Keep it.”

The skater smiled happily. “What were you thinking about there? You looked really… happy.” Yuuri flushed slightly. “Oh, nothing in particular. Just… things I like.” He cursed himself – of course he couldn’t outright say it. Awkward stuttering was the best he managed, as usual.


	71. Chapter 71

Victor had been excited for the entire duration of their trip – it was only in the cab ride to Yuuri’s onsen that doubts started to settle in properly. Yuuri hadn’t told his parents about him, that he was dating a man… would he? Victor’s previous partners had always been all too happy to show him off, to parade him around like a trophy.

Yuuri wasn’t like that, of course, but if the other man wanted to hide their relationship from his parents, would Victor be able to? He’d do it, of course – he wouldn’t risk Yuuri over something like that, not when the trip had been a gift to the man in the first place – but it would hurt – would his affection for the other man be too obvious?

Would Yuuri’s family like him? He knew he was good at charming people, but that was when it didn’t matter – if his smile and face failed him when it DID matter, what would happen? Yuuri was clearly the family-oriented type and while the thought of Yuuri with children made something in his chest clench almost painfully, the idea of Yuuri’s parents disliking him just scared him.

The other man hadn’t told him how to act either – whether Victor was allowed to be open about their relationship or not. It felt stupid to ask, sitting in the cab as they were, already approaching Hasetsu. Victor studied Yuuri – the normally not-too expressive man had seemed to circle through a range of emotions during the drive.

He’d seen excitement, trepidation, worry, fondness, happiness, anxiety… He worried that it was his presence that made the other man anxious. Had his gesture been too much after all? Yuuri had said he’d liked it, but faced with the reality of his family meeting his very male partner, did he still think so?

Unable to help himself, Victor cautiously reached for Yuuri’s hand, relieved when the other man didn’t flinch or pull away. “Yuuri?” He asked when the other man kept shifting in his seat. “Hm?” “About… meeting your family. How would you like me to act when I meet them?” “What do you mean?”

His next words broke his own heart even before he spoke them. “I can… pretend we’re just friends if that’s easier for you. I don’t want to put you on the spot.” Something like horror flashed over Yuuri’s features. “What? Victor, no! Don’t… you don’t have to pretend anything. Just, be yourself. My family will love you, I’m sure.”

Victor had never been much of a crier but Yuuri’s earnest response made tears well up in the corners of his eyes anyway. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled shakily. “You’re sure? I’d do it if you wanted me to.” Yuuri’s fingers squeezed his. “Never pretend, Vitya. Just… be yourself. That’s enough.” Heart soaring in his chest, he nodded eagerly.

Victor pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s knuckles. One day, he swore to himself, he was going to marry Yuuri Katsuki.


	72. Chapter 72

It wasn’t long before Yuuri recognised the area they were in – on a whim, he asked the cab driver for a favour – the kind older man agreed to drop off their luggage at Yu-topia and them at the train station he normally travelled through. Victor, who didn’t understand Japanese, didn’t mind when he explained his plan to the other man. Victor had already paid for their fare in advance, so it was a simple matter of getting out of the cab in front of the achingly familiar train station and thanking the man for dropping off their luggage.

Victor was taking photos before Yuuri had even straightened up completely. For a few moments, Yuuri wasn’t sure what had the man quite so excited – then he spotted it. An entire WALL of posters. All of them… of Yuuri. Pictures of old performances, back when he used to tour with a ballet company during the summers in college.

“I had no idea you were so FAMOUS, Yuuri!” Victor, probably the most famous figure skater in the world, beamed as he snapped photo after photo of what Yuuri mentally dubbed the wall of shame. “I’m… not? It’s just that Hasetsu is small and me and Minako are sort of really the only people with an international career?”

Victor nodded eagerly. “This Minako was your dance teacher?” “That’s right. She’s an exceptional ballerina.” The skater smiled. “Well, if she taught you, she’d have to be. Will you take a photo with me and the posters?” Grudgingly, Yuuri agreed, even smiled weakly as Victor leaned against him and snapped the photo.

“I wonder if I can get any of these posters to take back to Russia with us…” “What? Victor, NO!” Yuuri half-howled. “Buuut I want one! You can have a poster of me too if you’d like. We could always be in each other’s bedrooms that way.” Yuuri swallowed down his reply – they pretty much were, anyway.

He chose to say nothing – he couldn’t, really, not when a poster of Victor on the ice sounded so… appealing. “So, why did we stop here anyway?” The other man asked after a while. “Well, I always travel through here. It was just… nostalgia. I didn’t know about the posters.” Victor chuckled. “I see. So, where to now? Are you going to show me around Hasetsu? Introduce me to your parents first? You still haven’t told them about me, are you sure they’ll be okay with it?”

Yuuri froze mid-step.

The niggling sensation in the back of his head, the one that kept whispering that he was forgetting something, finally came out of hiding and revealed itself. Yuuri HAD forgotten something – something substantial.

Victor noticed that Yuuri had frozen and half-turned to look back at him. “Is… something wrong? I told you, if you want to pretend-“ He quickly shook his head. “No! It’s not that. I meant what I said about being yourself. I just… I forgot something? Something important?”

“Gifts for your family? Don’t worry, I bought plenty.” Yuuri winced – he hadn’t brought gifts but then again he hadn’t exactly known he was coming until he was already on the plane.

“I… forgot to tell my parents I was coming? You surprised me so much, the only person I told was Phichit.” His boyfriend grinned. “Is that a problem? Won’t they be happy about the surprise?” He groaned lightly. “Well… maybe? My sister and Minako definitely won’t be, and I don’t even know if the Nishigoris are home…” 

The more Yuuri thought about it, the more he panicked. A solid hand on his arm drew him out of it though. Victor was giving him a calming smile. “It’ll be fine. Why not call them now and find out?” He nodded shakily and quickly pulled his own phone from his pocket… just in time to see it power off. He cursed softly. “I didn’t charge it in Barcelona.”

“Oh Yuuri…” Victor chuckled and held out his own phone. “Do you know their numbers? Use mine!” Grateful, he accepted the phone – only to be a little startled to find that Victor’s wallpaper was, well, Yuuri and Makkachin, asleep on the couch together.

Blushing scarlet, he quickly typed in Minako’s number from memory. “Hello, Okukawa Minako speaking.” A grumpy-sounding and familiar voice greeted. “Hey, Minako-sensei! It’s Yuuri.” “Oh, Yuuri! Hello! You never call, what’s up! Did something happen? Isn’t it night-time in Russia now?”

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I, well, it is. I’m not in Russia though. I came to visit. My phone died though… any chance you can meet me at the train station?” After a long moment of silence, Minako squealed. “Are you serious? Don’t move I’ll be RIGHT THERE!” With that, she hung up on him, no doubt already halfway into her coat and running over to them.

Yuuri handed the phone back to its owner. “Minako is coming to meet us here. I hope you don’t mind?” “Of course not! I look forward to meeting her.” “Okay… you should know, she’s a figure skating fan. She, uh, probably knows you?” To his relief, Victor just shrugged. “That’s fine. I don’t mind fans.”

“I know that. I just… hope she won’t be too much.” Victor winked at him. “If she’s important to you, I want to know all about her, okay?” The other man sounded so sincere – it eased Yuuri’s anxiety as much as it made his heart clench a little. How did he deserve someone so… amazing?

He didn’t have much more time to contemplate it though, because less than a minute later, an unmistakable squeal alerted him to Minako’s approach. Oddly uncharacteristic of the normally serious woman, she practically jumped Yuuri and drew him into a tight hug against herself. He returned the gesture happily – he had missed her.

“Yuuri! I can’t believe you’re really here! Where’s your luggage? How are you?” Gently freeing himself from her hold, Yuuri straightened his jacket. “Our luggage is already at Yu-topia, and I’m fine.” She squinted at him for a moment. “…Our?”

“Ah, well, yes. I’m not here alone. Minako-sensei, meet Victor-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because at that exact moment, Victor, who had been standing a few paces away, giving them privacy, had stepped over, probably at the mention of his name. He was wearing his brightest, most charming smile as he waved hello at Minako.

His ballet teacher’s reaction was far less dignified. She practically hid behind Yuuri, staring over his shoulder at the now slightly confused Victor. “Y-Y-Yuuri! Do you know who that is?” She half-whispered, not that Victor could understand her anyway. Something like pride welled up in Yuuri’s chest, because yes, he did know.

“Victor Nikiforov. He’s here with me.” “With you?” “Yes. Can we talk in English? He doesn’t know Japanese.” Minako snorted and switched to English. “Yuuri, how come you know the best figure skater in the whole WORLD?” Victor brightened at the compliment, his smile turning almost blinding. “You’re Minako, yes? Yuuri’s dance teacher? A pleasure. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Minako honest-to-god whimpered as she accepted the hand Victor stretched out. Yuuri felt a little bad – he hadn’t expected her to be quite so… fangirl-ish. “Yuuri… how did you meet?” “We’re neighbours.” Victor helpfully explained. Minako finally seemed to pull herself together… somewhat.

“Well… welcome to Hasetsu, Mr. Nikiforov!” “Oh, call me, Victor, please! Would you like to take a picture?” He offered, reducing her to a squealing mess once again. Three photos – one of them with Yuuri – later, the three of them were walking through town, towards Yu-topia.

Victor was still snapping photos of everything, trailing a few steps behind them. “So, Yuuri, how come you didn’t tell anyone that you were coming?” “Ah, it was spontaneous. I didn’t know about it myself until I was already on a plane.” He explained with a laugh. “Huh?” “Oh! Well… I told Victor that I hadn’t visited in a while and since my work is closed at the moment, he gave me this trip as a gift.”

Minako whistled quietly. “That’s some gift from… a neighbour.” Yuuri blushed – he hadn’t specifically told Minako that they were anything more than friends yet, and though he wasn’t too worried about her reaction, he suddenly found himself tongue-tied. “He’s… not just a neighbour.” He finally forced out, in Japanese. He didn’t want Victor to hear how awkward he sounded.

His teacher gaped. “Seriously? You? And him? I thought you weren’t into men!” He shrugged. “I’m… not? It’s just…?” He waved over his shoulder to where Victor was in the process of thoroughly charming an older lady into taking a picture with him for no reason he could discern. Minako laughed.

“No, you don’t have to explain. He’s… quite something. Is he always like this?” Yuuri turned back properly. “He’s not normally so… excited, but more or less, yes.” “Sounds like a lot of work.” Minako remarked and Yuuri frowned. “No, it’s not like that. He’s… honestly, he’s amazing.” “Ah, Yuuri in love…” He knew she was teasing, of course, but he couldn’t quite find it in himself to deny it either.

“Wait… really? You love him, Yuuri?” He whined quietly. “I’m not sure yet? It… it hasn’t been long. So, I don’t know.” Minako wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Victor caught up to them. “Well, I support you. Have you told your family?” “Not yet. Victor… he offered not to say anything.”

Minako studied the silver-haired man for a moment. “Did you agree?” “No! Of course not! That would be cruel to him! I also don’t want to lie to my parents.” Minako nodded slowly. “I think you should tell them. They’ll support you either way. I have to say though, Yuuri… your taste in men is spectacular.”

He groaned in shame, much as some part of him wanted to high-five her because yes, it damn well was spectacular. Realising they’d been talking in Japanese again, he called out to Victor. “Vitya?” “Yes, Yuuri?” “Sorry about that. I keep switching to Japanese without meaning to.” “It’s fine. I’m sure you have lots of catching up to do.” 

He frowned – something about Victor’s tone was a little… off, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. Cautiously, he stepped closer to Victor, brushing their fingers together. “Is everything alright?” “It’s… fine. Don’t worry about me. Is it much further?” Yuuri sighed when Victor smiled and deliberately sped up a little. “Not much further.” He mumbled as he sped up as well.

Whatever was bothering Victor, he’d hopefully find out back at the inn.


	73. Chapter 73

Victor had looked forward to meeting Yuuri’s teacher, he really had. From his tales, he knew the woman to be in her late fifties – he had NOT expected the drop-dead gorgeous woman that looked to be in her late twenties at best to practically jump Yuuri on sight.

Weren’t Japanese people supposed to be reserved? Then they chattered away in Japanese – as lovely as the words falling from Yuuri’s lips sounded, it stung that they so obviously excluded him from the conversation. He stepped closer when he heard his name, fully intent on greeting the woman as politely as he could.

He wasn’t quite prepared for the fangirl-reaction he got, but he was adaptable enough to deal with it. It helped that Yuuri was watching it all with a fond smile. Eventually she calmed down… and Yuuri introduced him as his neighbour. Ouch.

Yes, he had agreed to keep their relationship quiet, but he had believed Yuuri when he’d said he didn’t want that. It stung, more than he had expected it to, that Yuuri didn’t want to… well, didn’t want to admit being with him. Still, Victor would keep his promise.

So, he trailed behind, snapping photos, pretending his chest wasn’t aching with every Japanese word the dancers exchanged. When he looked up and saw Minako once again with an arm wrapped around Yuuri’s shoulders, something clicked in his mind – he was jealous.

He stared, dumb-founded for a few moments. He’d never gotten jealous before, certainly not like that – as far as he knew, he had no reason to be jealous either. The closest he’d come had been when Mila had flirted with Yuuri – he stopped himself from thinking about it, the betrayal from his friend still a little too fresh on his mind.

He snapped a photo of the two of them walking ahead, trying to work out how to deal with the unexpected emotion. When Yuuri apologised to him – only for switching to Japanese, not for changing his mind – Victor couldn’t help his petty streak and avoided his touch – for pretty much the first time since they met.

He’d hoped it would make him feel better to be petty, but it only achieved the opposite – he was suddenly achingly aware of the foot of space between them as they walked along a picturesque bridge. At least they’d be at the inn soon, where Victor would hopefully, maybe, get a chance to be alone and think about his feelings for a little.

Naturally, he wasn’t that lucky. A few steps ahead of what he assumed to be the entrance of the onsen, Minako bade them to wait, leaving him alone with Yuuri – normally, he’d have been ecstatic. As it was, he just felt a little… raw, all the more so when Yuuri gently grasped his wrist.

“Victor… what is it? What’s wrong?” Victor sighed – he wasn’t entirely sure. “It’s nothing, really.” “No, I don’t believe you. What… what did I do?” He felt himself flinch at the earnest concern in Yuuri’s voice – no, the other man didn’t deserve that from him. “It’s just… you said you’d tell them. About us.”

Yuuri nodded, his expression confused. “I did! Minako said she’d support us…” He trailed off. “You said we were neighbours.” The dancer blinked at him in confusion. “Oh! Oh no! I’m so sorry, Victor! I did tell her about us… but I must have slipped into Japanese again. Oh, that’s why you were so upset! No, I definitely told her. I promise.”

He felt a little foolish – it hadn’t occurred to him that the other man might have told her in his native language. When he awkwardly spread out his arms, Yuuri didn’t hesitate to step into his embrace. “Sorry Yuuri.” He mumbled into the shorter man’s shoulder. “No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have… I should have stuck to English.”

Yuuri chuckled quietly. “I’m not going to hide you. Who would?” The pit of unease that had been sitting in his stomach eased up considerably at Yuuri’s reassurance. He clutched the shorter man more tightly, drawing more comfort than expected from the gesture. In the end it was Yuuri that drew back a little and smiled up at him softly.

That was new – for all that they’d been friendly, and had been passionate, that sort of… tenderness was new. Victor didn’t quite know how to deal with it, especially when Yuuri pushed to his tiptoes with ease, tilting his face up in an invitation for a kiss.

He accepted – no matter what, he always would. Unlike their previous kisses, that one was slow, comfort rather than arousal. Victor was glad that Yuuri was still holding him because he was a bit worried he might float off with how light he suddenly felt.

Then, after a few moments, Yuuri’s hold on him shifted just a little, his hands slid lower on his back, his hold tightened, and then the kiss wasn’t just comfort any more. Moaning softly at how in tune they were, Victor pulled Yuuri closer, parting his lips in invitation. Yuuri accepted it as if he’d been waiting for it, and maybe he had.

On autopilot, Victor’s left hand snuck up to the back of Yuuri’s head, fingers sifting through soft black hair, cradling him closer. He felt a soft chuckle from his partner and responded by playfully nipping his bottom lip. Yuuri retaliated with a sharper bite to his own lip, one that sent a bolt of sheer want through him, had him groaning and tilting his head a little more.

A sharp bang interrupted them, had Yuuri jumping back and out of his arms, his body suddenly cold without the other man’s warmth pressed against him. Yuuri was faster than him, had already turned to the noise, while Victor still stared at him, his bright-red face showing shock and terror.

Finally he forced himself to turn as well, to look for what had caused the noise.

Oh.

Oh no.

Standing a few feet away were Minako, an older couple and a younger woman – most likely, Yuuri’s family. Every single one of them wore an identical expression of shock - well, except for Minako who looked, frankly, delighted.

Victor cursed in Russian.


	74. Chapter 74

NOT the impression he’d been looking to make. Running a hand through his hair and smiling as if he hadn’t just been making out with their – as far as they knew – straight son and brother, Victor waited for Yuuri to do… something.

The younger man simply stared. In the end, the younger woman – his sister, Mari, he reminded himself – was the one to break the silence. He didn’t understand what she said but it made Minako laugh and Yuuri blush even harder – it hadn’t sounded too kind.

The next one to speak was Yuuri’s mother. She smiled as well, cleared her throat and said something he DID understand – she invited them in. Victor had spent some time on the place studying a few Japanese phrases, while Yuuri had slept.

Like a puppet on strings, he followed them all inside, taking off his shoes at the entrance and trailing after Yuuri. Their whole group settled in what looked like a small living area, around a low table. He took the last available seat – between Yuuri and Minako.

Yuuri who was very decidedly not looking at him, and Minako who winked at him as he sat and straightened out his coat automatically. Yuuri’s father said something in Japanese, only to be interrupted by Minako. The man blinked at Victor for a few moments, then nodded decisively.

“Welcome… Victor?” The man said, his English heavily accented. His smile wavering a little, he nodded. “Thank you, Katsuki-san. I’m Victor Nikiforov. I’m… sorry about that?” He vaguely gestured to the door, making Yuuri’s mother giggle a little. “It’s fine. When Minako said Yuuri here brought home a real beauty, we just didn’t expect you to be… taller than Yuuri.” Mari’s English was far clearer than her father’s, though her somewhat sarcastic tone made him weary of the woman.

“Y-You weren’t supposed to find out like that! I was… going to introduce him properly!” Yuuri finally said, his voice a little too high and a little too fast. Mari leaned to her father and whispered something – a translation, probably.

“Well… why not do that then, little brother?” Mari asked, not unkindly. He revised his opinion of her a little. After clearing his throat twice, Yuuri sat up straight – too straight – and looked at his family.

Surprisingly, his hand shot out and landed low on Victor’s back – a little too hard to be comfortable, but he didn’t let himself react. He drew comfort from the slight tremble in Yuuri’s fingers. “Mom, dad, Mari, this is Victor Nikiforov. My… boyfriend. We, uh, haven’t been together very long and it’s thanks to him that I was able to come see you on such short notice.”

He was a little impressed that Yuuri didn’t falter once, spoke in a steady tone. Smiling, a little less forced this time, Victor nodded at his family. “It’s nice to meet you, Katsuki-family. I’m really happy to meet you!” Yuuri’s mother seemed delighted by his response – his father too, if a little less enthusiastic about it. Mari just nodded.

“Well, you two have had a long trip, haven’t you? Why don’t I make you something to eat?” With that question from Yuuri’s mother, the tension around the table broke. Both parents stood and walked off, while Minako slid around the table, giving Victor a little more space.

“That was interesting. When I went to get them I didn’t expect you two to be… well…” Minako broke off giggling. “Sorry, Minako-sensei. It just, uh, happened?” Yuuri laughed a little awkwardly. “So, you decided to go for men after all, ey, little brother?” His sister asked, her tone not as unkind as her words suggested. Yuuri coughed.

“N-Not men in general. Just, uh, Victor.” “And what about you? Gay or ‘just Yuuri’?” He was a little surprised by her blunt question but shrugged it off. “No, I’ve always been gay.” “How did you two meet?” “Ah, we are neighbours! I met Yuuri the day he moved in!” He beamed at the happy memory – back then, he really hadn’t expected too much to come of his attraction to the other man. It seemed odd that just a few months had passed since then.

“Hey Yuuri, why don’t you go help mum cook?” Mari asked, her tone suggesting it wasn’t much of a choice for him. Yuuri hesitated, meeting Victor’s eyes for a moment. He gave him an encouraging nod – he’d be fine with the two women. After another pause, Yuuri stood.

To his surprise, he pressed an awkward kiss to Victor’s cheek before walking out.

Victor was left with Minako and Mari.

“So, Victor, right? What are your intentions towards my brother?” He grinned happily. “Well, if he’ll have me, I’d like to marry him as soon as possible. Don’t tell him that though – we still haven’t actually passed the whole ‘I love you’ stage.” He winked for emphasis, making Minako giggle.

“How exactly did you get him to cross the river?” He tilted his head in confusion. “Cross… what river?” Mari and Minako exchanged a look. “Ah, how did you get him to go for men? Yuuri likes girls.” She clarified and he nodded enthusiastically. “Ah! Well… I have a poodle? That helped.” He joked.

Both women grinned a little. “There wasn’t… Yuuri was attracted to me. I don’t know why exactly, but he eventually agreed to give it a try.” “So you asked him out?” Victor snorted. “Technically, he kissed me while drunk, then refused to look at me sober for a while and then eventually burst out saying he thought I was beautiful. It was adorable.”

Mari groaned. “Well, that does sound like my brother. What about you?” “What about me what?” He asked, confused. “Why do you like Yuuri?” He chuckled softly. “Ah, first of all, it’s not like, it’s love. And secondly… he’s kind, sweet, gentle and absolutely gorgeous. He doesn’t even mind that I’m a little… weird sometimes. He’s honestly perfect.”

Minako gave a dreamy sigh at his words, while Mari shook her head a little. “He’s not you know. Perfect. He has anxiety, and stage fright, and when he drinks he often blacks out. He rushes into things and then can’t see them through sometimes. Other times he just… rushes ahead.” Victor laughed. 

“Yes, I know all that. I’m telling you, Yuuri is perfect.” Minako said something in Japanese that had the other woman groaning in pain – she gave him one last look and stood. “I’m going for a smoke.” She declared and left him with Minako.

The dancer chuckled. “That went pretty well, all things considered.” “Did it? I wasn’t sure.” “Hm, well, Yuuri’s never brought anyone home before.” “Really? Never?” Victor’s heart skipped a beat. “Nope, not ever. Well, he had a crush on a childhood friend of his, but he never introduced her… like that.”

Victor practically swooned. “Wow! That’s amazing!” “Hm, I’ll say. You really care for Yuuri? He’s… sensitive.” Victor considered his answer – he’d already been honest about his feelings for Yuuri. “I… fell in love with him long before he even considered me as a partner I was going to just be his friend, if that was what he wanted. I feel like the luckiest man in the world for getting to be with him properly.”

Minako squealed again. “That! That was the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard! Yuuri doesn’t know yet?” He shook his head. “I don’t want to scare him. He’s so new to this… we’re taking it slow.” The woman nodded. “Well, I don’t suppose I really need to give you… what do they call it, a shovel talk?”

Victor grimaced. “I hope not?” She grinned. “No, I should think not. Where are you staying?” “Ah, I pre-rented a room before coming here. I wasn’t sure if Yuuri would want me in his room. If his parents would allow it.” “Yuuri’s room is small. Single bed and all.” He nodded – he hadn’t expected anything else, not really.

“Do you… disapprove?” He eventually asked, a little surprised with himself that he cared – then again, this woman was practically Yuuri’s family. He cared about Yuuri, therefore he cared about her. Even if he was jealous of how easily she touched his Yuuri. “I approve of everything that makes my Yuuri happy. If that’s a gorgeous piece of Russian…” She sighed. “Well, makes me wish I had moved into the house next to you.”

He threw his head back laughing. “Even if you had… I’m completely gay, I’m afraid.” She chuckled. “Well, Yuuri was completely straight is all I’m saying.” Delighted by their happy banter, Victor mock-studied her. “Well… I suppose you are very beautiful.” He eventually offered.

Minako pretended to faint and they both laughed.


	75. Chapter 75

Yuuri couldn’t believe his ears. He’d come back to check on Victor, worried – no, more like terrified – of what his sister and Minako may have said to him… except that he’d stepped up to the room JUST in time to hear Minako… flirt with Victor? And worse yet, to hear him flirt back?

Yuuri didn’t understand. Victor was gay, he knew that. The other man had never really said all that much about it, but after how upset he had been when he’d thought Yuuri had been flirting with Mila, hearing him do the same thing was… upsetting.

A small voice whispered that what he was doing was worse, actually – Yuuri hadn’t purposely flirted with Mila at all. Victor clearly knew what he was saying. He turned on his heel and walked away from the room a little faster than he needed to, heading straight for the bath. At this time of day, he knew he’d find it to be empty. Quickly stripping off his clothes, washing himself and then stepping outside, he sighed in relief as soon as he sat down in the hot water.

He had missed the hot baths quite a bit – his ballet training seemed to always go a little smoother when he took a hot bath afterwards and there was no better kind of bath than his parents' onsen. Head resting against a rock behind him, he let himself relax.

Yuuri knew he was being ridiculous. Minako had said she supported them. Minako was SEVERAL decades older than Victor. Victor was gay. Yuuri was… being ridiculous, definitely. Still, it niggled at him – did Victor flirt a lot with other people when he wasn’t there? He’d quickly gotten used to the man’s behaviour with him, but what about the rest of the time?

He’d never really thought about it, and they hadn’t exactly discussed being exclusive either. He knew some people… weren’t, and for what it was worth, Yuuri was NOT one of them. He hadn’t thought Victor was either – the man seemed to focus so completely on tasks he was doing it only made sense he approached relationships the same way.

So, all in all, Yuuri had NOTHING to worry about. Nothing at all. He groaned.

He’d only JUST somehow survived what was easily the most embarrassing moment of his life – his entire family seeing him make out with a MAN in public – and there he was, digging himself into another mess that was probably just in his head.

“Why am I LIKE this?” He asked the empty air around him. The only answer he received was the soft swooshing of the water on the rocks around him and the cry of a lonely seagull somewhere in the distance.

Realising that he couldn’t stay in the bath forever – he couldn’t just abandon Victor to his family after all – he shifted in the water. He’d go back in a bit. For now, he wanted to soak a little while longer, just until the strange tension in his body diffused.

Half an hour later he had to accept that said tension wasn’t exactly a physical problem. Reaching for his little towel, he stood and stepped out of the water, slowly pattering back to the changing room. Well-aware that his parents kept several spare robes there for guests that forgot theirs, he yanked out a too-big jinbei and slipped it on before heading back to where he’d left Victor.

The sight in the room wasn’t… quite what he expected. Victor was still there, as were his parents. Both of them were watching the small TV in the corner of the room, while Victor… Victor was asleep, stretched out on the floor, one hand curled around…

“Vicchan!” Yuuri whispered, tears stinging in his eyes. His beloved poodle immediately perked up and let out a heart-breaking cry before scrambling away from Victor, stepping on his thigh in his haste to get to Yuuri who was already on his knees to greet his best friend since he had been a child.

The dog was practically coming apart with joy, crying, howling and bouncing around without actually leaving his embrace. He was dimly aware that his parents were fondly watching the reunion and that Victor had sat up too, but Yuuri was too busy sobbing into Vicchan’s fur to care much.

To his shame, he’d… forgotten about the dog, with everything that had been going on. His dog normally steered clear of the downstairs during the day, sleeping in one of his family’s rooms. Since the poodle hadn’t been there to greet him, he’d let himself be distracted.

He made absolutely no attempt to stifle his sobs as Vicchan licked his tears from his cheeks, still whining. Eventually, the dog wriggled away from him though, fed up with the tight hold Yuuri had on him, and he let him go, rubbing his cheeks to wipe off the tears there.

When a tissue was handed to him, he accepted it gratefully and blew his nose before blinking away the last few tears. To his shock, he saw that Victor had been the one to give him that tissue. As a matter of fact, the way the man was holding his phone, he was willing to bet that Victor had taken photos of his reunion with his dog.

Wonderful. Chucking his tissue into the bin in the corner, he avoided eye contact with Victor who was sitting up next to the table now, Vicchan panting happily on his lap. “The Vicchans are getting along! Isn’t that great, Yuuri?” 

He blinked at his mother. “Vicchans?” He asked, completely confused. “That’s right, Mama! Poodles love me!” Victor declared, his voice smug. He turned to his boyfriend. “…Mama?” He had clearly missed something big while he’d been in the bath.

“Yes! Your mother said I can call her that if I let her call me Vicchan! It’s so sweet that you named your dog after me, Yuuri!” He groaned quietly. “I didn’t! I mean, I didn’t know who you were!” His mother chuckled softly, his father not paying attention – his English never had been that great.

“How come his name is Vicchan then?” Yuuri eyed Victor carefully. “Well… when I got him, I had this… friend. I had a crush on her. I was trying to impress her by letting her name him.” To his relief, Victor wasn’t offended, he merely cooed. “And she suggested…?”

Yuuri froze.

“She… Yuuko suggested… Vicchan. The name of…” He broke off, unable to finish his sentence, staring at Victor. “The name of…?” The Russian asked. Yuuri suppressed a whimper. “Oh god, I named my dog after you.”

“Huh?” He could understand Victor’s confusion. He felt like his brain was about to break. “She suggested the name. She had a crush on someone too – a figure skater, slightly older than her. She always WAS the biggest skating fan. Oh god, I can’t believe I named my dog after you and didn’t even KNOW it!”

His mother laughed heartily. “I was wondering if you’d remember, Yuuri!” “You KNEW?” He asked, his mother nodding evenly. “Oh yes! I remember how you bitterly complained that Yuuko named him after another guy, but you ended up liking the name, didn’t you?”

Yuuri didn’t remember that at all. “Sure? I can’t believe this right now.” He forced his eyes to meet Victor’s blue ones. To his surprise, something like tears stood in them, along with an emotion he had no words for. Victor slowly, deliberately, reached for Yuuri’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Yuuri… you named your DOG after me!” He winced. “Yes, I suppose I did? I’m sorry if that’s weird.” Victor eagerly shook his head. “It’s not! I mean, it’s great! It’s the best! Yuuri, you named a POODLE after me a decade before we ever met and you didn’t even remember! This is the best day of my LIFE!” The man declared before practically launching himself at Yuuri and wrapping him up in what was easily the best hug he’d ever had.

Conscious of his parents, he returned the hug gently. Victor pulled back quite quickly though. “I had some katsudon while you were in the bath! Your mother is an AMAZING cook!” He sighed. “Told you so. It’s the best food!” “Mh! Though, I like your cooking too!”

Yuuri chuckled. “Well, I DID learn from her!” “Oh yes, we always used to say our Yuuri would make a girl very happy someday.” “Well, I may not be a girl, but…” His mother tittered happily. “Oh, that doesn’t matter! Happy is happy!” He watched Victor beam at his mother, overcome with shame at how jealous he’d been before – he had no reason to.

“Would you like to see my room, Vitya?” The man nodded eagerly, scrambling up from the floor, just like Vicchan. “Don’t forget to show Vicchan the baths later, Yuuri!” His father called as they headed towards the stairs.

It was surreal to lead Victor up the stairs and to his room. Sliding the door open, he felt oddly self-conscious. His room was small, and Victor looked misplaced as he stood in it and beamed, delighted by, well, everything.

Yuuri had only just slid the door closed behind him when Victor practically pounced. He felt himself bent back, pushed up against his deck as Victor eagerly pressed a kiss to his lips, his tongue brushing against Yuuri’s immediately.


	76. Chapter 76

He only hesitated for a second before returning the passionate kiss. Victor wasn’t often quite so forceful, usually staying a little more passive. Yuuri had been pretty sure that that was a good thing, that he needed it that way… pressed up against his desk, the wood biting into his hip painfully, he changed his mind – he didn’t mind the change one bit. He liked Victor being forceful.

When Victor ground against him, erection heavy in his pants, Yuuri moaned quietly, his hands settling on Victor’s hips and pushing him back, mindlessly towards his bed. Victor let himself be moved, somehow gracefully falling down on his back, barely breaking their kiss.

Yuuri followed him down, his whole body pressed against Victor, a thigh firmly pressed up against the man’s erection, grinding gently and then not so gently. Victor’s hands both carded through his hair while Yuuri used his own to keep himself from crushing the skater.

When Victor slid his hands down to his hips and yanked him lower, he eagerly rested more of his weight on the other man, running one of his hands down his chest, his side, pulling free his shirt and impatiently yanking. He dimly heard the sound of buttons popping, of fabric tearing but he was too distracted by the slide of Victor’s tongue against his own to really care.

Before long, Victor broke their kiss, gasping for breath, baring his neck for Yuuri to kiss and nibble his way down it. Yuuri actually took the time to unbutton the top of Victor’s shirt – not that it made much of a difference with half of it torn – and he quickly moved past his collarbone, kissing a path down his body, tentatively exploring the flat and muscled chest of his lover. 

For all that he had slowed down, his kisses and nibbles were no less passionate for it, Victor’s responses were no less eager, his hips grinding against Yuuri, hands clenching alternatively in Yuuri’s clothes and hair. He didn’t share Victor’s fondness for having his hair pulled – the memory of that discovery was enough to make him moan quietly – but he didn’t complain, too busy licking a path down Victor’s lean stomach.

His chin soon brushed against the fabric of Victor’s pants and this time he wasn’t as tentative, as hesitant as before. He didn’t pause, only lifted his head and roughly ran a hand over his cloth-covered erection. Victor liked it rough, he knew, and Yuuri liked that he liked that. The way Victor’s back arched up, pressing against his hand more, Yuuri found himself yanking on Victor’s trouser buttons eagerly, a little disappointed when elegant hands pulled his fingers away before he could succeed.

With what seemed like great effort, Victor leaned up and scooted back until he was sitting, back leaning against the wall and arms stretched out towards him yet again. He went eagerly, straddling Victor’s lap – the new position brushed their erections together, and Yuuri found himself not minding that he 'd been pulled off all that much anymore - their new position was just... better. 

Running on instinct, he ground his hips forwards and down, eliciting the sweetest moan from Victor. He leaned closer, his lips automatically finding their way to Victor’s ear, nibbling gently while his hands stroked his bare sides, shirt pushed off already.

Victor was panting against his neck, his hands guiding Yuuri’s rhythm, fingers digging bruises into his flesh. On a particularly hard downwards thrust, those same hands stilled his movements, holding him down against Victor, both of them throbbing with need. “Sorry…” Victor mumbled. “Just… a moment.” Yuuri huffed, leaning back just enough to make Victor look up.

Slowly, he pulled open the top half of his jinbei, shrugging out of it. The green fabric fell discarded next to the bed, Victor’s eyes glued to Yuuri’s chest. The silver-haired man splayed a hand against Yuuri’s back, pressing him forwards and closer, close enough to reach Yuuri’s skin with his lips. Much like Yuuri had done, he nibbled and licked a path down his neck and eventually lower on his chest. Yuuri ran his nails over Victor’s scalp while the man gently kissed a path from his left nipple to his right, making both of them shiver. Victor’s hand curled forward, his own trimmed nails digging a little into Yuuri’s back.

Suddenly, all Yuuri could think about was having both of his hands do that, lying beneath Yuuri, himself thrusting down… he moaned quietly, Victor pausing his progress across Yuuri’s chest. “What is it… Yuuri?” He panted, licking his lips.

“There is… lay down again? Uh, pants off?” Victor gasped quietly and as soon as Yuuri crawled off his lap, he rose to his knees, shaking fingers pulling open his trousers with no more finesse than Yuuri himself had had before. He paused though, instead of pulling them off as Yuuri had been waiting for.

“Yuuri… I’m… I don’t have underwear on?” Yuuri didn’t either – he had forgotten, when dressing after his bath. “Off, Victor.” He commanded, own hands tugging on the trousers of his jinbei. He threw them away, his heart skipping a beat when Victor slowly slid off his own, as if waiting for Yuuri to change his mind. He did not.

Instead, he scooted to the side, to give Victor space to lay down. The taller man did so eagerly, though he turned his lower body away from Yuuri. He didn’t quite have the courage to actually… look, but he wasn’t shy about touching anymore, so he quickly straddled him again, their erections brushing together.

He could feel that the other man was a little longer than him, and a little slimmer as he tentatively brushed them together again, his eyes never leaving Victor’s face. At the first brush of skin against skin, Victor's eyes fluttered closed for a few moments. The man’s expression was one of raw need, and idly Yuuri thought that if there was a poster of that, his whole room would be wallpapered with it.

He leaned down, taking Victor’s mouth in another deep kiss, pleased when Victor spread his legs enough for him to crawl closer. “Yuuri… Yuuri what are you…?” Yuuri playfully bit down on his shoulder, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to sting a little, Victor groaning quietly, hips thrusting up a little.

It took a bit of manoeuvring until they were aligned properly, but when Yuuri next thrust his hips down, harsher than before, both of Victor’s hands jumped to his back, splayed against his shoulders just below his shoulder-blades. Victor’s eyes were clouded but he still shuddered when Yuuri bit his lip and grinned down at him.

He took up a steady rhythm, grinding steadily, their erections trapped together and against each other between them. Yuuri got what he wanted quickly enough – Victor’s short, blunt nails digging into his back, no doubt leaving marks. Victor mas making amazing noises, small whines that sounded like they were being torn from him against his will, and before long, his legs folded up, circling Yuuri’s waist and pulling him down even harder.

Victor pulled one hand away, to his mouth, spitting into his hand and for a moment, Yuuri was confused, then that hand snuck down between them, encircling both of their erections, firmly stroking them both. The angle was a little awkward and Victor's knuckles brushed his stomach a few times, but then Victor shifted a little and suddenly... He’d thought that just thrusting had felt good, but it was nothing compared to the skilled strokes from the older man.

Within a few moments, Victor was shuddering below him, biting his lip. “I’m… so close, Yuuri…” He moaned quietly, his hand faltering a little. Shifting his weight, Yuuri clasped his own hand over Victor’s, steadying his rhythm as much as he could. Carefully testing his balance, he shifted lower on his remaining arm until he could comfortably kiss Victor. At the first brush of their tongues together, Victor’s whole body jerked, his grip tightening and tremors running through him.

Pulling his own cock back, Yuuri gently stroked him through it, kissing him until Victor started to go limp in his hold. The older man didn’t hesitate to reach for him moments after his own release, one palm roughly sliding against his cock, the other one rolling his balls the same way he’d done last time – Yuuri hadn’t even known he liked that until the other man had done it to him.

Victor looked completely wrecked, he noticed when he pulled back to let him breathe. His face was flushed, his hair messy and his lips swollen from kisses, eyes blown so much there was hardly any blue visible around the black. He groaned quietly, thrusting into Victor’s grip… but it wouldn’t be enough, not like that, he could feel it.

He felt terrible for it, didn’t want to complain. Instead, he gently reached down and stopped the other man’s hands. Victor looked confused and a little hurt. “Was… I doing it wrong? Tell me what you like, Yuuri, I want to make you feel good…” Yuuri shivered at the earnest desire in his voice as he sat back. “No, you didn’t do it wrong at all. It’s just… it was going to take a while and you don’t have to…” Victor sat up too, scowling a little.

“Listen to me, I will do that for hours if that makes you feel good. But, if that’s not enough… what, what do you want? What can I do?” Yuuri panicked a little – he didn’t know, had no idea what two men really could do – well, he understood the basics of course, but other than that… He gulped.

Inexplicably, Victor’s expression softened and something like understanding flashed across his features. “Do you want my mouth again?” He offered, but he was still breathing hard and Yuuri didn’t want to do that to him when he was like that. “N-No, it’s fine… I just…” Victor smiled weakly. “God, Yuuri, I really want to… I don’t suppose you have any lube? Condoms?” Victor glanced around as if he expected some to lay around in plain sight.

He shook his head – teenage Yuuri had never dared to buy things like that. Victor groaned. “Okay… then… maybe some other time. Just… let me suck you? Please?” He sat back on his heels automatically, shifting until he was sitting back properly. Victor was crouched low over his crotch in seconds.

Yuuri was only human – he couldn’t refuse him offering twice, not when the man looked like the literal personification of sex and was practically begging to be allowed to suck his cock. Unlike last time, Victor didn’t tease, simply swallowed him down, forcing him to the back of his throat almost immediately. He could feel Victor gag a little, a surge of guilt rising through the sheer pleasure of it, but then he pulled off and did it again, more smoothly the second time and all that was left was pleasure.

To his horror, Yuuri found his hips thrusting just a little, unable to stop it. Still, Victor didn’t seem to mind, humming and moaning around him. Yuuri’s fingers snapped to his hair automatically, tugging him down on his next down-stroke and Victor practically sobbed around him, his hands clawing at Yuuri’s thighs, movements becoming more enthusiastic.

From then on, Yuuri semi-gently directed his speed, though he was careful never to pull Victor further than he was comfortable moving anyway. He felt himself getting closer steadily, approaching what he knew would be a spectacular orgasm.

His fingers tightened a little on Victor’s hair, on his next suck and then he was almost there, teetering on the edge. “Victor… I’m gonna…” He wasn’t sure if the other man heard him because he didn’t react to his words in the least, simply kept sucking, bobbing his head, Yuuri’s fingers in his silver hair.

Once, twice more, Yuuri felt his cock swallowed down by Victor, then he was coming, shudders wracking his body, his orgasm even more powerful than he had anticipated. He belatedly realised that he’d held Victor in place, immediately releasing him, the other man pulling away with a slight cough, the last of Yuuri’s come trickling down his cock, freed from the tight heat of Victor’s mouth.

To his complete horror, when Victor looked up a moment later, there were tears streaking down his cheeks, and he was still coughing a little. Yuuri reached for him, apology on his lips already when Victor dove back down, licking the rest of Yuuri’s come from his flagging erection. If he’d been physically capable of it, he’d have come alone from that action alone.

As it was, he watched Victor collapse to the side, his body shaking with small tremors, cheek pillowed on Yuuri’s thigh, eyes closed. Yuuri felt… horrible. Well, the pleasure was still coursing through his body like electricity, felt like it would never stop doing that, actually, but more than anything, he regretted that he’d treated Victor – lovable, wonderful, sunny Victor - like a sex-toy, without any regard at all for how the other man had felt. He’d been so caught up in his own body…

Victor pressed a kiss to his thigh before – gingerly, he noticed – sitting up between Yuuri’s thighs. His blue eyes, no longer swimming with tears, though the tracks of them were still visible on his cheeks, met Yuuri’s, like he was searching for something. He seemed to find it, and a moment later, Yuuri’s mouth was assaulted by the taste of his own come.

He didn’t like it, not one bit, but he was so, so grateful that Victor was still willing to kiss him at all that he returned the kiss anyway, that he hugged him back when Victor’s arms wrapped around his neck and he pressed their bare chests together.

Eventually, Victor drew back and pressed their foreheads together instead, his wonderful eyes closed. “That was… oh my god, Yuuri…” He half-moaned, his hold on Yuuri tightening. He was still flushed, his mouth even more swollen now.

“I’m… so, so, so sorry. I can’t believe I just… Victor, I didn’t mean to-“ He was silenced by a finger pressing against his lips. Blue eyes fluttered open, pinning him with a serious expression.


	77. Chapter 77

“Don’t you dare apologise for that. That was the best sex I’ve ever had, and you didn’t even take me.” He pulled back in shock – Victor had LIKED that? How could he have… Yuuri didn’t understand. “Yuuri… are you really surprised I liked it like that? You were so forceful, so confident…” His voice sounded almost dreamy.

The first sob wasn’t even a surprise, really, at least not to him. Victor looked startled enough, like he always did when Yuuri cried. Desperately looking around, the other man ended up yanking Yuuri’s blanket out from under them and wrapped Yuuri in it, gently, ever so gently.

It only made him cry harder. “V-V-Vitya! I was so… cruel! I hurt you! You were… crying, and I just…” He broke off, tears still spilling. “Oh Yuuri… I promise, I liked it! Really, all of it. The tears were… uh, it wasn’t that you hurt me.” “Then w-what?”

Victor cleared his throat awkwardly. “I, well, that is… uh, I’d only just come but it felt like I might… almost? The feeling was intense. That’s all. I swear, you weren’t even that forceful!” Yuuri shook his head though – he knew he HAD been.

Eventually, Victor sighed and took his hand, placing it in his hair. “Yuuri, look at me please?” He obeyed the stern tone. “Do it again? Hold me as tightly as you did just now, okay?” Not understanding, he nevertheless clenched his hand, until it felt about the same as before. “A little harder, actually.” Victor instructed, and he obeyed, more confused by the minute.

“Okay, good. Now, like that, move my head.” “What?” “I want you to pull me closer to you, like this.” Not understanding, he still pulled – or tried to. He couldn’t move Victor, not when the man leaned back even slightly. He pulled a little harder and even when Victor winced at the force of it, the other man didn’t allow himself to be moved.

Yuuri let go, soothingly patting his scalp in apology for the pain. “See? Yuuri, if I didn’t want it, you couldn’t have moved me like that. I was really, really into it. Please believe me?” Yuuri studied Victor’s expression – it was earnest, honest, not a hint of deception or regret visible.

He slowly leaned forward, kissing Victor, as sweetly as he could, a slow brush of lips, tasting of salt even though his tears had stopped. Yuuri allowed Victor to manipulate their positions until they were both stretched out next to each other, Yuuri rolled up in his blanket, Victor pressed against his front, one arm thrown over Yuuri’s body.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess. You must be getting sick of it.” Victor chuckled. “Of a stunning sex god that cries because he’s worried he hurt me right after giving me one of the best orgasms of my life? Oh yes, I HATE that.” He wrinkled his nose at the sarcasm, blushing at the compliments at the same time – he’d certainly never been called a sex god before.

He was pretty sure that title went to Victor by default anyway.

“Yuuri?” “Hm?” The other man chuckled. “I asked if you’d never… done it rough before. With… women.” Blush intensifying, Yuuri shook his head. “No comment!” He hadn’t, not ever – he hadn’t been with that many women to begin with, and none of them had ever expressed any interest.

“Victor? When I, to you… do you expect me to…” He broke off, unsure what to say, exactly. Victor just shook his head, hand tightening on the blanket-roll that Yuuri was at the centre of. “Definitely not. Yuuri, I just… first of all, if you never want to blow me, I’m okay with that. Honestly. And if you DO want to, I’m happy for you to go as slowly and gently as you like. I don’t…” He broke off with a sigh.

“I know there are people who NEED it like that, that rough. I don’t. I like it, but that’s all. If you don’t like it, I don’t either, okay?” Yuuri nodded slowly. “It’s not… fair though. That I can’t even…” Victor pressed a finger to his lips again. “None of that now. You’re new to all of this. I’m still happy you’re interested at all. We are going to do exactly what you’re comfortable with, and nothing more.”

He nodded – Victor once again sounded sincere, and was therefore, pretty much perfect. What in the world was he doing with Yuuri anyway? “I like you, a lot.” Yuuri’s traitorous mouth said, almost entirely without his input. Victor’s eyes widened in surprise, then a shining joy settled into them. “Yuuri… yeah, me too. So, so much.”

It wasn’t quite an ‘I love you’ – Yuuri wasn’t ready for that, but it was something, and he hadn’t even realised how much he’d needed to say it until his mouth decided to go ahead on its own. “Victor, there is… can I ask you something weird?” “Anything, Yuuri.”

He cleared his throat. “Are you… are you interested in Minako?” “What do you mean?” “I, uh, overheard you, earlier? Flirting…” Victor’s eyes widened again, his lips parting in shock too. “Yuuri! Wow! Were you jealous?”

Burying himself deeper in his blanket, he gave a tiny nod. “Oh, Yuuri, that’s just perfect! I was jealous earlier… of Minako.” “Huh, but why?” Victor snorted. “Why were YOU jealous of a woman? I’m gay.” “I… I know that! But, Minako is pretty and I just thought maybe…” The Russian shook his head. “No. None of that now. I was joking with Minako, that’s all. If that bothers you, I won’t do it again. As for me… there was this gorgeous woman that was touching you so freely and you were speaking in a language I don’t know… I was worried.”

Yuuri peeked out from his blankets a little more. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way. Minako is… she’s a year older than my mother.” Victor whistled quietly. “Really? What does she DO to her SKIN?” Yuuri snorted. “I don’t know? Ask her.” “Only if you don’t mind.”

“Victor… talk to anyone you’d like. I don’t want you to change your behaviour for me. It was childish to be jealous anyway and I don’t want it to affect you.” “Oh Yuuri… can I tell you a secret?” “Hm?” “I’m REALLY happy you’re jealous. It means… you care.” He gulped heavily. “Of course I care!”

Victor chuckled. “Yes, I suppose you do. I’m the luckiest man alive, aren’t I?” Yuuri stuck his tongue out at him. “That’d be me. Have you seen yourself?” Victor ran a hand through his thoroughly mussed hair. “Not recently. I imagine I look like a wreck?” Yuuri felt himself blush a little.

“Your lips are swollen and your hair is a bit messy.” “Hm, could be worse. Can I ask something about… what we did?” He nodded yes, of course. “When you had me on my back, thrusting down… what was that?” Yuuri groaned a little, retreating under his blanket again.

“I just… is that not a normal thing to do? I don’t really know much about gay sex.” Victor shook his head. “No, it’s not that, but it seemed… deliberate. Is that a position you like? With… women?” Yuuri shrugged. “Maybe? A little? Actually… uh, I wanted your nails on my back? Sorry, if that’s weird.”

To his surprise, Victor groaned and buried his face into the blankets around Yuuri for a few moments. Then he pulled back and gave Yuuri a serious look. “When I… in Barcelona, when I walked out of the bathroom and saw you with your back turned, ALL I could think about was how badly I wanted to do that. Next time, we’ll have to do it properly.”

“… Properly?” “Mhm! Have you ever tried it? Anal.” With a whimper, Yuuri shook his head, hiding even more. “N-Never!” Victor laughed gently. “I’ll teach you. You’ll love it.” “I-I-I don’t know if I…” He didn’t want to deny Victor something the other wanted, but the thought of Victor taking him like that was a little… well, the idea sounded painful and anything but sexy, if he was honest.

“Oh, Yuuri, you don’t have to, promise. It’s just… I thought you might like trying that? We could do it in the same position as before. It’s easier on all fours but that one is good too.” Yuuri blinked. “Wait… you mean… me taking you?”

It was Victor’s turn to blink. “For your first time? Uh, definitely! Yuuri… eventually, if you want I’d love to take you, but not until you’re comfortable with that.” Guilt once again wormed its way into him. Victor seemed to sense it. “None of that now. Some people like it, others don’t. I’m okay only ever bottoming. I’m okay NOT bottoming too, if you don’t like that. No guilt, okay?” Yuuri sighed and opened his mouth to protest, but Victor yanked the blankets away from his face before he could speak.

“No. Guilt. Yuuri. Katsuki. Okay?” Lips twitching into a smile, he nodded. “Great! Can you show me to the bath now? I’m sticky and it’s starting to get icky.” Yuuri scrambled up so fast he got caught in his blankets and nearly fell out of bed face-first, much to Victor’s amusement.

Well then.


	78. Chapter 78

Soaking in the hot spring half an hour later, Victor still couldn’t believe what had happened in Yuuri’s room. He’d kissed him mostly because he wanted re-affirm that he could, that he was being stupid about Minako… and then somehow, it had ended with both of them naked… he shivered, glad for the little towel over his hips. 

Yuuri had pushed him, had demanded he strip naked and Victor had been powerless to disobey, not that he’d wanted to, of course. Then Yuuri had had him on his back and all he could think about was how badly he wanted Yuuri to reach down, thrust his fingers and then his cock into him… between that visual and the slide of their bodies, it had taken him no time at all to finish.

And Yuuri – sweet, considerate Yuuri, definitely the love of his life – had been so obviously worried, embarrassed that he had more stamina, worried about making Victor do something he didn’t want to. He’d have kept at it all day if that had been what it took… he rather preferred the way it worked out.

He hadn’t said so, but his throat was still raw from the rough blow-job. He honestly wasn’t sure which one of them had enjoyed it more. Victor wasn’t normally one to let his partners get rough quite so quickly – that took a level of trust that didn’t come easily to him – but Yuuri’s touch had made his body sing. His entire body had felt like a raw nerve, sensitive from his own orgasm, the primal taste, smell and rough movements pulling his mind apart much like Yuuri’s fingers had pulled his hair.

If it hadn’t been for Yuuri’s tears, he’d probably still be curled up on his thigh, pitying the years of his life he wasted doing things other than suck the other man’s cock. Yuuri – he’d never had anyone who was quite so… self-conscious before. Had it not been for the decidedly sexual throbbing that had raced through his entire body, he’d have melted into a puddle of Yuuri-loving goo once he realised just how much care the other man held for him.

He’d honestly been scared, worried that Victor hadn’t loved it, intensely. He wasn’t sure whether it was the feel of Yuuri’s cock in his throat or the man’s ‘I like you’ confession that he liked best. He felt a little shallow for not immediately picking the latter, but god, the thought of that same rough slide in his ass instead of his mouth… he roughly crossed his legs – even the towel wasn’t enough to hide his interest.

The man responsible for said interest was sitting a few inches away – a respectable distance, Yuuri had hissed when he’d tried to inch closer before, and he seemed entirely oblivious to his issue. Victor sighed – it seemed like he was forever fated to be desperate for an oblivious Yuuri.

Smirking to himself, he decided that if that would be how he died, he’d go a happy man.

Then, Yuuri turned and gave him a small smile, shy, his blush a little stronger than the heat of the water warranted, and just like that, wedding bells took the place of various sex positions in his mind. Yuuri could play him like a fiddle, manipulate him like a puppet on s string and the other man didn’t even know it.

Sighing deeply, he tilted his head back. “Are you okay? Do you want to get out? It’s no good if you get dizzy here.” A concerned Yuuri warned. “No, I’m fine. This is… fine.” “If you’re sure… Odds are, in a bit, there’ll be dinner?” He beamed. “More katsudon?”

Yuuri laughed. “Definitely! I’m having some too, tonight. Even if Minako will be mad tomorrow.” Victor grinned. “Tomorrow?” “Oh, she invited me to her studio. We haven’t danced together in so long…” Yuuri trailed off and Victor nodded. “Okay. What do you want me to do then? Come with you? Stay here?”

“Oh! Whatever you’d like. Coming with me will probably be boring… it’ll just be me and Minako dancing for a few hours.” “Sounds perfect.” Yuuri repeated that shy smile from earlier. “Then… do you want to go skating after that? The rink in Hasetsu belongs to my friends. Uh, the girl that named Vicchan?” 

Jealousy seared through him yet again but he shook it off. “That sounds great. I brought my skates, just in case.” Yuuri nodded eagerly. “I thought you’d probably want to train while we’re here. Did your coach mind you leaving?”

He winced a little – he hadn’t actually, technically, told Yakov he was taking a break at all… though Mila no doubt informed him, he’d been so eager to forget about how his ‘friend’ had treated him and Yuuri, he’d… forgotten. Oops.

“Ah, he’ll probably be a bit mad, but Yakov is always mad. That’s just what he does.” Yuuri chuckled. “Well, we could always record your skating and send him the footage, maybe?” Victor snorted. “We COULD but there’s no need. Yuuri, I’ve won four World Championships. I can skate by now. Yakov mostly just keeps me in line and motivated. I’ll be fine for a week or so on my own.”

The other man nodded. “Fair enough then. Are you looking forward to skating? You haven’t gone in a few days, right?” He thought about it for a moment. “Yes, I suppose. I do miss it a bit. I don’t get a lot of breaks .” Yuuri gently scooped up some water and let it run over his forehead and hair.

Victor forgot the rest of what he’d meant to say because WOW, Yuuri needed to gel his hair back properly some time.


	79. Chapter 79

Dinner was delicious – of course it was, with his mother cooking. Yuuri had MISSED her katsudon almost as much as he’d missed his family. Almost. With Vicchan resting his head on his thigh as they all sat around the table, and while almost-shovelling food into his mouth, Yuuri felt calmer and more at home than he had in a long time. He casually glanced over the edge of his bowl every now and again – Victor who had already finished his portion was laughing and drinking with his father. They were a few drinks in – not drunk but tipsy enough that the language barrier no longer mattered. The whole scene was incredibly domestic. His mother, across the table from him seemed to think so too. In a low voice, and in Japanese, she addressed him. “You look… happy, Yuuri.” 

“Mom…” “Is it because of Vicchan?” “I… I think so. We haven’t… it hasn’t been long but it’s good.” “Mh, I can see that. We don’t mind, you know. There are people who do but we would never judge. You two… well I hate to say it but you have GREAT taste in men, Yuuri.” He groaned quietly into his bowl. “Minako said so too.” His mother giggled.

“She told me about your Victor – about his sport. I can’t believe that you’d end up with a skater of all things…” “I named my DOG after him and I didn’t even know it!” She laughed heartily. “That you did. Does Yuuko know?” He sighed. “Not yet. I haven’t told her I’m here, actually. It’s… a bit awkward?”

“Oh Yuuri, I think Yuuko will be happy for you too.” “You think so?” “I’m sure of it.” “Nishigori…” “Ah, you don’t give him enough credit. He’s not a silly boy anymore. They have kids, you know.” His lips twitched up in a smile. “That’s right. The triplets… I’ve never actually met them, but I’ve seen photos.”

“Oh they’ve come by with them once or twice. Lovely kids. I’m sure they’ll love Victor too. I hear they’re already skaters!” He groaned quietly. “Oh god, if they’re like Yuuko when she was younger…” His mother laughed. “Your Vicchan won’t mind.” “Why are you so sure? What if he decides I’m too much trouble?”

His mother gave him an uncharacteristically serious look. “Yuuri… don’t worry about that. Your Vicchan, he looks at you like your father looks at me. When… when he thinks you can’t see him, watch him for a bit. You’ll see what I mean.” “Do you mean he…” “Ah, that’s between you too, my dear Yuuri, but I don’t think you have to worry about him losing interest. Will he be sleeping in your room?” Yuuri blushed and shook his head.

“My bed is too small…” “Ah well, then you can both sleep in the room Vicchan rented. What a clever boy!” “You don’t…mind?” His mother giggled. “Of course not dear! Just don’t disturb the other guests.” Yuuri nearly choked on his rice when his otherwise very proper mother implied… well, she wasn’t wrong.

He looked over at Victor again, surprised to find the man looking at him evenly. They smiled briefly and looked away, Victor nodding at something his father said, Yuuri intently studying Vicchan’s fur so that he’d have something to do.

“Mum?” “Hm?” “Do you need help with anything?” “Oh no, dear, you just relax. You already helped me earlier, after all. Just… relax and enjoy being home. Maybe you can walk Vicchan in a bit? It’s not dark yet.”

“Which one?” He blurted out without thinking, slapping a hand over his mouth in shock. His mother laughed. “Well, I think either will be sad if you leave them so why not take them both?” Hiding his face in his hands, Yuuri seriously considered just hiding in his room until it was time to fly home. A finger poked his side.

“You okay, Yuuri?” Victor, leaning over from his own seat, flushed from the sake, looked genuinely concerned. “I’m fine. Are you having fun?” “Yes! Your father is great!” He smiled. “Do you want to go to the beach in a bit?” “Wow! I love stuff like that!” He declared and immediately scrambled up, clumsily bowing to his father and stammering out a thank you in Japanese. His father laughed and waved him off – Yuuri found himself yanked up and after Victor moments later. He was led to one of the guest rooms – oddly enough, a place he hadn’t been very many times in his life. His mother had given Victor one of their nicest rooms, and all five of his suitcases sat lined up in a corner.

“We should get dressed, don’t you think?” Yuuri nodded – they were both wearing jinbei borrowed from the inn. He watched as Victor opened one of his suitcases and pulled out some clothes, only to freeze a moment later.

“Yuuri?” The other man asked, a little apprehensive. “What is it?” “You… didn’t pack any clothes, did you?” He blinked in confusion. “Of course I didn’t. You woke me up in the middle of the night and pushed me in a cab. I thought… I thought you packed stuff for me, maybe?” A pink flush spread across Victor’s cheeks.

“I… I forgot?” Yuuri gaped. “You… forgot? So, those four suitcases are JUST for you? For a WEEK?” He stared in disbelief as Victor blushed a little more. “I, well… I didn’t know what I’d need so I packed everything. That one is just skating stuff.” He pointed at one of the four. “That one has suits and formal wear, this one has everyday stuff and that one winter clothing. I wasn’t sure how the weather would be.”

Yuuri groaned. “Don’t you… aren’t there any clothes in your room?” He sighed. “Sure there are… clothes I wore when I was a teenager. I doubt they’ll fit me. Can I… can I borrow something from you?” Victor grinned. “Of course. I didn’t pack the girlfriend-trousers though…” Yuuri glared as best as he could, all the while trying not to laugh.

Those stupid pants were comfortable.

Twenty minutes later and dressed in one of Victor’s practice outfits – the tightest and therefore smallest clothes he had – they were headed out to the beach, a tiny poodle bouncing around them excitedly. It didn’t take long for Victor to reach for him, to lace their fingers together.

“Is this okay?” “Of course.” Yuuri assured him and squeezed his fingers. “Your family is really amazing, Yuuri.” “Thank you. They… they like you.” “Well, not your sister.” “Oh, Mari likes you fine. She’s just… Mari.” Victor grinned. “That’s good then. I wasn’t sure with her.”

“Oh, she’s always been like that. I love her but she can be… well.” Victor laughed. “You don’t have to explain. I love your family!” His mother’s words echoed in his mind, along with a question – did… Victor love him, too? A sudden bout of anxiety bubbled up in his chest and he turned towards the sunset over the ocean, no longer walking but simply standing a few feet from the water in the dry sand.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just… thank you for this trip, Victor. It’s the best gift I’ve ever received.” Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and he leaned back into Victor’s chest. “I’m glad you like it. I was worried… well, about a lot of things, actually.” “Me too. So, so many things.” He chuckled when Victor nuzzled his nose into his hair. “Are you still worried?” “Mh, not so much now.” “Me neither. It’s strange but we just kind of…” The older man trailed off but Yuuri understood him well enough. “We… fit?” “Yes. That’s exactly it. It’s scary how we are always on the same wave-length.”

Yuuri smiled at the sunset, a little glad that Victor couldn’t see his likely very sappy expression. “I think it’s wonderful.” He thought Victor mumbled a ‘me too’ into his hair before resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, but he wasn’t sure. It didn’t really matter.

They stood like that for a long while, Victor holding Yuuri, Yuuri leaning into him, the ocean gently moving with the wind, Vicchan bouncing around them eagerly, delighted to be out with his master. When Victor eventually released him, Yuuri felt a little cold – he could have stood there for another hour, just staring at the sky and the ocean like that.

“Let’s go back, Yuuri! I may be Russian but you must be getting cold.” Yuuri smiled. “In your arms, how could I be?” Victor looked absolutely shocked, a hand clutching his shirt over his heart and his mouth open a little, cheeks tinged pink.

“Yuuri, that’s… wow!” They both laughed as they made their way back to the inn, hand in hand.


	80. Chapter 80

Sleeping in one of the inn’s guest rooms with his boyfriend no less, was a surreal experience for Yuuri. He’d naturally followed the other man to his room when they had gotten back and Victor hadn’t so much as blinked when he’d awkwardly shrugged out of his shirt and had sat down on the futon next to Victor who had already stripped to a pair of sweatpants.

They shuffled into the futon, resting face to face, smiling at each other. “Did you have a good time today?” Victor asked, eventually. Yuuri just nodded, suddenly struck once again by how beautiful his lover was, silver hair spilling on the pillow above him, the low light of the moon making it almost glow in the dark, his blue eyes somehow still bright even in the almost darkness.

His breath hitched, and Victor obviously noticed. He smirked a little and moved closer, giving Yuuri every opportunity to pull back. He held still, waited for Victor to press their lips together. He didn’t have to wait long of course, their lips moving together, unhurried. When Victor’s hands reached for his hips and pulled, he gently stopped them.

“Hm?” “I don’t… I mean, I’m tired?” Victor blinked in surprise and then nodded. “Yeah, okay.” His hands stayed where they were though, occasionally squeezing his body as they once again kissed slowly. This time, Yuuri broke the kiss. “You don’t mind just this?” Victor chuckled and shifted lower on the bed, pressing his face against Yuuri’s chest, arms wrapping around his waist. “Yuuri… for the longest time I thought I’d never have you at all. I wouldn’t have minded even just being your friend. This… makes me very happy.”

Yuuri swallowed against a lump in his throat. “That’s… you were interested in me even then?” Victor snorted. “I have eyes, Yuuri. I wasn’t going to make a move though… not on a straight man. Did you know though, when I sent Mila a photo of you, she said she thought you were gay?” 

“She… I… what?” Victor giggled softly. “I wasn’t sure and didn’t want to ask. Mila normally has an excellent gaydar so I asked her advice. She declared you ‘100% gay’.” Yuuri shifted a little. “Did she… why?” “Never asked. At the time I was really happy because I thought you were playing for the same team as me. Phichit told me otherwise, thankfully before I made a fool of myself.”

“Does this… am I gay now?” For a moment, Victor didn’t react to his blurted question, then he started shaking with laughter. A little annoyed, Yuuri pulled away from him, putting a bit of distance between them. Victor shook his head. “Oh Yuuri… you never cease to surprise me. Sorry for laughing. No, you’re not gay now. You are whatever you want to be.”

“But… I can’t be straight with a male partner, can I?” Victor snorted. “Why not? Be whatever you want to be. Just… preferably, with me.” He didn’t resist when Victor pulled him close again. “Am I… bisexual, maybe?” He mused after a while. “Are you attracted to other men?” “Just you.” He admitted, a little self-conscious.

Victor wrinkled his nose against his chest, the sensation tickling a little. “Then… how about heteroflexible?” Yuuri snorted. “What’s that?” “Ah, a friend of mine once said he was probably homoflexible. He was joking about being a flexible homo, but there’s no reason it can’t mean… straight with a little wriggle-room?”

Yuuri considered it. “Are six feet of athletic Russian really ‘a little’ though?” This time, he expected Victor’s laughter. “If they are, would I be ‘a little’ gay? I don’t think so.” He had to agree. “This is… stupid, isn’t it?” Victor shrugged. “I’ll say it again – call yourself whatever you want. Straight or not. Don’t label yourself at all if you’d like. It’s up to you.”

He sighed. “That just… I feel like I’m old enough that I should know?” His fingers carded through Victor’s hair in a gesture of comfort – more for himself than for Victor, not that the other seemed to mind the touch. “It’s not a race. People change their mind all the time, or they develop as people. You’re thinking too hard.”

“Probably.” He agreed and sighed again. Victor teasingly licked his chest and Yuuri giggled a little. “What are you doing?” “Hm, distracting you. Is it working?” “You licking me is very distracting.” Yuuri teased, making Victor groan and press their bodies together a little more.

“No FAIR, Yuuri, reminding me of that. God, I feel like I can still feel you in my throat.” He winced a little. “Does it… does it still hurt?” “It never hurt in the first place. I just… it was supposed to be a compliment. I’m really not great at this whole cheering you up thing, am I?”

“You’re trying to… cheer me up?” “Well, I’m trying to improve your mood a little. It’s been a long day and it’s been a little all over the place, wouldn’t you say?” “Definitely. Still, you don’t have to try to do that.” “I don’t mind. If I can make you feel better, I’ll do it gladly.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms firmly around the skater, pressing him closer against the other. “Then… just stay by my side?” He requested, his voice small, the request more… heartfelt than he’d expected. When exactly had he started worrying so much about Victor losing interest in him anyway?

“As long as you want me.” Victor replied, his hold on Yuuri no less firm than Yuuri’s was on him.

‘Forever then.’ He didn’t say – they weren’t there yet, after all. Yuuri still tasted the words on his tongue as he fell asleep a little while later.


	81. Chapter 81

Waking up next to Yuuri Katsuki was the best thing to ever happen to him, he decided the next morning. It wasn’t the first time he’d done so, and it hopefully wouldn’t be the last, but god was it wonderful. He blinked awake lazily just in time to see Yuuri’s soft smile… then the other man rolled out of bed quietly.

Victor yawned. “Yuuri?” “Ah, you get some more sleep. I’m going for a run, that’s all.” “You sure? I can come along…” He mumbled, seriously hoping he wouldn’t actually have to do so. Yuuri seemed to sense his true feelings though, because a hand gently brushed down his arm.

“No, you rest. It’s fine.” He let his eyes drop closed again, vaguely listening to the shuffle of Yuuri getting dressed. Still, he couldn’t quite manage to get to sleep again, suddenly all alone in the bed, not even Makka there to keep him company.

Instead, he decided to roll out of bed too and get ready for the day. Getting dressed and wincing at the sight of his suitcases – HOW had he even forgotten to pack for Yuuri? – he ambled downstairs, mostly following the scent of food.

Yuuri’s mother was all too happy to make him breakfast, eagerly chatting to him about his time in Japan and their plans together. The language barrier wasn’t as much of an issue as he had expected. The Katsukis were genuine, kind and welcoming – not what he was used to, not like that. 

He was plenty used to getting special treatment, but not this kind, and he felt a little cheated for not having experienced it before – Yuuri was lucky. 

Victor was also beginning to understand why and how Yuuri had become the sweetheart that he was – nobody could grow up with caring, supportive parents like he had and come out of it anything other than kind. Well, except maybe Yuuri’s sister, but he suspected her prickly attitude was more show than anything else – he wasn’t blind to the kindness behind her rough words.

He was still contemplating this when Yuuri came back, barely out of breath and dressed in only mostly fitting exercise clothes. “Welcome back, Yuuri! Did you have a good run?” His boyfriend grinned happily. “It was fine! Enjoying breakfast?” “Mhm! Your family is lovely. Ready for the day?” 

“Absolutely. How far did you run?” “Oh, I do a six-mile circuit around the castle, usually.” Victor blinked. “You were barely gone for more than 30 minutes?” “Oh, is that so? Hm, my best time was a bit less than that but I’m not exactly in top shape at the moment.” He gaped a little – the other man’s stamina was… impressive to say the least.

Unbidden, his mind went down a different path – did it carry over? If their last time together was anything to go by… probably. He shivered in anticipation.

“Victor? Are you coming? It’s almost time to meet up with Minako.” “Of course.” Smiling as if he hadn’t spaced out, he obediently followed Yuuri upstairs and watched him dig around for a pair of dance shoes in his closet.

“These are a bit small, but they’ll do…” He decided, eventually. “Sorry I didn’t pack for you. I’ll happily buy you new ones. Anything you need.” Yuuri playfully glared. “You don’t have to do that, honestly. Besides, Minako may have a pair anyway.” “Alright then, if you’re sure…”

“Are you going to dance too?” Victor smiled weakly. “I think I’d rather just… watch? If you don’t mind?” Yuuri’s smile could have melted an iceberg. “Of course not. As long as you don’t get bored.” “Not a chance!”

Indeed, it wasn’t boring at all, watching Yuuri go through his stretches and then practice the moves Minako called. Minako… well, she turned into a completely different person in the studio. Instead of excitable and passionate, she was more… bossy.

The resemblance to Lilia was uncanny.

He wondered if all ballet teachers were like that, before remembering that he was in fact dating one, and that Yuuri was the exact opposite – gentle, quiet and encouraging. Also, sexy – unsurprisingly, watching him dance, stretch and bend with that focused look on his face was… doing things to Victor.

Though she didn’t say a word to him specifically, he didn’t miss the amused looks she shot him when he gasped at a particular move or motion. He didn’t even bother pretending to be embarrassed though – after all, she knew already.

By the time she called a break and joined him in the far corner of the room, a good few hours had passed. “Having fun watching Yuuri?” “Always. He’s so good!” “That he is. You don’t like ballet?” “Ah, not a lot. I trained under Lilia Baranovskaya for my skating, but that’s it.”

To his surprise, Minako laughed. “I know her. She’s very intense. We danced together ones, many years ago. She was a few years my senior and I was incredibly impressed by her talent.” “She is talented. And… scary.” Minako laughed. “All ballet teachers are.”

“Not my Yuuri!” Victor beamed at the woman, only noticing his slip-up when the woman snickered. “’Your’ Yuuri, huh?” He shrugged. “Well… he’s not scary, at least.” Minako glanced over at her student fondly. “No, he’s not. He’s always been… soft. Don’t make the mistake of underestimating him though. He hates losing and won’t hesitate to get you back for things.”

“Hm, I can see that. He’s very fair.” “That he is. You know, I didn’t think so at first, but you actually understand him pretty well.” Victor smiled. “Well, I’m trying to learn at the very least.” They both watched Yuuri take a drink from his water bottle. “Well, I wish you two the best of luck.” 

With that, he practically saw the woman switch back into teacher mode – a frightening transformation -and ushered a groaning Yuuri back to training. Victor stayed put, content to keep watching. He’d never get sick of watching Yuuri move, he decided.

When their eyes met via the mirror across the room, Victor felt like a schoolboy caught peeping, but Yuuri just smiled and kept moving, unbothered. Another hour of moments of eye contact, slightly sweaty ballet moves and very uncomfortable pants for Victor later, Yuuri announced that he was done.

The next step on their plan was the ice rink, so that Victor could get his own training done… ideally, while impressing Yuuri, of course. They walked back to the inn chatting about everything and nothing in order to pick up Victor’s skates and for Yuuri to take a proper shower.

Victor only just stopped himself from offering to join in – hours and hours of looking without being allowed to touch would do that to a man, he reasoned with himself.

It wasn’t far to the rink at all, and though it was smaller than the ones he was used to, it was well-kept and empty – perfect for practice. Ice time alone was always great. Even if he could call private practices whenever he wanted, really – enough gold medals and even Yakov stopped arguing – there was something pleasant about stepping into the empty hall that housed Hasetsu’s rink with Yuuri by his side.

They didn’t get much further than a few steps towards the rink though, before three figures leapt out and over – before Victor could react, Yuuri was laughingly cradling three young girls – identical save for their coat colours and hair styles – and speaking to them in rapid Japanese.

He got about five words in when one of them spotted him standing there and squealed something… at which point, suddenly HE was the one crowded by the small girls. It was… a little frightening, if he was perfectly honest.

Still, he knew fans when he saw them, so he put on his best media smile and waved at the girls. The flashes of their phones revealed he was right, at the very least – definitely fans. He broadened his smile and offered them an autograph.


	82. Chapter 82

Prying Yuuko’s children off of Victor was… difficult. He was surprised when they greeted him first – having never met them, one of them (Lutz?) informed him that Yuuko had shown them photos and spoke of him often. That was… sweet.

Their fawning over Victor and asking rapid-fire questions in Japanese was… not. Eventually, finally, Yuuko showed up as well, looking for her kids. She dropped the three pairs of skates she’d held at the sight of him and jumped him nearly as quickly as her daughters had – he reminded himself that he’d sort of forgot to tell her not only that he was in town, but also about… he glanced over.

Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuko’s reaction mirrored Minako’s quite well, except his friend was a little more… restrained in her response to the Russian. Getting her to surrender the rink was easy – it was closed for the day, he found out.

Perfect timing.

After asking Victor if he minded being filmed, and him responding he’d be honoured with a wink that seemed to be as much for Yuuri’s benefit as Yuuko’s, the man slipped on his skates, while his devoted audience sat in one of the stands next to the rink.

As always, Victor was… stunning on the ice and his mind almost automatically travelled back to the time they had gone skating with Phichit, to what had happened on the ice when they’d been alone… he shivered, trying to steer his mind back to safer topics.

In a low voice he caught Yuuko up with what was going on, leaving out the details, of course. She didn’t need to know about what a fool he’d made of himself and how often he’d done so. To say Yuuko was delighted would be an understatement. There were actual tears in her eyes when he told her about the Hermitage theatre – it was the only appropriate reaction, he thought.

He trailed off mid-sentence as he watched Victor skate the start of a routine he hadn’t seen before – the movements were mesmerising – each one deliberate and tightly controlled, giving him an air of mystery and sensuality. “You have great taste in men, Yuuri.”

He groaned. “You’re not the first one to tell me that. So… you’re not mad?” He had been a little concerned about her reaction – he was, after all, somehow, dating her childhood crush. Yuuko giggled. “Of course not, silly. I’m happy for you. You two look good standing next to each other.”

“I’m glad you don’t mind.” “I’m happily married, you know.” She nudged him with her elbow, and he laughed. “I know, I know! It’s just… well, this whole situation is so odd. We were friends for weeks before I found out who he was.” “Oh, that’s… well… did he mind?”

“No.” “Then it’s alright, isn’t it?” “Ah, I suppose.” “Are you happy?” He blinked at his friend, the looked back at Victor who was in the middle of spinning quickly enough that Yuuri could barely make out his form.

“He’s amazing, Yuuko. Gentle, kind, sweet, funny… and he actually likes me?” “Why do you make that sound like a question?” He pointed at Victor. “Yuuko! Look at him! He’s a world-class athlete! He’s gorgeous! I’m just… me.”

His old friend chuckled. “Well, you’re plenty handsome and not exactly a bad catch yourself. Why don’t you go and chat to your boyfriend some?” He smiled at the word boyfriend. “Oh, I don’t want to interrupt his training.”

Victor was in the middle of a series of jumps, each faster and higher than the last. Doubles and triples, Yuuri thought. “I think you should go and talk. He keeps… well, I think he’s trying to get your attention, actually.”

“Oh?” “Mhm. Call it a woman’s intuition.” Frowning in confusion, he nevertheless carefully moved past the triplet’s tripod camera and wandered to the side of the rink, oddly pleased when Victor was already skating over, arrived there before him, even.

“Hi there.” He greeted, flushing just a little. “Hi, Yuuri! Are you having fun chatting with Yuuko?” “Yes! I caught her up on, well, us. She supports it.” “That’s good. She’s… this is the girl you had a crush on?”

Oh.

He shook his head as fast as he could. “It’s not like that! I mean, it used to be, but I got over it a LONG time ago! Promise!” Victor smiled wryly. “I believe you. I’m just… well, I was hoping you’d watch me train.”

Flustered from the unexpected question, Yuuri said the first thing that came to mind. “You like being watched, huh?” Slapping his hands over his mouth, he was relieved that the Nishigori’s were out of earshot. Victor, however, had heard him just fine.

Yuuri didn’t miss the spark of interest in his stunning eyes as he leaned a little closer, elbows on the barrier of the rink. “Yuuuuri…” He purred and suddenly Yuuri felt like they were alone together, his hand snapping up to cup Victor’s cheek, thumb softly tracing his bottom lip.

Victor gasped, a tiny sound that made Yuuri wish they really were alone and oh, when had he started to feel like that? Tearing his eyes from Victor’s parted lips, he found that the spark of interest in his eyes had turned into something more smouldering.

Heat pooled in his gut and his hold on Victor tightened, the desire to press their lips – and bodies – together growing more and more overwhelming with every heartbeat between them. He could see Victor felt the same, his hands now clenched on the edge of the rink, leaning ever closer.

“Yuuri!” A loud voice boomed, and just like that the spell was broken and he pulled back. Turning towards the owner of the voice, he was only a little surprised when a heavy arm fell around his shoulders. “Hey, Nishigori! Nice to see you.”


	83. Chapter 83

“Ah, if it isn’t Hasetsu’s most famous export of the decade!” His loud friend boomed, making Yuuri smile – he hadn’t changed much, really. “So, Yuuri, who’s your friend?” He glanced back at Victor, his face almost expressionless as he watched him and Nishigori.

He switched to English. “This is… Victor Nikiforov. My boyfriend. Victor, this is Takeshi Nishigori.” Victor smiled – his media smile, not a real one – and waved at Nishigori. “Nice to meet you!”

After a moment of silence, Nishigori squinted at Victor. “I think… hm, my wife has a poster that looks JUST like you.” Yuuri groaned. “No not just like him, of him. This is… he’s a figure skater? Probably the best one.” He felt a little awkward saying so while Victor was listening, but what else was he supposed to say?

He very deliberately didn’t look at him.

“Wow! What a catch, ey? You be good to our Yuuri here, yeah?” Oddly touched by Nishigori’s protective tone – even if he was joking – he beamed. “Let’s go sit down, catch up. Victor’s practicing, yeah?” “I am. Have fun, Yuuri!”

With that, Victor pushed off towards the middle of the rink – he tried to gauge whether Victor was unhappy but couldn’t, Nishigori bodily dragging him away, back to Yuuko and the triplets. He let himself be led – he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to see his old bully-turned-good-friend again. The man’s enthusiasm for, well, everything, had always been a bit infectious.

They sat on the stands, a little below the girls and started chatting – they got only a few sentences in before three VERY angry triplets shushed them, not wanting them to spoil their video footage. Both of them snickering quietly, they turned to actually watch Victor.

Yuuri knew Nishigori didn’t have much of an interest in figure skating – never had, really. He still knew enough to be VERY impressed – Yuuri wasn’t really surprised. For all that he hadn’t recognised Victor when he met him, he knew nobody could be around Yuuko for any amount of time and NOT absorb knowledge about the sport… not to mention the equally skating obsessed triplets.

When Nishigori caught him looking at him, he gave him a broad grin. “Soooo, how exactly did you get that guy interested in you, Yuuri. I mean, no offense, but…” He pointed at Victor who had just landed a quad with less effort than it took for Yuuri to jump a double. “Honestly, I don’t know? I mean it just happened. We… clicked.”

To his surprise, his friend didn’t mock him, just gave him a smug look. “You know, most of us kind of always assumed you were gay.” Yuuri pulled his knees up to his chest, propping his feet up against the seat below him. “It’s not that I’m gay… it’s just him.”

Nishigori sighed heavily. “Well… can’t say I blame you. I suppose it doesn’t matter if you’re gay as long as you’re happy.” “I am. I really… am.” He smiled softly, letting all of the affection he felt for Victor show on his face for once – something he didn’t even allow in front of the man himself.

His friend chuckled. “’If it’s real, you’ll know.’” “Huh?” “That’s what my mother used to say. Sounds like you two… well, as long as you’re happy.” Unsure what to make of the strangely wise air his friend was putting on, Yuuri squinted at him.

“So, anyway, how’s St. Petersburg? Still enjoying it?” And the spell was broken. Grinning – and still quietly because of the triplets – Yuuri told him all about his experiences in the city – only half an hour later, when Nishigori was giving him the most annoyingly knowing look did he realise that most of what he’d been saying had involved Victor.

For once, thankfully, Nishigori didn’t tease him about it though. Instead, they settled down to watch Victor who seemed relatively unconcerned with his audience, save for a few stray glances towards Yuuri every now and again.

He made sure to smile warmly at the other man every time – it got him the most beaming smile in return, coupled with a flutter in his stomach that he refused to call butterflies.

‘If it’s real, you know.’, huh?

Well, Yuuri thought that maybe, probably, definitely… he knew.

The realisation didn’t feel as earth-shattering as he had expected, truth be told. Maybe because it wasn’t much of one at all – he HAD known, after all, and for quite a while, he’d just never really… allowed himself to think it properly.

Yuuri Katsuki was in love with Victor Nikiforov.

Wow.


	84. Chapter 84

Victor was a little amazed that even after the Nishigori family left about an hour or so into his practice, that Yuuri didn’t want to leave. He offered several times, said he wouldn’t have minded – and indeed, he wouldn’t have – if the other man didn’t want to stay and watch him do the same things over and over.

Yuuri stayed.

He prayed that Yakov never found out what having his lover there during training did for him though, because if he did, he’d probably chain the dancer to a chair and tell Victor to jump a quad axel… and he was dumb enough to try it too – for Yuuri.

He couldn’t help the looks, the glances, every now and again, just to check. Yuuri didn’t even play on his phone much, or anything, he just… watched. It made his skin itch a little, but in a good way – Yuuri hadn’t been far off with his earlier comment when he’d touched his cheek… Victor DID like feeling Yuuri’s eyes on him, liked it almost too much.

It had taken enormous concentration to not let himself get hard when they had stared at each other, the rest of the world momentarily not existing. Really, only reminding himself that there were CHILDREN present and the fact that he didn’t want to embarrass Yuuri that way had stopped it.

Now that they were alone… Victor wanted Yuuri.

For all that he really, really meant it when he’d said he was okay with what they had, sexually, moments like before made him WANT Yuuri. He wanted everything, all at once and forever. He slid to a stop in the middle of the ice, crooking his finger at Yuuri when the man tilted his head in confusion.

Yuuri grinned and scrambled up, happily bouncing down the stand and to the rink.

Victor was SO in love.

“Do they have practice skates in your size? Come skate with me!” “But Victor, aren’t you practising?” “Hm, I was. I can afford to goof off a little.” For a moment, he thought Yuuri would refuse… then his frown turned into a soft smile and he dashed off, calling “Be right back!” over his shoulder.

Indeed, it took him less than five minutes until he was leaning against the rink-side, checking his laces and then joining him on the ice. As always, Victor was impressed by the grace that he held as he did so, despite not being a skater himself.

He reached for Yuuri’s hand, gloved fingers meeting bare skin and pulled him into a mockery of a waltz position. For once, he was the one leading as they spun in wobbly circles, both grinning stupidly – well, Victor was. Yuuri’s grin was gorgeous.

On a whim, he bent him backwards, almost dipping him, except without pulling out the support of his legs under him. Yuuri allowed it, their fronts pressed together, clasped fingers stretched out, his other hand softly cradling Yuuri’s back.

How was the Yuuri even real?

When Yuuri straightened up again, Victor wasn’t even surprised when he leaned up for a kiss because he had long ago accepted that Yuuri was magic and thus knew exactly what Victor needed. The kiss was gentle, unhurried and slow, a complete counterpoint to the parts of Victor that were practically begging him to tear off their clothes and make it so neither of them could walk for a few days.

He silenced that need within him, both hands low on Yuuri’s hips, thumbs tracing circles on the fabric of his pants.

“Do you want to go out for dinner and drinks tonight?” Yuuri asked him, dragging him from the filthy images his brain was practically drowning him in. “If you’d like. I’m happy staying at the inn.” “Are you sure? I don’t want you to get bored.”

“Ah, your mother is an excellent cook, your family is lovely… and it’s where our bed is. Why are we even away from there now?” Yuuri grinned, a spark of arousal in his eyes and Victor shivered. “Something to do with our careers, I think? Training?” "Doesn't ring a bell, sorry." He pouted, pleased when Yuuri leaned up and bit his bottom lip, gently, teasingly.

Victor moaned, half-expecting Yuuri to deepen the kiss, praying for it, actually.

He didn’t. Instead, he pushed back a little, separating them. Victor was confused – had he done something? 

“I think we should go back to the inn, actually. If… you’re done with training?"

Oh was he ever. Not like he could skate in his state anyway.


	85. Chapter 85

Yuuri’s heart was beating like crazy as he stood in Hasetsu’s sole pharmacy, facemask firmly in place and wearing a too-big coat. He felt like a complete idiot for what he was doing but after how Victor had looked at him as they’d stepped off the ice… GOD he wanted that man.

So, there he was, staring at the condom and lube corner of the shop. It was small – of COURSE it was, it was in Hasetsu, but there was still more choice than expected. One of each kind would have been Yuuri’s comfort zone because then at least he’d have known what to buy. As it was, he stood there, wondering what sort of lube they would need – was there a difference? Was there a special kind of condom?

He was trying to surprise Victor so he couldn’t well ask for advice, and even he knew better than to try and google something like that in public on his phone. So, he had to go with his gut, really. He picked a brand of condoms he was familiar with and a bottle of lube that was, apparently, chocolate-flavoured. They both liked chocolate. That was… well, it was as good a pick as any.

After some consideration, he also picked up a smaller bottle of plain lube, just in case Victor didn’t like chocolate lube. Doubts crept in again – why was the amazing Russian even with someone that didn’t even know how to properly buy something like that?

He let those doubts torment him all the way home, little bag shamefully tucked in his backpack.

The sight he came back to wiped those doubts from his mind in a heartbeat. Victor was sitting in the family room with his parents and the suitcase they’d bought at the airport, the one filled with the countless things Victor had bought in duty free.

He shuddered at the memory of being used as a human shopping cart while Victor probably spent more money than he made in a year. Vicchan was settled against Victor’s legs, nose buried against his thigh, little body curled between him and the table-legs.

It was so, so domestic and he had to fight the urge to take a picture – or a video, he thought when in perfect sync, Victor and Vicchan turned their heads towards him and greeted him with a smile – well, a doggy smile, in the case of Vicchan, but still.

Both of them also scrambled up to come greet him at the door, much to the apparent amusement of his family. He ruffled Vicchan’s fur and quickly squeezed Victor’s fingers as a greeting before settling down at the table with them, Vicchan cuddled between their knees this time.

So what if they were sitting a little closer than necessary?

“It’s good you’re back, actually, I was about to hand out the gifts I got your family!” Victor declared, only to be met with four identical expressions of surprise – Yuuri hadn’t known he’d even bought any?

Victor opened the suitcase and started digging through it, until he found what he was looking for, a black and white shopping back. Yuuri gulped when the Armani-labelled bag was thrust into his hands, closely followed by a Versace and Gucci bag each, and then one with a label he didn’t even recognise… except there was more. Two more were piled on until Yuuri could barely see past the stack of them anymore.

When Victor tossed one last one on top, the whole construct collapsed, bags tumbling halfway across the table. “Yuuuuuri! Why didn’t you hold them?” Victor admonished as he neatly stacked them on the table, one by one. When he could finally see his family again over the bags – all three of them staring in mute horror, Victor reached for the first bag.

Versace. Oh god. “This one is for Mama Katsuki!” Victor proclaimed and took a small gift-wrapped box from the bag. His mother looked absolutely shocked as she accepted it and mumbled a thank-you, in Japanese. The entire family – Yuuri included – looked as she carefully unwrapped the gift box and pulled out what was within – a watch. It was gorgeous and Yuuri didn’t need to look it up to know that it had to cost at least a grand – US dollars, that is.

His mother whimpered in shock, shaky fingers sliding on the delicate-looking gold watch. To be fair, it looked really good on her – even Yuuri could see that much and his knowledge of women’s jewellery was limited to buying his exes things they ‘subtly’ pointed out in shops.

Victor was wrapped into a tight hug by his mother, laughing in delight, once she was done staring at the watch, while Yuuri just sat there, helpless – how had he gotten lucky enough to find someone as precious as Victor?

As extra as Victor, he amended when Victor reached for the next bag – Armani – and declared it was for Yuuri’s father. He handed him the entire bag and his father pulled out several boxes – that bag HAD been heavier. With his mother busy admiring her watch still, it was up to Yuuri and Mari to stare as his father opened the first box.

It was a pen set – stunning, in silver, with several different tips… calligraphy, Yuuri realised, staring in awe at Victor. It was a spectacular AND culturally appropriate gift – how had he even KNOWN? The man himself was just beaming happily as Yuuri’s dad reached for the next box. It contained a flask – the metal kind that you could easily conceal in clothing. That absolutely delighted his father, of course.

The third and last box contained a tie and tie-clip – his father didn’t exactly wear those very much, but then Victor had no way of knowing that. For the second time, Victor found himself wrapped into a hug – Yuuri would have to explain, later, how big of a deal that was in his family, just how many brownie points Victor had bought himself by being thoughtful as well as way over the top.

The last one left was his sister – Yuuri frowned a little – she wouldn’t like the kind of feminine gifts typically given to women, he knew. She didn’t wear makeup, had a watch and didn’t care for handbags – that was what he’d seen Victor look at, in the shops… but then again, the whole experience had been so disorienting, he wouldn’t have been surprised if they’d walked through a zoo without him noticing.

The bag Victor reached for was heavy – heavier than the others had been. Victor held it out to a slightly suspicious-looking Mari who still peered inside with unbridled curiosity. She pulled out…

Yuuri laughed, he couldn’t help it. Victor had to have some kind of magical guessing ability, because how else would he know to buy his sister alcohol instead of girly gifts? Yuuri didn’t remember telling him too much about her.

The only problem was… there was nearly half a dozen bags left. He nudged Victor’s elbow. “Who are these for?” Victor beamed and snatched up a Gucci bag. “This is for Minako – it’s a necklace.” He pointed at the other bags still sitting there. “I have a bracelet for Yuuko and another tie and tie-clip for Nishigori. I didn’t get anything for the triplets… hm, will that be a problem?”

Awed that he would get gifts for people not part of his family AT ALL, Yuuri shook his head. “Uh, just… you could sign something for them. They love you.” Victor nodded, a serious expression on his face. “I can do that… or overnight something, maybe?” He shook his head. “No! No! Please don’t spend any more money!” His family exchanged a glance.

“We really appreciate all of this, Victor.” His father said. “Yes, Vicchan! This is the prettiest watch I’ve ever had! I really love it!” His mother added. Even his sister… okay, it had been a while since he’d seen her smile like that.

Victor was some kind of mind-reader, surely? A magician of sorts? He felt the weird urge to check the sky for flying pigs. “I mean, if you want to buy me more top shelf booze I won’t say no but you didn’t have to do any of this, you know?” Ah, that was more like Mari.

“Nonsense!” Victor’s smile brightened to near blinding proportions. “Of course I had to! You’re all Yuuri’s family!”

He had to choke back a few tears, quickly excusing himself so nobody would see. He knew his parents at least had, but he still stood in the darkened hallway, trying very, very hard not to cry – no success.

It was a stupid reason to cry – who cried because their boyfriend was just TOO SWEET? Exactly. Furiously wiping at his cheeks, he tried to get it to stop when gentle arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind and a chin settled on his shoulder. He hadn’t even heard Victor approach.

“…Yuuri?”


	86. Chapter 86

He allowed himself to lean into the embrace, glad that Victor couldn’t see his face.

“I’m sorry. It’s nothing. It’s stupid.” Victor pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. “It’s not stupid. Did I… did I do something? Were the gifts no good? Did I overdo it? A cultural thing?” He shook his head.

“N-No! You didn’t do anything. The gifts… the stationary is actually a really great gift. The alcohol too. It’s more… just… how do I even deserve someone like you?”

To his surprise, the man behind him practically surges forward, a soft chuckle barely audible. “Oh good, I thought I messed up again. Yuuri… you deserve all the good things in the world.” “But, Victor, those gifts… they must have cost thousands of dollars!” He could feel Victor shrug.

“Trust me, money isn’t an issue. Do you know the kind of prize money I get for something like a grand prix win? Over a quarter of a million dollars and that’s without sponsor money and such.” “But still! You shouldn’t just waste it like that!”

“Ah, if it’s you, it’s not wasted!” Yuuri tore free, turned around and glared at Victor. The other man seemed confused.

Well, good.

“No! This… I don’t want this to be like THAT!” “Like… what?” “Like… like I’m with you because you spend money on me. I don’t like it. The plane tickets… I can accept that as a gift, and getting my family things is nice but I don’t like it when you spend that much. I thought you bought all that stuff for YOU!”

Victor blinked, the flutter of his eyelids barely visible in the darkened corridor. “You thought… I bought women’s jewellery for myself?” Yuuri blushed scarlet. “Well… I wasn’t looking what you bought. Besides! It could have been for Mila or… something. Either way though-“ 

Victor crossed his arms. “So it’s okay to buy expensive gifts but not for people I meet through you? That… doesn’t make sense.”

It didn’t, did it?

Yuuri grit his teeth. “Victor… I’m not… I genuinely don’t like it when you spend money like that. This… I just, it makes me uncomfortable.” For an equally uncomfortable moment, neither of them said anything, then Victor sighed.

“Okay. I’ll stop. I was… I did it because I thought it would make you happy. The men I’ve dated before… it made THEM happy. I’m sorry it did the opposite for you.” “No, it’s… it’s fine. I’m not mad. Just… Vitya, if you want to make me happy, all you have to do is… be around? It makes me happy when we spend time together. That’s… all I want.”

He was swept up in a crushing hug, Victor genuinely stopping him from breathing as he pulled them together. He could sense the raw emotion in the other man, let himself get caught up in it too. “Yuuri… I’m so happy I met you.”

“Yeah… Vitya… me too.” 

The words he really wanted to say were something else entirely, burning in the back of his throat, almost forcing their way out… it was neither the time nor the place though. Realising that he was in love with the man that was STILL trying to crush him was one thing, doing something about it, or even revealing it, that was another matter entirely.

He wriggled free enough that he could breathe and wrap his arms around Victor too. Their hug was on the cusp of turning from something comforting to something arousing, Victor’s fingers on his back, clenching his shirt.

Victor’s phone started vibrating in his pocket, the sudden motion uncomfortable against his hipbone. With a murmured apology, Victor released him. “Ah… it’s Yakov. Sorry, Yuuri, I need to take this.” “Don’t worry. Come downstairs when you want to have dinner? I’ll help my mom cook.”

The older man pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

By the time he was walking up the stairs, Yuuri could already hear what sounded like angry Russian – then again, the language had a tendency to sound that way anyway. Shrugging it off, he went to ask his mother if they could start dinner – to his absolute delight, his entire family was posing for a selfie with their gifts – he’d never seen ANY of them try to take one before.

Victor really was amazing.


	87. Chapter 87

He had been waiting for the call, really – it was only a matter of time before his coach got in touch really. He’d done his level best to ignore what he’d left behind in Russia – the uncomfortable situation with Mila, the hasty departure and out-right selfish break he took from the rink.

Accepting the call, he was glad Yuuri didn’t speak Russian, because no doubt the conversation would be… unpleasant. “Hello, Yakov!” He greeted the other man – what else was he supposed to do?

“Are you seriously out of the country? I thought you were just sulking or something, like you do sometimes but did you SERIOUSLY run away? You’re A GROWN MAN! You can’t afford to skip out on training at your age! You’re already near the end of your career.”

“I’m aware, Yakov. I didn’t run away from training. I’m in Japan, with access to a rink. I spent nearly four hours training today, just like normal. I even attended a dance class this morning.” Only technically not a lie, but Yakov didn’t know that, did he?

“So? I’m your COACH! You’re supposed to skate with me so I can tell you what to work on!” He sighed. “Yakov… you said it yourself, I am near the end of my career. I KNOW how to skate by now. It’s off-season, I needed to be away.”

“Oh? And the reason for away…?” “Does it matter?” Yakov was silent for a few moments. “You’re actively endangering your career, Vitya. I know you’re having this fling and I’m happy for you, Vitya, I really am, but you can’t neglect your duties over it.”

“I’m coming back in a WEEK, Yakov! Stop acting like I’m falling off the face of the earth for a year!” Yakov barked a not-at-all amused laugh. “What if you hurt yourself? We are getting close to pre-season and you’re already signed up for most competitions.” “I could hurt myself here or there, Yakov, and you know it. Why are you being like this?”

Another awkward pause. “Because, Vitya, I’m concerned. Mila says you barely know this boy.” He felt anger rise up again – Mila again? “I’ve known him for months. Mila is… both of you, it’s not your concern.” “But we ARE concerned!” “Oh? I’m happier than I’ve been in a decade, Yakov. It’s not fair that you’re trying to interfere like this.”

He could practically hear his coach deflate. “Is that true, Vitya? It’s not just… a fling?” His own anger fading just as quickly, Victor shook his head, despite Yakov being unable to see him. “It’s not. He… makes me happy. He’s wonderful, honestly.” “Mila says he likes women. Don’t get your heart broken, boy.”

“MILA needs to mind her own business! She tried to HIT on Yuuri, in my presence, to see how he’d react.” “…How did he react?” Victor laughed breathlessly. “Didn’t notice she was flirting. I got upset though and slammed the door in his face because of it and you know what he did? He came to me to apologise. HIM. Apologise to ME. Yakov… he’s wonderful. Really.”

His coach muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I’m too old to play relationship advisor.’. Victor ignored it, it wasn’t for him anyway. “Well, Victor… how sure are you of him?” He took a deep breath, the words strangely more difficult to say to his old coach than they would have been to anyone else. “I would marry him on the spot if he agreed. I’ve just met his family, and they are wonderful too! He’s an athlete. He gets it. He loves poodles. He HAS a poodle. Yakov, he didn’t know who I was until his friend told him I was famous.”

“He sounds… interesting.” That was surprisingly high praise from Yakov. “He teaches ballet at the academy. I’ve seen him teach. He’s warm, encouraging… Yakov, I couldn’t be happier.” The man groaned. “Alright, fine, he’s a great partner but Vitya, the point stands – you CAN’T just run away from work like it’s nothing.”

“I’m NOT. I’m training.” “I’ll be the judge of that when you get back. How many quads did you train?” “I didn’t keep count. At least five of each, plus triples and even a few doubles.” “SOUNDS fine, but if you come back and you slacked off, I’m going to tighten your training schedule so much you’ll be having your lunch on the ice.”  
He grinned despite himself. “Got it.” “Good. And Vitya?” “Hm?” “Introduce the boy to me sometime. He’s the one you threaten Britney Spears for, yes?” Snickering quietly because he’d forgotten all about that, he sat down on Yuuri’s bed – he’d automatically wandered into his room to have his call.

“That’s right.” “Well, as long as he doesn’t interfere with your skating, I approve. You’ve been… well, the last few weeks, you changed a little. It’s good to know the reason.” Yakov didn’t bother with a greeting before hanging up.

Stretching out on Yuuri’s childhood bed, he stared up at the ceiling. The call with Yakov had… not upset him per se, but it left him feeling oddly raw – he had no better words for it. Glancing at his phone, he hovered over Mila’s contact – a small part of him wanted to block her and not talk to her again, another part wanted to call and yell.

He settled for a happy medium and dialled. It didn’t take long for her to pick up. “Victor? Oh, Victor, I’m so glad you called, I’ve been waiting to hear from you. I was really worried when Yakov said you just up and left – was it because of me?”

He said nothing for a few moments, then sighed. “In part. Large part, actually. But… I left for Japan so I could meet Yuuri’s family.” “You’re still with him?” “Of course. What did you expect?” “No! Nothing! I didn’t mean it like that! I’m actually… happy. For you, I mean. I was… honestly, I know I shouldn’t have tried to meddle.”

“You shouldn’t have.” He agreed. Mila paused and sighed. “I know. Look… I was just worried. For you. Falling for a straight guy younger than you… Victor, we’re your friends. I never meant to… hurt your feelings.” He wasn’t in the mood to forgive her just yet.

“Well, you did.” “I know.” “I’m going to be back in about a week. We’ll talk then.” “Oh, so… you really ARE coming back?” “Of course I am.” Mila sighed in apparent relief. “Oh, I’m glad to hear that! I was a touch worried that, well, that you wouldn’t. We all were. This whole thing got a bit… crazy.”

Well, she wasn’t wrong.

“I need time, Mila. We’ll talk when I get back, yes?” She chuckled. “Yes, that sounds good. I’ll… if you want, I’ll apologise to Yuuri too. I treated him badly too.” Victor laughed. “No need, I don’t think he’s mad. He actually defended you a bit.” An almost awkwardly long silence fell between them.

“I got it all wrong, huh?” “I’ll say. Yuuri is fantastic.” “Good luck, Vitya.”

Taking a page from Yakov’s book, he ended the call without a greeting and returned to staring at the ceiling. He knew he’d forgive Mila, of course – technically speaking, nothing happened, after all… but he wasn’t quite there yet. Rolling over, he stood, suddenly keen to… not be alone.

He slid the door open just as Yuuri tried to do the same from the other side.

“Uh… Dinner? Is everything okay?”

“Absolutely. I’m starving!”


	88. Chapter 88

Dinner was… well, it was fine, really. Victor was acting almost normal. Almost. His family couldn’t tell, but Yuuri could – something was a little off. He kept watch on Victor as they ate – his mother had insisted on making him an extra-large serving of katsudon, which, despite the portion size, Victor wolfed down practically without chewing.

He wasted no time in dragging Victor back to his room though, once they were done – he wanted to know what was wrong. He didn’t get around to asking though, because not unlike before, as soon as the door slid closed, Victor draped himself all around him.

It was different though – there was nothing sexual about the way Victor was holding him. Yuuri automatically put his… plans to rest. “Do you want to go to bed?” He asked, his voice soft. “Don’t you want to go soak in the baths? It’s early.”

“Ah no, laying down is fine.” They shuffled into the futon, Victor wrapping himself around him. Yuuri idly traced patterns on Victor’s arm, hoping the man would tell him what was wrong eventually.

When nothing came, he decided to push a little. “Is… everything alright?” “Why do you ask?” “I don’t know, you seemed a little off.” Victor chuckled. “I spoke to Yakov and Mila.” “Is something wrong?” “Not… really. Yakov isn’t happy with me but that’s normal. Mila… well, she and I didn’t part on good terms. She apologised and now it’s just…”

He broke off, clearly searching for words. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Yuuri assured him.

Victor smiled weakly. “Okay. It’s not something I can put into words… It feels like I was waiting for something big to happen and… it didn’t? I mean, Yakov isn’t so mad I left anymore, and Mila and I will be fine… so I feel like I was worried for nothing.”

Yuuri pulled Victor closer. “I know what you mean. It’s like my stage-fright. I know I can dance but then and there I’m scared. Afterwards, when it’s all done… well, I feel stupid for worrying.” Victor sighed deeply. “Yes. It’s like that. How do you… make it stop?”

He wrapped himself more tightly around him. “Wait it out. It’ll pass.” “Hm, sorry I ruined your evening.” He pulled back a little and gave Victor an incredulous look. “Oh yes, an evening wrapped around my too-beautiful-for-words lover in bed, terrible.”

He was so relieved when something like recognition flashed through Victor’s eyes – it was almost the same thing Victor had told him once, to cheer him up when he had been worried about what had happened between them. "Yuuuuri! No fair using my own lines against me like that!" He grinned. "Did it work?" "Hm, a little?" "Then I regret nothing."

Victor surprised him by cradling the back of his head and drawing him into a kiss, all awkward angles and noses brushing.

They fell asleep wrapped up like that, too warm and with elbows and knees in awkward places. Yuuri loved every minute of it, and going by his sleepy smile and relaxed body, Victor felt the same.


	89. Chapter 89

Not for the first time since they started sleeping together, Victor woke up in a slightly compromising situation – somehow, during the night, they had moved around so that he was once again laying flush against Yuuri’s chest, his erection brushing against Victor’s ass. One of Yuuri’s hands was possessively placed on his thigh, the other one curled under him, holding him in place. Still pleasantly fuzzy from sleep, he ground his hips back, pleased when even asleep, Yuuri responded by rubbing forward, sending sparks dancing through him like every other time they'd been in that position.

When he felt Yuuri’s arms tighten on him, one hand sliding from his thigh to his hip, and Yuuri ground forward while placing a kiss on his shoulder, Victor shuddered. “Good morning, Vitya.” Like always, the nickname made his heart clench. “Good morning, Yuuri. Did you sleep well?”

Yuuri snapped his hips forwards again – was that the same man that had cried because he was worried he might not like being with Victor sexually not long ago? It didn’t feel like it. “Very. You?” “Mh, me too. Waking up is even nicer though.” Another deliberate grind and Victor had to fight down a moan – how could Yuuri do that to him with just a few short moves?

He knew the answer, of course, he thought, as he arched his back and ground back, meeting Yuuri’s movements – he had spent the majority of the previous day being turned on by Yuuri. First the dance lessons, then Yuuri’s eyes on him when he had skated…

Yuuri gently bit down on his shoulder and his mind went white with pleasure – he was embarrassingly close again, already, from so little. He thought back to the day before again – Yuuri dancing, Yuuri kissing him on the ice, Yuuri watching him with eyes that promised everything… Yuuri crying. Victor’s phone call.

Shit.

He froze, his memory suddenly clearing, arousal replaced with that same unpleasant feeling he’d had before they had fallen asleep. All of a sudden, he wasn’t so keen on continuing anymore – and somehow, perfect, beautiful Yuuri knew. 

He stilled too, pulling back a little and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. “Are you okay?” “Uh… yes? I just remembered yesterday and was a little… it’s nothing.” He squirmed around until he was facing Yuuri, delighted that the other man had marks from the folds of the pillow on his cheek. It was adorable.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” He offered, hands already sneaking down – after all, just because he wasn’t in the mood didn’t mean he couldn’t help Yuuri out.

His wrists were snatched up at lightning speed, belying the sleepy expression the other man still showed on his face. “No, Vitya. If you’re not in the mood, there’d be no point. I want both of us to enjoy it.” Yuuri released his wrists from their hold and Victor was fairly certain he was melting – melting into a puddle of awed goo.

“Yuuri…” “None of that now. I’ll happily be with you when you actually feel like it, but until then… well, I spent a lot of time soaking in the onsen as a teenager? Want to join me?” Of course he did.

Both of them pulled on robes and hurried downstairs into the bath, hunched over a little, in case they ran into someone. Thankfully, they did not. Indeed, stepping into the hot water laid to rest their shared issue quite quickly - the water was simply too hot. Soon enough, they were sitting back in the rocks, a tiny bit closer than they technically needed to be – courtesy of Yuuri for once, not him.

Victor was contemplating if maybe he was still dreaming when Yuuri casually brushed a finger town his shoulder and left arm. “Ne, Victor?” “Hm?” “Since we’re alone… there is something I’d like to talk about? Maybe?”

“Hm?” He turned his attention towards Yuuri, wondering what they needed to be alone to talk about. Yuuri met his gaze head-on, brown eyes filled with more, well, life than he was used to so early in the morning. Yuuri's night owl tendencies made him positively zombie-like in the mornings.

“I’d like to talk about us having sex.”

Oh.

Well.

“Okay. I see. Uhm… what did you want to… discuss?” Did Yuuri have questions? Did he decide he wasn’t interested in trying? Victor gulped, suddenly a little worried.

“Yesterday… when I went out to get myself a drink after your practice?” “Uh… yes?” “Well, I bought some stuff.”

Victor was confused. Stuff? What had Yuuri bought? He’d been a little confused when Yuuri had turned down his offer to come with him, had been touched when he’d said Victor should relax after practice and hadnt thought much of his trip to the store. 

Yuuri’s flush seemed to be a little darker than the bath justified.

“I bought condoms and lube.” 

Oh.

His own blush was probably worse than Yuuri’s, he thought, as he let those words sink in. Yuuri had bought… which meant… Yuuri wanted to. He forced himself to take a breath, his lungs suddenly almost unwilling to take in air, chest tight and mind racing.

Yuuri wanted to… with him.

“I… see. That’s… great?” “S-Should I not have?” “No! I mean, no, it’s fine. I just… I didn’t expect it. I didn’t think you’d be… ready?” Yuuri’s eyes blinked up at him – when had the man gotten so close?

“Are… are you not ready? I don’t… I just wanted to be prepared, that’s all.” He groaned quietly. “Yuuri, I’ve been ready since the first time you kissed me. It’s not that. I just… are you sure?” ‘You weren’t last time.’, he didn’t add because he could see it there in Yuuri’s eyes, that the other remembered.

“This time… absolutely. I just think we should… talk about it first? I mean, I know the mechanics of it, but…” This time, Victor actually whimpered. “Victor?” “I’m sorry, just… calling it mechanics is a little…”

Yuuri blushed. “Sorry. What, uh… what should I call it?”

Put off-centre as he was, he couldn’t help tease the other a bit, wanting to even the playing ground. “How about fucking? Since that's what we’ll be doing?” The squawk and splash as Yuuri put more distance between them was oddly rewarding, easing the tension just a bit.

He tipped his head back and laughed, loud enough that he very nearly missed the annoyed huff Yuuri gave. He had just enough time to look back over to his lover before Yuuri leaned closer again, mere inches between their faces, brown eyes filled with determination.

Oh no.

“Fine then. Victor Nikiforov, I would very much like to fuck you. In my bed or yours, Japan or Russia, doesn’t matter. How about it?”

He really needed to stop underestimating his Yuuri he thought, as, despite the excessive heat of the water, his body responded eagerly to the words, his mind filled with a jumbled mess of thoughts, almost all of which had something to do with exactly what Yuuri was suggesting. He’d half expected Yuuri to lose his steam and back off, but he held still, inches away. Victor licked his suddenly dry lips.

“Well?” Yuuri asked when he said nothing.

“I… I… yes please? Very please?”

A few seconds and a very confused blink later, it was Yuuri’s turn to throw his head back, howling with laughter. Victor groaned in shame and sank lower in the water.

Very please? What even was WRONG with him?

He didn’t figure out an answer beyond the obvious ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ for the rest of the day, despite his valiant attempts to think of something, ANYTHING else… though he did spend an extraordinary amount of time with a hard-on that day – either he’d randomly remember Yuuri’s bold words or he’d catch his eyes at just the right moment – was he imagining the look of promise there every time they caught each other's gaze? Surely not? 

At one point, Yuuri helped his father carry some boxes, and somehow, delightfully sweaty Yuuri, muscles bulging under the strain of the weight, still found the time to wink at him – he’d have been offended that Yuuri stole his signature wink, but he was too busy biting his lip to keep down a whimper to really care. Practically the entire day was pure TORTURE.

Evening couldn’t come fast enough.


	90. Chapter 90

Evening could NOT come fast enough, Yuuri decided as for the umpteenth time his attempts to flirt were interrupted. First, it was Mari, asking him to help clean upstairs, then his mother with the washing, and finally his father needed help carrying boxes of fish.

NOTHING was less sexy than the stench of fish. He’d had a plan, goddammit, born the second Victor Nikiforov, world-famous playboy, had uttered the words ‘very please’ at his improvised attempt to fluster the man. It had worked, oh how it had worked. He’d wanted to do it again IMMEDIATELY.

Except just about everything had conspired against it. He’d hoped… well he’d hoped he’d be able to distract Victor, cheer him up, get him into the mood, maybe. Seeing him as down as he had been… Yuuri wanted to help, and the way he had reacted in the bath…

Well, it didn’t matter since the ‘sexiest’ thing he’d managed all day was a single wink at the other man. When they finally, after a hellishly long day, retreated to Victor’s room, Yuuri was disappointed – he knew he could have done better, would do better at seducing Victor.

At least that’s what he thought until Victor practically tackled him to the futon, both hands already carding through Yuuri’s hair, kissing him with so much hunger it nearly took his breath away.

Oh.

He could work with that.

Almost automatically, his hands guided Victor’s hips lower, against his own, the taller man flush against him. They both liked it, if Victor’s whimper was anything to go by. He was slowly getting addicted to the noises Victor made – the involuntary, desperate whines and moans that sometimes escaped him. Yuuri held him tightly and rolled them both over so that he was on top, Victor pressed down into the futon. 

It had to be criminal, the way he arched up into him with a laugh, barely even breaking their kiss for it.

When Victor spread his thighs, his hand moved automatically, fingers brushing from the other's knee to his thigh, up higher to where his ass met his thigh, all soft skin and solid muscle. Victor shuddered, the motion making him dig his fingers in harder, pleased when he got yet another whine for it.

The skater broke their kiss, panting, face flushed. “Yuuri… clothes?” He nodded, eagerly tearing his own off, practically throwing them away. Victor wasn’t any better, shirt flung into a corner, pants into another. Then Yuuri blanketed him with his body again, bare skin on bare skin and it felt heavenly.

When he pulled away next, he did so reluctantly. Victor looked so beautiful, flushed, eyes glazed over with lust. His flush spread to his chest and he traced the outline with a finger, pleased when Victor shuddered again.

“So-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Victor interrupted him. “Yes, so, so much yes. How do you want me?” ‘Every way, any way’, he wanted to blurt out but stopped himself. “I was… well, let me get…”

He scrambled up, over to his backpack, yanking out the bag of things he’d bought. Half-stumbling back, he sank to his knees on the futon just as Victor leaned up and reached for the bag. They met in a kiss, bag dropping to the floor forgotten for a few moments.

His fingers carded through silver hair on their own account, nails running over his scalp – he still couldn’t believe how much it turned him on that Victor liked him playing with his hair. Just for fun, he tugged a little, tilting Victor’s head back. He took the opportunity to press the biting kisses the other preferred on his neck, a little lower – not enough to mark, just enough to sting.

He was rewarded with a strangled whine that reminded him that there were other things to do, to want. With a final peck to Victor’s neck, he pulled back and dug through the bag. He tossed the box of condoms to Victor who barely glanced at them before setting them down. Next were the two bottles of lube – he handed them over before realising that Victor couldn’t read the writing on them.

He snatched them back. “Uh, this one is just plain, and that one… uh, it’s chocolate-flavoured?” Victor practically purred. “You’re going to be the death of me, Yuuuri!” He laughed happily, dropping both bottles. “So, I did good?” Victor nodded into their next kiss.

“Mhm… they’re water-based, right?” “Huh?” Victor was nibbling a path along his collarbones. “Water-based? The lube?” “Uhm…” He reached for the smaller bottle – plain. His eyes scanned the back of it, Victor still kissing him, doing NOTHING for his ability to concentrate. He shivered.

“…Oil-based?” Victor huffed. “Can’t use that then. The other one?” Confused, he picked the other one and scanned that one. “This one is… too? Is that bad?”

The Russian’s next whine was one of annoyance, not arousal. Yuuri pulled back. “W-What?” The other man’s expression was a bit… tortured. “Yuuri… you can’t use oil-based lube with latex condoms. They break.” He cursed softly, in Russian.

Yuuri felt terrible. “I’m sorry, I messed up… so… we can’t…?” Victor sighed. “No. But… that’s okay. Maybe next time.” The disappointment in his blue eyes was obvious. “B…but… we could… do something without the condom?”

Victor thought about it for a moment – a long moment, before sighing. “If you want to, we can, but… it’s messy. I trust you, but I'd have to take a shower and…” “No! I mean! I didn’t mean that!” His expression morphed into confused curiosity.

“I mean… we can do other stuff, right? Stuff that uses the lube but… not the condoms?”

Victor tackled him to the bed with an enthusiastic kiss. “Yuuri! Yes! I’d love to! What…did you have in mind?” That was the question… he had no idea. He didn’t know a lot still, too shy to have done proper… research, and even then, he could barely put coherent thoughts together as it was.

His lover seemed to understand, somehow. Victor brushed his knuckles over his cheekbones in a fond gesture. 

“Do you… trust me, Yuuri?” “Of course.” He responded instantly – how could he not?

“Then… I could show you… how to prepare me? If you want? I was going to do it myself the first time, but if you’d like…” He didn’t have to think twice about that either.

“What do I need to do?”


	91. Chapter 91

It had been a bit of an up and down, that day, Victor had to admit. Waking up, Yuuri being so, so sweet… Yuuri destroying most of his higher brain function in the bath and then being irresistible the rest of the day.

He was reaching his limit by the time they went to their room – he was all for restraint, but he was only human, and he was beginning to suspect that Yuuri was NOT. When the other man kissed him back just as enthusiastically, it had been WONDERFUL.

Ripping off their clothes, watching Yuuri’s perfect ass he went to grab their supplies… he wanted to sink his teeth into it, really.

And then… well, Yuuri hadn’t really had any reason to know. He’d likely never needed lube before, and even if, his partners may have provided it… he really couldn’t blame the other man, but the disappointment of it was severe. He’d been dreaming about it for so long… he had seriously considered leaving aside the condoms, but with no private bathrooms, the logistics of the afterwards would be… an issue.

He wasn’t worried about diseases – he got bi-monthly blood work done since he was a professional athlete and he knew Yuuri had regularly gotten tested too… still, reminding himself of why he couldn’t offer the other what they both wanted had been… difficult.

As always, Yuuri had a solution. He blamed his frazzled state of mind for not thinking of it himself. Relief nearly as powerful as his arousal, he’d spent an extraordinarily long time kissing Yuuri just because he could, before leaning back and explaining the options – Yuuri flat-out refused Victor on all fours, insisting he wanted to be able to see his face.

Victor nearly swooned and agreed of course – he desperately wanted the same.

He felt like a schoolboy fooling around with his first crush when he laid back, legs spread, Yuuri perched between them. He was kneeling, his fingers exploring the sensitive skin on the inside of Victor’s thighs.

It was sweet torture and he loved it, but ultimately anticipation and sheer NEED won out. “Yuuuuri!” He whined as he spread his legs further. Yuuri’s smirk was nearly as dizzying as the sensation of him grabbing his legs and lifting, practically folding Victor in half.

Still, he faltered a little as he reached for the bottle and Victor felt a staggering surge of fondness welling up inside him. He gave him his softest smile and reached for Yuuri’s wrist, tugging him a little closer. Deftly uncapping the chocolate lube bottle, he squeezed a little bit out onto Yuuri’s fingers.

The other man spread the liquid between said fingers, studying it intently. The sight alone nearly made him whimper. “Huh, it’s still white? Not dark?” He laughed softly. “Usually is. Strawberry is sometimes pink.” “Oh, I don’t think we’ll get that in Hasetsu.” “Mh, doesn’t matter. I like chocolate.”

Yuuri smirked. “Let’s find out just how much…?” Victor groaned, letting his head drop back against the futon. Yuuri was going to kill him. “…Vitya?” Despite his last remark, Yuuri sounded… unsure. “Mh, go ahead.”

His body was hyper-aware of Yuuri’s fingers as they trailed lower, tentatively circling his entrance. He knew Yuuri wasn’t deliberately teasing, knew the tantalising brushes and taps were insecurity rather than intentional, but that knowledge did little to change the way the sensations slowly wrecked his body.

When Yuuri changed position, shifted enough to be able to press kisses to his neck and whisper, Victor’s hand snapped to his erection, fingers pressing down on the bottom of it – his complete lack of stamina with Yuuri was mostly nerves, he knew… but yet again, that didn’t help what he was feeling any.

Yuuri nibbled his earlobe. 

“Y-Yuuri… go ahead. It’s fine.” The other man’s hand stilled, and just for a moment, he thought maybe… finally, but no, he didn’t accept the invitation. Instead, Yuuri chuckled quietly. “Ask for it, Vitya.” “I, uh… wha?” 

“Ask for what you want, Victor.”

Oh god. Maybe not nerves, then. Maybe it HAD been deliberate. He was going to die, he was sure of it.

Pulling himself together as much as possible, he licked his lips. “Yuuri… your fingers, I want them. Please?” The please seemed to do the trick – slowly, far too slowly, Yuuri slid his middle finger into him, lightly flexing as he did so. He didn’t quite brush over Victor’s prostate, but the gentle in and out still felt sublime, a promise of more.

It wasn’t long before he practically begged Yuuri to add another – he loved the way Yuuri’s breath hitched for it, loved the way they were so well-matched yet again. He didn’t have to ask for the dancer to speed up his fingers, nor for him to curl them just a little – it was only a few more motions before Yuuri’s fingers connected with that wonderful place in him, a moan escaping his lips before he could even try to keep quiet.

Yuuri froze completely.

“G-Good?” He nodded, hopefully eagerly. “Uh… again?” His thoughts were mostly happening in Russian, with few English words left. Still, Yuuri seemed happy to do it again, slowly repeating the same motion a few more times before he seemed to grow surer, more confident.

Victor turned his head and bit into the pillow to muffle the noises he was making when Yuuri sped up even more, now constantly rubbing that sweet spot inside him. He’d forgotten, hadn’t bothered doing it himself in so long… He practically sobbed int the pillow when Yuuri started circling that spot inside him instead of simply brushing past it.

“Ne, Victor, can I add another finger?” He thought he knew what those words meant so he nodded and then he was stretched a little more, a slight burn along with the blinding pleasure, and with just a few more motions, he was lost, even the tight grip he had on the base of his cock unable to stop him from coming.

He dimly felt his own release on his chest, his stomach, all the while his vision turned white, teeth clenching harder on the pillow as he sobbed quietly. Yuuri kept up the stimulation until he was almost over-sensitive with it, weakly brushing his arm in a request for him to stop. 

When his hand withdrew, Victor let his legs fall back to the bed, stretching out and feeling boneless. Blindly, he reached for Yuuri and drew him into a kiss, acutely aware of the rock-hard erection digging into his hip – he didn’t think he’d felt Yuuri that hard before.

Forcing his eyes open – when had he even closed them? – he blinked up at his lover. There was no mistaking his wince as anything but the barely masked frustration it was. Not hesitating a moment, he rolled over, one hand snatching up the lube as he did so.

He owed his lover a spectacular orgasm, after all.


	92. Chapter 92

Yuuri didn’t quite remember what he HAD expected it to be like, but he was SURE it hadn’t been anywhere near as spectacular as what he had just witnessed. He’d expected… awkwardness. Maybe a little bit of apprehension. He hadn’t expected to… like it, and why would he?

Oh boy, had he been wrong.

He’d nearly lost his nerves playing with Victor – telling him to ask for it (even in that situation, he didn’t quite have the nerves to tell the older man to beg for it), it had been pure nerves. Still, he was so, so happy he’d worked up the courage to do it, because what followed had been amazing.

Victor had looked so open, trusting, every single sensation showing clearly on his face as Yuuri moved his hands. In theory, he knew what he was supposed to look for, but the practical side of it proved a bit more difficult – Victor, as it turned out, squirmed. A lot.

When he finally succeeded, the expression of surprised bliss on Victor’s face probably – hopefully – burned into his mind forever. He did it again, again and again, almost until his fingers started cramping up a little.

Victor’s permission for a third solved that particular problem – he was preternaturally aware of the way the other man had a vice grip on the base of his cock, how close he was, had to be… and then, a little surprisingly, actually, Victor tightened around his fingers, sobbing into the pillow, his body shaking with tension.

Unsure what to do, he kept his fingers moving, amazed by how… long it seemed to go on for. Eventually, at Victor’s nudge, he drew back, sat back, his own arousal reminding him of its presence with a near painful throb. He discreetly wiped his fingers on the sheets, staring down at the blissed-out Victor, when he was pulled down into a kiss.

The friction of Victor’s skin against him was nearly too much, nearly enough to make him come. Eventually, though, he drew back, just in time for Victor to roll over and reach for the lube. For a moment, Yuuri panicked – was Victor going to do the same to him? Sure, seeing how much Victor liked him certainly made it seem more… interesting, but he definitely wasn’t ready for it.

Victor made no attempt at it though, instead simply squirted what looked like way too much lube onto his fingers. Kneeling up in a surprisingly smooth motion, he braced himself on Yuuri’s shoulder. Distracted by the lewd sound of lube sliding over skin, the blinding heat of sensation taking a moment to register.

Kneeling in front of each other, Victor spread his legs enough for Yuuri to nestle in between, half-sitting on his thighs, one hand firmly wrapped around Yuuri’s cock, the other supporting him on his shoulder.

Yuuri’s hands snapped out, dragging Victor closer, holding him by the hips, allowing both of Victor’s hands to work his cock, something the other man seemed to enjoy doing immensely. The skater’s forehead fell to his shoulder, breath coming harshly still.

Almost like an afterthought, Victor kissed his throat, gently licking over his pulse point. Quietly moaning his partner’s name, Yuuri tilted his head to give him more access. Victor’s hands on him tightened, a quiet mewl very nearly ringing in his ears.

He could feel himself nearing the edge, desperate for relief as Victor jerked him off with hard, skilled motions. In the end, it was Victor’s voice that tipped him over the edge.

In a low, feral growl he’d never heard before, Victor repeated his name a few times, and then…

“V-Vitya, I’m so close…” The other man moaned quietly, the spoke again in that same low tone. “Next time I’m going to ride you until you scream my name!” That was all it took, with a choked off moan and a thrust of his hips, Yuuri spilled himself over Victor’s hands, adding to the other man’s already messy stomach.

The lube had spread a bit, dripped to their thighs. Victor practically slid off him when Yuuri released him, a little concerned when he saw that he’d held Victor so tightly that he’d left marks. Dropping to his side next to Victor who was laying on his back, he gently caressed the mark – Victor didn’t even seem aware they were there. That was good, at the very least.

“Yuuuuuuri…” Victor practically panted, and he immediately stilled his hand. “Hm?” “Mh, feels nice but… no way that I can go again.” “Oh, I wasn’t…I was a little worried I may have hurt you.” “Hurt me?”

He pressed his fingers lightly next to one set of marks. “Mhm, from when I held you in place.” “That’s fine. Did you… what did you think?” Yuuri chuckled, a little giddy. “Do you have to ask?” Victor winked at him, expression fond.

“Afraid so. I was…distracted.” Suddenly, Yuuri felt a little shy – he’d been so caught up in how surprisingly enjoyable he’d found it, he’d not even bothered wondering how it had been- “No. I know that look. Don’t even go there. It was spectacular. Yuuuuri, you practically made me beg! I didn't think you'd be so... bold!”

“And that was… okay?” Victor’s lips twitched up in a smile. “Honestly... If you hadn’t asked, I’d have probably done it anyway. I wanted you so, so much.”

God, Victor was perfect, wasn’t he?


	93. Chapter 93

Victor seriously thought he might never walk again. When Yuuri had released him after he’d come, his own body had just kind of… sagged backwards. He’d managed to make it look somewhat graceful, he was pretty sure, but as he laid there, on his back, eyes trained on his lover, he was all too well aware that they had much more to discuss.

“Was it… like what you expected?” Despite the sticky mess that Victor was, Yuuri cuddled against his side, the warmth making them both smile. “No. I didn’t… I mean, I expected it to be okay, I guess? But, watching you like that…” The rest of Yuuri’s words was mumbled into his arm, where Yuuri had buried his face.

“What was that?” Yuuri half-glared at him. “You were… so, so beautiful. I liked what we did because… well, you looked like you enjoyed it?” 

Oh.

Victor gulped. “I… I did. A lot. So much.” “Good. Me too.” “And, at the end… it wasn’t too bold? What I said?” Yuuri gave him a decided deer in the headlights look. “I… well… no? I mean, I don’t mind…trying it? That way? If I’m going to be taking you, it would only be fair if you got to take me as well, right?”

Victor squinted at him, trying to figure out exactly where their wires had gotten crossed. “Uh… Yuuri?” “Hm?” His lover wasn’t quite meeting his eyes, blush firmly on his cheeks. “What… exactly do you think I meant?”

“Didn’t you… weren’t you talking about me being on the bottom?” Victor groaned – technically yes, but how had Yuuri even gotten his intentions so wrong… and more importantly, hadn’t the Japanese man pretty much gotten off at his words?

“For the record… first, I want your cock in me. THEN when you know what that’s like, we can see about switching places. That’s what I was talking about, there. Also… if you thought that what I meant was…”

Yuuri surprised him again. “It wasn’t the words… it was your tone? I’ve never heard you growl like that.” He sighed softly. “Mh, I don’t… I guess I was holding back, a little?” Yuuri placed his chin on his shoulder, still mostly moulded to his side.

“Why?”

That was… not an easy question to answer. Because of his own insecurities, mostly. He wasn’t worried Yuuri would chicken out because he was a man anymore… not really. Possibly a little. He was, however, still worried that he might overwhelm him or ask for something the other didn’t want to give.

It hadn’t happened yet, but he was realistic enough to know it probably would, at some point. He didn’t think it was possible for the reverse to happen – not only was he pretty open to most things anyway, but sweet, earnest Yuuri had been SO concerned every time he got even a bit rough with him… no, he wasn’t concerned about Yuuri suggesting something he didn’t like.

The reverse, however… he was aware his self-control wasn’t the best during sex. The probability of something like that happening was probably… high. He sighed. No doubt, Yuuri wouldn’t break up with him over something like that, but it might make things awkward and he was desperate not to lose what they had.

“Victor?” With a start, he realised that he hadn’t actually answered Yuuri’s question. “Mh, sorry. I’m still… a little concerned that I might do something that scares you off. I know you’re okay with me being male but…” He felt stupid for even saying it out loud.

Yuuri didn’t see it as stupid though – he could see the flash of hurt in the other man’s eyes. “That’s not going to happen. I promise.” Victor chuckled. “Can you though? Can you promise?” He wanted to continue but Yuuri placed a finger on his lips to silence him. He was dumb-struck by the serious expression in the other man’s eyes.

“Yes, Vitya. I don’t know if I’ll like everything, but I promise, nothing you could POSSIBLY ask for would be that big of an issue.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s finger. “How do you know that? Plenty of stuff I could ask for…”

Yuuri shrugged. “Of course, but I know YOU, Vitya. You’re so sweet. You wouldn’t ask for anything… bad.” “That’s… a lot of faith you have in me.” He remarked, desperately trying to silence the part of him that wanted him to confess his feelings, to admit how desperately he loved Yuuri.

Instead, he returned Yuuri’s smile when it bloomed.

“Of course it is.”

“How can you be so sure?” His question was meant to come out firm, challenging. Instead, it was more of a whisper, a plea rather than a question. He wanted the reassurance, suddenly, wanted to hear Yuuri say that he meant it, even though he believed him anyway.

“Like I said… because I know you. I trust you, implicitly.” He waited a few moments before adding: Also, we need to clean up. Everything smells like cheap chocolate.” Discreetly sniffing the air, all he could smell was sex and a hint of something sweet… but then, Yuuri wasn’t covered in both of their come like he was.

He smiled wryly at Yuuri’s back as the other man stood and stretched. Naturally, the words he REALLY wanted to hear hadn’t come, but then he knew his feelings were as of yet unrequited. It stung, a bit, but he had Yuuri, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that someday, they WOULD be returned.

Gingerly, he stood, not at all surprised when his back hurt a little. Yuuri noticed – of course, he noticed – but didn’t press him about it, simply made sure to walk a step behind Victor as they practically snuck to the shower rooms of the onsen. It was quick work to hose themselves down – he was glad, suddenly, that he’d resisted the urge to let Yuuri take him – he’d have loved it, but cleaning THAT up was… well, he’d rather not do it in a bath where, theoretically, someone could come in at any time.

Showered and back in bed, Victor held a fast-asleep Yuuri in his arms as he pondered the last few days. They had been some of the best of his life, and he STILL hadn’t gotten either of the things he was longing for – he knew it would get more and more difficult to stop himself from randomly blurting out his feelings.

Hell, it had already been difficult before they ever even got together! It was a wonder he’d held out as long as he had really. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, he was a little surprised when the man twitched. “Wasssit?” He mumbled into Victor’s chest.

“Nothing, my love. Sleep.”

Yuuri nuzzled against him more and Victor let himself drift off too – he never noticed that he’d slipped up just a little already, that Yuuri hadn’t fallen back asleep in his arms, that shocked brown eyes were staring up at him in the darkness until well after he'd already fallen asleep.


	94. Chapter 94

Yuuri woke up the way he’d fallen asleep – safely wrapped in the arms of the most amazing man in the universe. The very same man who, mere hours ago, after not really using any pet names for Yuuri, went and called him ‘my love’. 

So no, he didn’t sleep very well.

Victor on the other hand was still asleep and tightly holding on to him. Any other time, he may have shifted, pressed his usual morning erection against his lover’s form… but not that day. Not when Victor had just potentially upset his entire world order.

Yuuri squirmed, shifted and wriggled out of Victor’s hold before getting dressed as quietly as possible. He’d borrowed clothes from his father and Victor, meaning he had a mostly-fitting set of clothes now. They were certainly good enough for the run he was aiming for.

Setting out on the familiar pat through Hasetsu, he tried to order his thoughts. Most likely, Victor had just been half-asleep too, muttering something comforting. They hadn’t been together long, not at all, and it HAD all started because Yuuri had become weirdly fascinated with Victor. There was no reason for the older man to love him.

He probably didn’t. Yuuri was probably blowing things wildly out of proportion. Nothing had happened. Victor had called him ‘my love’. People did that to other people all the time and Yuuri KNEW it was his anxiety that was making him read into it, but… but Yuuri KNEW he loved Victor. The possibility of his feelings being returned… except they WEREN’T, he knew that.

Definitely.

For god’s sake, they hadn’t even managed to have proper sex yet!

Immediately, Yuuri changed his path a little, took an earlier turn to pass by the pharmacy again. Thank god he brought his wallet, just in case. He didn’t care that he wasn’t wearing his mask, or even a disguise. He strolled straight to that corner of the pharmacy and studied the six or so bottles of lube on offer.

He groaned in pain – he had bought the ONLY two not water-based lubes. Grabbing one of the other ones, he paid for it and went on his way, bottle stored in his pocket a little awkwardly. Didn’t matter. At least he HAD some now.

Yuuri sped up, a punishing speed as he continued along the beach, past the half-way mark of his run. He spontaneously decided to do a second lap, later. He wasn’t ready to go back. Wasn’t ready to face Victor.

Again, he knew he was being stupid. It was nothing. Victor liked him, things were good. That was ENOUGH. Whatever happened later, IF anything happened later, he’d deal with it then. Emotionally speaking, they were in a good place. Things were going well.

There was no reason to rock the boat, certainly no reason for Yuuri to risk things by admitting his own, potentially unwelcome feelings. Sure, Victor liked him, seemed happy to be with him but that didn’t mean he wanted things to be that… serious.

Certainly not so quickly. Maybe… in a few months…

But even then, there was no guarantee Victor would return his feelings. Despite his assurances otherwise, Yuuri KNEW Victor was far, far, out of his league.

Of course, if he DID love Yuuri, and thought Yuuri had heard his words, there was always a chance that NOT saying anything could become the issue – what if Victor was now waiting for a response, for him to accept or reject?

He HAD always been careful not to push Yuuri places he wasn’t ready for. Yuuri practically came to a sliding stop and yanked out his phone. Phichit. Phichit would know, maybe? Or at least be able to give him advice.

Mouth dry, he dialled his friend. After three stomach-turning rings, the Thai man picked up. “Yuuri? Is that you? So, you ARE still alive?” “Uh, yes. Sorry for not keeping in contact since Barcelona. It’s been a hectic few days.”

“Hm, I can imagine what with loverboy and the seaside and all that… how are things on that front?” “Great, really great! Things are going… great.” “Oh no, trouble in paradise already? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Not at all! It’s… it’s stupid, really. I mean, things really ARE great. Victor is… perfect.” “No details on the love life please, unless they are REALLY juicy!” He whined quietly into his phone, his tension easing a little when Phichit laughed. “I’m joking, bestie. So, what’s up?”

He opened his mouth to tell Phichit that he was in love with Victor but found… he couldn’t.

It felt wrong. It should be Victor who he said it to first. The feelings were for Victor, he wanted the Russian to be the first one to… know.

“Yuuri?”

Oh.

“Ah, well… it’s just… last night, Victor called me ‘my love’. I just… don’t know what to make of it.” Phichit cleared his throat. “Okay? Uhm…” “He thought I was mostly asleep. When he said it. I’m not sure he meant for me to hear it. Or maybe he did and now he’s waiting for a response, or maybe… I’m freaking out here.”

“That’s pretty obvious. What… are the scenarios here?” He swallowed thickly. “Well… it may have been nothing. It may have been… a confession? I know it doesn’t make sense, but what if… he’s in love?” Phichit hummed. “Well, if it WAS a confession, either he’s waiting for my response now or he didn’t want me to hear. Whatever it is though, I’m going to have to face him eventually. What do I do, Phichit?”

His friend sighed, more deeply than he’d ever heard it.

“Ok, listen to me. The man adores you. Whether… whether he loves you or not and I wouldn’t be surprised if he DID because you’re awesome, you need to figure out what you want. Are you… ready for that? With him?”

Yes.

No.

Yes.

“Let’s… say I was?” Phichit gasped. “Well then, it’s obvious, isn’t it? Talk to him about it. Make it general. Have the ‘where is this going’ conversation.” “But… what if I make it awkward?” “Then bat your pretty eyelashes at him, pout and tell him you want to have sex.”

“Phichit!” “Okay, okay, sorry. Uhm, if it’s awkward, you muddle through. You’ll feel better afterwards. Just… make sure you’re prepared for the answer. If he DOES love you… what will you do? What will change? Don’t ask until you know how you feel.”

Oh, but Yuuri DID know how he felt… he was more worried about what he’d do if Victor laughed it off, said it was just a phrase. “What if I just… wait?” He blurted out. “That’s a terrible idea. If… if he does have feelings, and if you ask me, I think he does, wouldn’t you want to know?”

Yes.

No.

Maybe?

“But Phichit, if he-” “Stop it with the ifs, Yuuri. The man has been smitten with you since he came to your apartment that day and nearly choked on his tongue when he saw you shirtless.” “He’s seen me more than shirtless, Phichit.” He replied automatically, lost in his thoughts.

Oops.

“Yuuuuri! I take it back, I want ALL the details! Have you lost your gay virginity yet?” “What? That’s… not even a thing? PHICHIT!” His friend laughed. “So, no, huh?” He sighed. “Working on it.” “That’s my girl!” “Phichit! I’m not a girl.” “Good thing too, with Victor, huh?”

“I… guess?” “Yuuri, you’re worrying again. TALK to him. Get it cleared up. And then… get some!” He hung up on his friend, only to receive a gif a few moments later, of a hamster in a bikini suggestively dancing. 

He started running again. Phichit was right, of course. He needed to talk. To Victor. To find out if the other man loved him.

Oh god, Yuuri was doomed.


	95. Chapter 95

Waking up next to Yuuri was good, Victor knew that. Waking up to a sweaty and panting shirtless Yuuri had its own appeal. Blinking awake, he caught the exact moment Yuuri pulled his shirt off, abs glistening with sweat.

Oh god, he was SO gay.

“Good morning, Yuuuri… have a good run?” The man seems quite startled that Victor was awake. “Uh… yes, thanks?” He lifted a corner of the blanket. “Would you like to join me?” He gave Yuuri his best seductive wink. He had only just woken up but shirtless Yuuri was a pretty stimulating sight.

“Ah, sorry, no. I want to take a quick shower and we both have to practice later."

Oh.

Well. “I’ll come with you?” “Oh, no need.” And with that, Yuuri walked out, a bundle of fresh clothes in hand. How very… odd. Victor stared after him before getting dressed and wandering down for breakfast.

As always, Mama Katsuki’s cooking didn’t disappoint. With Yuuri’s adorable little poodle asleep against his thigh, he ate his breakfast, waiting for Yuuri to join him. 

The other man… didn’t.

After eating, he went back to their room, only to find Yuuri ready to leave. What in the world was going on?

“Give me a minute to get ready? Dance practice?” “Ah, yeah! You should head to the rink though. They’re busy in the afternoons so you should try to go in the mornings. Have a good practice!” With that, Yuuri was already out the door.

Victor was getting more confused by the minute. Still, he packed up and headed to the rink, to practice. He needed to practice either way and it really made no difference if Yuuri was there, did it?

As it turned out, it did.

He made it all of two hours before his itch to figure out what was off with Yuuri grew into something like a physical sensation and he beelined to Minako’s studio.

The woman wasn’t actually there, but Yuuri was.

The moves he was practicing could best be described as… punishing. They were still beautiful, still captivating, but where normally, Yuuri was controlled grace, now he was angry exuberance. He stretched further, moved harder than Victor had seen before.

He was going to FEEL that the next day, Victor thought when Yuuri jumped in a full split, legs extended almost too far.

God, he couldn’t wait to have him in bed again.

Watching through a window, it didn’t even occur to him that he was acting a bit… stalker-ish, not until Yuuri, quite by chance, caught his gaze as he spun through the studio. He waved a small hello, surprised when the reaction was a forced smile that might just as well have been a grimace.

What in the WORLD was going on?

Well, at least Yuuri waved for him to come in.

“Hey! Already done skating?” “Oh, yes. How is it going for you?” “Ah, fine… why didn’t you come in?” “I didn’t want to interrupt you. You looked…”

Angry. 

“Busy.” Yuuri shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m actually almost done anyway. Something in my back is twinging and I don’t want to strain anything since I’ll be back to work in a few days.

Victor blinked – he had all but forgotten that a world outside of Hasetsu existed, that they’d be going back to separate beds soon, to separate flats. The very idea of it felt… cold. He shivered awkwardly.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri’s concerned question surprised him. “I’m… fine.” “Okay. Do you want to head back to the inn?” “Yes, let’s.” 

They did head back – in silence. Victor spent the entire walk staring at Yuuri and Yuuri spent it either looking at his own shoes or the path ahead. When, back at the inn, Yuuri yanked him into their room and practically slammed him against the wall, mouths meeting in a nearly bruising kiss, he wasn’t so much aroused as… surprised.

Fighting the overwhelming urge to respond, to just let go, to let whatever was happening continue, he gently pushed Yuuri back – they needed to talk first. As soon as Yuuri pulled back, Victor felt like an idiot. There was heat smouldering in Yuuri’s eyes, along with a spark of something that made him want to beg for it. What was Yuuri even doing to him?

He gulped. “Why did you stop me? Do you not want to?” Yuuri’s voice was carefully controlled, deliberately flat.

“I always want to, trust me. But… we should… talk first. You’ve been off all morning.” Yuuri looked as confused as he felt. “What… do you mean?”

Did Yuuri not know? How could he not even realise?

“Well, you refused to bathe with me, didn’t want to watch me practice and I think this right now is actually the first time today you properly looked at me. What’s going on?” Yuuri abruptly turned away. “Ah, sorry. It’s nothing, really.”

“Yuuri. It’s clearly something. Tell me.”

“I don’t know, it’s just… it’s not easy to talk about.” “Is it about last night? Did you not like it? You can tell me. I promise, I won’t be offended.” “No! No, it isn’t that. It was great.” “Then what did I do?”

The look Yuuri shot him was… hurt.

“I’ll tell you… if you answer a question of mine?” Victor nodded. “Of course! You can ask me anything.”

Yuuri took a deep breath.

“Victor…”

He held his breath, the tension in the room mounting with every passing heartbeat until it was nearly suffocating them both, if Yuuri’s expression was anything to go by. 

“Victor, would you… take me?”


	96. Chapter 96

What? He had to have misheard Yuuri. There was no way the other man had actually said what he just thought he heard. “Uhm… sorry?” Yuuri was blushing,

“I said, I want to bottom. For you to take me. Please?”

Swallowing thickly, he ran a hand through his hair. “This is a bit… sudden. I thought for our first time, it would be me? To make it… easier on you?” Yuuri’s expression changed to one of determination. 

“I know that’s what we said but I’ve been thinking about it, and I think I’d rather you show me what I need to do to you… on, well me. First, I mean. Is that… a problem?”

Yes. No.

“Yuuri that’s…”

“Do you not want to?” Of course he did – now that Yuuri had actually said the words, he found it hard to think of anything else, actually. “Of course I do. It’s not that. It’s just… why? I think it would be easier for you to get used to the idea if we started the other way around.”

Yuuri all but snarled at him.

“Well, I don’t WANT easy. I want you to take me. I want to know what it’s like so I can do it to you afterwards.” Victor gulped – he suspected that this issue wasn’t really what bothered Yuuri, but the other man clearly didn’t want to talk about it and he seemed… quite determined.

Victor could just… could just give in, could show Yuuri just how good it could be. Take his mind off whatever was troubling him. His fingers twitched towards Yuuri, almost of their own volition before he balled them into fists and shook his head.

“…No?”

“No. I don’t want… whatever it was that was troubling you, I don’t believe it was this. Until you tell me what that is, I don’t want to have sex at all.” Yuuri practically scoffed at him. “Blackmail? That’s pretty cheap.”

“What? No! I just… Yuuri, you’re upset, you’ve been upset. It’s glaringly obvious. This will be your… first time. I want it to be good for you, and if you’re like this, it won’t be.”

The fight drained out of Yuuri, quite suddenly.

“Oh god, you’re right. I’m sorry. It’s just… I don’t know how to talk about it, that’s all.”

Heart clenching with affection, and wasn’t he on an emotional rollercoaster today, he wrapped Yuuri into his arms, pressing them together, holding Yuuri even when the other man barely responded, only half-nuzzled his head against Victor’s chest.

“Tell me. Whatever it is… we’ll work through it. I promise. It’ll be… fine.” Yuuri gulped. “Is that… are you sure?” “Absolutely. Come on, let’s sit.” He pulled an unresponsive Yuuri down on the futon until both of them were sitting facing each other, legs crossed under them, knees almost touching.

“I’m… sorry I was so distant today. I didn’t mean to be.” “It’s okay. Why don’t you… maybe start by telling me what happened?” “Okay. Last night… you… god, why is this so hard?” Victor smiled weakly.

“It doesn’t have to be. Just… tell me.” Yuuri opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. He tried again, and a third time, never actually saying a word. Whatever it was, it was clearly… big. Important.

His heart clenched in anticipation, mixed with a tinge of fear. Was it something he had done? It certainly sounded like it. Involuntarily, he reached for Yuuri’s hands, incredibly relieved when the younger man laced their fingers together and squeezed.

“Victor… Vitya…” Their eyes met, something like determination – or maybe resignation? – settling on Yuuri’s features.

“Where do you want this relationship to go?”


	97. Chapter 97

Once again, not where he had expected the conversation to go. He forced himself not to draw back, not to pull away, not to laugh it off to hide his feelings because Yuuri was serious. He wanted… to know.

It was simple really – a white wedding, a house with a picket fence, ALL the poodles.

There was no way he could say THAT.

So, instead, he smiled softly – it came easy – and squeezed Yuuri’s fingers. “Well… where do you?” “No. I asked first. Can you… answer please?”

Damn.

“I don’t want to… scare you, Yuuri. You’re new to this, we haven’t been together long… do you really want to talk about this now?” The other man winced. “I don’t, I really don’t but I think… I need to. Please, Victor?”

Oh.

Not much he could say in defence to that. Why did Yuuri always play dirty?

“I… like you. Very much. I want to stay together if you’ll have me. For as long as you’ll have me.” There, that sounded like a normal response, in a normal tone even. No premature marriage or poodle fantasies. Hopefully Yuuri would buy that he was, in fact, a normal, functioning human being rather than a gay mess.

Fat chance.

“Is that it? I see.” “What… what do you mean, is that it?” Did Yuuri know? How could he? Sure, Victor hadn’t been SUBTLE, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. But… why now? Why after having sex… had he babbled something during? He’d worried it would happen, but HAD it happened?

Yuuri’s eyes tore him from his thoughts. The other man’s fingers withdrew.

“Victor… last night you called me ‘my love’. I just… want to know. If it meant nothing, I’m fine with that. I just… I want to be sure. I want to know if… we’re on the same page, that’s all.”

Oh.

Oh no.

Suppressing the urge to flee, to possibly hide under a rock somewhere in the Andes, he let his fingers hang on his thigs, simply playing with the seam of his trousers. When had he… ah. When falling asleep – he dimly remembered, but he’d thought Yuuri had been asleep.

And now… now he wanted to know if they were on the same page.

They were not. Hadn’t been since that time Makka had knocked Yuuri off his feet and he’d first heard his laugh. Oh god. Victor was such a mess… and Yuuri was about to find out because there was no way he could lie to the other man.

“Same page…” He mumbled, mostly to himself, surprised when Yuuri half-collapsed in on himself, a happy, relieved grin on his face. Oh. He’d heard him. And now he thought… 

God, could Victor screw things up even more?

“I’m so relieved! I was worried you didn’t… I mean, this is good, right? That we both…?” He forced himself to nod, forced himself to smile, and for once it seemed like Yuuri couldn’t tell it was fake. The man was too busy laughing to himself, relief painfully obvious on his face.

Victor hated to destroy it, but he couldn’t… couldn’t lie, not directly. Keeping quiet, downplaying it was one thing, but outright lying… he didn’t want to do that to Yuuri. Smiling a pained smile, he shook his head slowly.

“Yuuri, I… I don’t think we’re on the same page at all. Sorry.” He closed his eyes, too worried about what he’d see on the other man’s face if he looked. For the first time since meeting him, he didn’t want to see Yuuri’s face. The other man said nothing, so Victor continued.

“Last night… it was genuine. I didn’t want you to find out like that, but I want to lie to you even less. I’ve… felt that way for you for probably a lot longer than I should have. I’m sorry I never told you but I didn’t want to scare you off. I just… I’m sorry for disappointing you. Nothing has to change, I promise. I don’t… expect anything else.”

Tears welling up in the corners of his closed eyes, Victor balled his hands into fists, the next words practically forcing themselves from his mouth.

“I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. Please… please don’t break up with me for it? I’m… sorry.”


	98. Chapter 98

The sound of Yuuri standing up, of him pacing the room, was heart-breaking to Victor. He had nothing else to say, no other words to offer. He’d laid his heart bare to Yuuri… and Yuuri didn’t want it.

Fuck.

“Fuck.” For a moment he’d thought it had been him who said it, but the voice was decidedly not his own. It was Yuuri’s – his eyes opened involuntarily, staring at Yuuri because his tone had been HURT and Victor would move heaven and earth to spare Yuuri pain.

It wasn’t his first time seeing Yuuri cry, but it was the worst. Huge tears, an endless stream of them ran down his face – oh, how had he even screwed up bad enough to make the other man cry? Victor HATED it when people cried. When it was Yuuri, it just… hurt.

Swallowing thickly, he opened his mouth to offer comfort, offer him… something, anything to stop the tears, hardly even aware of his own. No words would leave his lips, as if his confession had been the only ones left in him.

For all he knew they had been. Thankfully, Yuuri didn’t suffer from the same problem, apparently.

“Fuck, Victor that… what the HELL? You… just… and then…? Victor, WHAT THE HELL?” He winced under the other man’s anger, but stayed put – he’d caused it, he’d bear the brunt of it. He would NOT be a coward now.

“You… when you said we were on the same page I was so RELIEVED! I’d been so worried about how to tell you, how to find out if… and then you tell me I’m wrong and completely pull the ground out from under me BUT THEN YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME ANYWAY? What in the world is any of this?”

Quite suddenly, Victor wasn’t sure anymore either.

“Why are you crying?” He blurted out, scolding himself an idiot as soon as he spoke – obviously because of him. Yuuri seemed to think he was a bit of an idiot too, at the moment. It was strangely reassuring.

“Seriously?” The word was accompanied by a quiet sob. “No! I mean… why, specifically are you crying?” He said, as if that made anything obvious, changed anything at all. It seemed to, for Yuuri, thank god. His expression turned sour.

“I was happy when you said we were on the same page. Then you told me we weren’t… and when you said nothing had to change, I just thought you were taking pity on me and I couldn’t help the crying… but! Then you just go and tell me you love me after telling me you don’t?”

“What? I never said I don’t? I mean, when did I say that?”

Yuuri whined. 

“When you said we WEREN’T on the same page?” Huh? That made no sense. Absolutely none. They WEREN’T on the same page. Couldn’t be. If they were… that would mean that Yuuri loved him too? Nothing made sense.

They stared at each other for a few more moments, before Yuuri half-collapsed onto the futon, tears still spilling from his eyes.

“Victor.” “Yuuri?” “You love me.” It wasn’t a question. He answered it anyway. “Yes.” “And you have for a while?” “Months.” “We’ve only known-” “I am aware.” He interrupted. Yuuri… nodded, his expression serious.

“Okay. So you love me. That’s… good.” Victor scoffed. “HOW is that good? It made you CRY!” 

“No, you idiot, thinking you DIDN’T love me made me cry!” Yuuri snapped back, before slapping his hands over his mouth, cheeks colouring. Victor took a shuddering breath, more tears spilling down his cheeks – Yuuri’s at least were starting to slow.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you an idiot, Victor. That wasn’t fair. I just…” “No, it’s fine. I’ve been calling myself an idiot ever since I saw you bend over to pick up those moving boxes the day we met.” The comment was thoughtless, instinctual, his usual ‘thoughts about Yuuri’ to reality filter broken, emotions going haywire.

Yuuri gaped.

Victor half-shrugged with a self-deprecating smile. “See? Idiot.” Yuuri’s answering smile was small as well, but it was THERE and it soothed Victor down to his soul.

“So… you’re happy I’m in love with you?” It didn’t… seem real, not one bit. Yuuri nodded though – it WAS real. Oh god, how was this even his life?

“And… you were upset because… when I told you we weren’t on the same page…” He trailed off because that part still didn’t make sense.

“I… It took me a while longer. I mean, I probably only realised… maybe around the time we came to Japan? I’m… sorry it took me so long?” Was Yuuri really saying…?

“You’re saying… you feel… towards me?” Yuuri nodded, slowly, deliberately.

Oh.

“Can we get married?” He blurted out, desperately wishing he had ANY sort of composure left. No such luck, not with Yuuri. Well, he’d already messed up every single thing in the last ten minutes, how bad could one more stupid thing to say be?

Yuuri laughed, a heartfelt, deep sound that had him curling up, an arm wrapped around his middle, the other hand wiping his cheeks clear of the last few tears.

Well then. Victor allowed himself a smile as the slightly hysteric sounds of Yuuri’s laughter filled the room. His battered heart felt like it might get a bit of a reprieve, after all.


	99. Chapter 99

By the time Yuuri recovered enough to actually speak, the strangely empty expression that accompanied Victor’s tears had faded to a soft, fond smile, both of their tears dried.

Victor loved him.

Victor Nikiforov loved Yuuri Katsuki.

Apparently, had loved him for quite a while – how had he never noticed? Clearly, the idiot between the two of them was him, not Victor. Idiots in love – it sounded like the title of a terrible comedy movie, the kind he secretly liked, and Victor not-so-secretly downloaded for him sometimes when they watched movies together.

Oh god, he was an IDIOT.

Still chuckling softly, he shook his head. “If you want to marry me, Nikiforov, I want the whole nine yards – a ring, flowers, a dramatic proposal. Everything.” His lover wrinkled his nose. “That… that could be an issue.”

“Oh?” He didn’t allow anxiety to creep back in – Victor’s tone was light, clearly, he was about to tease or joke. “Mhm. I mean, I rented out one of the world’s best theatre halls for the evening for just a first date. How can I possibly top that?”

He grinned. “Get a stadium named after me?” He offered, reminding him of the time he had stupidly suggested that as his own romantic gesture. Victor snatched his hands and held them tightly in his own.

His expression was almost disturbingly serious. “I’ll buy you a whole football team if you want. Just say the word.” “Victor…no!” He somehow worried his lover really… might. “And no stadium either. I’m sure you’ll come up with something… if you decide to actually propose.”

The other man said nothing, just pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

Instinctively, Yuuri reached out and drew him into a hug, both of them holding each other a little too tightly, a little hysterical still. “I’m sorry I messed this up so much.” He whispered into Victor’s ear as they held each other.

Victor chuckled softly. “You SHOULD be sorry, Yuuuuuri… I’ll admit it was a terrible one, but laughing at my proposal is cruel!” He froze for a moment, then pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheek. “Promise I won’t laugh at the next one?”

He half-expected Victor to joke about there even being one because they had literally only just declared their feelings for each other, and even that had hardly gone smoothly… except Victor just nodded, and Yuuri felt like his heart might burst.

He’d intended to… well, dragging Victor into a kiss, he’d intended to sleep with him, obviously, but as they now shuffled into the futon, both mostly dressed, all they did was hold each other, both drawing comfort from each other’s breathing.

Idly, their hands travelled each other’s bodies, but there was no urgency to it, nothing overtly sexual, even. Yuuri just enjoyed the feel of Victor’s hands, of elegant fingers as they traced patterns on his thighs and sides, his own hands tucked between them, occasionally brushing over Victor’s chest and stomach.

It was… the reassurance, the casual touches, they felt grounding, and they were exactly what Yuuri needed.

When, after a while – an eternity, it felt like – he actually met Victor’s eyes again, the emotions there felt like a reflection of what he himself was feeling. Love. Happiness. Relief. Gratitude. Admiration.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” He half-whispered to Victor, awe-struck again by just that. Victor winked. “Not recently, at least.” He smiled softly. “Mh… you are. I could spend forever looking at your eyes.”

Victor pressed a gentle but firm kiss to his forehead. “I feel the same about you. You’re so, so stunning. I always thought so, from the beginning.” “Really? I never… knew?” Victor grinned. “Well, you never knew me before I fell for you, really. All you ever knew of me was ‘obsessed with Yuuri’-me.”

“Oh? And how was previous-you different?” Victor shrugged softly, his hands tightening on Yuuri’s body. “He was bored a lot. Lonely, I suppose. Spent a lot more time practicing and a lot less time pining.” Blushing slightly, he tapped a finger on Victor’s chest.

“Pining, hm?” His lover groaned – in shame? “So much. Mila made fun of me. EVERYONE made fun of me. Phichit made fun of me.” “…Phichit?” Yuuri drew back a little when a guilty expression flashed over Victor’s face.

“Well, uh… yes? I asked him for… help.” “When?” “Ah, a while before… well, a little before we started dating.” “Did he… does anyone know how you… feel about me?” Victor’s smile was positively beaming. “Pretty much everyone. Mila, Georgi, even other Yuri. Phichit, even your family… really, you were the only one who DIDN’T!”

He felt his lips twitch in irritation. “Phichit… knew? You’re sure?” “He made fun of me too.” Yuuri hummed and fished for his phone in his pocket. Victor looked confused but watched as he quickly typed in a message and sent it before tossing it over his back and snuggling closer to Victor.

“Just sent Phichit a message, that’s all.”

“What… uh, what did you say?”

“Oh, nothing.” “Are you…mad?” Yuuri’s smile was genuine. “No. Well, not at you, at least. Phichit though… he lied to me a couple times.” “I’m sure he was only-” “Trying to help me along when I was being oblivious?” He sighed, deeply.

“I know that. I appreciate even. Still mad, though.” Victor nuzzled the top of his head. “I’m sorry.”

Yuuri purred and nuzzled closer as well. “You can always make it up to me?” “N-Now?” He chuckled at Victor’s surprised tone. “No, not right now. Later. Tonight, if you want. For now… a nap? I’m drained.”

“I’m not surprised you were really going all out with your dancing today.” He didn’t say that he was drained emotionally, not physically – it would have only worried his lover. Besides, he was beyond comfortable in Victor’s arms and although he was already plotting the ‘later’ part of their day, for the time being… he allowed himself to relax in Victor’s embrace.

In the arms of Victor Nikiforov, who apparently loved him back.

Yuuri was the luckiest man in the world… and if Victor decided not to propose, or took too long, HE would do it.

Half a world away, Phichit’s phone beeped with a new text from Yuuri. He opened the message, read it… laughed heartily and decided, for once in his life, that not replying would be the better course of action.

At least he knew Yuuri and Victor were well, that things were working out between them. And if they were… well then ‘I’m coming for you, Chulanont.’ was probably an empty threat. He settled back down to watch the rest of ‘The King and The Skater’.


	100. Chapter 100

Waking up from his nap was a slow affair for Victor. He woke up feeling safe, comfortable and so, so happy. It took his mind a few seconds to catch up with everything that had happened. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had that much of an emotional up and down in that short a time… but it was okay, it was fine now.

Yuuri… loved him. Months and months of pining, of him thinking first friendship and then dating would be as good as it got… except it wasn’t because somehow, despite being a hopeless gay mess, Yuuri, his perfect Yuuri thought he was good enough to love him too.

And tonight… well, he’d make damn sure to rock Yuuri’s world, assuming the shorter man was still willing… to try. Victor wouldn’t have to hold back. He wouldn’t have to worry about blurting anything out, about saying the wrong thing.

He hadn’t realised how much of a relief that was, how much pressure he’d put on himself to keep quiet. Glancing down at Yuuri who was still asleep in his arms, he whispered a quick I love you, followed by another one in Russian.

He shuddered with how good it felt, how freeing.

Squeezing Yuuri tighter, he pressed his face against the soft, silky hair he so loved touching. Pressing a kiss to the awkward middle part caused by sleeping so curled up, he felt his heart soar when Yuuri hummed and snuggled closer.

Life didn’t get much better than it was right then and there. Well, it could get a LITTLE better still. Yuuri’s eyes blinked open and the man gave him a sleepy, happy smile. Victor returned it happily, beaming down at his lover – rumpled from sleep as always.

“Did you sleep well?” “Mhm… dreamed of you.” The love of his life mumbled and Victor practically melted when he yawned right after. “You?” “I slept well too.” Yuuri stretched, slight shudders running through his body as he pressed himself tightly to Victor.

Well, Victor could play dirty too.

He brushed his hand down Yuuri’s sides and pressed it to Yuuri’s lower back, his other one cradling his head and tilting it up for a kiss. Sleepy Yuuri put up no fight as he kissed him, long and deep. It took him a few seconds to respond, and when he did, it was as sluggish as the rest of him was.

Well, most of it – some parts were waking up faster than others.

When Yuuri wriggled an arm under him and then wrapped both of them around his waist, he expected a hug – instead, Yuuri rolled away, pulling him with him and then on top of him. He ended up straddling his stomach, not too far from where he fully intended to sit at the nearest opportunity.

For the time being though, he curled down and kept kissing his lover, shifting only when the angle started to bother his back. If he shuffled a little lower than he needed, well, he didn’t hear Yuuri complain.

He did, however, feel him, the way he shifted his hips up every now and again, the way his hand squeezed Victor’s waist. It was as good an invitation as he needed to start licking and nipping down Yuuri’s throat, unbuttoning his shirt as he went, brushing it out of the way easily.

Yuuri’s fingers ran through his hair, the slightest tug when he lingered too long in one spot. He loved how in sync they were, loved how Yuuri’s skin tasted under his tongue, loved… Yuuri. He didn’t bother pausing when he reached Yuuri’s trousers, just leaned up and waited for Yuuri to raise his hips long enough for him to yank them lower. While Yuuri kicked them off completely, he scooted lower and began placing kisses on his lover’s thighs and hips.

The dancer was hard already, his cock a lovely contrast to the pale skin of his stomach and Victor indulged himself by licking him, base to tip, in one smooth stroke of his tongue that made Yuuri growl. Hungrily eyeing his cock, he contemplated his next move.

Yuuri had said he wanted him to take him… but more than anything, he wanted to feel his cock in his mouth again. The other man leaned up when he froze in place for a bit, unsure what to do. Warm brown eyes seemed to encourage him… but towards what?

“What do you want me to do, Yuuri?” The other man blushed a little. “Maybe… there’s something I want to try doing? If you don’t mind.” “Anything.” He replied and meant it… even if that meant he wouldn’t get to blow him after all. There’d always be another time.  
Yuuri sat up and kissed him, shrugging out of his shirt as he did so. Victor shifted so that his own neglected erection brushed against Yuuri’s thighs, the friction making him shiver. “Shirt?” Yuuri mumbled and he tugged it off happily, shuffling out of the rest of his trousers without needing to be asked.

“Lay down for me?” 

Victor was on his back in moments, curious where Yuuri was taking this. Had he changed his mind? Did he want to take Victor after all? The other man started the same way he had, kisses, nibbles and nips along his collarbones and chest. 

He was rougher than Victor had been, less gentle with his teeth and they both loved it. Unlike Yuuri, Victor’s chest was sensitive and Yuuri indulged him there for a long time, his hand trailing ever lower until it was brushing against his cock. 

Yuuri kissed lower, nibbled a path down his abs and lower still, copying what Victor had done almost exactly. The other man nudged his legs apart and continue those biting kisses, started at his knees and moved up until his cheek very nearly brushed against Victor’s by now weeping erection.

Could he, would he?


	101. Chapter 101

Trembling under his lover’s touch, Victor allowed himself to imagine what Yuuri’s mouth would feel like. Just like him though, Yuuri stopped and looked up at him. Kneeling between his legs as he was, his face inches from where he wanted it, Yuuri made a delectable sight.

“Will you, uhm, teach me? I want to do this right.” Cursing mentally, he fought down a violent wave of arousal. “Uh… yeah, I’ll teach you. God, yes, but are you sure? You don’t have to.” Yuuri sighed, his breath tickling the tip of Victor’s cock as he did so.

“Victor… will you stop asking me if I’m sure please? I AM, okay?” He nodded, stupefied by his sudden self-assuredness. “Yeah… okay then. Just… uhm, why don’t you do what you like?” Yuuri wrinkled his nose. “I suppose. Tell me… if I do something wrong?” He nodded eagerly, leaning up on his elbows because there was NO WAY he was missing that particular show.

Yuuri’s actions were a little less sure than his words had been, but Victor just smiled – he loved his stubbornness too. The first contact between Yuuri’s mouth and his cock was electrifying – a simple kiss to the head, followed by a kitten-lick – presumably to sample the taste. 

He didn’t care, it had his heart beating so loudly he was sure even Yuuri could hear it. Whatever the verdict though, next Yuuri imitated what he had done, pressed his tongue to the base of him and licked up, ending it with a slight flick of his tongue.

Oh. Oh, he was not going to last long.

Hissing sharply, he didn’t miss the way Yuuri’s eyes flickered up… no apprehension there, only arousal. Gentle fingers lifted him away from his stomach and then Yuuri let the tip of him slide past his lips – wet hear wrapped around him, and just the slightest hint of teeth – he winced.

“Yuuri? Uh… teeth?” He pointed out and his lover blushed. As he let another inch or two slide into his mouth, all Victor could feel was bliss. His hand cupped the back of Yuuri’s head, not directing his movement – a torturously slow up and down – merely holding himself in place.

Then, Yuuri stilled and shifted around a little, his fingers wrapping around the base of Victor’s erection as he took in more of it. He felt himself bump against the back of Yuuri’s mouth, only for the other man to gag and pull off, coughing as he did so.

He winced in sympathy and sat up a little higher. “Are you alright?” Yuuri coughed one last time. “I’m, uh, fine? Sorry about that. I was just trying…” “You don’t have to do that for your first time. Plenty of other things you could do.”

Yuuri pouted. “I guess. Did it… feel nice at least?” “Oh god YES.” He answered, hoping to convey his gratitude to his lover. Yuuri gave him a small smile before wrinkling his nose again. “Do you… actually like the taste?” Giggling at the question, he nodded. “I didn’t at first, but I do now. An acquired taste, maybe?”

The dancer paused for a moment, then pulled Victor closer to kiss him – he really could taste himself, however faint it was, and he moaned quietly at it – his wonderful, spectacular Yuuri was really… he let himself sink back down to his elbows when Yuuri released him.

Apparently, the kiss had given Yuuri some more confidence because he shifted his position a little, one hand braced on his hip, the other gently stroking him, then pulling him into position for him to lick him – actually lick, firm strokes as his hand lightly ran up and down the base of his shaft.

He bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering at the erratic sensations. He had no idea how long Yuuri kept it up but he never quite got a handle on the rhythm, never knew where and what sensation would be next. It was maddening as much as it was wonderful. Eventually, Yuuri sucked him into his mouth again, sliding his head up and down, a little faster than before.

He felt a familiar tingling sensation at the base of his spine and mentally cursed – no way was he going to let it end so soon. He had SOME pride left after all. Gently, he brushed a finger down Yuuri’s hollowed cheek, shivering when shimmery brown eyes looked up from his cock. 

Fighting the absurd urge to snap a photo, he took a steadying breath as Yuuri pulled off, his lips making a lewd noise as he did so. Oh dear god, with a bit of practice, Yuuri would be deadly. “I, uh, could I ask you for something?” “Of course!” He spread his legs a little.

“You could… use your fingers? While you suck. It feels really good. I can show you later.” Mainly, he just needed a break, a chance to calm down, to slow things down just for a minute. Then he saw Yuuri grab the chocolate lube from beside the futon – discarded and forgotten there – and realised he hadn’t thought his plan through.

He wanted it though, wanted it more than he could even express – the best he could do was a low whine, followed by spreading his legs about as far as possible. Yuuri looked… impressed, to say the least, a little smirk on his face.

Victor was going to die, he was sure of it. Yuuri drizzled some of the lube onto his hand, fingers coated into it, that sweet scent once again in the air. Then… oh god, Yuuri licked his fingers. Victor was more turned on than before and Yuuri wasn’t even touching him. 

“Doesn’t taste like chocolate.” Victor huffed a laugh. “You’re supposed to apply it to something else first… maybe it’ll taste better that way?” It was a stupid line, of course, but the thought… And then, slick fingers grasped him and stroked, firmly, a few times, the obscene slick sounds drowned out by Victor’s pants.

Yuuri bent down again, teasingly licking him again and Victor felt himself get close, felt it all become just a little bit too much, a little too much Yuuri. “Yuuri… Yuuri, please?” He wasn’t sure what he was asking for anymore, but thankfully Yuuri seemed to have some idea because he shifted until he was kneeling between Victor’s legs, one hand teasing his entrance, the other wrapped around his cock.

Victor’s body was used to it, he knew what he could handle – he asked, or rather begged Yuuri to start with two, wanted that slight burn on Yuuri’s fingers. “English Vitya…” Yuuri mumbled quietly. “Huh?” “You were speaking Russian.” “Oh… I… fingers, Yuuri. Two of them. Just I’m so close, please?”

Thankfully, Yuuri seemed to sense he was serious and his fingers – two, thank god – pushed, breached him with one steady motion. It was exactly what he needed… and Yuuri, who had clearly paid attention before, wasted absolutely no time in finding his prostate, massaging it gently.

“Not… going to last.” He moaned, past the point of embarrassment and half-way to bliss. Yuuri didn’t tease, didn’t delay, just shifted around a little, his fingers never stopping, and sucked his cock into his mouth again, sucking gently, lips firm and sliding up and down until Victor couldn’t even remember his name.

He didn’t think to warn Yuuri, simply threw his head back with a hoarse cry as he came, hands firmly clasped into the futon under them. His lover withdrew quickly – too much so, almost, he could have kept it up for longer, and it took Victor a few seconds to puzzle out why, his brain mostly putty.

Yuuri was coughing, face turned away from Victor. Oh.

Before he got a chance to apologise though, Yuuri was already smiling at him. “Sorry… I was surprised, that’s all.” “Oh, I should have warned-” “Don’t worry. I’ll take it as a compliment, yeah?” Victor whined quietly because YES, it was a compliment… but it was also embarrassing.

He leaned up, unsurprised when his movements were sluggish, his body still thrumming with pleasure. Yuuri met him halfway, greedily kissing him. Unlike Yuuri, he didn’t mind the taste, found it dizzying to know that he was tasting himself on Yuuri’s tongue – an impossibility just months before, and now that it was happening, it was just too good.

Victor remembered he hadn’t actually done anything for his lover when said man shifted, his own hand moving on his cock, still slick with lube. It was the same hand he had used to… Victor felt himself twitch, his body desperately trying to get hard again well before it was ready. He batted Yuuri’s hand away, no matter how hot the sight.

“Do you… still want me to…?” “Yeah. If you’re up for it? If you’re too tired, it can wait.” “N-No! I’ll just… give me a few minutes?” Yuuri chuckled. “A few minutes? Ambitious.” Fine, so it was more like forty minutes but if he had his way, Yuuri would not be counting the minutes. He’d be too busy moaning his name.

Victor felt himself twitch again and mentally reduced the time he’d have to keep Yuuri busy from forty to thirty minutes.


	102. Chapter 102

Trying to suck Victor off had been an odd experience. It hadn’t been… bad, or terrible or anything, but he clearly didn’t enjoy it as much as Victor did… though, if nothing else, seeing Victor’s blissed out face afterwards made it worth it, not that him trembling hadn’t been… okay, so maybe he’d enjoyed it a tad more than he’d first thought he had. So what?

He was allowed to be a little uncertain, surely?

Not that that was what he really feeling at the moment anyway – laying on his back, stretched out next to Victor, kissing him leisurely, all he felt was heated arousal. He’d calmed a little though, his nerves acting up at… well, the next part.

Victor knew though, his touches gentle, kisses accompanying even his first few touches to his inner thighs. As a matter of fact, as they kissed for several minutes, all he did was gently brush his fingers up and down Yuuri’s thighs, never so much as trailing anywhere else.

Eventually, Yuuri broke the kiss to ask Victor what he was waiting for – a glance at his face revealed it easily enough though… Victor was nervous. Oh. That actually reassured Yuuri more than his gentleness had.

“What’s wrong?” He mumbled before pecking Victor on the lips.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I just… want this to be good for you. Spread your legs a little?” He did, shifting a little to be able to get them wider apart. Before, Victor had basically folded himself into a split – thankfully, he didn’t seem to want that from Yuuri, not that he wasn’t more than capable of it.

Victor’s fingers trailed up his leg, gently brushing against the skin of his ass. “I’m sure it’ll be great, Victor. I trust you. Go ahead.” His lover drew a shuddering breath and flexed his fingers, digging into the muscle of his behind. “Yeah, okay. I kind of can’t believe this is really happening.”

Yuuri chuckled at the words – neither could he, but he felt… ready. He wanted it… and he wanted Victor to know that. In a playful mood because they were BOTH nervous, he pulled Victor up until he was leaning over him, expression curious and one arm braced over Yuuri’s shoulder.

His other one was awkwardly curled against Yuuri’s thigh still, making him smile.

“What is it, Yuuri?” He smirked up at Victor. “Nothing, really. I just thought I wanted to see you in this position, that’s all.” He immensely enjoyed the slight flush on Victor’s cheeks. “Oh? Hm, well, I’d hate to disappoint.” Yuuri lifted his hands, brushing them against his lover’s cheeks, cupping his face.

The smile Victor gave him in return was one of the most beautiful things Yuuri had ever seen and he returned it as best as he could because Victor deserved nothing short of the best. Gulping a little, he reached down and took Victor’s wrist, moving by touch alone, brushing his fingers over his entrance.

Victor gasped at the motion, his flush deepening. When he didn’t pull his hand back even after Yuuri let go, he laced his fingers together behind Victor’s neck and tugged him lower until their faces were mere inches apart.

“What is it, Yuuuuuuri?” The skater purred, sending a slight shiver through Yuuri. For a moment his devious little plan was wiped from his mind, before it came back with a vengeance. Fingers tightening, he put on his best seductive smile.

“Fuck me, Vitya.” He all but ordered.

Victor collapsed with a moan, letting himself sag against Yuuri, his face buried in his shoulder. He could easily hear a long string of Russian curses from the other man, fighting giggles at the reaction – it was more or less exactly what he’d been going for.

When the silver-haired man lifted his head, he was pouting… and blushing.

“That was MEAN, Yuuri!” He grinned at his lover. “Maybe but you were the one who said that it was the right word to use.” “Yes, well, I was clearly trying to sabotage myself and it seems I’m good at it.” Yuuri wrinkled his nose and reached over his head for the lube. “What else are you good at?” 

He teased, more than pleased when in response, Victor’s fingers moved, carefully nudging his entrance. He handed Victor the lube, almost disappointed when he separated their bodies and sat on his legs between Yuuri’s.

He poured some of the lube on his fingers – more, a lot more than Yuuri had used – and rubbed it between his fingers. “I don’t want it to be too cold.” He explained while Yuuri watched, anticipation and anxiety warring within him.

“Sh-Should I have done that too?” Victor chuckled and shook his head. “It’s no big deal. I don’t mind either way, but I want this to be perfect for you, Yuuri.” Gently grasping Victor’s clean hand, he squeezed his fingers. “It’s with you. It’ll be perfect no matter what.”

They both blushed at his words, Victor laughing lightly. “I love you, Yuuri. So, so much.” The man declared dreamily, and then, before Yuuri could even think to reply, slick fingers circled his entrance, tapping and massaging gently.

He gasped in surprise, glaring when Victor just gave him a smug look. The sensation wasn’t… uncomfortable per se, but it felt odd. “Relax, Yuuri. The more you tense, the more difficult it’ll be.” He did his best to obey the instructions, to relax his body under Victor’s fingers.

It wasn’t long before the nudging finger became a little more insistent, pushing instead of rubbing and then, quite gently, Victor breached him. He moved slowly, the intrusion minimal, but Yuuri still froze. As soon as he did, Victor stopped, patiently waiting for Yuuri to relax before he continued.

Before long, he was gently moving his finger in and out, Yuuri relaxed. It didn’t hurt or anything, wasn’t even all that uncomfortable but it WAS odd. “Think I can try a second one?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded – whyever not?

There was a bit more of a stretch to it with two, and that really DID feel unpleasant, but it wasn’t exactly pain, so he said nothing. “Does this hurt? Yuuri, I need you to tell me if it does.” “No, no, it’s fine. It’s not… great but it’s fine.”

Victor leaned forwards to press a kiss to his lips. “Sorry. It’ll feel good soon, I promise.” The fingers sped up a little – it was an odd sensation when Victor spread them a little, a vulnerable feeling he hadn’t expected.

Still, the feeling of muscle stretching subsided and Victor added a third finger. That one had him wince and clench down accidentally. “Sorry! That… hurt a bit.” “It’s fine. I’ll wait a minute. Relax.” He did his best, but his body seemed unwilling to cooperate.

Yuuri was getting frustrated with himself – it had been fine so far, and suddenly… A finger lightly lifting his chin distracted him a bit. Victor, at least, didn’t look mad. That was… a relief. “Sorry, I just-”

Victor leaned down to kiss him, with every bit of passion and eagerness from before – Yuuri had almost forgotten, his erection having flagged quite a bit. Still, he wound his fingers into Victor’s hair, tugging, running his fingers down his scalp the way he knew his lover liked.

They were moaning into each other’s mouths when Yuuri realised that his fingers were moving within him again – he hadn’t even noticed it, much less that he had finally relaxed. Eagerly, he bit down on Victor’s bottom lip, pleased when a shudder ran through the other man. His hand jerked a little, losing its rhythm, but it no longer hurt, at the very least.

“Want me to try touching your prostate?” Victor mumbled against his lips – Yuuri had forgotten about that entirely. “Sure?” Victor’s fingers flexed, twisted within him, and a few moments later, he felt them shift… then an unexpected bolt of pleasure shot through him.

He gasped quietly at the sensation. “Do you like it?” Yuuri bit his lip. He did, but… 

“Yuuri?” Victor sounded concerned. “Oh! Sorry… Uhm, it’s nice but… I don’t think I like it as much as you do? I’m sorry, I just-” Victor interrupted him with another kiss. “It’s fine. You don’t have to like it as much as I do. In fact, you don’t have to like it at all. Some people do, others don’t.”

“But… you’re going through so much trouble for me…” “Hm, I haven’t even done anything yet! Trust me, it can feel a lot better still.” He glanced at Yuuri’s cock. “For example…” Without shifting his fingers within him, Victor shifted lower until his face was level with Yuuri’s cock.

He shot him a smug look when all on its own, it hardened a little. “I’d offer to get the lipstick, but…” “Victor! Don’t tease!” The older man pressed a gentle kiss to his hip, then licked the head of his cock. “Sorry, sorry. You don’t mind, do you?”

What a question. “Victor… literally anytime, anyplace.” In response, Victor sucked his hardening length into his mouth and moaned around it before releasing it again. “Careful Yuuuuri, I might hold you to that!”

He chuckled. “Vitya… with the way your mouth feels… hm, go for it.” Victor practically preened and with good reason – he was spectacularly good at it. “How about… the dance studio at the academy?” Yuuri laughed. “After classes? Fine.” A soft huff of breath against his length made him shudder.

“The onsen?” “Might be too hot, but sure.” Victor pressed a kiss to his cock again. “How about… the plane?” “In first class seats? Hm, you might actually fit between my legs, I suppose.” He teased, knowing full well the reaction it would get him. 

He wasn’t disappointed when Victor sucked him into his mouth again with a quiet moan. He was completely hard – of course – and Victor felt divine on him. He noticed a little late that a defiant spark had entered Victor’s eyes. “What about the Hermitage? If you let me, I’ll rent the whole thing again.” Yuuri gasped. “D-Don’t they have security cameras?” “Oh, I’m sure of it!” “Victor!” The man laughed quietly.

“Fine, not the Hermitage.” Yuuri ran a finger down Victor’s cheek until it settled on his bottom lip. “Maybe not.” He agreed, shuddering when Victor sucked his finger into his mouth next. He looked on in wonder, until the skater winked at him and once again moved to his cock, sucking it down in one go.

At the same time, his fingers flexed and brushed against that spot again, and OH, that really was better. He gasped, one hand covering his mouth, the other one pressing on Victor’s head. He let up immediately of course, still weary of accidentally hurting his partner.

Victor found a rhythm quickly – quick brushes of his fingers over his prostate, slow sucks and occasionally licks to his cock. It was… maddening, really, because it wasn’t enough to make him come but he really, really wanted to.

Eventually, he tugged on Victor’s hair again to get him to let up. The man did, his expression showing he was as flushed as Yuuri felt, eyes half-closed and pupils blown. He was beautiful.


	103. Chapter 103

When Yuuri pulled him off he realised he’d forgotten what he was supposed to be doing, too caught up in the moment. Yuuri looked stunning, looking down the length of his perfect body at Victor, fingers clenched in his hair just right.

He would have happily continued what he was doing for the rest of the day – or his life – but the break reminded him that there was something else Yuuri wanted. He didn’t have to check to know that he was rock hard already, and had been for a few minutes – apparently just being near Yuuri lowered his refractory period significantly.

“Yuuri…” He cleared his throat, his voice a little rough from sucking. “Do you still want me to take you?” He checked. Yuuri blushed but nodded. “I… yeah. Do you think… I’m ready?” Flexing his fingers and finding little resistance, he nodded.

“Yeah… if you’re sure.” Smiling gently, Yuuri reached for the condoms above them and pulled one out, carefully taking it out of the wrapper. He accepted it, struggling a little to put it on one-handed but too stubborn to remove his fingers from the inviting heat of Yuuri’s body.

He got it on well enough, rolling it down his length in one smooth motion. The little lube bottle still laid by Yuuri’s hip and he picked it up. “Mind opening that?” Yuuri took it, nimble fingers uncapping it and handing it over.

Victor drizzled it on himself, uncaring that it was cold, tossing away the bottle when he was well-covered. He was using more than necessary, but didn’t want to risk hurting Yuuri – so what if they needed to wash the futon later?

Stroking himself with his free hand, he nuzzled his face against Yuuri’s hip, his breath coming erratically short. Yuuri in the meantime looked quite relaxed still – he was doing remarkably well for his first time, Victor had to admit.

He’d been a little disappointed that Yuuri didn’t enjoy having his ass played with as much as Victor did, but then again, Yuuri’s tendencies seemed to run towards dominating rather than submitting… it wasn’t exactly a surprise.

Still, he DID enjoy it, and Victor was the one who got to do it, so he was about as far from complaining as he could physically get. Shuffling up a little, he realised he’d finally have to remove his fingers after all. 

Yuuri shivered when he did, and Victor considered the different positions he could suggest. “Do you… Yuuri?” “Mh?” “This would… be easier if you were on all fours.” He said carefully. The reaction was an immediate frown. “I… do I have to? I’d feel better if I could see you.”

Victor gave him a shaky smile – shaky because every time Yuuri opened his mouth he fell for him a little more. “No, that’s fine. Then… fold up your legs?” He moaned quietly when Yuuri did so, resting his knees over his shoulders with the practiced ease of a ballet dancer.

Fuck, how had Victor even forgotten about that? Yuuri smiled.

Oh. That was how.

Hands shaking, he pressed them to the backs of Yuuri’s thighs as he shuffled up on the bed, getting into position. “Here, put one of them over my shoulder so the angle is better.” He instructed – once again, Yuuri complied with perfect ease, hooking his leg over Victor’s shoulder. He pressed a helpless kiss to his knee, trying to hide how much he was trembling.

Yuuri needed him to be confident, needed him to NOT be nervous…

Fingers trailed down his arm.

“Vitya?” “Sorry, Yuuri, I’m just…” The other man laughed. “Yeah, me too. Can I… hold your hand?” Oh.

He laced their fingers together, drawing strength from them. He really should have known better than to pretend with Yuuri by now. Confidence restored, he pulled his hand away and gently pushed two fingers back into Yuuri. The man twitched a bit but he hadn’t tensed up again.

Giving himself one last stroke to make sure he was well-covered in lube, Victor positioned himself so the head of his cock was nudging Yuuri’s entrance. The younger man’s eyes widened but once again, he didn’t tense up. 

He made sure to push forward gently, his thighs trembling with the effort to hold back. He carefully watched Yuuri for signs of discomfort, of pain, but found none. Sweat formed on his brow, again from the strain of holding back. He desperately wanted to snap his hips forward, to just…

He paused and took a deep breath.

“Victor?” “Uh, it’s fine. This is just… a lot, and I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” “Oh…” Yuuri looked up at him in wonder, then…

Oh god, he wriggled his hips. Victor’s hands snapped down to hold him in place. “Yuuri! Please… just hold still? My self-control is a bit…” The look Yuuri gave him could only be described as smug. “Sorry, sorry…” He didn’t sound sorry at all.

Victor pushed deeper, still slow, still worried about hurting the other. At the first wince of pain, he stopped again, until Yuuri nodded for him to go ahead.  
Then… then he bottomed out, his hips flush against Yuuri’s ass, mind spinning with pleasure, with joy, with the realisation that he was the luckiest man in the world.


	104. Chapter 104

Victor in him felt… strange. It was certainly different from fingers, more solid, less… wriggly. He didn’t have a better word for it. He felt split wide open, but it wasn’t as intimidating as he thought it might be.

Once again, it helped that Victor was shaking, his fingers digging into Yuuri’s skin too hard, sweat pearling down his perfect face. He reached up again, awkwardly around his own leg, still folded over his shoulder, to touch Victor’s fingers on his hip. 

The other man grasped them tightly, squeezing almost too hard again. 

It was just what he needed – reassurance from Victor.

“You can… you can move. If you want.” He mumbled, surprised Victor even heard him. The man gave a jerky nod and pulled his hips back in one smooth motion, before pushing back in, slower. The intrusion felt a little less foreign this time, the stretch less unpleasant.

Taking a deep breath, he waited for Victor to do it a few more times. It felt less unpleasant every time until he could barely feel it, beyond the foreign sensation of having something within him. “Go faster?” He offered, surprised when, once again, Victor just nodded and sped up a little, his movements perfectly smooth, perfectly controlled.

Now, Yuuri trusted Victor, of course, trusted him to know what he could handle… but he also, desperately, wanted to see Victor lose control over him, in him. Biting his lips, he deliberately clenched down, surprised when, with a hoarse cry, Victor snapped his hips forward, just on this side of pain, his breathing heavy, eyes closed.

“Yuuri…” The other man gasped, face scrunched in an expression of pain. “Please… please don’t do that again. I don’t want to accidentally… hurt you.” Yuuri winced – he hadn’t meant to make it difficult for Victor.

“Sorry… I just… wanted it to feel good for you.” The older man snorted. “Yuuri, if this feels any better, it’s going to be over very soon. Just… you don’t have to do anything. I’ll just…” He pulled out again, angling his hips a little differently so that on the next slide in, he brushed against his sweet spot again.

Yuuri gasped – definitely better than just fingers. “Good?” “Y-Yeah.” He assured the skater when he did it again. “Can I… can I wrap my legs around your hips, maybe?” He asked and Victor nodded, leaning back to allow him the shift. It was a lot more comfortable like that, his ass still raised a few inches from the futon, mostly resting on Victor’s knees.

“Better?” “Yes, thank you.” Victor smiled and leaned forwards, straining to kiss him. Yuuri leaned up as well, pulling himself up enough to close the distance between them and press their lips together with a sigh.

Victor started moving again, as gentle as their kiss was, and then Yuuri felt fingers brushing his hip – a moment later, they wrapped around his cock, gently sliding up and down his length. He hummed into the kiss, his free hand brushing down the arm Victor was using to support himself over Yuuri. 

It felt… wonderful, really. Better than expected certainly, not just the physical sensations, but the proximity, the way he could feel practically Victor’s entire body around and in him. 

He pulled back a little to let himself catch his breath, while Victor kept thrusting – still gentle but a little faster. He didn’t have to ask to know how Victor felt – it was written all over his face, the pleasure, how much he was holding back… how much he loved Yuuri.

His hand on Yuuri’s cock faltered a little before taking back up the same rhythm. Slightly awed by Victor’s ability to do multiple things at once, he reached down too, closing his fingers over Victor’s and directing the speed and pressure of it.

Beautiful blue eyes fluttered open in surprise before Victor smiled down at him, an expression that made his heart skip a beat because of its intensity.

“I love you.” He blurted out, realising as he said it that technically speaking, he’d never said the words at all, not directly and not to Victor at the very least. If the whine the other man gave was anything to go by, he knew it too.

To his surprise, Victor’s hips jerked forward twice more and then he stilled, breathing hard and trembling above him, his head lowered, hair obscuring most of his face.

Oh.

Oh!


	105. Chapter 105

Victor wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was literally having the best moment of his entire life so far, Yuuri and him fitting together as if they’d been made for each other, every thrust met with a little shudder, a jerk of Yuuri’s fingers around his own.

Kissing Yuuri had been wonderful, all warmth and pleasure and love, but looking down at his flushed face, hearing the little gasps he made every now and again when Victor got the angle just right… heaven.

And then… as if he could see into his soul, Yuuri had said the one thing that could have possibly made it better. He hadn’t actually told Victor he loved him directly yet, not like that, not so directly, certainly not with them so tightly entwined he wasn’t sure where one ended and the other began.

Precisely because of that… well, he couldn’t help himself, pleasure washing through him, cresting and drowning his mind in it, until all he could think of was how much he loved Yuuri. It was over much too soon, and with that came the realisation that he had just…

He dropped his head in shame because how embarrassing was that? He’d reacted like an inexperienced teenager during his first tumble in bed. He could hardly even face Yuuri, couldn’t make himself lift his head, tears stinging in his eyes.

It was supposed to be perfect, Yuuri’s first time and it HAD been, right until he… “Vitya?” Yuuri’s voice was soft. Shuddering, he withdrew his softening cock from Yuuri and forced himself to look up.

The expression on Yuuri’s face was one of love, not anger or even disappointment. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Yuuri had already leaned up, legs folded under him, and wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

Yuuri’s lips crashed into his own, the kiss nowhere near as gentle as their lovemaking had been, but Victor returned it anyway. Yuuri pressed them together, sweat-slicked chests brushing, one hand between their bodies and jerking himself off in quick motions.

Oh.

Victor reached down with a whine, batting Yuuri’s hand away. At the very least, he could do that for the other. Yuuri moaned happily, wrapping both arms around Victor’s shoulders as he let his hips snap forwards, thrusting into Victor’s grip.

He moved hard, fast, his hold tight as Yuuri set the pace. It didn’t take long, a few minutes at most, until Yuuri was shuddering and then sticky warmth coated his hand as Yuuri came with a moan of Victor’s name.

Victor watched as Yuuri let himself sink backwards onto the futon, an arm thrown over his face, chest heaving for air. He quickly discarded his condom and settled next to him, half a foot away… awaiting judgement. That’s what it felt like.

He’d messed it up even after promising Yuuri that it would be good…

Yuuri’s fingers reached for his own sticky ones and twined them together even as chocolate brown eyes sparkled at him from under Yuuri’s arm. If Yuuri didn’t mind the mess, neither would he, and he allowed himself to relax a little. A little.

“Vitya…” Yuuri began and he tensed again.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, I didn’t mean to-” The younger man waved him off. “Nothing to apologise for. I was going to say that that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Yuuri rolled to his side, a little closer to Victor.

“Do you have ANY idea how gorgeous you looked like that, blushing, coming in me?”

Victor felt about three feet tall – not something he was used to. “I… no?” “Stunning. Absolutely stunning.” “Still, it was supposed to be good for you.” Yuuri snorted. “Do you think it WASN’T? You of all people should know better than to think it’s all about getting me off in one specific way, isn’t that right Mr. ‘I could do without sex as long as I have you’?”

Victor chuckled. “Yes, that’s moot now. Sorry. Now that I’ve actually HAD sex with you, I’m afraid it’s no longer optional.” He paused after his words. “Unless you don’t want to, obviously. I just-” “I know what you meant. It’s fine. Seriously, Victor… I mean, it started out weird and not that great, but seeing you like that, watching you enjoy it was really good.”

He whined quietly. He was dating an actual angel. “So… what you liked about that was…” “Well, it felt good. I mean, I get why people enjoy it, but mostly… I loved seeing you like that.” He let his eyes fall closed, the urge to ask Yuuri to marry him again suddenly overwhelming.

He’d thought it would be EASIER not to blurt out stupid things now that he no longer had to hide his feelings. Clearly, he’d underestimated what sort of fool Yuuri Katsuki turned him into. God but he loved him.

“I love you too.”

Oh, he’d said the last part out loud.

“You didn’t… That was the first time you actually said the words. Earlier.” He blinked down at Yuuri. “Mh. I noticed when I said it too. It was… I hadn’t actually noticed that I didn’t say it before. But… I do. Love you, I mean.”

Tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes again – WHEN had he turned into a crier? He never used to cry. He bent down to kiss Yuuri, pressed their lips together for a long moment before drawing back.

“We need to shower, don’t you think?” He asked when he was sure he could speak without making a fool of himself again. “Definitely… Say, how come that even when it was you doing me, you’re the one who ended up messy? Last time it was mostly you too.”

Victor laughed at the unexpected observation. “You’re right! Who knows… a talent maybe?” He stood, stretching his muscles as he did so, half-watching Yuuri for signs of discomfort as the man straightened as well. If he felt any, he didn’t show it.

Yuuri winked mischievously, then stretched. “Maybe it’s because I like making a mess of you?” He gaped at the younger man, not even trying to hide his reaction to the words. “Yuuuuri! You have to stop SAYING things like that!”

“Why? Don’t you like it?” He huffed. “A little too much.”

Yuuri, who was picking up discarded clothing from around the room snickered. “Then what’s the problem?” “You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days!” The younger man blushed as he handed him the clothes they’d been wearing – since they were headed for the bath anyway, there was no point in putting on fresh things yet.

“I’m sorry Vitya. Does it really bother you?” Ahh and just like that, confident Yuuri gave way to shy, insecure Yuuri. Gods but Victor loved the man. “I like it, I really do. It just catches me off-guard.”

Pulling on his shirt, Yuuri smiled softly. “That’s the point, isn’t it?”

Victor laughed all the way down to the bath.


	106. Chapter 106

After a day spent doing absolutely nothing, glorious nothing, they fell in bed together – just to sleep. Yuuri fell asleep first and Victor watched him, a little in awe at the sheer dumb luck of Yuuri having gotten the apartment next to him.

Eventually he snuggled down next to him and fell asleep too – they woke tangled together, arms and legs everywhere, a small poodle between their legs. Vicchan had snuck into the room at some point, much to Victor’s amusement.

He liked Yuuri’s dog. He wasn’t Makkachin – no dog was – but he was well-tempered, fluffy, and clearly loved Yuuri. It also helped that, since the poodle followed him around a lot, Yuuri would occasionally bend down and pet him, right in Victor’s line of sight.

Now that he knew what Yuuri’s ass felt like… well, he may prefer bottoming in general, but if ever a day came where he didn’t want to be inside Yuuri, he hoped somebody would have the good grace to end him quickly and painlessly.

Their next day was dedicated to sight-seeing. Hasetsu wasn’t big, but it was big enough for there to be sights – Yuuri showed him along the beach, showed him the few shopping streets, showed him the best restaurants – not that they’d have time to visit them all.

Victor was painfully aware that their time in Hasetsu was limited, that they had to go back to St. Petersburg soon. He didn’t want to. It felt a little like a dream, like maybe once they went back to Russia the bubble would pop and his happiness would end.

He clung to Yuuri as much as he could, took enough photos that he had to buy himself more cloud storage to keep it in, and enjoyed every single thing he could to the fullest. Training in the afternoon felt a little like an afterthought – he did it, of course, and he didn’t slack off, he never did – but where once it had been the focus of his day, now it was something he had to get done before Yuuri agreed to show him the ninja house.

Still, he knew Yakov would be pleased with the shape he was in when he got back – surprisingly, Japanese food (save for katsudon) agreed with his body very well. It was light, energising and altogether tasty.

He’d already begged a few recipes of Yuuri’s mother and bribed Yuuri into translating them by promising him a few extra blowjobs – they both giggled because not only did they both know that Yuuri would have translated them either way, but also that Victor would happily get on his knees for Yuuri any time.

The fact that he didn’t get a chance to do so, and that he still hadn’t gotten Yuuri to take him was probably his only regret as far as the trip went. Still, the twinge of sadness he felt when they said goodbye to Yuuri’s parents had nothing to do with that – he liked them, genuinely liked them.

It was the same with Minako and even Mari. Yuuri’s sister hadn’t come to see him off but he’d seen her watch the goodbye from a window upstairs and he’d waved up at her. Minako had seen them off at the train station – symbolically so, since that was where they had gotten into their cab to the airport.

Minako had teared up a bit, and so had Yuuri… and then they’d been in the car, holding hands, both sad they had to leave.

The flight back had a layover as well, though not one as nice as the one in Barcelona. No, five hours in Amsterdam had nothing on the day in Barcelona.

By the time they got back to St. Petersburg a little over a day after leaving Hasetsu, they were both dead exhausted and fell straight into Victor’s bed, barely even taking their clothes off.

Neither of them commented on the fact that Yuuri not only also had a flat, but that it was mere steps away. Via quiet agreement, they wanted to stay together – the last thing Victor wanted after a week of non-stop Yuuri was to sleep apart. He knew it would be hard enough when the man had to go back to work a day and a half later – sleeping apart seemed… daunting. Perhaps the only good thing about their return was that Yuuri happily agreed to come to his first training and watch.

Naturally, the other skaters and even Yakov flocked to him, Mila full of tearful apologies to both Victor and Yuuri. He had… forgiven her. He knew she was sorry, of course, and since Yuuri didn’t hold a grudge at all, he had made the decision to let it go with surprising ease after all the trouble it had all been.

Georgi was nearly sobbing with glee at how amazing they were together (for once, he too, was in a happy relationship) and although Yuri had made retching noises at their guest, he also hadn’t exactly told Yuuri to leave – for what it was worth, that was a lot of restraint from the kid.

The big unknown had been Yakov – his coach could be intimidating when he wanted to. He’d barely nodded a greeting at Yuuri and then yelled at Victor that his form was sloppy, his jumps were all off and he better have a routine ready for season start.

Victor was happy.


	107. Chapter 107

A little over two weeks had passed since their return from Japan. Somehow, at some point, a quiet agreement had been made that on days where Yuuri had to get up first, they slept in Victor’s flat, and on days where the other man had to get up first, they slept in Yuuri’s.

The possibility of sleeping apart wasn’t even really brought up – they could both be found in each other’s beds – plus one Makkachin, of course – every night since their return, but there was one thing that was bothering Yuuri.

Sex.

Victor seemed… hesitant to initiate anything beyond a kiss. With both of them working/training again, he knew that being tired was a more serious issue, but even so, there was a marked hesitation even when Yuuri initiated things. Victor responded, and eagerly at that, happy to reduce Yuuri to a shuddering mess and for Yuuri to do the same to him… but practically all initiative had to come from Yuuri.

Since he wasn’t necessarily the most assertive person most of the time, this ended up… well, it started bugging him. He’d tortured himself wondering if Victor didn’t want him anymore but then discarded the thought as stupid – his reactions showed clearly that he did.

He also knew that Victor liked what they did – though it was all just blowjobs, hand-jobs, and on one occasion, Victor showing him what intercrural sex was, the skater never failed to be enthusiastic in his responses.

Yet… Yuuri wanted to know what was wrong, wanted to fix it. He liked flirty, self-assured Victor, and if anything, there seemed to be less and less of that as time went on.

He knew the solution of course – talking about it.

Naturally, he put that off for as long as he possibly could because he wasn’t very good at talking about things in general, and sex-related things in particular. As a matter of fact, he was still so bad at it that even when he fully acknowledged that he needed to talk about it… he couldn’t.

He LOVED Victor and a part of him didn’t want to know what was wrong because there was always a chance it was something he couldn’t fix, something that might hurt them. He’d rather it just be him that was hurting, really.

That was how he ended up in Victor’s flat, sat across his lover’s lap, watching Victor while Victor watched a movie. Well, technically, they were both supposed to watch it but Yuuri didn’t even know the general plot of it, he was so busy staring at Victor.

Legs splayed over to one side, his back half-leaning against the armrest and half-leaning against Victor’s shoulder, he had to crane his neck a little to get a good view, but he didn’t mind that. Victor’s fingers were lightly massaging his knee, his other hand casually stretched out along the back of the couch.

Domestic bliss. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to find out why Victor was acting so oddly about sex now. He leaned forward automatically, nuzzling his face into Victor’s neck. The man hummed and tilted his head back, giving Yuuri access. So far so normal – making out, kissing, that was all fine. Only when things were obviously headed towards sex did Victor freeze up, pause, hesitate… Yuuri hated it.

He bit down on Victor’s neck a little too harshly, making him groan, though not in pain. He felt Victor start to harden in his pants, pressed tightly against his hip.

They needed to talk.

Yuuri kissed up his jaw, pressing a long, thorough kiss to his lips. Just in case it was the last one, he wanted it to be good, and it was good, always so good between them.

“We need to talk.” He said, quietly, next to Victor’s ear. He knew the other man heard him, even though he didn’t so much as twitch a muscle for a few moments. When he did move, it was to take a shuddering breath. “What do you want to talk about, Yuuri?” His voice was so perfectly even, his tone so neutral Yuuri could tell it was fake – anyone could have. 

Clearly, Victor was… upset. Maybe about the same thing he was? 

“About… well, about sex.” Victor awkwardly reached past him for the remote and switched off his TV, leaving them in a mostly dark room with just enough light to see each other’s faces. Even in the low light of the lamp in the far corner, Yuuri could make out the bright blue of Victor’s eyes, the beauty of them… the affection in them.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

“Vitya… you’re not happy, right? There’s… something wrong?” Victor’s reaction was a frown, so perfectly sculpted that it, too, had to be fake. “What do you mean, Yuuri? I’m perfectly happy with what we have.” He scoffed at the older man.

“No, you’re not. Stop pretending.” “I’m not-” “Victor, I’m serious. THIS is serious. Ever since we came back from Japan you’ve been… you NEVER initiate anything. When I do you just freeze up for a few moments first. I want… I want to fix this, but I can’t if I don’t know what’s wrong!”

Quite suddenly, Victor’s arms wrapped around him, pressing awkwardly against his chest. “It’s not… there’s nothing for you TO fix. It’s just… me. I’m the problem.” That… didn’t seem likely, to say the least.

“Do you not… want to, anymore?” Yuuri hoped Victor couldn’t hear the fear in his tone as he asked.


	108. Chapter 108

Yuuri sounded so small when he asked, hands down the dumbest question Victor had ever heard. How could his lover doubt how much he wanted him? Except he knew the answer because Yuuri had already given it and as much as he wanted to deny it… he couldn’t.

He knew Yuuri was right, and unlike Yuuri, he knew the stupid reason for it too.

He’d hoped the other man wouldn’t notice, that he’d get away with it, maybe. He wanted Yuuri to be happy so badly, he’d been worried if he mentioned it, if he gave voice to that niggling want in the back of his mind…

He should have known better than to underestimate Yuuri. The man had always seen straight through his nonsense. That just made it more painful now, because there was no doubt Yuuri KNEW what he wanted… but he’d still never so much as suggested it since they came back.

Wrapped around Yuuri as he was, he tried to find the strength to actually talk about it… because Yuuri had asked and he couldn’t pretend it wasn’t an issue anymore. “I want you, I always want you, my love. It’s just…”

A hand rubbed up and down his back – awkwardly because he was crushing Yuuri, but still. “Can we… have this talk somewhere else?” Yuuri paused, then wriggled free from his hold. “Of course. Come on, I’ll make us some tea at my place.”

He followed obediently, Makkachin in tow – she had gotten so used to switching flats by now, half the time she was the first one out the door on the way to Yuuri’s place. She at least seemed oblivious to what was troubling her owners.

Victor sat at Yuuri’s kotatsu, waiting for the man to bring him tea. He didn’t WANT tea, he wanted something stronger, but he wasn’t about to impose even more.

When a glass of what smelled like rum and coke was placed on the table along with Yuuri’s tea, he wanted to cry. He didn’t have to say anything, didn’t have to ask. Yuuri knew. Yet… how had this happened?

He sipped his drink. Perfect. Just like his Yuuri.

Clearly, the man was waiting for him to speak first, holding his cup of tea tightly. “Yuuri… this really is just me. Not you. I never meant to make you feel like I didn’t want you.” “Then what is it, Vitya?”

He took a deep breath and decided that bluntness was probably a good approach here. “I thought… once we were back, that you’d want to… take me.” There. He said it. Yuuri just nodded though, clearly not understanding. “Well, yes, but with how it’s been…”

“No! I mean… the problem is, the reason I’ve been withdrawn… you never asked. I assumed you didn’t want to, and I tried to be okay with that, but I guess I wasn’t.” He took another drink to cover the awkward silence. The alcohol seemed to burn his throat a little more than usual.

“Vitya… I was waiting for you to bring it up? When we came back, we were both a bit stressed and then, pretty quickly you started to act oddly. I wouldn’t have pushed, especially not then.” “Why were you waiting for ME to bring it up? When have I ever not been on board with you trying something new?”

Yuuri smiled weakly. “True but Victor, I asked you for it, last time. Of course, I was waiting for you to bring it up first. I sort of assumed you may not want to anymore.” “So… we’ve both been waiting for the other to ask?”

His lover groaned deeply. “I… yes?” “And… you would want to?” Yuuri gave him a heated look. “YES.” Oh. Victor was a complete and utter moron. “And the REASON I can still walk in the mornings is because I couldn’t figure out that you were waiting too?”

At that, Yuuri looked a little uncomfortable. “Well, uh, I-I don’t know about that, but, uh, I was waiting. I couldn’t just… ask? I was sure you’d ask if you wanted me to.” He leaned his elbow on the table.

“Yuuri… I didn’t want to push you. I mean, I’ve been asking… I was asking for it since BEFORE Japan. It was always an option. I thought that was so clear… I sort of figured you lost interest when I didn’t do so great.” Yuuri nearly choked on his tea.

“Victor! First off, I’ve told you multiple times, it WAS great. Secondly, I’ve been having wet dreams like a teenager about it for DAYS. Weeks maybe, if I’m honest. I just… how did this even happen?”

He threw back the rest of his drink in one long gulp.

“Well, the way I see it, we were both being considerate of the other to the point where it drove a wedge between us?” He asked wryly, pleased when Yuuri huffed in agreement. “So, the solution here is…”

Victor grinned. “One of us is going to have to be more selfish. I’ll happily volunteer.” A small smile played around Yuuri’s mouth. “Oh?” The younger man asked, his tone teasing. “Mhm. I’m going to say something VERY selfish, okay?”

The other man nodded, a little cautious, it seemed.

He leaned closer, over the table until their faces were inches from each other. “Yuuri Katsuki, I love you. So much. I’m also going to need you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name, preferably two weeks ago or even right now. I’m not picky. I’ll beg if you want me to. In fact, I might beg anyway.”


	109. Chapter 109

Not ripping off Victor’s clothes was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do as the man leaned over, all smouldering sexuality and offered to BEG for something Yuuri desperately wanted to do anyway. Oh, he was going to die. Sipping his tea, he tried to think about a way to NOT make a fool of himself here.

He grinned, slowly, dangerously as the idea came.

“That sounds lovely, Vitya, but if you get to be selfish, I do too, okay?” The other man, now slightly flushed, nodded. “I promise you, I’m going to do JUST what you want… but not tonight. Probably not tomorrow either. In fact, you won’t know when. It WILL happen… but you’ll have to wait for it. Feel free to beg if you think it’ll help.”

Victor whimpered. Yuuri tried to hide the fact that he was sort of hard.

“Yuuri! That’s… that’s so CRUEL! I’ve already waited, haven’t I?” He hummed. “Yes. Selfish, remember?” “Yuuuuuuri!” God but the man’s pout was deadly. Yuuri hadn’t expected his resolve to crumble THAT quickly.

Still, he had a plan, and he’d stick to it. Smiling into his teacup, he reached for Victor’s hand. “I love you, Vitya.” Victor chuckled. “I love you too. I’m… sorry I didn’t talk about it sooner.” “Me too.” “No, it’s just… it shouldn’t even be that big of a deal. Honestly, if afterwards you don’t like it, that IS fine… I just… really, really need you to try it?”

“I know, Victor. It’s fine, honestly. Are you… worried about pressuring me?” The other man shrugged. “Yes. I don’t want you to think that… that this would be the end if you don’t like it. Everything I said is still true – not having that sort of thing is fine, what bothered me is that… you didn’t seem to want to try? You… were willing to try everything else.”

He squeezed his lover’s fingers tighter. “I… get that. I know that. This whole… wait, Vitya. Did we just… have a fight?” The other man blinked. “I think that may have been a fight maybe?” “Our first fight…” “I can’t BELIEVE it was about a misunderstanding caused by the fact that I’ve been thirsty for your cock since basically the day I met you!”

“Victor!” He hissed, not all that put out by the crass comment – Victor had explained in long, excruciating detail, every embarrassing moment of Yuuri’s obliviousness. Phichit had provided commentary via Skype at one point, and since then, the older man didn’t censor himself as much anymore.

He wasn’t sure whether he loved it or hated it – on one hand it flustered him every time, because the offhand comments were almost always about how amazing Victor thought Yuuri was, but at the same time they also stroked a small, selfish part of his ego, the part that preened every time someone mentioned what great taste he had in men.

His feelings on the matter could best be summed up as complex. Thankfully, his feelings for Victor were far less so.

“Vitya?” “Hm?” “If or when we have our next fight… can it be about something that isn’t actually a misunderstanding?” The man grinned. “Sure. How about we discuss the fact that those horrendous girlfriend pants seem to live in your closet now and you therefore clearly stole them?”

He flushed because that was NOT true – they were currently in his washing machine, actually. “OR we could just… not fight again? At least about stuff like this.”

“You just don’t want to talk about how much you like those pants.”

“That’s not it.”

Ok, it was, so what? They were COMFORTABLE.


	110. Chapter 110

Victor had been watching Yuuri like a hawk ever since their little misunderstanding had been cleared up. The other man acted as if nothing was different… except that when he caught Victor looking, he shot him a little smirk. He KNEW. Of course he knew, he was torturing him on purpose after all.

It was driving him mad. Yuuri had promised Victor that he’d take him, finally, finally, finally… but he’d also told Victor that he’d have to wait for it. He was good at waiting, really. He’d waited for plenty of things, with Yuuri even. That had been different though, because those times, he’d waited for Yuuri to be ready, for Yuuri to be comfortable.

This was different. Yuuri WAS ready. He’d said he’d been ready for ages. The fact that he was waiting now, was purely because Yuuri had a slight sadistic streak, apparently. He wondered how he’d missed it at first, even as he contemplated how much he loved it.

Three days had passed since their talk. The first night, Yuuri had kissed him on the cheek and snuggled down against his chest, entirely ignoring the raging hard-on Victor had pressed against his thigh. Fine.

The next night, Yuuri had gently, sweetly, slowly, sucked him off and he had retaliated in kind. Fine. Now though… Yuuri was doing the dishes. HAD been doing the dishes for a very long time, actually. Given that they’d only used one pan, two plates and forks for dinner, this was… a little unusual.

He was watching Yuuri over the back of the couch, wondering how much time the man was going to spend washing the same plate. “Vitya?” “Hm?” He perked up, as he always did when Yuuri called him.

“Can you help me with the dishes? My back hurts from dancing today. Think I pulled something.” And oh, just like that, Victor felt terrible – Yuuri wasn’t being a tease, he was in pain. It was taking him a while because… because he was in pain.

He hopped off the couch and took over, finding that the plates were, indeed, not yet clean. “I’ll do them. Why don’t you go lay down?” He suggested, already reaching for the soap. Yuuri wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and pressed himself closer, cheek rubbing against his back.

Victor nearly swooned. “I think I’ll do that. Thank you.” “Mh… I could give you a massage later?” He offered – as an athlete, he’d had enough of them to know what he needed to do to relieve tense muscles. “That would be wonderful. Thank you, Vitya.”

Yuuri leaned up and pressed a kiss behind his ear, making him shiver. With that, Yuuri slipped away, leaving him with Makka. Scrubbing plates wasn’t QUITE what he’d had in mind for his evening… but Yuuri’s well-being came first.

Unsurprisingly, actually cleaning the dishes took very little time at all, and once he was done, he casually strolled into his bedroom, where Yuuri had disappeared to, in order to offer him that massage.

He nearly passed out at the sight that greeted him there.


	111. Chapter 111

He stared, hardly believing his eyes. Surely, he was hallucinating? Maybe their dish soap had some kind of toxic fumes? It made as much sense as Yuuri sitting there, on his bed, legs spread, completely naked and leisurely fisting his hard cock.

Slowly, his mind processed the rest of the room – the low light, the fact that there was a box of condoms and several bottles of what looked like lube sitting on the nightstand. The fact that Yuuri had somehow even changed the sheets – instead of his usual light blue, there were bright red ones on the bed. Yuuri looked spectacular on them, the colour suiting him perfectly.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but before he could, Yuuri gave him an appraising smirk and his breath whooshed out in a whimper instead.

What was even happening?

“Take off your clothes and come here, Vitya.” 

Oh. So… that was happening? 

He reached for his shirt, desperate to yank it off, to get out of his clothes as fast as possible. “No.” Yuuri interrupted, his hand no longer sliding up and down his cock. “Do it slowly.” “Yuuri?” He watched as his lover faltered a bit, a blush spreading across his cheeks… then that moment of hesitation was gone again.

Victor was so in love with him.

“I said, do it slowly. Make it… a show.” Okay, he could do that. Once he remembered how his arms worked, he could definitely do that. “Then… don’t take your eyes off me, okay, Yuuri?” He winked at his lover, pleased when Yuuri blushed – not that he didn’t love the dominant, confident thing he had going… but it was still Yuuri and he loved seeing him flustered, loved seeing that he was the one who could do that.

Gulping, he reached for the edge of his shirt, slowly lifting the hem, twisting his hips as he did so, arching his back to show off his front as he pulled it off as slowly as his eagerness let him. Since no complaint came and Yuuri went back to slowly touching himself, Victor thought he probably approved.

Next were his trousers. Slowly, teasingly, he opened the tie that held the sweatpants on his hips. He’d have put on something more appealing if he’d known that Yuuri was going to… well no, if he’d known this was going to happen, he’d have ravished Yuuri the second he came home from training, right there in the hallway probably.

He wasn’t a saint.

Band undone, he hooked his thumbs into the pants and pulled them away from his skin, rolling his hips as he did so, just barely mimicking a thrusting motion. Yuuri’s chuckle went straight to his hardening cock. Turning away from Yuuri, he slid his hands along his sides next and actually started brushing the pants over his hips, down his legs.

He kept his legs perfectly straight, bending at the hips – the perfect motion to show off his ass. If Yuuri’s hitched breath was anything to go by, he thought so too. Stepping out of them and dropping them somewhere to his left, he looked over his shoulder – Yuuri was looking at him in a way that made him a little weak in the knees.

Their eyes met across the room and he was relieved to find that more than anything, his gaze was still full of love – it may be a little out of character for Yuuri to be so forward but whatever had given him this confidence… it came from a good place.

Thus reassured, Victor reached for the hem of his underwear, gently rubbing himself through it once or twice, just to turn them both on a little more. Then, just as he was about to tug them off, his patience for the ‘show’ fading fast, Yuuri held up his hand. “Wait a bit. Leave those on for now.”

That was… not what he expected, but fine.

“Come here.” He patted the bed between his legs and Victor was kneeling there in a heartbeat, already leaning in for a kiss. Yuuri ran a hand through his hair as he leaned up to meet him… except that a moment before their lips would have met, Yuuri’s fingers tightened and stopped him from closing the gap.

“I didn’t say kiss me, did I?” Yuuri purred and Victor’s brain practically turned to mush. He’d only wanted Yuuri to take him, hadn’t expected this sort of thing… if anything, he’d been planning on casually mentioning it a few months down the line, maybe, to see if the other was interested.

If jokes about collars and him heeling were anything to go by, Yuuri wouldn’t totally be opposed to actually being more dominant… but those were all hypothetical musings that usually coincided with him being horny in the shower. It wasn’t something he expected or even something he was prepared for.

Dear god did he WANT it though.

He opened his mouth to tell him so when Yuuri’s free hand shushed him. “Victor… this… is this something you want?” His tone was gentle, soft, so very Yuuri that he nearly melted. As much as the man’s grip on his hair would allow, he nodded, hoping his eyes conveyed his love and sheer awe for the other man.

Yuuri pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek… and then the softness gave way to determination and Victor nearly whimpered at the change. He was embarrassingly hard given that Yuuri hadn’t even touched him.

“I know what you want from me…isn’t that right, Vitya?” He nodded, again, against Yuuri’s hold on him, enjoying the tug on his scalp. “Yuuri…” He wasn’t sure where he was even headed with that, but it didn’t matter because a moment later, Yuuri’s hand pressed down, until he was low on all fours, all but crouched between Yuuri’s legs.

He could smell the other’s arousal, could practically feel the heat radiating from Yuuri’s skin. “How about… how about you make me want it too?” With a final nudge down, Yuuri’s hand released his hair, sifting through it instead of pulling, his nails dragging against Victor’s sensitive scalp just right.

He was being given a choice… of course, Yuuri gave him a choice. Smiling softly to himself, he tried to work out whether it was endearing or annoying that Yuuri still seemed to think he NEEDED an alternative to what he was about to do – it was one of his favourite things to do, period.

Victor reached out towards Yuuri, only to have his hands slapped out of the way. “Use your mouth or don’t bother.” Yuuri ordered, his voice faltering a little. Nodding eagerly, Victor didn’t bother with his usual teasing, his usual playing. Instead, he simply let Yuuri’s cock slide into his mouth, as far back as he could get it without gagging and set a quick, hard rhythm.

“Hands behind your back.” Yuuri ordered, a little breathless and he complied – it wasn’t an easy position to keep, with no way to keep himself propped up, he was entirely relying on Yuuri supporting him, balancing on his knees. Being helpless had never felt so good – where had Yuuri even learned stuff like that? He moaned around the cock in his mouth, his jaw starting to feel a bit sore.

His heart was racing, his skin practically on fire with excitement, anticipation. Yuuri’s fingers in his hair tightened again and then the other man directed him, not unlike the way he had in Japan… except he was less gentle now, held Victor down for longer, pushed him further.

He loved every single second of it, unable to stop the quiet moans that escaped him because finally, he’d finally have that lovely cock in his ass. Good as it felt in his mouth he’d waited for so long… Well, once Yuuri let him take off his underwear, they could get to it, at least. He felt the way Yuuri tensed, saw the way his thighs trembled the quicker he thrust into his mouth.

Wondering whether Yuuri would yank him off or tell him to stop he swallowed around his cock… but the man did neither. Within a few minutes – an eternity – Yuuri’s fingers tightened and then, instead of the up-and-down slide his throat had just gotten used to, Yuuri held him down, coming so far back in his mouth he had no choice but to swallow, again and again, until he felt Yuuri’s cock start to soften. Still, though, he was held in place by the other, breathing hard and sucking the last few drops of come from Yuuri’s cock because fuck, he’d never get enough of it.

When finally the hand on the back of his head disappeared, he was a little dizzy, a little dazed, and harder than he’d ever been in his life. Yuuri smiled down at him with a gentleness belying the rough treatment he’d just gotten.

“Come on, let’s go and shower.” The vexing man then declared and practically hopped off the bed, clearly expecting Victor to follow. He stumbled after him, awkward and clumsy, nearly running into the doorframe as he went.

Yuuri didn’t wait to step into his shower and turn on the hot water, just on this side of scalding – the temperature they both liked. Victor followed him, thanking the stars his shower was big enough for two as he yanked off his underwear.

They ended up pressed chest to chest under the hot spray, until Yuuri leaned back against the wall, shivering when he touched the cold tiles. “Come here.” He instructed and finally, finally, he pulled Victor into the kiss he’d desperately wanted since he’d seen Yuuri in the bedroom earlier.

Yuuri’s fingers trailed down his body, palming his erection, unfazed even by the hot water. He chuckled into Victor’s mouth, twisting his wrist a little as he jerked him off a few times… then his hand slid lower, cupping his balls, fingertips teasing just behind them before pulling away entirely.

“Help me wash up, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, innocently enough, only to chuckle when he reached for his favourite sponge and the jasmine-scented shower gel he knew Yuuri liked. It was only the soap that stopped him from licking his way across Yuuri’s skin as he ran the sponge over it. Yuuri, in the meantime, ran his hands over Victor’s body like he owned him – and dammit, he DID – brushing all the sensitive spots he knew so well. 

When Victor asked him to turn around to do his back instead, Yuuri did the opposite. He stepped forwards, pulling them together, pressing his face against Victor’s neck. “Can you do it like this?” he purred – Victor would certainly try.

It helped that Yuuri was a little smaller than him, made it easier for him to drag the sponge over Yuuri’s skin… until a hot mouth started trailing kisses over his neck, at the very least. He clutched onto Yuuri’s shoulders when those kisses turned into bites and Yuuri’s hands ran down his back in one smooth motion that ended with him squeezing Victor’s ass.

He moaned, embarrassingly loud and pulled back. “Yuuri… sorry but please stop, I don’t want to slip and fall.” The other man blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He surged forwards again to kiss Yuuri, long and deep, before pulling away with a sigh. “I love this, all of it, I really do. I just… I’m a bit excited?”

Yuuri laughed. “Yeah… me too. Thanks for taking the edge off earlier.” Victor affectionately nuzzled his cheek and pecked him on the lips. “Literally anytime… as I told you.” They chuckled at the memory. “I do remember… but I think you have something to do for now?” With that, he turned around and arched his back in order for Victor to finish scrubbing his back.

He stared at his lover instead because wet and with soap dripping down his back… Yuuri looked delicious. “Victor…” Yuuri reminded him and he jerked forwards to finish his task. The dancer arched his back even further – more than Victor could, and Yuuri knew it too, knew how much Victor liked seeing him do it.

He was done far too quickly, both happy and not when Yuuri turned back around. “Hm, I was going to suggest that I’ll wash your back too… think you can handle that without slipping and hurting yourself?” Probably not, he thought, as he swallowed at the mental image alone.

“Sure.” 

He turned under the hot water and after a few moments, the sponge touched his skin. Yuuri started at his neck, his shoulders, scrubbing in small circles, lower and lower until he eventually reached the dips at the bottom of his back.

If Yuuri could play, he could too. Groaning quietly, he spread his legs as far as the shower allowed and pushed his ass towards Yuuri – if the way Yuuri grabbed his hips to stop him from bending further was anything to go by, he had the same effect on Yuuri as the other man did on him.

Wasn’t that a wonderful thought?

Still, he managed to stay put while Yuuri continued his task, didn’t even moan when the man paid way too much attention to his ass, no matter how badly he wanted to beg for Yuuri to take him then and there. They didn’t have lube, they might slip… plenty of logical reasons not to do it, but Victor was so turned on it hurt at that point.

“Yuuri… Yuuri, can we just…” He trailed off, fists clenched against the shower wall. Yuuri pressed a soothing kiss between his shoulder blades. “Soon. Just…I have a plan? You’ll like it, promise.” “Yeah, okay.” Confirmation that it WOULD happen wasn’t what he needed, but it was better than nothing.

“I’m going to go to the bedroom first… see you in a few minutes.” Victor nodded, watching with raw hunger as Yuuri stepped out of the shower and towelled off quickly. As he stepped towards the door, Yuuri turned back and gave him an equally hungry look. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Just like that he was gone, Victor was alone and the urge to do just that was overwhelming. Yuuri knew him too well. Staring down at his weeping cock, he cursed. Finishing up his own shower, he towelled himself off too quickly, too harshly, the brush of fabric against his skin rough enough to let him calm down a little again.

Stumbling into the bedroom again, and really, walking with a hard-on was unfairly difficult – he nearly choked on air for the second time that day. Yuuri wasn’t even doing anything special – he was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with a bottle of what looked to be lube to pass the time, no doubt waiting for Victor to come out of the bathroom.

It was the implications of the sight more than anything that took his breath away – that beautiful creature was there waiting for HIM, loved HIM and was going to… he took a deep breath and crossed over to Yuuri. The younger man greeted him with a smile, standing up to wrap his arms around his neck.

“I missed you.” Yuuri mumbled, absolutely melting his heart. Then he drew back and gave him another one of those confident smirks, the ones that were messing with his head something fierce. “Don’t keep me waiting again. Now lay on the bed, face down.”

Oh god, he was going to DIE.

Happily too.


	112. Chapter 112

Yuuri nearly lost his nerve when he was alone in the bedroom, waiting for Victor. What was he DOING, playing at being confident, at taking charge? The rough blowjob, that had been easy – not just because it felt spectacular but also because he knew Victor loved it, because it was familiar even.

The rest of it… was not. Dear god, he’d nearly passed out when Victor had spread his legs like that in the shower. It just wasn’t fair how far gone he was for Victor. And now… he hadn’t lied, he had a pretty good plan of what he was going to do to the other and he was also fairly confident the other man would like it.

Still though… did Victor take him seriously? Was he mentally laughing at Yuuri’s efforts? No, he decided, Victor wasn’t like that. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that the older man was humouring him just a little.

Surprisingly enough, the feeling that came with that wasn’t shame as he expected, but annoyance – he’d have Victor right where he wanted him soon enough. Just like that, his uncertainty was gone, and he began playing with one of the bottles they’d be needing soon enough.

Victor didn’t take as long as he’d expected, in the end, came out of the bathroom sooner than he'd anticipated. He couldn’t help but let that slightly ridiculous persona of his slip just a moment because it was Victor and he always wanted to kiss and hold him. The other man felt the same if the gentle passion between them was anything to go by.

Still, there were things to be done, and the reaction Victor had when he ordered him on his bed… it was going to haunt his dreams. He wasted no time, as soon as the other man settled down, he swung a leg over his ass, grabbing one of the bottles as he did so. 

He came down quite hard, straddling Victor’s thighs and rubbing his own hardening cock against Victor’s cheeks - his recovery time had always been short. The moan he got in response was nothing short of sweet, roughened as though it was by what he’d done to Victor’s throat earlier.

Shaking off the thought, he uncapped the bottle and drizzled the contents down Victor’s spine. The man hissed at the cold and Yuuri couldn’t help but grin. “It’s chamomile.” He explained, surprised when Victor laughed. “Is that so? You know that that’s not where that goes, right?”

Yuuri traced a finger through the clear liquid along his lover’s spine. “Actually, that’s exactly where it goes. This is massage oil.” Victor groaned quietly. “Yuuuuri! Are you going to torture me much longer?” He thrust his hips down, rubbing himself against the older man again.

Victor gave the sweetest little keen in reaction. “I wasn’t planning on it, but now I just might.” Bending himself as much as he could, he pressed a teasing kiss to Victor’s left butt-cheek. “Relax. I’ll make you feel good, promise.”

The other man gave a jerky nod but relaxed under him, crossing his arms under his head. With a lot of tension already gone, Victor looked like he was happy to patiently wait, much as Yuuri knew the opposite was true.

Shifting forwards, he trailed a finger down Victor’s spine again, following the oil he’d drizzled there. When no reaction came, he poured a little more on his hands and set about working it into Victor’s shoulders and neck. He’d done this before, had been getting and giving massages for years, probably – he was confident he’d do well.

The fact that he kept shifting his hips just so, kept rubbing himself against his lover… well, that just ‘couldn’t be helped’. At least, that was going to be his excuse if Victor asked about it. He didn’t. The man stayed quietly put as he worked the oil into the upper parts of his back, dipping ever lower as he went.

By the time he’d reached the slimmest part of Victor’s waist, the man was quietly murmuring in Russian – too quiet, too fast for Yuuri to even hope to understand. Still, he got the tone of it – urgent, whiny, desperate… but not desperate enough.

He roughly slid his palms even lower, until he was massaging the very, very bottom of Victor’s back, his fingers just brushing over the beginning of his crack. Much as he lingered like that, eventually he had to move on – with a wicked grin, he half-shifted away.

“Spread your legs for me, Vitya.” He asked, pleased when the older man snapped them apart as fast as possible, nearly knocking Yuuri over. He shifted back again, kneeling between them. Even from his position, he could easily make out how hard Victor was breathing.

Unfortunately for him, Yuuri wasn’t done yet.

He drizzled some more oil into his hands and spread it on his fingers… then he turned and wrapped his hands around Victor’s right calf, massaging the tight muscles there. “Yuuri!” Victor whined, gasping when he realised that Yuuri wasn’t giving him what he wanted just yet. He grinned to himself.

“Yes, Victor?” “That… that… when did you get so CRUEL, Yuuri?” He kept moving further up Victor’s leg as he chuckled. “Cruel? I’m doing this because I love you, my Vitya.” The Russian froze, then let out a shaky laugh. “God, that was a low blow, Yuuri. I love you too. Just… PLEASE, will you fuck me soon?”

He placed a hand on the junction of Victor’s thigh and ass and squeezed. “Very soon. I… want this as much as you do.” The older man made what sounded suspiciously like a purring sound. Yuuri switched to his other leg, repeating the process from ankle to thigh.

Victor was trembling softly, every once in a while canting his hips down into the bed. Yuuri let him – he knew full well that the other man was probably beyond turned on by now. Despite having come once already, Yuuri wasn’t doing much better.

“I’m done. Get up.” With that, he lightly smacked Victor’s ass, only to freeze in shock when Victor gave a hoarse cry and pushed back against his hand. Oh. That was… Wow.

Swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry, he filed that away for later use – for now, there were more… pressing matters. “Up, Vitya.” He repeated, pleased when the other man seemed to struggle a little as he pushed onto all fours. 

“Do you want me to prepare you now?” He asked, his voice soft. Victor was clearly too far gone to be suspicious of the polite question – all the better for it. The man gave a jerky nod and a shivered, head to toes. Yuuri knocked the massage oil bottle off the bed in his eagerness to reach for the next bottle – water-based lube, strawberry-flavoured.

He showed the bottle to Victor who chuckled weakly and gave him an amused look. Yuuri poured a little on his fingers and warmed it there before reaching for Victor’s entrance. He didn’t waste any time, his own need slowly becoming too much to ignore. His first finger slipped in easily, Victor pushing back against his hand almost roughly, quietly moaning his name.

Yuuri added another when he felt practically no resistance, and steadied Victor’s hip with his free hand. The position allowed him to shift around a little, until he was straddling Victor’s left leg, close enough to him that he could rub himself against Victor’s thigh every now and again, his pre-come leaving a wet trail on the skin there.

He noticed with interest that Victor’s arms were trembling a little as he sped up his fingers, scissoring them a little, eventually adding a third. It took a lot less time than it had with him, though Victor trying to thrust himself backwards onto Yuuri’s fingers didn’t make it easier for him.

He took care not to brush against Victor’s prostate after a glance at the man’s cock revealed that it was an almost angry shade of red, weeping onto the sheets. He was beautiful, but not nearly wrecked enough for Yuuri’s liking.

Gulping, he leaned up until he was essentially draped across Victor’s back, a hand wrapped around his chest, the other continuing to stretch him. “Ne, Vitya?” The other man turned his head, giving him a dazed look. “W-What?”

He pressed a kiss to Victor’s shoulder. “What position do you want?” “I… what?” He thrust his fingers a little harder. “What position do you want?” He repeated – this was supposed to be good for Victor, after all.

After a long moment, Victor let his shoulders sink to the bed, keeping his hips raised under Yuuri, one cheek pressed into the pillow underneath him. “Like… this?” Yuuri gulped at the image Victor presented – barely coherent, desperately waiting for Yuuri to take him.

There didn’t seem to be enough air in the room as he decided it was time, all thoughts of actually making the older man beg for it gone from his mind. Withdrawing his fingers perhaps a little more harshly than he needed to, he reached for the pack of condoms sitting on the nightstand when Victor reached out and snatched his wrist. “Victor?” He asked, worried something was wrong.

“Don’t bother. Just… fuck me. Now.” “But won’t it be messy?” Victor barked a sharp laugh. “God, I sure hope so. Make a mess of me, Yuuuuuri…” The man purred and any remaining self-control Yuuri had had was gone.

He shifted back between Victor’s legs, his heart thundering in his chest. He pushed his fingers inside Victor one last time, pleased when the only reaction he got was a wanton moan. Reaching for the lube, he practically poured it on himself, uncaring that it was cold, that it dripped onto the bed.

He felt a little like someone else was controlling his body when he lined himself up with Victor’s entrance, his tip just barely nudging the other man.

Victor practically sobbed into the bedding, pushing himself backwards, impaling himself on Yuuri’s cock. It was faster than he would have done it, but if that was what Victor wanted… Yuuri grasped his hips – hard enough to stop him from doing it again, hard enough to bruise – and pulled back before pushing back in, one smooth motion until he was fully buried.

It was… intense. Different from women, different from anything. He felt like he could feel Victor’s heartbeat thundering through him, like the incredibly tight heat around him was all that existed – for all he knew, it was.

Only when Victor squeezed him did he realise that he’d been holding still for quite a while. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back and thrust into Victor again, setting a steady rhythm. After a few thrusts, he even remembered what he was supposed to be doing and shifted his hips a little, until Victor’s quiet sobs turned into an outright howl and he knew he’d hit the right spot.

He kept aiming for that same spot, hips moving steadily, his entire focus on Victor and the incredible sounds he was making. It wasn’t long until he felt something about his partner change – he wasn’t sure what it was, exactly, but he could feel that Victor was close.

Bending over the other man, he did his best to catch his breath enough to form actual words. Victor was shuddering under him with every thrust, his shoulders trembling beautifully. “Vitya?” He practically purred. The other man’s head snapped around, eyes hazy and unfocused. In lieu of an answer, he whined.

“Come for me, Vitya.” He ordered, somehow managing to get back his cocky attitude from before. Victor’s eyes rolled back into his head and on Yuuri’s next thrust, he all but screamed, the sound muffled by the pillow.

It was the most incredible sensation, Victor tightening even more around him, almost massaging him as he rode out his orgasm. Yuuri made sure to keep hitting his prostate until he felt Victor relax a little, let himself slip out of him, only for Victor to collapse sideways.

This time, when Yuuri saw tears spill down Victor’s cheeks, he didn’t allow himself guilt – even his self-doubt couldn’t tempt him into thinking the older man hadn’t enjoyed that. He sat next to Victor for a few moments, ignoring his own arousal to make sure he hadn’t been too rough, hadn’t done anything wrong.

He’d expected Victor to give him instructions, to teach him how he was supposed to do it, but with how quickly the skater had come apart, there hadn’t been any of that. When those stunning blue eyes blinked up at him, he gasped at the pure love he could see within them.

The expression didn’t change when Victor sat up gingerly, his body still wrecked by aftershocks. “Yuuri… that was…” He shivered again. “Why did you stop?” He blinked. “Why did I…? Because you came?” Victor groaned. “Best orgasm of my life… but you didn’t come. You didn’t have to stop.”

He gulped. “But… wouldn’t you... be over-sensitive?” With an impatient huff, Victor reached out and pushed him down. He landed awkwardly, his hip in the unpleasant wet patch of Victor’s come, but then the older man straddled him, and in one smooth motion, lined Yuuri’s cock up with his entrance and took it all the way into himself.

They both let out a hoarse cry at the sensation, Yuuri automatically thrusting up a bit as he did so. Thankfully, Victor stilled for a few moments, giving them both a chance to… well, to catch their breath.


	113. Chapter 113

Victor regretted every single second of his life he hadn’t spent on Yuuri Katsuki’s cock. That was the insane – and only – thought that kept cycling through his head as Yuuri rode him into the mattress. It was perfect – a little rough, fast and perfectly timed.

Hell, most of Victor’s own fantasies didn’t match up to the real thing and he’d had a lot of them lately. When Yuuri had prepared him, he hadn’t so much as brushed his prostate once, but as he was fucking into him, he seemed to hit it dead on with every thrust. He had no idea whether they’d been there for ten hours or ten minutes when he felt himself approach orgasm – he desperately didn’t want to, hadn’t touched himself for that reason.

Coming might mean it would be over – he had no idea how close Yuuri was, a downside of his position, but either way, he wanted to stay frozen like that, Yuuri fucking him, forever. Instead, what he got was Yuuri softly crooning into his ear… only to then order him to come.

There isn’t a single fibre in Victor’s body that would or could disobey an order like that. Another thrust and he was gone, half-blacked out in mindless pleasure.

Coming down from it, his throat felt sore as if he screamed – he wasn’t sure if he had, but he was absolutely sure that the sensation of Yuuri riding him through it was what heaven felt like. The younger man pulled out of him and he fell like a puppet with its strings cut.

He dimly felt wetness on his cheeks and wasn’t even surprised by it – nor by the wave of awe that swept over him as he looked up at the beautiful, flushed dancer in front of him. He desperately wanted to tell Yuuri how amazing he was, how much Victor he loved him, but there weren’t any words for it – at least not in the jumbled mess of his mind at the moment.

Somehow, he actually managed to sit up, only to discover that Yuuri was still hard – he would have probably felt guilty if he wasn’t quite so… well, fucked-out was as good a word for it as any. The way Yuuri looked at him made him want to hold the other and never let go… except…

Yuuri, sweet, considerate, STUPID Yuuri had stopped fucking him because he’d been worried it wouldn’t be good for him anymore. A small part of him told him he should have known it would be something like that, but a much bigger and thankfully more proactive part was far more interested in a possible repetition. There was no way he could get hard again any time soon, but that certainly wouldn’t stop him from enjoying himself on Yuuri’s cock.

He overdid it a little taking it into himself again, wincing at the rough impact to his prostate as he seated himself on it, soothed only by the look of awe on Yuuri’s face when he did it. The other man looked at him like he was some kind of deity, as if it wasn’t Yuuri who had taken HIM apart in no time flat.

If it hadn’t felt so good, he’d probably be embarrassed by it. Might still be, later, but for the time being, he had other things to occupy his mind. Like the way he felt Yuuri throb inside him for example – he desperately wanted to do something about that.

Small, circular rotations of his hips were all he could manage for a few minutes but Yuuri still looked up at him as if he hung the moon and the stars in the sky, fingers clenching on his thighs. The sensation of Yuuri pressing into him was a little too much, a little too intense but he loved it like that, because with Yuuri EVERYTHING was too much, and still not enough.

“Vitya…” Yuuri mumbled, smiling weakly up at him. Unable to help himself, he leaned down a little, not quite far enough to kiss him though – thankfully, Yuuri strained up to meet him, tongues meeting with no less passion than before.

“Yuuri…” He panted, desperately trying to think of a way to say what he wanted to. All he could think of was broken Russian and Yuuri’s name – and then Yuuri thrust up a little and even that was gone. “Victor, Vitya, I can’t come like this, love. I need…”

He groaned, mostly in frustration. Victor whimpered, stilling on top of him – not to be cruel but because he couldn’t keep moving anymore. “Take what you want, my Yuuri. Just… USE me, Yuu-” He didn’t actually get to finish his sentence, because, with a rather feral snarl that made his breath hitch, Yuuri grabbed his thighs and sat up, rolling them both so that somehow, Victor landed on his back, both legs held up by Yuuri’s arms – he wasn’t quite sure how it had happened.

The younger man was holding still, catching his breath. If Victor had any more sense left, he’d have melted at the sheer strength the shorter man just displayed… as it was, all he could think was that he wanted more, wanted Yuuri to come as well.

“Vitya… can I?” Yuuri panted and he nodded frantically. “L-Love you, Vitya…” The other man mumbled and even in the middle of the sensations wracking his body, he felt himself smile – Yuuri was perfect. His arms rose to cradle Yuuri’s back, fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders.

The other man pulled back, almost all the way back and snapped his hips forward, nothing gentle or slow about the motion, giving Victor no time to catch his breath, to prepare himself, simply fucking into him at a pace that was as punishing as it was good.

He tried to keep quiet, he really did, but that lasted all of, perhaps, six or seven thrusts before he howled with every motion, every brutal impact to his prostate, every teasing brush when he missed it. Victor wasn’t sure which felt better, wasn’t sure if it made much of a difference, really, the way his entire body felt like there was lightning thrumming through it.

Impossibly, Yuuri seemed to speed up even more, and then a hand settled over his mouth – not cutting off his air, just keeping him quiet. Desperately, he sucked two, no, three, of Yuuri’s fingers into his mouth, whining around them, the added pressure on his tongue, the look of adoration on Yuuri’s face making it so, so much more intense.

Then, the younger man seemed to tense a little, his grip on Victor’s left thigh tightening to the point of pain, the fingers in Victor’s mouth sliding just a little bit deeper. He could feel the other man tense up, ready to come… and to his utter shock, his own body did the same. He wasn’t hard, he knew he wasn’t, but when Yuuri thrust into him so hard he shifted him up on the bed a little, an orgasm ripped through him anyway.

Impossible as it seemed, he felt like he could feel the hot wetness of Yuuri finishing in him, of the other man weakly thrusting a few more times before pulling out and collapsing, barely pulling his fingers from Victor’s mouth as he did so.

Victor already had his arms spread out to catch him, to cradle him against his chest as he fell forwards. Yuuri pressed a kiss to his neck, licked away some of the sweat there and then… 

Yuuri's breath evened out. Well, he couldn’t really blame the other man for passing out like that, not after what he’d just done. If it wasn’t for the aftershocks of pleasure still dancing through him, he’d probably be passed out too. Every inch of his skin was sensitive to touch, even when it was just Yuuri’s arm brushing against him as he cuddled closer. He ignored it, revelled in it as he hugged Yuuri as close to himself as he physically could.


	114. Chapter 114

Yuuri woke up sore, so, so sore. It was the first thing he felt – followed by memories of how he’d fallen asleep crashing back into his mind all of a sudden. Victor. The shower. The blowjob. Taking his lover. Victor before him, on top of him, under him. He could feel the raw scrapes Victor’s blunt nails had left on his shoulders, the soreness in his thighs and hips… and his probably forever limp cock.

Blinking his eyes open slowly, he was a little surprised to find that he was laying mostly on top of Victor, the man asleep as well. A careful squirm later, they were separated enough for him to see that they had BOTH just passed out on the bed… Victor looked like a complete mess, sticky, a little bruised, and sleeping with the tiniest smile on his perfect lips.

They were both going to have to accept that yes, Yuuri LOVED doing that to him and would be at every opportunity he got. Carefully standing from the bed, he practically tiptoed into the bathroom to take a shower, the hot water stinging on his back. A glance in the mirror revealed that he’d be feeling those scratches for days – Victor had nearly drawn blood in a few places.

If Yuuri was grinning like a complete idiot at his reflection, well then, that was between him and the mirror. Armed with a washcloth damp with warm water, he hurried back to the bedroom and gently wiped down Victor’s chest and stomach, careful not to wake him up. The other man didn’t so much as twitch, even when Yuuri lightly nudged his legs apart and did the same to his thighs. He couldn’t well clean Victor up entirely – he wasn’t even going to TRY with him asleep, but he could make it a little better.

That done, Yuuri pulled the blanket from under the man – they had mostly kicked it off the bed save for a corner tucked under the man’s back and stripped the dirty red fabric from it. Folding it in half, he gently tucked Victor in, his heart soaring when the sleeping man rolled and curled around his hand as he did so. It was just too adorable.

Glancing at the clock, Yuuri did a double-take – somehow, they had slept through the night like that, both too exhausted to move. It was only an hour or so before it would be time for both of them to go about their respective business again… Yuuri grinned – the perfect amount of time for what he wanted to do.


	115. Chapter 115

The most delicious sensation woke Victor up – kisses trailing from the base of his neck, down his back… he preened under the feeling, slowly coming back to consciousness properly. Yuuri. His lover was kissing him… after last night, Victor hadn’t been entirely sure he’d wake up at all. He’d have understood if his heart had given out at it all.

However, the tongue that licked a teasing path back up his spine was real, and thus he had somehow survived the best night of his life… though, he only needed to shift one thigh to know that it would be a few days before they could repeat it, because everything below his waist ACHED. Rolling from his stomach to his side, he already had his mouth open to apologise to Yuuri for it… when he saw that his lover was dressed.

“Yuuri?” He mumbled, his voice nearly gone. Oh. He’d almost forgotten about the way Yuuri had practically fucked his throat before their shower. Wow.

“Good morning, love. How are you feeling?” Good question – how WAS Victor feeling? He shifted around a little. “Sore. You?” Yuuri snickered. “Mh, I woke up sore too. Did I… was it okay last night? I didn’t mean to pass out like that.”

Victor stretched, thoroughly enjoying the aches that ran through him. “Best night of my life, hands down.” He reached for Yuuri, disappointed when, instead of a hug, Yuuri took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I’m glad. I… well, it was the best night of MY life too.” Victor smiled, so ridiculously in love with the other.

“You like it then? You’ll want it again?” Yuuri snorted. “If I could, I’d be doing you again right now… rain-check?” Victor laughed as he sat up, noticing something peculiar – the blanket, and the fact that he wasn’t, well filthy.

Yuuri noticed his confusion. “Oh! I wiped you down and stripped the blanket when I woke up, so you’d be more comfortable.” Whatever deity he’d pleased in a former life for deserving Yuuri Katsuki in his life, Victor sent a silent thanks to them. “Have you been awake long?” He asked out loud, instead of the annoyingly insistent ‘Marry me right now!’ that was spooking through his mind again.

“A little over an hour.” “An HOUR? Why didn’t you wake me up?” A slow smile spread across Yuuri’s face as he deliberately looked him up and down. “I figured… you probably needed the rest.” Standing from the bed, he winced a little – it hurt. He was SO not going to be jumping on the ice today. “Did I… was it too much?” Yuuri asked as he gently drew him into a hug.

“It was perfect. I liked it, so, so much. How… I mean, I expected you to take me, of course, but the part before was…” He was lost for words, but Yuuri understood him anyway. “Yeah, I sort of… pieced together you’d like that? If I acted… like that? Did I get it right?”

So, so right. “You have NO idea. I can’t BELIEVE that was your first time with a man.” Yuuri grinned as he stepped to the wardrobe and pulled out clothes for him. “Well, it was hardly the FIRST…” Ignoring the unpleasant sensation in his backside, he hugged Yuuri from behind. “I don’t deserve you…” He mumbled into Yuuri’s shoulder.

The smaller man squirmed out of his hold and handed him the outfit he’d pulled out. “No, it’s the other way around. I don’t deserve YOU. Now go and shower, I already made us pancakes and they’re almost ready.”

Mouth hanging open in surprise, he stared at the word ‘girlfriend’ on Yuuri’s ass as he all but sashayed out of the room without looking back. He was struck with the realisation that he was going to spend every single day of the rest of his life with this man if he let him.

“Chocolate or strawberry sauce?” He heard the man call while Victor slowly walked to the bathroom door. He grinned stupidly as he called back. “On you? Either, but I’ll take chocolate for the pancakes!”

Yuuri’s pearly laughter followed him all the way to the shower, accompanied by a soft, fluffy feeling in his chest. They’d have a spring wedding, probably. Small, nothing bigger than a few friends and family, followed by a month of honeymooning during which neither were going to leave the bedroom for any length of time, Victor decided.

Maybe two months – one seemed a little short, actually.


End file.
